Amnesiac Dreams
by The4thKira
Summary: S/J After a mysterious shooting at Domino High School, Jounouchi is left with a severe case of amnesia. But the blond isn't out of the clear yet and... what happens when the only one this empty-headed teen trusts, just happens to be Seto Kaiba?
1. Chapter 1

-This is a fic request from animeangel088. This is a rated M, Romance/HurtComfort fic, the pairing is Seto / Jounouchi (obviously), and the condition is Jounouchi has lost his memories!So without further ado, the Prologue! Oh I dont own Yugioh and I hope this is to everyone's liking. Haha... Yeah, enjoy!

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**Preface 00:**

_**Lost Words**_

Police sirens and ambulances blocked the streets surrounding the usually calm and peaceful school. The Domino High buildings were completely encompassed in flashing red and blue lights. Students cried and continued to tremble after the terrible ordeal as paramedics were still finding victims of the sudden attack. Half the teachers shared the anxiety and uncertainty while the braver of the adults attempted to comfort and settle the rattled chaos. Yugi hurried around frantically searching for any sight of his friends. "Yugi!" A familiar voice called out through the crowd. The short teen whipped around to catch sight of Anzu Mazaki rushing to him.

"Anzu! Are the others okay?" He asked, voice strained but otherwise strong.

The brunet-headed girl forced back her sobs, she'd obviously been deeply affected. A fleeting thought crossed her mind on how strong the much shorter Yugi could be, but then all their turmoils and battles against dark evil forces would strengthen anyone. Still, this had been an unexpected fright that had gone by in a flash. "I-I Honda was inside the building, helping out the librarian when all the shooting started." She managed to answer straight.

Yugi nodded and showed a glimmer of relief that quickly faded. "And Jounouchi?" He asked timidly.

She bit her lip and forced her voice to answer without hinder. "… I don't know. I can't find him. Anako said that she might've seen him arguing with Kaiba but she's not sure." She answered.

"Where were they arguing?" He questioned heatedly.

Anzu shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know! I've looked everywhere and I- I don't know." Anzu's legs finally gave out on her and she fell to her knees and began to sob.

"Anzu!" Yugi hugged her close. His eyes scanned through the crowd once again, as he watched them cart more injured people away. _'Why? Why did they..? Where are you Jounouchi?'_ He clenched his eyes closed and listened to the girl as she cried some more. _'Please, everyone, be okay…'_

* * *

Kaiba leaned back against the white walls of the ambulance, letting his eyes close. "Please Kaiba sir, you didn't need to ride with us - your own wounds merited more attention than you allowed. Perhaps I can get another ambulance and have them treat to your-"

"Keep your attention on the one with the bullet in his head. I'm fine. This won't kill me." He insisted, still refusing to accept any form of help. They had barely managed to bandage him and it wasn't but five minutes ago they were able to persuade the sling on him. His eyes opened slightly to glare at his battered puppy. "How serious are his injuries?" He asked dejectedly, switching his gaze over to the opposite medic that was currently tending to the bleeding teen. Kaiba was a master of sounding indifferent, even through such a crisis.

The medic on the opposite side met his gaze and shook his head. "We won't be able to tell until we get there. But it is bad. The bullet seems to have…" The brunet tuned him out as he studied the blond's pitiful form, his upper uniform discarded in the corner, good thing too, since it was stained crimson with the mutt's own blood - in fact Kaiba's clothes were drenched in his own red substance as well as that of the other. He frowned as he recalled the whole incident, every detail, every word, that led up to the first flash of metal and the deafening blast of a gun up close. _'You look so pathetic, Mutt…' _The tubes and bandages wrapped in odd patterns that covered the top half of his face - the only part of the blond's head he could see was the soft straight lips that remained still. Kaiba partly wanted to shout an insult just to see the blond sit up and sling one back, but he knew, even if he did have the strength to utter anything he wouldn't receive a response. The realization irked him greatly. "… Of course, the fact that he has any chance of surviving at all, is remarkable. You saved him from an instant death, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba snorted at the attempt to appraise him. "Mn. Not death, murder." He corrected fiercely. His eyes flitted closed in grimace. "I won't feel relief until that idiot Mutt is barking his pathetic drabble again." The medic gave him a quizzical guise to show the words were lost on him.

_**Forty Five Minutes Previous**_

~ "What do you want, Mutt? Have you finally realized how inferior you are to me?" He shot venomously. He didn't know why he always entertained the mutt's antics. They were such a waste of time, even if it usually gave him amusement. He folded his arms across his chest and sighed against the slight breeze that came in through the open doors of the Gymnasium they were currently in.

Jounouchi raised a fist in irritation. "Damn asshole. I am not- argh!" He growled and stomped up towards the other. The distance quickly closed between them. "You think for one fuckin' minute you could get your arrogant prick self in check and shut up?" He retorted angrily.

Kaiba studied the blond with a mocking smirk along his lips. "Hn. Such an eloquent creature you are. You would think by now, your speech would've improved some." He sighed in fake exasperation. "Very well, mutt, what would you like to say? Hm?" He asked and gave the blond his full attention. He was curious to be honest. Sure, they ended up in scuffles and arguments from time to time but it usually started with a snide remark or some nut plotting world domination that pitted the two egos of the 2nd best duelist (Damn Yugi and his Heart of the Cards) and the ever runner-up but this time… Jounouchi had approached him and asked to 'talk' with him.

Not to mention he was detached from his friends and seemed rather determined. It piqued the brunet's interest so much that he blew off a rather important meeting just to hear what the other had to say. Especially when he didn't want anyone else around - not even his dear friends - and asked to meet with him after school in the Gymnasium because what he wanted to talk about was just with the brunet. It excited him, for some reason.

Jounouchi's overall demeanor softened some. His shoulders, pensive and stiff, began to slouch and those coiled fists began to undo. "I- Kaiba… I wanted to talk to you about something…" He muttered in hesitation. "It's uh…" His eyes fell in attempt to regain a trace of his beginning resolve. "It's kinda you know, hard to say to ya…" He ground out, eyes still downcast.

The action unnerved the brunet. He wasn't used to this from the other. Kaiba knew that the best reaction would be to show none at all but he wasn't one to enjoy stalls and he abhorred people that wasted his time. "Mutt, what the hell is your deal? If you had something to say, do so already." He seethed bitterly.

Jounouchi's expression tightened into a scowl as his unreadable browns caught his blues in a dangerous glint. But there came nothing for a long while. Finally Jounouchi took a deep breath and calmed mentally as if he'd been battling with himself. "Okay." He murmured in what seemed a whisper. The brunet had visibly revealed his curiosity at the quiet reply. "Kaiba, I've been thinking about a lotta things an' I've come to find out some stuff…" He knew the other was most likely to snap at him again but this was the hardest thing for him. "About myself…" His voice trembled somewhat. Kaiba could see the other's willpower fighting with his doubts and it was those emotions flickering through those open eyes of the blond that urged him to hold his tongue. _'Jounouchi always stumbles and trips… It's who he is. What is so important and why is he sharing these thoughts with me?' _"I- The thing is I've admitted to myself who I really am and that I'm-"

"Well, well, isn't this cute." The two turned to see a young man, probably not too much older than them with some pretty ugly and brutish guys behind him. He had dark black hair that curled in a messy unkempt manner and cheap sunglasses. "So, Jonouchi, what do we have goin' on here?"

The blond pushed passed Kaiba in attempt to keep the others from getting near. "What the fuck are you guys doin' here, Shinto?" He growled heatedly.

"Heheh… If you wasn't such a pussy, you'd know." Shinto replied and the followers laughed gruffly.

But the blond was far from amused by their crude remarks. "Get the fuck outta here! Now!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry Jonouchi, but we can't." He shrugged and removed the sunglasses he'd been wearing. He tilted his head to the side and smirked. "There's been a war brewin' between the opposing gangs and they've finally settled on a way to come to terms with everything." He started and gleamed even darker than before.

The blond growled with eyes widened. "What are ya talkin' about? What didja do?"

The guy raised up a finger in a tsk, tsk manner, "What are we gonna do is the correct question." He sneered. "This school is goin' down, Jounouchi." He explained and shaped his fingers into a gun motion and pretended to shoot. "And all the stupid little people in it are gonna fall like targets in a shootin' gallery." The guy reached into his pocket and the rest of the group ran in opposite directions. "Spread out an' surround the school! The others will be here soon!" He called over his shoulders.

"What the fuck! Why are you guys-"

Shinto shrugged. "We'll prove how bad ass we really are. Those other gangs will feel like prissy fags- like yourself- after this." He smirked. "And I get the pleasure of takin' your ass out personally." He grinned.

"We settled out fuckin' score a long time ago!" Jounouchi seethed and pointed an accusing finger at him. "After all this time, you still harbor a grudge against me?"

"You and those annoying friends of yours. I'll teach ya to ever-"

"What about the agreement we made-" He spat frantically. Though things were always changing in gangs, when things were agreed upon they weren't normally neglected so readily. What was going on? _'What about…?'_ Something didn't add up.

"It's funny you ask such a thing. I had a few words with Kamuio an' he had no problems wit' this plan. In fact he thinkin it's a pretty bad ass scheme too. It'll definitely boost us up the ranks ya know." He bellowed in laughter.

Jounouchi's anger diminished instantly. The whole time Kaiba watched the two rant back and forth, he was also sending messages for his security to alert the police and get some help down at their school. His eyes shot up in time to see the other finally pull his hand out with a grayish colored pistol clutched tightly. The blond seemed to be in the middle of a mental flummox and paid no attention to the gun swiftly pointed in his direction. "Goodnight, Jounouchi!" The scream finally snapped the blond out of his daze but it was too late. The sound of the gun seemed to echo through the open gym as the bullet approached its target menacingly.

But as the thug had screamed his departure from the blond mutt, Kaiba had grabbed the blond and pushed them both out of the way. The brunet had stumbled but retained balance while Jounouchi had been thrown to the floor. He scampered to his feet as the gang member named Shinto cursed and set to shooting in their direction. Kaiba grabbed the blond by the arm and made for the open back doors and hopefully freedom. As another bullet fired Kaiba stopped and clutched his shoulder. "Kaiba!"

"Dammit, keep running!" He growled and despite the pain, continued on.

Jounouchi nodded and kept up a few steps behind. "Arrgh! Jounouchi!" The guy screamed and followed them out. With his final two bullets, everything went dark… ~

* * *

-_**Three Months Later-**_

_**Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…**_

"Mnngnn… Wh-?" His eyes attempted to open but there was a light pressure over them that prevented the action. His hands felt like a ton of bricks but he managed to get his right to shakily reach up to his face and he could feel there was indeed something covering his right eye. After a few more tries, his free left eye managed to open to see nothing but white.

"Wh-Where..?" He croaked out and urged himself to sit up. "Aaghh!" He groaned as he immediately felt sick to his stomach and a stab of pain that flamed in his chest area and head. "It… hurts…" He grimaced in a wince but continued to pull himself into a sitting position. It seemed like an eternity but finally after a grueling five minutes he had succeeded. His left eye scanned blaringly over his bandaged body and the cords plugged all around him. There was one on either arm and he managed to find a sink to the right with a mirror reflecting his sordid form. He tilted his head to the side and then stared down at himself once again. "wh… Where…" He clutched his head as he tried to wrack his brain for some clue as to where the heck he was and… And… His open eye widened. "W-Who am I? What am I doing here?"


	2. Voice Of My Protector

_Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them. Oh I'm not particularly knowledgeable when it comes to medical terms and whatnot so I hope this comes out to your liking. I Dont own Yugioh and... ENJOY! _

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**I. **_**Voice Of My Protector**_

The blond searched about and through his confused haze, he began to hyperventilate and everything grew blurry, "Wha- Where am I?" He screamed out and fell to the cold floor causing several things to crash around him. He unsteadily got to his knees and put a hand to his throat but he couldn't breathe and his arms began to tremble, his body felt so weak and unsteady - not to mention that claustrophobic feeling of being able to see out of only one eye.

Sounds filled the room but he couldn't hear anything. The door swung open and several people clad in scrubs and white coats barged into the room. A purple and yellow blur took hold of his arm but he pushed away and scrambled backwards unable to make out what the heck was after him. The sounds of different mumblings filled his ears. _'Are people talking? But who are they?'_ He clutched his bandaged head as it began to spin even more.

"Jou-" A voice cut through as he began to sob out of shock. "…ouchi…" The same voice. He outstretched his hands to keep the dark blur that was so close to him away but he'd lost all his strength from his earlier panic. He shielded his failing eyes behind lids. "Jounouchi!" His one visible eye met the crouching blur but still could not see. "Jounouchi, can you hear me?" The tone was so quiet. The blond continued to cry and shakily nod. His mouth felt dry. "Can you understand me?" He nodded once again. "Everything's fine." The voice assured.

"Who… I…" _'Have I..? That voice..?'_ He could feel his body begin to calm and his conscious drift.

"Everything will be alright."

The blond was brought into a slow hug of sorts as the strong and warm body wrapped his arms about him and lifted him into his arms. "But I-" _'Who am I? What happened…to… me..?'_

"Rest for now, you're safe." He placed the blond onto the bed and helped fix the many tubes that had been either ripped from his arms or tangled in a mess. They reassessed his heart rate and checked for any bodily damage. The boy's eye opened and closed in slow blinks as they kept fixated on the dark blur to his right. He opened his mouth to say something, "I promise. You're safe." He stated once more and the pitiful blond nodded slowly as if finally understanding and slipped back into dreamland. _'Th-thank you… Please don't leave me…'_

Kaiba took a deep breath and stepped out of the hospital room. He massaged his neck as it'd been stiff from sleeping on the uncomfortable couch provided in the said room. He checked his watch idly and stifled a tired yawn. "I hate hospitals." He sighed and sat down by the window in the waiting area. "At least Mokuba will be here in a little while." The young boy always made him feel better and kept him focused. His eyes stared distantly out over the setting sun in the evening sky. _'How do I get into these messes?'_ He smirked solemnly to himself and let his eyes flutter closed momentarily.

* * *

_**Two Months Ago**_

"The surgery went well. I'm so glad." Yugi said over the phone to his grandfather. "Yeah, if it hadn't been for Kaiba, he wouldn't even be alive." The short teen informed gravely. He nodded as his Grandfather spoke. "Well, it was Kaiba that had brought him here. Apparently the two of them were at the same place at the same time when they were attacked by one of the thugs that shot up the school. Uh huh, yeah Jounouchi is very lucky." He agreed. "I'm just glad my friend is alright. Well, I better go Grampa. Yeah, I'll be home in a little while." After a few more minutes Yugi hung up with his beloved Grandfather. His eyes stared over his best friend in mixed sadness and relief.

He was so happy to hear the surgery to repair the damage had gone without any complications, something about the blond's will to keep going, which made him laugh as that determination sounded just like his best friend. His eyes began to water up and he bit his lip to keep them from falling. "I'm sorry Jounouchi, I know you hate to see me crying. But I- I'm just so mad that this had to happen to you. I wish it were me laying here and not you." He started but quickly shook his head. "No. I have to be strong for both of us, right? I have to just wait for you to recover and stop blubbering. At least you're okay." Yugi nodded. "Even if…" He recalled what the doctors had told him and Kaiba before they sent the blond haired youth in, "Even if you wake up and you aren't exactly yourself anymore. No matter what, Jounouchi. You'll always be my friend, the brother I never had. Right?" He smiled warmly and squeezed his friend's hand tenderly before wiping at his face.

"Sir, visiting hours are over." A nurse poked her head in and gently informed.

Yugi nodded but kept his gaze on the patient. "Yes. I'm leaving." He let the hand go and walked away to slip his shoes back on. He stretched once as he'd been allowed to sleep over a few days, thanks to Kaiba and his ability to bend rules. _'They say, he'll be waking up any day now. I really wish I'm here when he does. Alright.'_ "I'll see you tomorrow Jounouchi. Goodnight." He called and with the waiting nurse, left the room.

Yugi pressed the button on the elevator and waited to be let in. His mind began to wander but the thoughts didn't get far as those doors opened. A man and woman both wearing blue scrubs exited the elevator and he stepped in. The two stared at him momentarily and then at each other and without any words they walked down the corridor. The doors closed and Yugi leaned his head against the walls inside. His eyes drifted closed as he listened to the dull music playing.

Luckily he made it to the bottom floor without any stops and stepped out. It was getting dark out as it was passed six 'o' clock and all. He buttoned up his black jacket and headed for the front doors. To his surprise, those doors opened as he was mid-way and Seto Kaiba stepped in.

The brunet stood in all his glory, tall and proud with briefcase in hand. His eyes settled on Yugi almost as quickly as the smaller had seen him. "Yugi. Any changes?" He asked indifferently.

The tri-colored teen shook his head. "He's still sleeping. Hey Kaiba, thanks again for everything." He mumbled.

Kaiba nodded. "You don't have to keep saying that every time you see me" Before the other could reply about how grateful and whatnot he was, he took off and passed him. "Goodnight Yugi." He called over his shoulder and pressed the up arrow for the elevator. The doors opened immediately as it'd already been parked on the first floor.

Yugi spun around and nodded with a small smile. "Goodnight, Kaiba." He whispered and left as those doors closed.

The blond opened his eyes and searched about the room. There was nothing but darkness, aside from the red and green lights emanating from strange machines humming and beeping around him. "Wh… ere…" He groaned, his voice sounded so harsh and dry. He felt like he'd been hit with a ton of bricks. Suddenly the lights flew open, causing him to wince at the suddenness. He groaned once more.

"Mn. Is Mr. Jounouchi actually awake?" An astonished male voice sailed sing-song like. A giggle followed shortly after.

"You shouldn't play around so much. Just do it already." A female voice hissed.

"Hmph. But there's so many things I can do to him. How about I inject this into his IV and he can die peacefully in the night, or I can grab his pillow and suffocate him to death." He put his finger to his lip. Jounouchi could barely see anything and tried in earnest to sit up. There was something wrong. What was going on?

The woman pushed him down into the bed. "Easy, there, don't want you to strain yourself." She mock-soothed.

"Who-who… are you people..?" He managed to choke out, the two were dressed in scrubs and wore face masks over the noses and mouths.

The guy laughed haughtily. "We're the people that are gonna kill you!" He grinned and pulled out a syringe. "A nice and peaceful death - after all you just went through such a terrible ordeal, I wouldn't want you to suffer any more than you have already." He gave the blond a few rough slaps to the cheek, causing the boy to gasp in pain at having his head joggled.

The female shook her head. "Don't do that. We'll get a better reputation if we really leave a mark." She insisted.

The guy shivered. "And what do you have in mind?" He asked excitedly. She pulled out an ugly and lethal looking knife. "And how on earth did you sneak that thing in here?" He questioned impressed.

"It's all wooden. Sharp enough to cut all the way through your insides." She stared down at their victim. "Perhaps the heart? Or maybe just a big slash across the chest-" She brought the blade down to his thinly clothed robe and cut it open, revealing his pale skin and cotton boxers. "Maybe a big cross - what do you think?"

Jounouchi attempted to squirm but the male held him down. "Uh uh, don't start that." The blond didn't understand what the hell was happening. _'What do I do? Do I deserve this? Did I do something? Wh- Wh- Somebody, please!'_ He screamed in his head unable to speak or much less breathe over his own fear. His eyes began to water as he tried so hard to remember how he got here.

"Yes, a nice cross." She grinned. "It'll be perfect for _you_." She smirked and leaned forward with the knife. The knife cut into his chest horizontally. He opened his mouth to scream but the male stuffed what seemed to be a towel in his throat. Not that the blond had any strength to make much noise anyway.

Just then Kaiba opened the door and everything went still. The female froze in her torture and turned with bloodied knife in hand. The male ceased his hold on the blond as well and the two stared at one another and glared. The beeping of the machines blared at alarming rates as the patient began to panic and freak out. The male ran towards the brunet with a punch but Kaiba grabbed a vase of flowers and threw it at him, the man caught it and smirked smug until Kaiba kicked the vase into his face. The man fell unconscious. The female held up the knife and warily waved it in front of herself.

"Please. You don't look to have much knowledge in swordplay. Waving that thing around is as good not having a weapon at all." he insisted. Suddenly real nurses ran in upon seeing the blonds vital signs and heart rate increase The woman glared and stood her ground. Kaiba frowned and reached towards her. She freaked and swung the wooden blade at him but he quickly caught her wrist and pushed her to the wall so the staff could tend to the bleeding and convulsing boy. His blue eyes glistened darkly. He punched the woman in the gut and she fell to the floor. "Call the police right away."

Someone ran out to call while the others struggled to calm the boy as another group covered the wound on his chest. "Please, Mr. Jounouchi, sir, calm down!" Kaiba turned around in surprise. The blond was awake? He rushed over to the side as the blond was fighting with the staff trying to save him. "He's in shock, Mr. Kaiba, you should stay back."

Kaiba ignored the lady and placed his hands on the blonds shoulders, "Jounouchi, can you hear me?" He asked hesitantly. "Jounouchi, can you hear me?" He shouted as the other didn't respond. He could hear the people insisting the teen wasn't aware of himself. Kaiba shook them off - they didn't know the blond the way he did. _'He's stronger than this, aren't you, you idiot mutt?'_ "Jounouchi, listen to me!" He shouted desperately.

The blond couldn't see anything but blaring brightness. Sounds were blended together - nothing made sense. _'I'm scared. I'm going to die? I'm going to die! I- What am I doing here? Someone help me!' _"Someone!" He screamed and began to tear up, it hurt so bad. His body from his head to his feet felt hot and burning, like he was in the middle of a large fire.

"Jounouchi, listen to me!" _'And who are you?' _He pleaded at the desperate baritone that seemed and sounded close and familiar. "Listen to me, please!" It shouted once more. _'What do you want?'_ "You'll be fine! I won't let anyone hurt you again! Just live, fight on - don't let yourself die!" The voice called.

"Who - Where?" he called out suddenly.

Kaiba froze in shock as the blond's eyes shut closed but he knew the other had spoken. "Jounouchi, everything will be okay." He narrowed his eyes in determination. "I will be here- I will keep you safe."

The brunet ran his hand down the blond's arm wrapped around his twitching fingers. He heard one of the others say something about his heart rate gradually returning to normal. "…Sa…fe?" The voice whispered in broken speech.

Kaiba tightened his hold on his hand, "I will. I promise." He vowed.

The blond squeezed his hand and he stopped convulsing. "…Okay…" Was all he heard before the teen slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**Present Time**_

Kaiba's expression was unreadable. The events troubled him as much as his own words did. The blond had faded in and out of consciousness a few times and it seemed lately those lapses were occurring more frequent with him staying awake for longer periods of time. However, each time he seemed to freak out as if he didn't know anything about hospitals and his own injuries. He sighed. He suppose it was as the doctor had told him, the gunshot to his head could leave him rather disoriented and the scare he received with those two strangers might've left him in meltdown. Kaiba frowned. And a few nurses had been noticing that Kaiba seemed to be the only one that could soothe him back into slumber. Kaiba shook his head. "We aren't close. There's no way…" He sighed once more and stood to his feet.


	3. Never Say GoodBye

_Remember Jounouchi's condition. Heheh, he's not really himself but no worries. All part of the plot. ^-^ I didnt get to triple-check my work, so if there is any misspellings or anything I'm sorry. Okay on my way to work - I don't own Yugioh but I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**II. Never Say Good-Bye**

'_It's a routine I'm not sure about.'_ He turned the knob and entered the lit but quiet room. His eyes lingered momentarily over the sleeping blond. "Good evening, Mutt." He greeted and set his briefcase down on the far side table. He received no answer. "So you're really sleeping this time?" He called again, no answer once more. He sighed and removed his laptop from the case. _'Why do I keep coming? It's like I don't even think about it anymore. Tch, Mutt.' _He twitched his brow in exasperation.

In the beginning Kaiba would come after school but soon realized that was also when 'they' would show up. He cringed at the very memory of spending such time with those buffoons in a confined space. It wasn't enough to talk so noisily amongst themselves but they chose to bother him with insolent questions and pointless drabble. Kaiba detested every single one of them - aside from Yugi. _'But even Yugi is trifling at times.'_

He yawned and allowed a small moment of weakness and stretched his arms above his head. As the laptop booted up his eyes once more lingered to his slumbering company. "You'll wake up tonight, won't you..?" He muttered to himself. His eyes narrowed some, "Stupid street dog." A few minutes later Kaiba's hands were flying rapidly over the keys as he went over the latest edits of his next big success. It was nearing an hour's time, Kaiba was on his second cup of coffee and then his thoughts and focus were abruptly brought to the blond-haired nuisance.

He stood from his place and approached the bed side. "So I see you're up tonight after all." Kaiba sighed but did not move from his place as the other groaned and began to wake. The blond's eyes opened and slowly settled on his guest. "You've gone and interrupted my work, once again." He continued to chide.

"I…" The blond haired teen forced himself to sit up. "I'm awake… again." He murmured as he stared into his hands. While one eye was just fine, the other, which had been bandaged until recently remained blurry and unfocused - though the doctors said with time it would clear up and his vision should be just fine.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Must you start each conversation with that?" He asked quite bored. He turned on his heel and went back to his seat at the far side table. He didn't know why he always spoke to the other- it wasn't like they ever had a conversation to begin with.

The blond pulled up his knees and stared over at his late night visitor. This had been happening more recently. For some reason the blond tended to wake late in the evening and for the past couple of days, it was like his brain was finally registering that he was in the hospital. Whereas before, he would wake in a panic, he had a tendency to do so sometimes, but scarcely did so when he woke to the sight of Seto Kaiba. Once again the infamous rumors spread about the staff of the hospital.

Kaiba didn't stand it one bit. _'The world is polluted with trivial gossips. Everywhere I turn.'_ Of course, the brunet didn't help matters by his continuing to drop by. He frowned slightly as his brain lingered on the unusual care he'd been expressing towards his long time victim of inferiority. Why did he make it a point to stay with the mutt nearly every night? Why did he sacrifice his time to this other - he didn't even like Jounouchi. _'So why..?' _Kaiba fought the urge to rub his temples as he did not want to show any form of weakness to the one in his doubts currently. He was still half-expecting the other to whip out an insult or petty remark.

Jounouchi never said anything more than the pointless mutterings upon waking. Once affirming that the brunet was in the room and that he was still in a hospital, he remained mute and in deep thought. The truth was, he hadn't the slightest clue on anything. _'What am I doing here? I'm glad they took that bandage off, I feel so much better without it but…'_ The blond glanced over, _'Who is he? Why is he here with me most of the time..? He never says anything to me, doesn't really do much except mess with that…'_ His brain struggled for the word. He knew what it was but for some reason it wasn't coming to him. He thought about it some more. His head began to hurt but the word did come to him. _'Computer… Laptop.'_ He sighed.

It wasn't like the brunet blue-eyed stranger was the only person that came to visit him. It was just… Jounouchi was always so out of it that he couldn't muster the strength to open his eyes and speak. The voices were vaguely familiar but he couldn't place them. He managed to pick up they were… friends of his. There was quite a few of them, at most he made out about five voices or so. His face dimmed even more as he buried the lower part of his face into his knees. _'But what is his story? Is he a friend or..?'_ He couldn't understand - why did he only come at night? _'But I don't really feel scared of him or anything.' _His face reddened very slightly as he swallowed a heavy lump in his throat. _'Maybe I should ask him… Who are you? No, no, maybe ask who the heck am I?'_ His eyes fluttered shut as he pouted with a groan.

Kaiba ceased his typing at the quiet - yet tempered - sound. "Is something wrong?" He asked with a bit of irritated scowl.

The blond looked up and stared a little wide-eyed. He didn't mean to disturb the other. "Oh uh no, it's nothing…" He mumbled and averted his gaze when the brunet did attempt to make eye-contact. His face felt hot with embarrassment.

"Hn. Whatever." The CEO clipped and brought his gaze back down to his work. After a few minutes though, the brunet couldn't help but sneak hidden glances to the other. _'Something is obviously wrong. It has been for these past couple of weeks now. Why hasn't he said anything about the incident? He hasn't even mentioned his friends - he hasn't yelled at me or…'_ It wasn't Jounouchi's normal behavior and… Kaiba didn't like it.

The brunet exhaled with a roll of his eyes and after a few clicks, he closed the laptop. He unceremoniously stood from his seat and made his way to the bed. The blond, upon hearing the other click the electronic shut, stared up from his reverie of empty recollection and flushed as he approached. He quickly scooted as far back as the bed would allow. "I'm… I'm sorry for-" He started and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to say. In all the nights he awoke to this room with the other, they didn't speak.

Kaiba stopped midst ride and gave him a puzzled glare. "What did you say?" He asked in disbelief. "D-Did you just say…" He wracked his brain and could've burst out in laughter at what he thought came from the blond's lips. "Did you just apologize to me?" He questioned.

Jounouchi stared up at him in similar surprise. "Well I… I interrupted… what you were…" The blond shut his mouth.

Kaiba's glare hardened to a point that told the weak other not to say any more. The brunet continued until he was at the bed side and leaned over to examine the blond much closer. "Jounouchi..?" He spoke simply, though the simple tone insinuated a deeper question being asked. _'That's right… Those others call me Jounouchi too. My name is, J-Jounouchi… Kat- What did that other girl call me? There was another name. Kat- Kats… What was it?'_ Kaiba stared at him. He could tell the gears were turning in the feeble mind of the Mutt's but he wasn't sure why. "Jounouchi." He said once more. "Is there something wrong?" He asked serious.

The blond stared at him warily. _'Does he know that I..? He wouldn't hurt me or try to do anything if I spoke the truth, right? I mean… That voice. He's the one that… promised me…'_ He sighed and fidgeted somewhat under the closeness of their bodies. Why was the other hovering over him? "Well, the thing is I… Sort of…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Just spit it out already, Mutt." He growled in irritation.

The blond's eyes widened somewhat before it fell to a glare. "Don't be so pushy, jerk! I-" He instantly covered his mouth. _'Why did I say that?' _'Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't.. shouldn't have said that. My head hurts from thinking about things and everything is so foggy." He smiled hopelessly. "I feel like… my head'll explode."

The brunet nodded. "You typically aren't one to think on a normal basis, that's for sure. But what are you so focused about anyway?"

Brown eyes shut behind lids, "The truth is, I don't know who you are. I don't remember. W-Who are those people that keep comin' to see me, how did I end up here?" Jounouchi cringed. "Who the heck am I, anyway?" He shook his head and nuzzled into his knees in nervousness. "I don't… remember."

The brunet sat down on the edge of the bed and shook his head. _'Don't tell me… This is some sort of sick joke, right? He's not really suffering from amnesia? This whole time that he's been so quiet and withdrawn was because he doesn't remember me at all? And here I was thinking it wasn't like him at all. This is just terrific.'_ He mentally drawled in annoyance. He watched the blond rub his head in pain. "Well, your name is Jounouchi Katsuya and you're eighteen years old." He could tell the blond was listening. "You were shot in the head at school by… some gang of lower class imbeciles. So low, they're even beneath you." He muttered. The blond didn't seem to understand the insult. Kaiba's brow quirked. He sighed heavily. Those people you're most likely referring of, are your annoying little friends."

Jounouchi shrunk more into himself. "…My friends?" He questioned as he tried to recall.

The brunet nodded. "Yes, Jounouchi. You have an unnatural attachment to those bumbling idiots." He furthered.

Jounouchi furrowed his brows. He couldn't understand why he was speaking so rudely of his so called friends. _'Well then,'_ He stared up at him with curious guise. "What about you?" He asked.

The brunet raised a brow. "What about me?"

Jounouchi lowered his legs and sat up straight, "Are we friends too? Is that why you're here?" He asked somewhat hopeful.

He and Kaiba shared a very uncertain gaze. The corners of Kaiba's lips twitched in need to erupt in laughter. He didn't realize how hilarious the blond could be. He finally controlled himself enough to slyly look away and smirk. "No, Mutt. We are definitely not friends. I assure you." He affirmed.

Jounouchi looked down at his blanketed lap. "Oh." He seemed visibly disappointed. "So, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Seto Kaiba." The blond didn't respond. He shook his head. "I'm the one paying your hospital bills." He informed.

The blond's gaze shot up once again. _'Bills..?' _"Why? I mean, why are you doing that?" He winced as his head really was pounding. He kept trying to piece the information together, names with faces, faces with memories… But so far he was just succeeding in increasing the pain.

Kaiba frowned and hesitantly placed an arm on the blond's shoulder. "Listen. I understand that you've lost everything and you most likely feel desperate to remember the who's and what's in your life but," The blond shared his gaze warily. "If you try too hard, you'll only end up hurting yourself." He rolled his eyes. Was he in the Twilight Zone or something? _'Since when am I consoling the Mutt?'_ He mentally chided. _'Around the time I started caring about his well-being?' _"They'll be picking you up in a couple of days, so just relax. Everything will be alright. They've moved into a temporary apartment until they can find a house near enough to those pathetic friends of yours."

Jounouchi tilted his head to the side. "Who is 'they'?" He asked.

The brunet narrowed his gaze. "You really have forgotten, haven't you?" The brunet sounded somewhat sympathetic. "Your mother and your sister." He explained. "They'll be here to pick you up at the end of the week."

"…What about you?"

"Hm?

Jounouchi's face reddened in embarrassment. "…When they - I mean, my mother, picks me up…" His eyes hit the ground in uncertainty. "Where will you be?" He asked.

Kaiba stared with a little surprise flashing through his eyes. What was the blond getting at? He didn't know. "I'll be back to my normal routine. You know, my work and my little brother. Here, in Domino." He watched the blond intently as he openly expressed signs of disorientation. "Jounouchi, we aren't friends. Trust me when I say, that you and I cannot be in the same room together for more than five minutes without slinging insults and arguing." He stressed.

The blond frowned. "I see." He muttered.

Kaiba frowned in uneasiness. _'What is he doing? Why is he so… so…?'_ Kaiba mentally sighed with a tired groan. _'I can't wait 'til he's back to normal and calling me 'Moneybags' again.'_ He couldn't believe he was wishing for something like that but he didn't much care for this emotionally wrecked version of his street-dog mutt.

"When am I… leaving with them?" He asked.

"In a couple of days. Maybe two or three. You're well enough to move about now."

Jounouchi clenched his hands into the fabrics of the thin blanket covering him. "Will you be here… tomorrow?" He asked.

Kaiba sighed. "I don't know. I don't usually drop by on Tuesdays, Mutt." He elaborated. "Tomorrow's a busy day for me work wise."

'_So, this may be the last time that I see you?' _He frowned. He didn't understand but it hurt to think about that. Kaiba was the only one he's spoken to, since waking in this place. The only name and face that came to him - he couldn't understand how or why, but sometimes when he slept he could hear his deep smooth voice assuring him that everything would be okay and he didn't have to worry about anything. "I see…" He replied. And despite the silence, it felt safe to wake up and see him sitting there.

The brunet CEO softened his gaze and removed his hand from his shoulder. Up until now, he hadn't realized was still there. "Don't think so hard on it, Jounouchi. You'll be alright."

The blond nodded solemnly. "It'll be alright? You promise?" He asked more to himself.

Kaiba stood and walked over to his laptop. He flipped it open and turned the power button to the 'ON' mode. "Why do you ask, such strange things?" He questioned and turned on his heel to face the other momentarily. "All so pointless." He murmured in the quietness. A silence passed between them and the blond laid back into the cushioning, slightly unnerved. "But, in any case, Jounouchi…" Kaiba turned his back to him and smirked to himself. Somehow, it reminded him of the several times the blond woke in panic. What did he alays tell him? "I promise."


	4. Shield Me From Doubt

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**III. Shield Me From Doubt**

Despite his attempt to stay awake and watch the brunet type away on that laptop, he had been up doing so for a good couple of hours now, the grips of sleep tugged without relent and he had started to succumb.. He remembered the brunet getting up once more and sitting at the side of his bed. His eyes were very scary, so blue it hurt to look into them. But he stared at him lazily, already nodding off. _'How long before I see you..? Won't I ev…'_ Thoughts were drifting. "Well, Jounouchi… I guess this may be it…" His ears could barely make out what the brunet was mumbling, something akin to the last of sleep-inducing medication running through him… "You'll be .. … to go.. ..nd…" There were some other things but sleep had been victorious.

When the blond woke up next, the lights were on to full brightness and when his body instinctively rolled to his left, when those brown eyes opened and stared out to that table… There was no Seto Kaiba sitting there. His hand went to his eyes as he rubbed the remaining sleep from there and sat up. His browns widened to see a small-framed girl sitting in the chair leaning forward with her head using the edge of his bed as a pillow.

His hand cautiously brushed the loose reddish-brown strands of hair from her face and folded it behind her ear. But he still couldn't quite make out her face. _"Who is this girl?'_ He questioned himself, attempted to force the memories to come. But they were proving to be quite the discouraging foe. His hand unconsciously ran through her long locks as he tried to picture the girl in his mental eye. His own browns closed. _'I… don't understand it but I feel like, like -'_ His eyes stared down at her and he smiled warily. He shuts his brown orbs again. _'Like I'm supposed to know you. Argh… This is so frustrating! Damn it! All I know is that I'm Jo-Jounouchi Katsuya and… I have friends that I'm really close to and a mother and a sister…'_

So focused on his current concentration, he did not hear the sound of the door 'click' and open. "K-Katsuya?" An astonished, unrecognizable female voice interrupted his thoughts. His hand paused atop the girl's head and his eyes shot open and directed their attention to the short-haired woman, standing at the now open hotel door. She was older and wore conservative clothing. But as with her voice, the face Jounouchi couldn't make out or recognize. He remained quiet and blushed as she smiled wide and approached. "Katsuya! You're awake!" She exclaimed and hugged him tight to herself. "I was so worried." She admitted and pulled away. Jounouchi gave her a small smile, it seemed appropriate, though he still didn't know… Her attention turned to the sleeping girl at his bedside. "Sh-Shizuka, honey!" She eagerly shook the girl to awareness.

The girl gave the older woman a blank stare, blinked, and then turned her attention onto the confused blond sitting up and staring at each of them. Her hazel eyes widened to saucer-size and she 'attacked' him with a big bear hug. "Katsuya! You're awake!" She cried loud and happily in mirrored tone. "Oh mom, he's actually awake!"

'_Shi… Shizuka..? Shizuka is hugging me.'_ His eyes closed and he returned the tender and tight hold. _'I don't know who you are… Shizuka… But I-'_ Something stirred in his chest. What was that pulsing muscle called again? _'For some reason or another… I feel so happy to see you.'_ The older woman joined in as well and wrapped her arms around both of them. "It's so good to see you up, finally Katsuya." Shizuka whispered into his chest. "I was scared and so sad, big brother."

His eyes opened somewhat. _'Big… brother?'_ He smiled soft. _'That explains this feeling. Shizuka - my little sister. Ah!'_ He gasped as another thought came to him. _'S-Sister? And..? She called her 'mom' right? Then that means…. This is my mother too? And… And… These two are the ones that are taking me out of this hospital, right?'_ His body went rigid and tense.

The mother sensed this and pulled away. Her eyes furrowed. "Shizuka, honey. Maybe we should give Katsuya some space." She tugged on the girl's shoulder. The young girl released her hold on him, Jounouchi cringed at the tears falling down her cheeks. His heart was aching again. "Katsuya, dear, I'm sorry. How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere? The doctors said you might feel disoriented or weak - so are you?" The woman asked concerned. Jounouchi stared into his lap, a deep frown formed on his somber face as he quietly explained his lack of memory.

* * *

**_A Few Hours Later... 4:30 p.m._**

"Big brother?" Shizuka called from the door. She gave him a warm smile and reentered his hospital room. "I just wanted to let you know that your friends will be dropping by in a little while. I haven't told them about your amnesia though. Would you like me to explain it to them?" She asked warily. Her large hazel eyes were very gentle and full of patience.

The blond sat up straight and gave her a subtle nod. "Yeah, if you wouldn't mind… Shizuka." He mumbled. His eyes stared ahead of himself as he mulled over what his 'family' had told him. _'I'll be staying with them… So then, where was I staying before?' _He couldn't understand it. And when he had asked, they remained quiet for a short while before changing the subject. They showed him a small book called a 'pamphlet' of the temporary apartment and the nearby forms of entertainment it had to offer. They had never gotten around to answering his question - _'Even when I brought it up a second time…' _

Shizuka's smile softened into a lethargic frown but it was fleeting as determination settled and she placed her small hand onto his. Jounouchi turned towards her, eyes flashing in slight surprise. It was weird, since upon admitting that he couldn't remember a thing, neither had really touched him whether in a hug or any sort. "It'll be alright, big brother. Just… let it come to you." She squeezed his hand gently. "If you over think everything, you'll end up with a headache or worse. So don't worry so much." Her voice was strong but somewhat pleading.

'_Didn't he say something like that?' _The blond haired teen nodded once more. "Thank you, Shizuka." He smiled sincerely at her, _'Maybe I am thinking too much.'_ He sighed softly. "So… These friends of mine…" He started hesitantly.

"What about them?" She asked lightly.

He scratched his cheek idly. "What're their names and what're they like?" He asked dejectedly.

Shizuka's grin brightened as she stood up and let go of his hand for a moment. "Here, let me show you something." She walked a distance to a small white basket on the floor beside the sink and mirror. She rifled through it for a while before pulling out a faded yellow wallet. She returned to his side and handed it to him. He gave her a confused sort of stare. She giggled lightly, "Go ahead. It's yours. Open it up." She explained.

He took it and examined it carefully. It was worn out and had obvious signs of constant use. Jounouchi's eyes lit up for the first time since waking up, _'This is mine. It is. I can definitely tell.'_ He opened it up and was greeted by the kind smile of his sister. He was happy to see it. "Shizuka… Am I a good brother?" he asked suddenly.

She laughed at the question and gave him a good hug. "You're the best brother anyone could have. No matter how scared or alone I feel, all I have to do is think of you and…" They caught each other's gaze and her cheeks reddened somewhat. "I'm not afraid or sad anymore. You always make me smile, big brother… My best friend always." She pulled away and winked. "And…" She tore her attention to the wallet he held in his hands and she flipped the little flap that had her picture and there was another photo with several people on it. "This is us and the rest of the group." She explained.

Jounouchi studied the picture intently. There were several people and he frowned as he felt like he kind of knew them but nothing was really clicking. He traced over his sister's face as well as his own. _'I look really happy. Hmm… Why can't I remember?'_ His head began to hurt but he stopped himself from reaching for his forehead. He didn't want Shizuka to worry. He hated when she frowned. "Who is this?" He asked as he pointed to the shortest kid on the picture. "The little guy, there?"

"That's Yugi. He's really sweet and really cool. He's like your best friend. Him and Honda, that is." She pointed out the pointy-haired brunet on the photo. "You've known him a lot longer. And… The girl standing on my left is Anzu, and that's Ryou and right there giving Honda a mean look, is Otogi." She giggled.

He stared at the photo some more. "Why is… Otogi lookin' at him like that?"

Shizuka put her finger to her chin. "I'm not really sure. Him and Honda are always whispering to each other." She shrugged. "But they're both really sweet guys. They've always been there for me when I needed help too." She assured.

Jounouchi took a deep breath. "R-right… And that is Honda…" He eyed everyone carefully. "Ryou, Anzu…" He stared at the shorter teen wearing all the black and a strange triangular necklace hanging from his neck. _'Y-Yugi?'_ "And Yugi…" He furrowed his brow. He wished he could remember. That headache was numbing.

Shizuka nodded. "That's right."

"Shizuka," He began but didn't look away from the open wallet, "There's been another guy, comin' in. He said his name was Seto Kaiba." His voice was soft. "He said he was payin' for my stayin' here. My hospital… bills. Who is he? To me, I mean?" He asked and finally broke away to stare at her intently. "Isn't he a friend too?"

The girl gave him a quizzical blank stare before sighing. "Well, Katsuya…" Before she could finish, the door flung open and in popped a crowd of blue collared uniforms. The two stared up at them as they fumbled in. "Oh… Uh, hey guys!" Shizuka stood in major surprise - the sound had seemed so sudden.

Jounouchi tensed up and shut the wallet in his lap. His eyes immediately fell to the faded yellow material. It was them. He knew it had to be. "Jounouchi! It's about time ya woke up, man!" Shizuka pulled Honda back as he was about to pat the silent blond on the back. "And Shizuka, it's so good to see you again." The same male added cheerily.

Anzu grabbed a hold of his ear and pulled him backwards. "You idiot. Don't you remember anything?" She scolded. The short haired brunet looked over to Shizuka. "You wanted us to talk first, right?" She asked in a whisper. Shizuka gave her brother a quick glance and nodded in Anzu's direction. "Come on you guys, I told you not to burst in like that." She muttered and dragged Honda by the ear. The white-haired Ryou and the anxious Yugi followed as Shizuka ushered them out.

Shizuka turned to look at her frozen brother. "We'll be right back, Katsuya." She promised in a sort of concerned tone.

As he was left once more to quietness, he flipped the wallet open and stared at the picture. "I am happy around them. They are my friends. My good friends." _"You have an unnatural attachment to those bumbling idiots."_ Jounouchi sighed to himself. "Right." He sat up straight and ran his hands through his locks. His hair was thick and well, messy. "I just wish I could remember that attachment to them… I wonder… If he calls them idiots - does he also see me the same way?" As he eyed the photo once more, he grinned. "Alright, I… I can do this." He promised himself. He could smile and get through the awkwardness. He would. "And I'll see Seto Kaiba again." The blond nodded as he vowed his second promise. A few more minutes passed and everyone shuffled back in. It was silent at first.

Jounouchi stared around the room and could feel his nerve slipping away. "Uh… Thanks for always comin' guys." He started with a mumble.

Yugi stepped up and smiled. "Jounouchi, you don't have to thank us. We're your friends. We'll always be here for you." The blond stared at him and seemed to relax some.

"O… Yeah, thanks. Yugi. I appreciate it." He replied softly. It didn't take long before everyone else began to offer their relief.

* * *

Kaiba stared at his brother with a scolding glint shining through his serious blue eyes as he finally regained his breath. "Mokuba, what are you doing?" He asked as the boy hid under the blankets. The brunet tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the boy to answer. But nothing came. "Mokuba." The CEO reached over and pulled the comforter off from the boy's curled body and tossed it to the floor.

The raven-haired boy gasped in shock. "Seto, that isn't fair!" He shouted and then put his hands over his mouth in wide-eyed defeat.

The brunet quirked a brow. "Listen, Mokuba, that is quite enough games. I've had enough of this childish behavior. Why didn't you go to school today?" He questioned irately. No answer came. He clenched his jaw and remained silent. Still no reply. "Mokuba-"

"I'm not talking to you!" He exclaimed and folded his arms across his chest. A large pout across his features.

The brunet loosened the tie around his suffocating work attire. He had some pretty important meetings today and well, had to suit up. Literally. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mokuba, you're way too old to be acting like a spoiled little brat." He chided and took hold of the boy's arm. "Come on." He ordered.

Mokuba held his ground. "No! I want to stay here in my room!" He shouted and pulled his hand free. He sat down on the floor.

Kaiba glared down at him and tapped his foot impatiently. "Why are you acting like such a brat, Mokuba?" He asked, though he knew the answer. His long haired hazel eyed little brother was silent again. "Mokuba." He muttered. Still nothing. The brunet pinched the bridge of his nose once more in frustration. "Are you really that upset about it?" He growled. The boy huffed but didn't offer any other sounds. It was quiet for a long time more.

The brunet shook his head and turned away - facing the door. "Whatever. If you want to stay in here and sulk the rest of the day away, go ahead Mokuba." And with that, Kaiba walked out of the younger's bedroom. When the younger Kaiba was sure his brother was far enough away, he reached for his discarded oversized comforter and clung to it. His eyes began to water but he forced the tears back.

The brunet stomped off towards his own bedroom. "M-Master Kaiba?" A nervous older maid called for his attention. She readied herself for-

"What is it?" He glowered as he turned towards her seething.

She bowed and nodded. "Forgive me, Master Kaiba, but your secretary called and would like to know if you plan to return today or would you prefer her to cancel your appointments for the remainder of the afternoon?" She informed. "She asked to please call her back when you can."

Kaiba's demeanor softened, then. His eyes returning to their usual indifferent glow, "I see. Thank you." He muttered under his breath before bidding her leave. He continued to his bedroom in a much calmer character. Once behind his door, he slouched against it and sighed exhausted. He rubbed his neck and sauntered over to his nicely made bed. He fell with a thud and leaned back against its soft cushioning. He groaned irate and threw his arm over his face. _'Mokuba, I love you, my little brother…'_ "But sometimes you are such a little pest!" He gritted through his teeth.

He sat up and pulled out his cell phone, "You just have to understand…" He rubbed at his neck again. He still hadn't recovered from all those uncomfortable nights spent at the hospital. "We aren't his friends. There isn't any reason for us to 'see him off', or 'visit him at his new home'." Kaiba went through his contacts and dialed a number all-too-familiar to him. His eyes rolled in annoyance as he stood to his weary feet. He was tired and his nice soft inviting bed looked so tempting - _'especially after having chased that exuberant little brother of mine all around the damn mansion.'_ Kaiba listened to the rings. There were three of them before his secretary answered. He exchanged a few words with her before confirming that he was on his way back to the office. As he hung up, he gave his bed one last look before walking out of the safe haven that was his bedroom.

As he made his way down the stairs and to the front doors, fixing his tie along the way down, the same older maid from earlier approached hesitant, "Master Kaiba." Kaiba halted and acknowledged her once again. "A receptionist from the hospital has called. Jounouchi Katsuya is scheduled to leave tomorrow morning at nine-a.m. with his Mother and only sister." She informed.

Kaiba affirmed with a stiff nod and left without anything more. _'Mokuba. We aren't his friends… Besides in the state that he's in…'_ Kaiba entered through the open door his chauffeur held for him and slinked against the leather cushioning inside. The sky looked dark against the tinted windows. _'The way he looked at me last night. Like if…'_ Kaiba shook the thoughts away. _'No. It was all in my mind.'_


	5. Does This Feel Right?

_Yay, the next chapter is up! I'm happy with how this one turned out. I hope you enjoy this one. I don't own Yugioh, or its characters. Alas, enjoy!_

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**IV. Does This Feel Right?**

"Is something wrong, big brother?" Shizuka's soft voice questioned concerned as they exited out of the elevator. Ever since they had woken him up and packed up his things, he'd been distracted and lost in another world. It was already nine-thirty, they would've been long gone and onward to his new home but because of his behavior had been delayed and were running late. "Katsuya?"

The blond peeled his attention from the now closed elevator and stared down at her blankly. "Oh uh… It's nothing." He replied distantly.

She frowned. The somber guise along his features told her differently. "Was there something you needed back at the room?" She asked. He shook his head absently and lowered his gaze to the floor. "Katsuya…" Shizuka put down the white box that contained his things from school. -That day Yugi and the others had brought his backpack, wallet, books and the contents of his school locker; per Kaiba's request. She settled it on the floor and took hold of his hand. His attention flitted to her, his eyes revealing an unknown form of… hopelessness. "What's the matter?" She pleaded.

His eyes widened in surprise at the impact of her words. _'This feeling… I - I don't like it. I'm makin' her scared again.'_ His demeanor softened as he sighed a deep breath. "I just… I was hopin' to see… Uh." He bit his lip in uncertainty. _'Everyone told me the same thing about HIM. My friends say I hate him. So did Shizuka. Even he said so himself… So why..?'_ "It's just, I was hopin' that I'd see someone before I left. That's all." He explained. _'Why don't I believe it?'_

The girl seemed appeased as she released her hold on his hand and smiled softly. "Oh big brother, your friends are waiting at the apartment. They didn't want to crowd you right away, so they decided to wait for you there. Don't worry, your friends wouldn't let you down." She insisted as she picked up the box. "Yugi and the others are already there, they've been texting me all morning." She furthered.

"Oh. Right. Okay." He forced a smile on his face. She nodded and the two continued towards the front doors. _'It wasn't them I was referring to though. I guess I shouldn't have hoped so much.'_ The blond walked through the automatic doors and vaguely recognized the short brunette haired woman, that was his mother. She was waiting by a maroon-shaded vehicle. It was all nice and shiny. His eyes closed somewhat as him and his sister approached it.

His eyes darted about the outside world he had been excluded from this whole time. Unfortunately, the room he was holed in, didn't have a window of any kind. _'It's so bright and…'_ A small shimmer of chipper ness crept into his eyes. The small breeze was nice. It felt good to be out of that dreary and sick place. Jounouchi idly wondered, if he was typically not fond of hospitals. He grimaced. _'If only I could remember SOMETHING. I hate having to be told every damned thing 'bout myself.'_ His eyes shut closed.

He heard Shizuka pitter-patter to their mom's side. As his eyes opened he smiled awkwardly to his mom. "Are you ready to go, son?" She asked with a warm gentleness.

The blond took another long and grim look at the hospital he had spent so much time in and sighed. "I suppose so." He muttered.

Jounouchi was about to get into the car, when his sister halted her step and gasped in slight surprise. The blond turned to gawk as well but was attacked by an oncoming blur. "Jounouchi!" The raven-haired 'blur', which he now saw as a young boy with very long hair, reached out and ensnared him in a big hug. "Jounouchi - I'm so glad we weren't too late!" The boy replied happily, before letting him go.

Shizuka stepped forward worriedly. She opened her mouth to say something but Jounouchi kneeled down to the boy's level and smiled back. "Oh. Uh, who are you - I'm sorry, I don't really remember." He answered honestly.

The boy grinned as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry Jounouchi. Seto told me that you had amnesia. I guess I shouldn't have jumped ya like that!" He laughed lightly. "But I was just so happy that we made it in time. Seto was being such a sour puss about it, even though he wanted to see you too. I really thought we were too late because they said you'd be gone by nine a.m. and it's already passed that and-"

Shizuka stepped in and put a gentle hand on the energetic boy's shoulder. "M-Mokuba, maybe you shouldn't go on like that. It might overwhelm him right now. He's still recovering from-"

"No. It's okay, Shizuka." Jounouchi interjected and gave her a kind smile. _'J-Jounouchi…'_ She nodded, still a bit wary and went to sit inside the car, she left her door open just in case. The mother, whom was on the opposite side of the vehicle now also got inside. The blond turned his attention back to Mokuba. "So, you're Mokuba. Well it's nice to see ya Mokuba." He grinned somewhat relieved.

The boy smiled. "Of course. Everyone says that about me. But what Shizuka said - I'm not going to hurt you by talking so much, am I Jounouchi?" He asked somewhat guiltily.

Jounouchi shook his head. "Nah. It's okay, really Mokuba. She's just a little overprotective of me. That's all." _'The truth is, he's like the only one that seems to treat me normally. Like, I'm not some weak person everyone's gotta walk on er… what's that sayin' again? Uh, … Eggshells? Yeah. He already knows that I don't remember a thing and yet he still ran up to me and hugged me.'_ He smiled._ 'Wait a second!'_ The blond's face went serious as he realized what the boy had been saying. "You - you said, S-Seto..? As in…"

Mokuba tilted his head to the side. His eyes widened somewhat as he understood the blond's confusion. He smiled in confirmation. "Yeah, my name is Mokuba Kaiba. Seto Kaiba is my big brother." At this, he spun around and pointed at a tall figure in all black, standing a bit farther down on what looked to be a rather irritating phone call. Mokuba started babbling about some other things. Jounouchi however had zoned out as his eyes remained locked on the distracted brunet ahead of him. He unconsciously gulped. The raven-haired tween caught the blond's stare and smirked somewhat to himself. "Hm. Well, Seto looks like he needs a reason to hang up. His employees can be really annoying sometimes. Here, let me go grab him real quick. Don't leave, just yet, Jounouchi!" He pleaded as he ran off to grab his brother. Jounouchi only nodded in a daze. _'H-He's here. He came. I… I…'_ Jounouchi didn't know what it was coursing through him.

He watched as the younger tugged relentlessly on his brother's arm. A small chuckle escaped his lips. From the car, Shizuka could hear through the open door, the amusement in her brother's voice. In truth, she felt both happy and a little sad that the young Kaiba had actually made her brother laugh so effortlessly. She knew her heart wasn't being fair, all that mattered was for Jounouchi to be comfortable. Her attention flittered to her mother and her frown deepened. _'I wonder though, how comfortable he will be with us.'_

"Well, I don't care about the delay! I ordered you to-" His attention was divided between his quivering and annoying excuse for an employee and his little brother pulling on his arm. He pulled the phone from his ear and glared disapprovingly down at the boy. "Mokuba what are you doing?" He hissed under his breath. He brought the phone back, "What part of this instruction are you not-" He sighed with a roll of his eyes. "Mokuba, what is it?" He asked, attention returned to the boy.

"Seto! Jounouchi's waiting for you to see him off." He whined.

Kaiba brought the cell back to his ear, "You are a bunch of incompetent buffoons." He snapped. The phone yet again was brought away, "I don't have any intention of exchanging words with the Mutt, Mokuba. Besides we only came because you wanted to see him. So go visit or whatever." The brunet replied and yet AGAIN, put the phone to his ear. "I don't give a damn! If the error isn't corrected by the time I get there - consider yourself out of a job!"

"Setooooo!" The boy whined, and began to jump up and down.

"What? Mokuba? What?" He questioned irascibly.

"Jounouchi wants to see you. You gotta say something to him! Please!" He begged giving his stubborn brother those infamous puppy dog eyes. "Come on, you know you want to anyway!"

Kaiba tried not to look directly into those big hazel eyes but it was too late. He had already gotten locked onto them and he wavered. It was silent for a moment, the only sounds emitting from over the forgotten cell as the man pleaded for mercy. The exasperated sigh of a defeated older Kaiba emitted as he for the final time talked into the phone. "Get it taken care of." He uttered irrefutably and flipped it shut. His eyes shot across the distance to the blond male now standing to his feet and awkwardly watching them. Mokuba smiled in victory as his brother made his way to the blond.

Jounouchi straightened nervously and pulled at his plain t-shirt. He was glad for the breeze, it helped him breathe and alleviated the claustrophobic feeling he felt in that hospital room. The brunet was a good three feet away from him now and gave him an unreadable expression. Jounouchi smiled however and offered a meek wave. "So, I got to see ya after all." He didn't attempt to hide his relief.

The brunet looked him up and down before replying. "Hn. Looks like you're standing on your own two feet, finally." His voice remained detached.

Jounouchi took a step closer. "Y-yeah. It was a little weird at first. My sister, helped me last night. They felt wobbly an' heavy." He admitted. "But, I'm okay now. Just a little headache."

Kaiba nodded. "That's good. Heading to your home? You'll be alright, Jounouchi." He assured.

"I know that already."

Kaiba gave him a peculiar guise. "Do you really?"

Jounouchi smiled warmly. "You said so yesterday, right?" He asked and stepped a little closer.

The brunet wanted to step back. Why was the other getting so close to him anyway? It was a bit unnerving and filled him with the same strange sensations he'd been plagued with ever since this whole thing happened. Ever since he'd seen the teen fall limp in his arms that horrible day… Kaiba's walls cracked a bit. "R-Right." he muttered. Even though he wanted to retain distance, his body refused to budge.

The space between was nothing more than perhaps a foot and the blond only continued to smile. "Thanks. I'm really glad you came today." He admitted with the slightest tint colored on his face. "I…"

The driver door opened then, and his mother stepped out. "Katsuya, dear, we should get going now." She stressed lightly. His gaze carried over and he nodded in understanding.

With a somewhat pained expression, he brought his somber browns back to the blond. "W-well, I guess I gotta…"

Kaiba studied his pout carefully. The air felt… Pressured and lonely. "Jounouchi." The blond looked up to him. Their eyes met fiercely. "Don't feel so upset. You won't be comfortable anywhere if you take everything in negatively." He informed and this time, put his hands on the blond's shoulders. "Your friends, your sister… They have always been your strength, your hope… Your happiness. So don't look so sad. Understand?"

Jounouchi's eyes grew heavy with unshed tears. "Th-thanks." He appreciated the advice. "Okay." _'Okay… I'll try.'_ He smiled affectionately towards him with the slightest tilt of his head, Kaiba didn't know why he noticed the subtle unconscious action. "Thanks, Se… Mn. I guess since you and I aren't really friends - Seto isn't something I can call ya." He gently removed the brunet's hands from his shoulders and backed up a step. "Okay, Kaiba. I'll see ya later." He surmised hopeful. The brunet nodded in assurance, which honestly, filled the amnesiac with a sense of comfort and safety.

* * *

The drive was quiet as he sat in the back seat, staring at all the different buildings along the way. He desperately searched for any familiar places to him. _'Nothing… Every place here, every face walkin' the street… I don't recognize any of it.'_ He held back the urge to sigh aloud. His eyes hardened as he clenched his fists tightly. _'No, I promised that I would give it a shot. I mean, it can't be that bad. I already know that I love my sister. I… And she seems nice.'_ Jounouchi furrowed his brows. He didn't want to sound like a horrible son but he couldn't feel anything close to familial ties to the lady. _'It's like our relationship is non-existent or something. No, I shouldn't say that. She's a nice person.'_ Jounouchi nodded to himself.

The blond's eyes lingered from the window and to his sister, sitting at the opposite end. "So, this apartment… How much farther is it from Domino City?" He asked, breaking the silence that was near suffocating. _'What I'd really like to know is how far is it from my old home. Wherever that is.'_

Shizuka snapped out of her gaze out her own window and checked their surroundings. "It's still a ways. It's only temporary until we can get a house nearer. But we're already well in the main part of the city, so its about another twenty minutes or so from the apartment. It's really beautiful big brother, you're gonna love your room." She tried to lighten the mood some.

Jounouchi nodded. "Yeah, I'm not too worried about that. It'll be great. You, me, and Mom. Right?" He smiled.

The girl scratched her cheek nervously. "Y-yeah, and… Erio." She corrected in a low mumble so their mother wouldn't hear.

Jounouchi blinked. "Who?" He asked.

The girl gave him a hesitant smile, but her eyes showcased uncertainty. "Erio. He's mom's boyfriend. They've been seeing each other for a few months now." She explained. "He's okay, just a little high-strung at times. But don't worry big brother, everything will be okay." She added earnestly. Jounouchi nodded but still felt a bit of uneasiness creep up. _'The question is, what does she mean by 'high-strung'?'_

Finally after what seemed to be forever, they pulled into large apartment complex. The place looked extravagant, lush with bright colorful flowers and plants. As they entered and made a few turns into the place, the car parked in front of a building marked '2224'. "Alright, here we are." The mother called excitedly.

Shizuka gave him a small wink. "Come on, Katsuya." She encouraged and stepped out through her door. Jounouchi opened his door and took in the new surrounding. The apartments looked nice and very rich from the outside.

"Jounouchi!" Familiar voices called out. He spun around and from an open door up the stairs, rushed out the teens that had visited him yesterday. _'Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou… And..?'_ With them, were two new people he hadn't met yesterday. There was a very short old man with hair identical to the craziness of Yugi's except it was all gray. And the other guy, he recalled from the picture in his wallet. He had stunning green eyes and long black hair. The group rushed up to him. "Hey, we were waiting for you!" Yugi exclaimed out of breath.

"Hey, Jounouchi! Glad to see you're better. Sorry, I didn't come by yesterday." The black-haired male chimed in. "It's me, Otogi." He flashed the blond a dazzling smile.

Jounouchi's face reddened. _'This guy sure is pretty.'_ "H-Hey Otogi." He murmured under his breath.

The old man interrupted their attempt at shaking hands. "Oh Jounouchi I knew you'd be okay. How are you feeling? You don't still hurt anywhere do ya?" He started. "I'm Yugi's grandpa, Solomon Mutoh. But you usually call me Gramps." He greeted. Otogi gave him an offended glare at being cut off.

The mother sighed heavily and headed up to the apartment. Jounouchi's eyes flickered upward at a man with blond hair standing up at the doorway. _'That must be 'Erio'.'_ His mother and the man exchanged a few words before sharing a chaste kiss and heading inside. "So, guys how about we head inside and converse properly." Shizuka's voice carried from behind him.

In a flash, Honda was at the girl's side. Jounouchi jumped back somewhat as the sudden dash startled him. "Shizuka that is such a smart idea. And how are you doing? Lately it seems like we keep missing each other. Every time I go to see Jounouchi, you and your mother are never there. I say, we have a lot to catch up on. Come on, let's head inside. - Oh let me get that box for you." He took the white box she had been carrying.

"Oh okay, Honda. It isn't that heavy though." She was escorted away and towards the apartment. Yugi, his grandpa, Anzu and Ryou all followed.

Jounouchi scratched his head in confusion. _'What was that about?'_ He questioned.

"Tch. What, he thinks he's some kinda Casanova or something?" The blond's attention was brought to the green-eyed Otogi, as the male folded his arms across his chest and glared up at the group. Of course, it was aimed at a particular pointy-haired brunet. "Whatever." He muttered and stomped up after them.

Jounouchi stared bewildered, even more lost than he was before. "What was THAT about?" He asked to no one in particular.

* * *

The group spent some time chatting about and telling old stories in hopes the blond would remember something from them. The blond continued along with them, even though his head was starting to hurt from all the information being thrown at him. He didn't mind though. _'Something'll hafta stick eventually. Right?'_ But as time passed he started to grow a bit discouraged.

His eyes glanced about the room. Though Shizuka was sitting in the group as they huddled in the living room, he hadn't seen neither the man named Erio or his mother. _'Maybe they just want me to talk to my friends a bit. Get comfortable. Y-yeah. That's it.'_ It was a little before one 'o' clock. The group having been talking for almost three hours now.

"I'm sorry to cut this short guys. But perhaps its time you left. I appreciate you all familiarizing yourselves with Jounouchi, but we're about to go eat lunch and there is still plenty of things we need to do." A cool, calculated tone erupted the laughter. Everyone turned to see the well-dressed man of blond hair and now that Jounouchi got a closer look at him, he had dark eyes and wore blue-rimmed glasses. His hair was well kept, slicked back and glowed against his dark blue suit.

Yugi stood to his feet. "Yes. We understand. Sorry, I guess we lost track of time." He said sheepishly and everyone laughed. The man remained silent and everyone stood up.

"Shizuka, I believe Mina wanted to see you about something." He uttered casually. The girl nodded and said her goodbyes to the gang. She rushed down the hallway, further down.

The man turned back and faced Jounouchi with a… peculiar stare. It left him a bit unnerved. "Jounouchi, was it? You should show them out. They are your friends after all." He replied with a small smile.

The blond nodded and led his friends to the door. Thankfully the living area wasn't too far from it, so getting lost was impossible. He opened the door and smiled at them affectionately. _'Suddenly, I don't want them to go. Even if I can't remember anything, they really do care about me. I…'_ It only made him hurt more. Why couldn't he think of anything.

"Well, we'll see you later Jounouchi." Yugi chimed.

Anzu gave him a hug. "I'm glad your okay, Jounouchi. I know I said that already but…" She hugged him again. With a quick wink she headed out with Yugi.

"If you ever need anything, Jonouchi. Just let me know. I gave Shizuka my phone number, you guys actually don't live too far from me, so don't hesitate to call me if you need to."

Jounouchi nodded. "Thanks. Ryou. I appreciate it." He grinned in gratitude.

Otogi and Honda were the last of the bunch. "Yeah, you aren't too far from my house either, Jounouchi. Give me a holler when ya need someone. Okay?" The black-haired hottie winked at him and waved.

The blond blushed very faintly. He was snapped out of any approaching thoughts as a hand rested firmly on his shoulder. His attention shifted to Honda. "Hey, I'm glad you're alright man." He started. Honda looked around to make sure no one else was in earshot. "I hope you're comfortable here. But if for some reason… You aint. Jounouchi, just call me. I'll stop what I'm doing and come get you." He promised and handed the other a slip of paper.

Jounouchi opened it up and it had the male's phone number and name written on it. His eyes met Honda's perplexed. "Why wouldn't I settle in here?" He asked.

The brunet rubbed the back of his head in uneasiness. "Just 'cause, this isn't really what you're used to. It's a little high maintenance." He raised his hands in front of him. "I mean, I'm not sayin' that its bad and you aren't gonna like it but… It's not what you're used to. Just." He sighed. "For whatever reason, if you need to get some air. Call me. I'll take ya wherever you want to go."

Jounouchi nodded. "Thanks. Honda. I'll… remember that." He slipped the paper in his pocket and the other left without anything more said. With everyone gone, Honda being the last one to disappear on his motorbike, the blond was left in a home full of strangers. _'Not strangers… Family.'_ He corrected. They were family. Why did he have to keep reminding himself of that? With a sigh, he reentered the living area. He froze as the only one in sight, was the man, Erio.

The man stared up at him, from his place on the far side loveseat and nodded somewhat. His eyes were unreadable as his face was devoid from any sort of emotion. Jounouchi idly wondered if the guy had any sort of sense of humor. "It takes women a little longer to get ready. You should sit down. Besides, this is the first time we've ever met. We should get to understand each other. So come sit, Jounouchi Katsuya." The blond nodded and sat down on the sofa nearest the other. _'…Family…'_


	6. This Unwavering Uncertainty

_I will admit I had a hard time with this chapter. But alas, I am quite pleased with the final result. Usually when I write sad stories, I have Yugi or one of the gang help lighten chapters, but it seems it's Mokuba and Seto this time around. Haha, that's funny to me. Well, read and hopefully enjoy. Review - I love hearing your thoughts and suspicions! ^-^_

* * *

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**V. This Unwavering Uncertainty**

Jounouchi kept his gaze to the ground. Erio sat to his left on the loveseat. The younger blond tried to relax but the other made him nervous. _'It's just your nerves getting the better of you.'_ He assured himself. "So Katsuya, oh is it alright if I call you that? You are my love's son after all." Erio started casually with a sharp smile. The younger nodded meekly. "Relax, Katsuya. I'm not going to hurt you." He promised and his smile softened.

Their eyes met but Jounouchi's were the only one's alit with emotion. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just uh…"

"Nervous?" Erio nodded in understanding. "It's normal to feel a bit pressured. Especially since you're a blank slate and don't remember anything." He furthered and sighed. Jounouchi nodded and stared down at the floor again. The man leaned forward and quirked a brow. "But you know, there is something good that can come out of this." He brightened. Jounouchi brought his gaze back to him. "You and I have never met but to be honest, from what I've heard from your sister and mother, you are a bit of a troublemaker… Or at least, you were. I'm afraid I don't have much of a tolerance for rule-breakers and rebels, you see." He stressed. "But since you don't remember any of that- with my help I can groom you to be a respectable gentleman." He explained confident.

"…Respectable gentleman?"

Erio nodded. "Yes. You'll be something more than a pathetic street dog like your father." He assured. But upon saying that the man's eyes widened somewhat as if he had just messed up.

'…_Street dog..?'_ Jounouchi could feel something flaring up inside himself. What was this horrible feeling? It was hateful. Embarrassment? Frustration? Anger?… Anger. "I'm a street dog?" He glowered.

The man raised his brows and chuckled somewhat. "You _were_ a street dog. Past tense, son. Past tense." He corrected. "But you don't have to worry about that. I'll make sure you won't ever be mistaken for such a scoundrel."

Jounouchi pouted. _'Why am I so angry? Why did he call me a dog for?'_ The blond didn't like it. In fact, it filled him with such animosity, he wasn't really sure why. Was he always called a dog? He wondered. _'A street dog like my Fa…father?'_ His browns went saucer sized as those words sunk in. "You said…"

"Hm?" Erio leaned closer.

Jounouchi's eyes, which had fallen to the floor, peered up at him again. "You said, my Father. He's a street dog? Why do you say that? -Where is he?" He asked. _"Shizuka and mother never told me. They just said I used to live with him… But when I asked 'bout it, they changed the subject. Why?'_

The man sighed heavily. "I'm afraid I am not at liberty to discuss such a topic with you." Jounouchi's eyes widened in disappointed shock. Erio gave him a pained apologetic expression. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on the male's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I shouldn't have brought it up. I promised your Mother I wouldn't say anything in regards to the man. But rest assured, the man isn't one you in particular, would care to remember. He's the reason you're…"

"Sorry for the wait guys. We're ready to go!" Shizuka called out as her and their Mother, Mina, entered the living area. Erio stood up and nodded - he seemed quite grateful for the sudden interuption.

"Ah. Yes. You two look stunning as ever." He stared down at Jounouchi, whom looked to be in an endless world of… confusion. "Isn't that right, Katsuya?" The boy snapped out of his daze and stared up at him. The man motioned towards the others, "Don't they look beautiful? Was worth the wait, wouldn't you agree?" He added.

Jounouchi stood to his feet and stared over at his mother and sister. He smiled, though it was forced, as he was still trying to figure out the words his… Well, what was Erio to him really anyway? His mother's boyfriend seemed too long a title. "Uh yes. You look great." He agreed.

The two giggled and picked up their purses from the counter. "So, are we ready?" The mother asked as she put her hands together in front of her. She smiled warmly at Jounouchi before being kissed by her beau, whom had left Jounouchi's side and stood near her.

Shizuka smiled and grabbed her distant-minded brother by the hand. "Come on, big brother." She pulled him from around the sofa and towards the front hall as they all began to leave.

"Where are we going, exactly?" He asked as they stepped outside. Shizuka locked the door behind them.

"First we're going to go and eat. And then, shopping for some new clothes for you." She explained as if it were such a casual thing.

"Clothes?" Jounouchi repeated in confusion as he stared down at his attire.

Shizuka nodded. "Yes. Because right now the only attire you have consist of what you're wearing now and the scarce pieces Honda brought for you. So you're going to need a new wardrobe." She explained. "Erio is really fashion forward, I'm sure he'll find you some really good clothes to wear. Come on." She urged excitedly. Jounouchi followed with a hollow nod and the group shuffled into a shiny black car.

* * *

Kaiba typed away on his laptop while Mokuba sat across from him eating a slice of pepperoni pizza. "MnSeto, do you-"

"Mokuba; chew, swallow and then talk." The brunet cut in without turning from his screen. He continued to type as his brother did as instructed. He took a moment to take a sip from his soda and resumed work.

The younger Kaiba stared at his older brother intently. He pouted somewhat. "Seto, do you hafta work? I mean, I wanna play some games." He whined immaturely - well, he _was_ still a child, regardless of the maniacal world domination plots he'd suffered alongside his hardcore realist brother.

Kaiba sighed softly. "Then go play, Mokuba. It's why I brought you to the arcade, so you could do just that." He replied in obvious tone; his remained on the screen.

The boy made a noise akin to a strangled moan and childishly dropped his chin into his hands, elbows thudding on the table counter. The older flinched slightly and sighed exasperatedly once again. "That's not what I meant, Seto." He started, "I want to play some games with you! It's been forever since you've done ANYthing with me." The young one all but wailed.

"Mokuba. I'm working."

"But, Seto…" he jutted out his bottom lip and those hazel eyes drooped.

Kaiba's brow began to twitch as he fought to stay concentrated on the screen before him. _'Damn. I must be getting softer… No. I can't be wasting time like this.'_ "Mokuba, I already let you miss school just to see that pathetic mongrel, Jounouchi. Which, whom, because of, I've missed a lot of school as well. I have a ton of paperwork _and_ tedious homework to catch up on. Go have fun - you could be at school right now, but I was nice enough to let you skip the entire day." He stressed, still not facing his brother, his fingers though were standing idle.

Mokuba huffed in strained frustration and it was quiet a long chilly while longer. "Fine. I understand, big brother." He finally relented and stood up from his seat. "I'mma go play some games." He muttered and walked off.

Kaiba shook his head and watched the boy disappear into the sea of games. It was naturally, near deserted as kids were still in school at this hour. The brunet stared at the screen for a while longer, his right hand tapping gently on the keys - light as they didn't 'press' hard enough to actually type a letter. With a low growl he rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell. _'Damn those idiots. They've made me so soft.'_ He grumbled in reference to the 'Dream Team'. The phone rang only once before being picked up. "Isono, come inside and take my things back to the vehicle." His right-hand / chauffeur, Isono, affirmed his request and the two hung up. "Fine then." He stood to his feet and shut down his laptop. "I guess I'll go play some games with Mokuba." He muttered and chuckled in defeat.

* * *

The ride was quiet as they listened to some music Jounouchi couldn't recognize. It was slow and had a lot of musical innuendo, the blond wondered if he would've been familiar with it even with his memories. _'My father..? Is he really a lowlife street dog? It would explain why no one wants to talk about it. I mean, Erio said I wouldn't want to remember him. Hm… Why don't they just tell me? He said I used to be like him too.'_ The blond sighed mentally. He slid a hand into his pocket and stared idly out of the window. His eyes widened somewhat as he felt the folded piece of paper Honda had given him. _'I wonder if Honda would tell me… He did say he was my oldest friend so… If anyone would tell me it would be him right?'_ But for now, he would have to wait. Apparently today was all about getting him situated.

They pulled into the parking lot of a beautifully rendered restaurant, despite the sunny afternoon it was lit up brightly with lush greenery and pretty blossomed flowers in beds about the place. The words: Suki Dinh's Café, were written on a dark blue marquee in bold white text. They parked and everyone filed out. "I love this place." Shizuka gleamed. "Trust me, big brother, you're gonna love it too."

Erio came around and wrapped his arm around Mina, "It's your Mother's favorite as well, isn't it, darling?" He asked confident in reply. The woman blushed and nodded in reply. Jounouchi couldn't help but feel a bit ill to his stomach. Why was that? He forced a smile on his face as Shizuka giggled and took hold of his hand. "Well, let's head inside."

They went in and Erio exchanged small talk with the hostess. Apparently they were considered regulars at this establishment. Jounouchi searched around the place not really too interested in the conversation. The inside was somewhat dimmer than expected, considering the outside was so well lit up. It wasn't bad in any case, felt very warm and inviting. Nice and seemingly relaxing. As he looked about the other patrons sitting and enjoying their late lunches, he started to feel a bit out of place. He was the only one wearing jeans and a plain white tee. He unconsciously tugged on the hem of his shirt as he looked at his family, all dressed neatly.

They finally moved into a more secluded part of the 'café' and were each given a menu. The hostess walked away after informing them that their waiter would be with them shortly. "I think I'll have some iced raspberry tea today." Shizuka spoke aloud to no one in particular. Her eyes skimmed over the menu, which had a wide variety of food.

The Mother and Erio seemed to be contemplating their lunch choices and Jounouchi just stared blankly at the drinks, he didn't even know where to begin with food. _'What kind of drinks do I like? Uh, er… There are so many. Twenty different teas? Sodas..? Different juices, milks, fifteen varieties of lemonade?'_ He fingered over the selections intently. _'I could just get what Shizuka's getting but then she might think I'm copying her because I can't pick one for myself… Ugh… All these different choices is givin' me a headache.'_

"Hello, good afternoon! It's been a while since I've seen you guys - hey who is this joining you today?" A perky young man - their waiter - asked as he approached their table with a charismatic smile.

Erio nodded. "We've been rather busy lately, Monda. This is Jounouchi Katsuya; My Love's son and Shizuka's brother."

The man nodded. "Of course. It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand across the table towards the blond. Jounouchi stared at him for a moment and shook it hesitantly. "My name is Monda Shui." He greeted and then stood straight. "So what shall you be drinking this afternoon?" He asked back in his professional mode.

Erio and his mother ordered something he couldn't quite pronounce and Shizuka ordered that raspberry tea she had mentioned earlier. Everyone turned their eyes to him and he spared the menu one last look before lifting his gaze up. "Uh, I'll just take a… Coke." He uttered.

The man nodded and jotted it down on his pad. "Alright, would you like some cherry or vanilla added to it today?" He asked.

Jounouchi thought about it for a minute and nodded. "Uh, some vanilla." With that, he walked away after stating he would be back momentarily. They looked down at the menu and went through the selections. "So, wh-what's good here?" Jounouchi asked more to Shizuka.

"Oh there's all sorts of delicious meals here, Katsuya." The mother gushed. The blond turned his gaze to the adults of the table.

"Depends on your tastes. Are there any dishes you recall being particularly fond of, Katsuya?" Erio asked. "There's a wide variety, I have yet to find a bad dish."

Jounouchi tried to think back. But nothing was coming to him. "Well I…" He stared at the many 'entrees' and tried to find one that maybe stuck out to him. _'I don't even know if I like vanilla coke. I just picked outta random. I guess I could do the same thing with my lunch… I just gotta hope its something I like.'_ He studied the menu carefully once more.

Shizuka smiled affectionately towards him. "Well I like the BLT hand sandwiches." She pointed at the selection, which thankfully had a picture showing it in detail. "It's really good and I don't normally care about mayo but theirs is so rich in flavor. I think you'll like it big brother." She encouraged. "And their French fries are totally amazing."

"Ah, such greasy foods… I don't know how you manage to stay so thin, Shizuka." Erio chastised lightly. She laughed somewhat as did their mother. Jounouchi smiled and nodded. It did look mighty appetizing. The waiter came back with a tray holding all of their drinks. He passed them out swiftly and then picked up his pen and pad.

Erio ordered a grilled chicken sandwich with a salad, Mina had a garden salad with breadsticks and Jounouchi ordered the same as Shizuka. "You still holding yourself up well, Monda?" Erio cut in after the waiter verified their orders.

He flashed him a humble smile, "Yes sir. Pretty well, I've been told I'm in the process of getting a promotion - they already have me training some new guy to take over my position here." He explained with a shrug.

Erio nodded approvingly. "That's good."

"Yeah. I didn't expect to be here as long as I've been, didn't realize I'd like waitin' tables as much as I do now." He shrugged again with a chuckle.

The older man smirked. "Hey, if you keep a good job of it, it doesn't matter. Always better yourself, never settle. You're doing an excellent job and I see great things in your future." The two went back and forth a while longer before the man took off to place their orders. "That young man is destined for great things. He's the perfect example of what teenagers should strive to be." He expressed as he removed his glasses and started to clean them with a cloth pulled from his front suit breast pocket.

Jounouchi stared off after the 'perfect example'. Idle conversation collected for a while. Mostly, Mina and Erio discussing little things like Domino City and housing nearby. It was how the conversation eventually wound itself to… "I want it close enough to Domino High, so Katsuya won't have to commute so far and… I'd rather him finish his last year of school." Mina said wistfully. "But, then the closer we get, the farther from Shizuka's school we get." She frowned in what almost looked to be a pout.

Shizuka smiled warmly. "But that's okay. I mean, if anything, I could just transfer to Domino High and attend it with Katsuya." She suggested.

Mina shook her head profusely. "No. Absolutely not." Erio voiced both his and her mother's concerns. "You are attending a very elite and powerful school. Shizuka, you can't just throw that away." The girl nodded in understanding. "Listen, right now it is still a ways into Domino but at least it's not far enough to merit a train ride. Shizuka, you're school is about thirty minutes away by drive, Katsuya's is forty-five. It isn't so bad - when I was younger it took me as long and I had to go by foot. Right now, I think we're just fine. Your school is on my way to work, so I'll continue to take you. And Katsuya can take the bus."

Mina nodded. "Yes. I agree. Katsuya are you okay with that? I hear Bakura Ryou and Otogi Ryuuji take the same bus to school as well. So you won't have to worry about commuting alone. And you don't have to worry so much about your brother, sweetheart." She directed the last part to Shizuka.

Jounouchi brought his gaze to his sister, whom still looked a little indecisive. "Shizuka." He called gently. Her big hazel eyes turned to him in question. He smiled somewhat. "It's fine. I don't mind it - so please don't worry about me." _'Please. I don't like it when you worry.'_ He relaxed a bit when she slowly smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. As if on cue, their waiter came in with their order. To everyone's collected relief, Jounouchi loved the food - and vanilla coke, by the way.

* * *

Mokuba jumped to Kaiba's side and had the biggest grin on his face as they left. The brunet couldn't help but also carry a smile along his lips - though very faint and nearly invisible - it was still present. "Hey Isono!" Mokuba greeted the man as they approached the car.

The older man nodded and opened the door to the backseat, "Did you have a fun time, young Mokuba?" He asked somewhat cheerfully.

Kaiba took a deep breath and entered the car as Mokuba nodded and began rambling to the man all the games they played together. After a few minutes, Kaiba leaned over and tugged on Mokuba's shirt sleeve. "Mokuba. Let's go. Leave Isono alone." He ordered lightly.

The young boy nodded and reddened slightly. "Oh right. Sorry Isono." He climbed in and the door was shut behind him. The brunet leaned back and looked out the window out of habit. The boy couldn't take the grin off his face and even though he was being greedy, he didn't want to end this fantastic day with his brother. "Hey, big brother, let's go to the mall!" He exclaimed hopeful.

Kaiba's eye twitched. "Wh-what?" He asked in disbelief.

The younger jumped up on his knees against the plush seats and raised his hands in front of him in excited inspiration. "Come on Seto! We just had an awesome time at the arcade, why don't we just turn this into a whole day of just you and me? I mean, all you were planning to do was work when we got home right? You do that everyday anyway! Come on, you and me day! You-and-Me-Day!" He exclaimed in emphasis. Kaiba's eyes fell shut as the young boy continued to chant those four words. _'Ra, help me… I've made the foolish decision in giving him sugar so early in the day.'_

* * *

Jounouchi followed uncertain and a bit on edge as he and Erio strolled through the department store. Mina and Shizuka went into the actual mall while the two males wandered about the fancy department store. Yeah, Jounouchi and Erio, just the two of them. Per Mina's great idea, since he was a guy and a fashion-forward man of stature like Erio - well, Jounouchi still had no idea what Erio's full name was but in any case, the man was apparently the perfect pick for the job. _'I guess it's for the best… But I dunno…'_ Jounouchi eyed the racks around them, they passed all sorts of 'new trend' jeans and shirts, graphic tees and anything that had the words 'Clearance' bannered above it.

Finally after what seemed to be an endless walk, the rap, rock and pop music disappeared and was replaced by wordless music. From what Shizuka had murmured to him, it was known as 'Classical' music. He could see an assortment of black suits and collared dress shirts in various colors. Slacks, were folded in neat arrangement of different shades and design. Erio turned around and smiled sharply at the blond. "So Katsuya, are you ready?" He questioned though from the tone, Jounouchi gathered he really didn't expect an answer. As it was proven as the man turned around and continued towards a counter near the corner of the east wall. He motioned for the teen to follow. "I hope you don't mind but I already picked some clothes out for you. We just need to get your measurements, make the adjustments and well, verify what looks good and what doesn't on you."

The blond nodded meekly. "Uh okay." He muttered and looked around. "What kind of clothes-"

There was a noticeable sound of a door sliding open from behind the counter. A tall slightly older man appeared before them and instantly brightened as he recognized Erio. "Ah, Mr. Rowle. I've been expecting you. I-" His attention shifted over to the young male beside him and he instantly brightened. "Ah, is this the young man you were talking about?" He questioned, rushing over to the boy's side. Erio smirked with a slight nod. "You're right. His stance is all wrong and those clothes are so plain and unbecoming." He tsked as he pulled and prodded on the teen's shirt sleeves and body.

"Yes well, Tokidin, he is a bit lacking at the moment." He shifted his glasses further up the bridge of his nose ashe agreed with a simple nod. "But he's my prodigy-in-training. He'll be a completely different person than the one you see right now." His words ever confident. Jounouchi listened to their back and forth as they went over designs and possible fashion ideas. _'…A completely different person? I'm… unbecoming..?'_ Jounouchi looked over himself in a nearby mirror and frowned. He visibly jumped in surprise as he was grabbed by the wrist and was being pulled towards the same door the salesman had entered from. Erio was right behind him.

"Right this way, Jounouchi. We have a lot of work to do. And don't you worry, you're in good hands. By the time I'm through with you - you won't recognize yourself." The man chimed eagerly. _'That's kinda what I'm afraid of…' _He glowered but kept silent.


	7. The Truth Behind Smiles

_Man it took a long time for this chapter didn't it. Sorry. Next chapter won't take so long. ^^ Well, don't own Yugioh or its characters and I hope you enjoy. Oh and yes, I love Pursuit of Happiness too. Anyways, on to the story! (I'll try and make the next chapter longer)._

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**VI. The Truth Behind Smiles**

Jounouchi emerged out of the private dressing rooms an agonizing two and a half hours later. Currently, he sat in a lone chair seated beside the counter. He was dressed in a white buttoned up dress shirt with a navy cashmere sweater vest pulled over it. He stared down at his pants and sighed heavily. He was tired, "Trying on clothes sucks." He muttered to himself. It was no fun that was sure. Erio and the salesman from Hell, were busy chatting over something back in the rooms and he was allowed to wait out here. His legs were clothed in dark blue straight-leg slacks and he was wearng .

His eyes drifted up into the mirror directly across from him and he frowned deeply. There was nothing wrong with the clothes, they were fine and Erio assured that both Shizuka and his mother would approve of them. "So why don't I?" He questioned as he stared at himself. He thought about the conversation he and Erio had, as short as it was, there were some very chilling things said. _'So my Father and myself are just a bunch of street dogs? I am an unbecoming thing… And Erio seems to have made it his.. Mission to 'groom' me into some kinda gentleman like himself?'_ The blond leaned forward and pouted. _'It's a good thing that I don't remember myself. -Because Erio doesn't have a tolerance for rule-breakers. So, he would've hated me before I got shot in the face.'_ Jounouchi could feel anger bubbling its way to the surface but he shook it away. _'But what does it matter? I can't go back for whatever reason they don't want me to know. An' I can't say anything, its obvious how much mom loves him an' even Shizuka cares 'bout him.'_

Causing a scene just because he doesn't want to be turned into a respectable gent? They would think he was crazy, anyone would. "If I really was such a thing before… Maybe it is for the best that I just stay quiet and let'em do whatever." He pulled on the collar of the vest, he didn't like the layered look though. It would have to take some getting used to. A moment later Erio had emerged and after paying and taking the bags, they headed out towards the mall.

* * *

"Honda, what's the matter?" Otogi asked as he sipped on his soda. "You've been quiet ever since we left Jounouchi's place. I enjoyed it at first but it's getting pretty annoying."

The brunet picked at his fries and shrugged. "Ha ha. Funny." He shook his head. "I dunno. I mean, Shizuka is sweet and I know she'll do her best to make sure Jounouchi feels comfortable. She's so nice and kind and beautiful, it'll be easy to make anyone happy..." Otogi rolled his eyes but remained quiet. "But Don't you think that guy is a little high-strung? I just have this bad feeling that Jounouchi isn't going to like it there." He popped a fry into his mouth and continued to stare down at his plate of food.

Otogi gave him an understanding smile. "Yeah he is a little... Uh, tense. They're a little weird. I mean they do like everything together." He chuckled. "It's pretty creepy if you ask me."

Honda gave him a pecular glare, "What do you mean?" The black-haired teen smirked and sat his drink down on the table. He leaned over as did the brunet. "So what do you mean, creepy?" He repeated.

* * *

"We'll have to find a good time to get you a haircut, Jounouchi." He said in casual conversation as they searched for Mina and Shizuka.

Jounouchi gave him a somewhat confused look. "A haircut?"

The man nodded and turned around to face him. The two stopped in their tracks in response. Erio reached out and ran his hands through the blond locks and nodded once again. "Yes. It's much too long and we need to style it in a more proper manner. This scattered mess is definitely not appealing." He explained and made to turn and continue walking. "I also need to find a speech trainer, for you. Now come on, the girls are waiting."

Jounouchi put down his bags and ran his hand through his own locks. He shook the negative feelings away. His hair wasn't necessarily neat but he didn't see any real problem with it and his 'speech' wasn't so bad, was it? "Katsuya!" Shizuka rushed out from a nearby clothing store with their mother approaching behind her at a much more patient pace. She ran up and gave him a hug and then inspected his clothes. "Hey you guys are done already?" She asked in surprise and gave her brother a bright smile. _'Already? It took forever!'_ He stated mentally. He nodded. "Well, I love what you're wearing!" She commented. "See, I told you Erio would find you some great stuff."

Jounouchi smiled and shook his head in the positive. _'I was hopin' of all people she woulda thought it was way too… I dunno. It's obviously NOT my type of dress…'_ He felt like he was stranger living in someone else's life… Oh wait. He was, wasn't he? "Indeed. You look like a whole new person. Kastuya, dear, you're so handsome." Their mother gushed as she caressed his face gently.

Erio and Mina exchanged a small kiss and affectionate smile. He wrapped his arm around her waist, "It looks like you two found some things as well." He noted their bags.

The two femmes nodded and took turns in describing a few of their splurges. Erio and a reluctant Jounouchi, showed off some of his other clothes too. There were more vests, some sweaters, more dress-shirts, pleated khakis, patterned trousers just to name a few. "Is it alright if Katsuya and I run to the food court real quick? I want to grab a smoothie from The Juice Bar." Shizuka asked after a while of them walking idly.

"Oh that's fine, sweetie. We were just heading to the car, meet us down there alright?" Mina replied and Shizuka nodded. Erio took the bags from Jounouchi and the group split up.

"Come on, big brother." She chimed happily. The two made it to the food court and stood in the long line leading to the counter of 'The Juice Bar'. "Wait until you try it, Katsuya. The smoothies here are delicious." She insisted.

"Sounds great." He replied in smile. The blond scanned the whole of the court, the smell of various foods being cooked and served filled his nostrils and made him wish he could try them all. To be honest, he was still starving; that late breakfast hadn't been quite filling to begin with and it'd already been about three or four hours since then. He hoped they were planning on eating some time soon. As he looked around, his eyes just by chance happened upon two very familiar people. His eyes went wide and he couldn't help but smile somewhat - for real. He turned around and bit his lip nervously, "Hey, sis… I'mma go an' use the restroom, I'll be back." He said stepping out of line.

"We-Well okay, uhm I'll just order something for you then!" She called and he nodded distracted. He headed towards the restrooms just in case she was watching him and after a moment or so, he stepped out and searched for the two he'd seen. His whole body shivered in some strange sense of excitement. "I knew it was them!" He exclaimed to himself as he could see the Kaiba brothers getting ready to leave the court. He rushed up to them before as they picked up their things.

Mokuba noticed him first, as he was nearing. "Seto, look…" He pointed at the blond with a mixed expression drawn on his face.

"Hey, guys!" Jounouchi called anxious, suddenly feeling really embarrassed as they each stared at him somewhat dazed.

Kaiba smirked as he gave the blond a once-over, "What are you wearing?" He sneered in amusement.

The blond stared down at his clothes and back up at him. "What? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked tugging on the hem of his vest.

"You look absolutely ridiculous." Kaiba answered him with a roll of his eyes.

"I do..?" Jounouchi glared and clenched his fist. "Hey… my- my family says I look good in this." He defended. "What's wrong with it?" _'Why does he say I look ridiculous? Wait… Isn't that sort of what I was thinking before? No… It doesn't matter. These are good clothes an' you just don't insult something like that!'_

Mokuba stepped between them and gave his brother a warning glare. Kaiba acknowledged it and scoffed. The younger offered an apologetic smile at the blond, "Jounouchi, I think was Seto means is… It's a little strange to see you wearing something like that. I mean, there's nothing particularly wrong with sweater vests or you know… Slacks…"

Kaiba smirked. "And don't forget the burgundy dress shoes." He interjected in a tone that relayed sheer amusement.

"Seto." Mokuba chided. "It's just y'know, you are more of the laid back, jeans and t-shirt sort. That's all." He explained as best he could. It was quiet for a moment but it allowed the blond to take it in and calm somewhat.

"Oh. I get it." He looked over himself and nodded. _'Yeah. I was wonderin' the moment I was listenin' to classical music what type of person I was… Other than a former street dog as Erio put it. I guess I was right about not being the dressy type.' _"I thought it was a little uncomfortable. But my sister and mom really like it and from what I hear…" He mumbled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "It's an improvement from what I used to -"

"What do you mean, improvement?" Mokuba cut in, somewhat concerned. Kaiba eyed him carefully but remained silent.

"Oh well, y'know, they kinda said I wasn't much of a proper 'gent' or something and my mom's boyfriend'll help me learn to be one and stuff." He enlightened with a smile. But Kaiba could see the blond was forcing it to hide his uncertainties and perhaps even misgivings of his new family's idea. "So they-"

"Jounouchi, I don't understand. What do you mean by proper gent?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

The blond laughed nervous. "Uhm, I'm not really sure exactly myself. I know they got me this whole new wardrobe an' I'mma be getting a haircut an'… well, probably some speakin' lessons an'…" He could see the discomforted look on the small face and he waved his hands in front of him. "I mean, it sounds great. Y'know, like startin' over and stuff." He smiled wider. "A lotta fun."

Mokuba's frown was sad and hurt, "Jounouchi… It sounds like they want to chan-"

"Mokuba." Kaiba put a hand on the young boy's shoulder, "That's enough."

"But Seto…"

Kaiba glowered at the teen before him and seemed to be rather pissed. "Here's some money, why don't you go and grab you a sundae from the Ice Cream Shoppe? I need to talk with the Mutt for a minute." He handed the boy some cash but didn't take his eyes off of the other. _'Mutt?'_ Jounouchi could feel his skin heating up, why, though he wasn't sure. _'Is it because he referred to me as mutt? It's just like when Erio said I was a street dog…'_ "Now tell me what part of this you define as 'fun'." He started.

"Huh?" Jounouchi asked confused.

"You said it would be fun. What will be? Was the shopping trip fun?" Kaiba asked folding his arms across his chest as the blond stared down at himself and stuttered for a viable answer. "Hn, I'm noting that as a no. I wonder how enjoyable a haircut will be. What kind of cut do you plan on anyway- or are you getting a say so in that even?"

"Well, I… I - I what are you sayin'?" Jounouchi asked in a panic of sorts as the brunet seemed to be staring into his scattered emotions.

Kaiba didn't know much about the other's mother and her live-in boyfriend. But he could discern the type on appearance alone. Mina Kawaii was obviously the type of woman that did the housework and believed in most traditional values as the boyfriend, Erio… Rowle, if Kaiba could recall correctly, held the 'man of the house' belief where he was in charge of providing for the family and keeping things together. It wasn't a bad trait and honestly, Kaiba didn't think anything of it but now… The brunet stepped forward, a glare deep in his features, "I'm saying, mutt, it sounds more like they're hell bent on keeping the old Jounouchi Katsuya in the dark and manipulating you into being their version of a 'perfect' son." The look on Jounouchi's face ranged to one in shock, then fear and then finally tempered anger.

"They're being my family. They've done nothing but support me since I got home." He stressed.

"Since this morning?" He questioned skeptically. "Don't you think it's a bit sudden? To come out here and play dress-up in clothes that definitely do not suit you?" He uttered casually. "It's too much too soon. What's wrong? They couldn't let you have some breathing space before throwing this all on you? You can't tell me you picked out this get-up yourself." He chastised.

"How do you know? Okay, from I was told, I was nothing but a street dog wit' no money and had a just as shameful father. I didn't have anything but raggedy clothes and a bad reputation! What makes you think I didn't pick these out- an' besides you said we aren't even friends so why do you even care?" He asked looking away. _'Hey listen here, Moneybags, I ain't a stupid mutt!'_ An angry shout resounded in his head as his began to spin. _'M-Moneybags? Where did that come from..? I'm sorry I didn't get that. I don't understand the barks of mangy dogs, mutt.' _The blond brought a hand up to his head and tried to control his emotions. _'What is this? A memory?' _He could hear bits and pieces of Kaiba's and his own voice, it sounded like an argument. His head began to hurt even more, why did he feel like… like crying?

Kaiba studied his exasperated form and put a hesitant hand on the other's shoulder, "I can't imagine what it feels like to forget who you are. But, mu… Jounouchi, if you continue to let them have their way with you, you're only going to get hurt." He stressed and his expression softened somewhat as the other dropped his hand from his face. "And I may not care about you, but I don't want to see you in pain or being taken advantage of." Before Kaiba could regret the action, he lifted the blond's face by the chin and the two locked gazes, "And Jounouchi, whether you believe it or not - you _are_ being taken advantage of." He stated sternly.

Jounouchi said nothing, even as the other let him go. It was quiet for a moment and Mokuba returned with a chocolate-dipped cone. The blond stared at the floor hesitantly and bit his lip for a moment before asking a question that he was both anxious and afraid to hear the answer to. "…And what would the Jounouchi you know do… If he didn't like something?" His voice held a tone of curiosity.

At that moment they were interested by an approaching female. "Kastuya, I was looking for you!" Shizuka sighed heavily with both drinks in her hand. "I thought you went to the bathroom?" She questioned before noticing the Kaiba brothers. She smiled warmly. "Oh hello. I didn't know you two were at the mall. Here, big brother, your smoothie."

Jounouchi took the drink and nodded. "Thanks. Uhm, yeah, I already went and just happened to run into them on the way out. Sorry, I shoulda found you first."

She shrugged. "It's okay. But we really should be going, Erio and mom'll have a fit if we keep them waiting too long." She giggled. "It was good to see you two again.

"Uh, yeah, see ya, Shizuka." Mokuba waved.

Kaiba remained silent as she urged Jounouchi to move. As they passed, Kaiba took hold of the blond's arm and gave him a seemingly familiar smirk, "The Jounouchi that I know, would be annoyingly hardheaded and give whoever was pissing him off, a piece of his mind and wouldn't take no for an answer." He stated and released his hold on him. The brunet had turned his back on him so he didn't get to see the relieved smile across the other's lips.

"Seto. What do you think about Jounouchi?" Mokuba asked as they headed home.

Kaiba stared out the window as the car drove through Domino City. "What about him?" He asked dejectedly.

"You think he's gonna be okay? I mean, Shizuka seems nice enough but what about his mom and that guy. Jounouchi makes it sound like they're ashamed of him or something. Should we have just let him go like that?" He asked worriedly.

The brunet sighed heavily. "What are we supposed to do about it, Mokuba? That's what his friends are for." He replied. "Don't concern yourself with that idiot." He added.

"But Seto… Jounouchi is our friend too." Kaiba scoffed and refrained from commenting any further. Mokuba stared up at him in confusion. _'How can you think like that, Seto? After you spent all that time in the hospital with him, you even neglected work and school just to be with him and handle his affairs as well as all the stuff with his dad and… Why are you acting as if you don't care?'_


	8. Rules Of The House

_I'm so glad people have taken a liking to this story. I also am thrilled to see you guys relaying some facinating deductions, haha. You know how it goes, I don't own Yugioh or its cast and always be prepared for the unexpected. ^_- Enjoy!_

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**VII. Rules Of The House**

The trip 'home' was a quiet one. Well, not really, Mina and Erio were talking amongst themselves and Shizuka was busy texting a friend on her phone. Jounouchi was vaguely aware of what exactly was being said, as his mind was focused on Kaiba's last words to him. _'…Wouldn't take no for an answer, huh?'_ The blond found a sense of… relief in that. It was like a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders, a doubt-laced weight he hadn't been able to get rid of. _'So… I'm really some kinda tough guy.'_ He sighed mentally and shut his eyes - and himself - from any other noise. There were some other things that had also occurred during his talk with the brunet. _'When we were arguing, I kept hearin' other shouts…. It was my voice and Kaiba's… I'm sure of it. Was that a memory? A flashback of my past? Kaiba and I aren't friends after all.'_ He inwardly pouted. He didn't know why, but he really didn't like hearing everyone tell him that.

'_Hm… So what am I gonna do? Whether I like the clothes or not, he did pay for'em and I get the feelin' he does really want to be around me… Even if its just to 'mold' me into a version of himself. But I can't imagine wearin' this get-up all the time…'_ Jounouchi's eyes opened up and turned out towards the city as it zipped by in a lit up blur. _'But I'm pretty sure he isn't going to be all that willin' to buy me 'regular' clothes.'_ The blond slipped his hand into his pocket and nodded slowly. _'I'll call Honda when we get home. Maybe if I talk to a 'friend', I'll feel a little better about all this.'_ He smiled with a short nod, already feeling like another part of the heavy weight on his shoulders had been lifted.

It took another ten minutes or so to reach the spacious apartment. They each carried bags into the accommodating home and took a moment to settle inside. "Oh I just realized you haven't seen your room yet, Katsuya." Shizuka chimed in suddenly with an obvious eagerness.

Erio and Mina smiled gently at one another, "That's right. Shizuka, would you do the honor in showing Katsuya his bedroom?"

"Of course." She beamed brighter and held tighter to her bags as she stared up at Jounouchi. "Let me put these bags in my room and I'll be happy to show you yours, big brother." She exclaimed and rushed passed them all and down the long hallway behind.

Mina sighed heavily with a smile. "I'll get dinner started." Her and Erio shared a quick kiss and then she headed to the kitchen. For a moment there was silence before Erio's eyes met with Jounouchi's.

The younger blond quickly averted his gaze, as the other made him rather uneasy. Why did he seem to always get left alone with the man? "You're awfully quiet, Katsuya. Is something the matter?" He questioned dejectedly. There was no chance for reply as Shizuka returned and practically bounced to her brother's side. Jounouchi breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Come on, big brother." She looped her arm around his and tugged him gently towards the hallway. He threw one last hesitant glance towards Erio as they passed him. _'He's so…'_ "Your room is the last one down… Right over here." She pointed to the door at the end on the right wall. "In front of yours is where we keep the towels and extra bathroom necessities and the bathroom is across from mine." She explained as she opened the door to reveal the things she just listed. "Uhm, the bathroom schedule is on the door; your name has already been written in." She closed it and went over the list that was laminated on the door. "So come on, I'm sure all those bags are heavy." She grabbed a few from him and they headed inside his room. "Tah dah! What do you think?" She asked.

Jounouchi placed the bags on the carpeted floor and took time to study his room. The walls were painted a light blue, his linens were patterned with blue and green stripes with white design spun throughout it. The carpet was an off-white almost tan color. There was a closet and a dark brown dresser to the left of it. There was also a full-length mirror near the corner adjacent to the dresser. Shizuka sat on the edge of the bed with a small smile on her face. Jounouchi walked about and made his way to a desk that sat on the right wall, opposite his bed. "…Well? What do you think?" She repeated.

The blond turned to her and smiled softly. "Looks good. I mean, a room's a room, right?" He said with a shrug and sat down beside her.

She giggled and then rolled her eyes. "Typical response from a guy." She smiled and stood to her feet. "So, do you want help putting up your new clothes?"

"Uh, no that's okay Shizuka. I'll do it in a little bit." He stared down at the bags sitting on the floor. The very thought of what was in them made his mood dampen some.

Shizuka exhaled a small sigh and shut the door, so they could have some privacy. "Is something the matter, Katsuya?"

The boy looked up at her and shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing really." He started.

Shizuka frowned and approached him gently. The older lowered his gaze but she lifted his chin to stare back up at her and into her determined glare. "Big brother, you can tell me anything. I want you to be happy here." She stressed in seriousness. "If something is wrong, you have to let me know."

Jounouchi rubbed the back of his neck and grinned in appreciation. She let him go and plopped down beside him. "Well, it's just… These clothes feel a little uncomfortable. I mean, there's nothing wrong with them I-"

Shizuka laughed a bit and nodded in understanding. "It's okay, Katsuya. It isn't what you're used to. You don't exactly have a... well, this doesn't exactly show your personality." She smiled. "I was worried it was something really bad." She took a deep breath. "But relax. If you explain it to Erio, I'm sure he'll understand. And these clothes aren't too bad, you just have to give them a chance. I'm sure you'll come to like them in time." She leaned over and gave him a hug.

There was a knock on the door and then Erio popped his head in. "Is everything alright?" He asked as he stepped in. Shizuka stood up and smiled with a nod. Jounouchi nodded his head but refrained from speaking. "Do you like the room, Katsuya?" He asked as he picked up the bags and carried them over to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and began to neatly place articles of clothes into it.

Jounouchi stood up and walked over to him, "Oh I'll get to those in a minute." He spoke and reached for the bags. "And uh, yeah the room is great. Thanks." He mumbled out.

The man smiled and looked back over to Shizuka. "Well that's a relief. Alright, I better go help your mother in the kitchen before she burns anything." Jounouchi heard his sister giggle and stared up at the man beside him. "Have you explained the rules and chores around the apartment to your brother, Shizuka?" He asked in a semi-stern tone. The smile was still in place, so he wasn't particularly domineering.

Shizuka shook her head. "Oh not yet. I went over the bathroom schedule though." She scratched her cheek idly. "I guess I didn't think about it."

He gave her an amused look and walked over to her. "You and your charming forgetfulness." He chuckled and sighed as he headed for the door. "Well, Mina wants you to pick up all those books lying so carelessly on the table. Oh, that reminds me, have you finished that English assignment yet?"

The girl's face went red with embarrassment. "Oh, I forgot all about it!" She threw her hand to her forehead and sighed defeated. "I'll go pick up my homework from the table and work in my room right now." She promised sincerely.

Erio nodded and left the two alone. Jounouchi watched and frowned. _'He acts so calm and relaxed around Shizuka… Yet why do I feel so on edge every time he looks at me?'_ The blond felt a wave of envy? … Jealousy? He wasn't sure. But even he could see, there was a difference in the way he treated Shizuka and how he treated him. That couldn't be his imagination - could it? The blond stared up at her, as she mentally warred with herself over something. _'But then, to them… Aren't I the stranger intruding on their lives? That's true isn't it?…'_

The girl seemed to snap out of her mental thoughts and returned her gentle expression onto him. "Well, big brother, I gotta mountain of homework I need to get done. So, I'll see you at the dinner table." She waved shortly and opened the door, "Oh, I almost forgot. About the clothes…" The blond gave her a puzzled look. "I think I recall Honda saying something to the affect that if you needed some clothes… He had some from all the times you've stayed over his place." She winked and then left the room. Jounouchi stared distantly at the door for a moment and pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket. He stared down at the name and smiled.

After picking through the bags and throwing the clothes into the dressers, he took a deep breath and exited the solitude of his bedroom. _'Now I just need to find a phone…'_ His search led him to the living area, as he didn't want to bother Shizuka while she was doing her homework. His nose took in a very delicious aroma that drifted from the kitchen. He sighed in approval and continued his search for the phone. On a small table next to the sofa sat his target and he picked it up with a small feeling of accomplishment.

"Calling someone?" A voice emerged from behind him. Jounouchi tensed somewhat at the gentle voice. He turned around, phone in hand, to see his mother staring at him kind. "Just so you know, we don't particularly allow phone calls after six, Katsuya." She enlightened but remained gentle in tone and expression. "But I'm just giving you a heads up. Who were you calling? Yugi?"

"Uhm no… I was callin' Honda. He wanted me to let'em know how my first day out was." He answered.

"Oh, I see. Honda… Which one was he again? The one with the long black hair..? Or..?"

Jounouchi shook his head slightly. "Uhm.. No, that's…" The blond searched his brain for the name that went with that rather handsome face. "Uh, that's Otogi. Honda is the one with the spiked brunet hair. Y'know, the one they say I'm the closest too."

A peculiar sort of frown flashed across her features before she brought back another smile, but this one didn't seem as solid as before. Though the negative vibe lasted only a mere second or two, the blond noticed it quickly and yet another bad feeling began to churn. "Oh right. The one that's particularly fond of Shizuka." She folded a loose curl behind her ear before sighing somewhat. "Well… Uhm go ahead and call up your friend. Try not to stay on it too long and dinner will be ready in about forty minutes or so." She left him and went back to the kitchen.

Jounouchi stared at his 'prize' in his hand and frowned. _'So much for just 'teasin' be 'bout it. I guess there are a few rules 'round here I need to learn before I end up bein' a nuisance to them. And what was that weird look she gave me when I reminded her who Honda was?… It was there, too, when she mentioned Shizuka.'_ The blond shook his head again and decided he would think about this in the privacy of his bedroom. He threw a glance at Shizuka's door, which was just before his own, and then continued on to his. "I can't be dependin' on my sister all the time… She said I was like her hero… I gotta figure this out - I am the real stranger here after all."_ 'My own Mother doesn't even know who my friends are. And I can't remember them or where my Father is…'_ He pulled out his friend's number and glared at the phone. He plopped down onto his bed and dialed the number - it took a minute to figure it out, admittedly but even if he didn't recall how to work it, his hands sure seemed to.

"Hello? Honda speaking."

Jounouchi felt his stomach tense, as if he suddenly became nervous. It felt weird to call someone out of the blue like this… But they were friends. Jounouchi had to remember that. "Uh… Hey, Honda. It's Jounouchi." He muttered.

"Hey, Jounouchi! What's up, man?" The voice, much to the blond's relief, sounded genuinely ecstatic to hear from him.

The blond rolled onto his stomach and smiled a little more relaxed at hearing the other's good-natured tone. "Oh uh nothing really." He grinned wider, "Just checkin' to make sure all these numbers you guys gave me are the real deal." He attempted to joke. It's what friends do, right?

"Hah hah. Very funny, I see you're sense of humor wasn't lost. That's good. So, has the day been wit' the fam', my friend?" He asked with a somber sort of curiosity.

Jounouchi looked over his shoulder to make sure his door was closed and sighed. "It was okay. I mean, they took my shoppin' for new clothes an' stuff… Actually, that brings me to what I kinda called ya for."

"Ah ha, so there was an ulterior motive for this call. What's up?"

The blond scratched his head in uncertainty. "Well, the clothes that Erio bought me aren't really my kinda dress, I mean they're okay but I don't really like them. Shizuka just told me you said you had some of my clothes over there an' so I was just wantin' to know if you really did."

There was a bit of snickering on the other end. Jounouchi stared at his phone curiously as he heard Honda muttering something to another. The blond sat up as the muttering turned into what sounded like a struggle and a scuffle, the phone sending a lot of fumbling noises to his ear, and then finally there was a chuckle that didn't sound at all like Honda's voice. "…Honda?" He questioned worried.

"Oh, hey, Jounouchi! It's Otogi, here. How's it goin', buddy? Sorry, Honda had to go and help his mother with something, but he told me to talk to ya instead. Thankfully he had ya on speakerphone so I got the conversation. So let me see if I got this right, they probably dressed ya up in some way too formal and well, over-sophisticated get-up. Am I right?"

Jounouchi laughed meekly. "Well, yeah. That's kinda what happened." _'That's exactly what happened, actually.'_ "How did you know?" He questioned a bit surprised.

"Let's just say I know their types." There was a pause before the other continued with a bit of hesitation in his voice. "Er, I'm not bashing your family or anything, I just know their type and its definitely not the Jounouchi we know and care about." He assured. "So anyway, back to the point of this call…"

The blond relaxed once more and leaned against the headboard, "Yeah… Do you know if Honda has any of my regular clothes over there?"

"Yeah. Y'know the funny thing is we were just talkin' about them earlier. We can bring them to you after school or actually, since I'm here at Honda's now, I can just take them with me and drop'em off later tonight. If you'd like." He offered.

"Oh, well, I don't wanna trouble you or anything." He stressed. "Whatever is easier for you guys, I-"

"Trouble? Come on, were you not listening to anything we said earlier? I swear, WE have the most trouble-filled lives than any other group of teenagers on this planet!" There was a bit of a pause to let that debatable statement sink in before he continued. "Besides, it wouldn't be any trouble at all. Like I said, I live near your apartment anyway." He assured.

Jounouchi nodded, though the other couldn't see it. "Well, alright. That sounds fine I guess. Thanks!" He appreciated the offer. _'I keep thinking about it but, I just can't get over how comfortable this feels… But when I'm with -them- I feel like I'm always doin' something wrong. I'm sure it's just me but…'_ 'Them', of course, referenced to his make-shift family. He knew they were trying and perhaps Shizuka was right, he just needed to adjust. It just felt so… _'Like they really are pushin' me to be a certain way - a person they can better adjust to. Because I'm apparently nothing but a dog off the streets… Oh right! That was another thing I wanted to ask Honda.'_

"Awesome. Then I'll swing by there in about an hour or two. So- Oh hey, Honda's back! Well, let me give ya back to -" There was another bout of fumbling with the phone.

"Thank you, Otogi." He heard Honda mutter, but it was seemingly ground out in sarcasm. "Anyways, Jounouchi you wanted some clothes right?"

The blond grinned once more. "Oh yeah, Otogi already said he'd bring'em to me later." He explained. There was an exchange of hisses before he heard a 'bang' and another voice, presumably Otogi's, voice a groan of pain, "… Uh, is everything alright?"

Honda laughed once more, "Just peachy. So what else is on your mind?"

"Actually, there was something." He was glad the other brought up that question. "I've been tryin' to figure out where I used to live and y'know, a bit more about the people I lived with." He voiced vaguely.

Honda sighed. "You mean, your dad?" His tone replayed a bit of hesitation.

Jounouchi clutched the phone tightly, "Y-yeah, my dad. Honda, what's his deal? Where is he at? I ask my Mother and sis an' they get all quiet about it. Erio seems to be the only one that gave me more than a wary glance - even if he did admit to accidentally slipping out the info and so quickly shut up 'bout it." He relayed his stress over the matter.

"That's a tough one, Jounouchi. I promised that I wouldn't say anything. You know, until you remembered some more stuff. Besides with everything, I really don't think it'd help you either way to know more about the man that might've- Uh well…" Honda trailed off.

"But Honda…" _'You were the one I really counted on to be honest with me. What did my dad do?'_ The blond could feel his chest hurting, was it because of Honda's refusal to give him information on his life? He did put a lot of faith in his friend, after hearing everything from Shizuka and Yugi and the others, Honda was his closest friend that knew everything good and bad about him, so why was he leaving him in the dark? "Honda…"

"Listen, Jounouchi. I just… It's because I promised. Besides, you don't need to know anything 'bout him, anyways…" He assured. "It isn't important, really." He promised.

"But Honda…"_ 'It's important to me. I want to know.'_ He refrained from voicing those thoughts though. It would do him no good. For whatever reason, nobody felt like giving him those particular details. _'Is it because, he really is a lowlife?'_ "Fine. It's… okay. If you say so. You're my friend after all, and you'd know what's best." He took a deep breath and relaxed. "uhm. Well, I better go. They don't believe in bein' on the phone passed six o clock here."

"…Alright, man. I'll come by tomorrow after school. Alright?" Honda promised.

The blond smiled weakly. "Yeah, sounds good." The two hung up and as if on cue, the mother popped her head in and after a few words, retrieved the phone and left him to mull over a fresh batch of thoughts. Jounouchi slunk down onto his bed and pouted. "Who's left? I wonder if Yugi or Anzu, or Ryou know anything 'bout my old life - or rather, if they'd be willin' to tell me something 'bout it." _'I should've asked who the hell it was that made him promise not to say anything.' _He groaned.

* * *

Honda hung up and sighed heavily. He tossed his cell on the bed carelessly. Otogi stared at him for a long while before hardening his features into a glare of disappointment. "Why didn't you tell him about his dad?" He questioned in annoyance. He grew impatient at the other's lack of reply. "You've known Jounouchi for a long time now - you surely know everything about him and his old place. Actually didn't you say he'd been staying with you before all this shit happened?"

"Otogi, just drop it." The tone relayed it was an order not a request. "It doesn't concern you." It had been true though. Before the shooting, Honda had mentioned to him that Jounouchi had gotten into a major confrontation with his father that resulted in him losing a place to stay. So he had asked Honda if he could temporarily stay with him. But it was kept secret from the rest of the gang because Jounouchi already felt like a pathetic loser for having to mooch off one friend - he couldn't take having the others step out of their way any more for him.

Otogi folded his arms across his chest and continued to glare. "Oh I see. So I'm a friend when you want to hang out but when it comes to personal matters with our other friends, I'm just an outsider? Suddenly I'm not quite good enough to be let in on secrets and whatnot. Well, I'm glad we got that cleared up." The DDM creator didn't conceal his feelings of offense. He realized that he wasn't around as often as the others but, he was still their friend.

Honda growled low in frustration, "Hey it's not like that at all! You should feel grateful I even mentioned it to you in the first place - none of the others know he was even living with me but you!" He stressed as he turned to glare back at the other. He exhaled, "I made a promise that I wouldn't bring that guy's name or say anything about him to Jounouchi. I mean, what point is there anyway? The guy is being held in jail on charges of being the mastermind behind the school shooting! Jounouchi doesn't need to know that!"

Otogi shook his head. "I guess we have very different opinions on the matter. Maybe if he knows this, it'll trigger memories for him."

"The only things it'll trigger are bad things. He doesn't need that." Honda insisted.

The dark-haired flamboyant stood to his feet and flared, "Now you sound like Shizuka and his Mother." He rolled his eyes, "You know, when they were going on and on about…" Otogi caught the sudden look of… confliction on the brunet's face as he mentioned the two females. "Oh great. They really managed to convince you? Don't tell me, Little Miss Sunshine was the one that made you promise to keep your mouth shut. Wasn't she?" He moved his hands to his hips and shook his head. "Wasn't she?"

"Yes. Alright, dude, she did ask that I stay quiet if I could help it. And I promised her. Besides its better this way. If we get him to just relax and hang around him, he'll remember all the good things, like you, me, Yugi, Anzu, Ryou and Shizuka. He'll remember the good adventures we had together and how much we've all been through… He doesn't need to know about his dad or anything associated with him."

Otogi took a deep breath. "I should've known it was Shizuka. That girl could probably talk you into jumping off a bridge." He said with a roll of his green eyes.

Honda's glare deepened, "Hey what's this animosity you got towards Shizuka anyway? There was a time you actually liked her, remember?" He chastised.

Otogi huffed and turned around. He walked over to the other's closet and found the bag that had Jounouchi's clothes in it, sitting neatly on the floor. He knelt down in front of it, "She's not my type…" Otogi double tied the opening. "…She's not your type either." He mumbled under his breath. He stood up and slung the bag over his shoulder, "I'mma take this to Jounouchi now. See you at school." He waved lazily and reached for the knob on Honda's bedroom door.

Honda nodded. "Listen, Otogi, don't tell him anything. Alright?" The dark-haired teen gripped the bag tighter. He remained silent a while longer. "Otogi, please." The brunet stressed. Without anything said, the DDM creator left. Honda fell back on his bed and ran his hand down his face. "Dammit. Please don't say anything to him Otogi. I don't want Jounouchi to remember… Why it was he stopped living here with me and went back to his dad's…" He frowned and shook his head. "If his dad really was the one behind the shooting… Oh Jounouchi, why didn't I...?"

* * *

There was a light knock on his door, Jounouchi sat up from his bed in time to see his sister's smiling face appear from the open doorway, "Katsuya, dinner's ready." Shizuka chimed. "Come on. Erio and Mom are like master chefs. You're gonna just LOVE their cooking." She praised as he rose out of bed.

"Yeah, smells good." he smiled at her and the two headed out to the dinner table.


	9. Lingering Anxieties

_I don't particularly like this chapter, because I don't like seeing Jounouchi like this. Ah! Where is Seto at? Well, I don't own Yugioh or the characters within the series. I do hope you enjoy and tell me what you think of it. ^^;_

_

* * *

_

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**VIII. Lingering Anxieties**

Shizuka gathered the dishes and took them to the kitchen, as she had mentioned it was her night to do the dishes. Jounouchi sort of sat there for a minute, not sure exactly what he was supposed to do. No one said anything through dinner, other than Shizuka going over her homework. He stood hesitantly and decided it would probably be best to just hide in his room for the remainder of the evening. His eyes met the time as it ticked quietly on the dining room wall, it was nearing seven-thirty.

'_Otogi hasn't come by yet. Oh, I wonder if I should tell'em he's comin' over.'_ He stared over at his mother and Erio as they sat in the living area cuddling by a freshly started fire. They were talking amongst themselves, completely lost in their own world. _'I dunno… No phones after six… I wonder if the same applies to friends comin' over. Maybe I shoulda just told Otogi to stop by in the morning?'_ The blond sighed and decided to just remain quiet. A gentle hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Shizuka staring up at him expectantly. "What's up, big brother?" She asked quietly as to not alert the happy couple.

Jounouchi stepped away and shook his head. "Oh uh, Otogi had mentioned he'd be swinging by to drop off some things of mine." He muttered hesitantly.

Shizuka nodded in understanding. "Oh that's great. Wait, is he coming over tonight?" She questioned gravely.

The blond laughed weakly as he scratched his cheek idly. "Heh heh, yeah. Should be… Why is that a problem?" He asked innocently.

Shizuka glanced over his shoulder and sighed as the two hadn't heard any of their conversation. She returned her attention back to her brother and signaled for him to follow her into the kitchen. Once they were inside she began, "It's just that there's this rule about no phone calls after six and no visitors either… Unless you ask and they say it's okay." She sighed heavily. "I mean, I doubt they'd say anything to you especially since you didn't know, obviously. I should've told you, sorry. Mom's kind of a stickler for the rules." She explained with a roll of her eyes.

Jounouchi nodded. "Nah, I'm sorry. I shoulda said something. Uh… Maybe I can call'em or something an-" At that moment there was the sound of knocking at the door. Shizuka and Jounouchi gave each other mirrored looks of panic before rushing out of the kitchen. The pair nearly ran down Mina and Erio and the four exchanged varied glances. "Uhm. Listen, I…"

Another knock resounded and at that, Erio headed for the front door. Jounouchi followed a few steps behind. Once more he had messed up, hadn't he? Mina gave a questioning glance Shizuka's way and the young girl only shrugged with a cheesy smile. The door was opened slightly and over Erio's shoulder, Jounouchi could see Otogi standing there with bag thrown over his shoulder. "Oh uh, Hello Mr. Rowle sir." Otogi bowed somewhat, "Good evening, is Jounouchi here by chance?" He asked.

Erio studied the male for a moment before cracking a small smile and nod. "…Otogi, correct?" The dark-haired male stood straight and affirmed with a short nod of his own. "Yes. Please, come inside." He stepped back, Jounouchi as well, and the young DDM was allowed entrance. "He's right here. What brings you by this evening?" He asked as he stepped aside.

Instantly, and with deep relief rushing through the young game Creator's eyes spotted the blond-haired teen. "Oh uh, just bringing something over to Jounouchi." He replied and turned to said individual. He seemed to smile with a bit more sincerity as he faced the brown-eyed blond, "Here's that bag I was talking about." He tried to ignore it but everyone's eyes were on him. "Uhm… Okay, well guess I'll see you later, Jounouchi." He gave the blond male a wink, which earned him a small blush and nod from him. Erio watched but didn't say anything more.

Mina stepped forward and smiled gently. "Oh, please where are our manners? Katsuya, dear, your friend came all this way. At the very least, you should thank him. Otogi, dear, thank you for coming all this way. Why don't you stay for a slice of pie?" She offered. Shizuka stared dumbfounded for a moment. Mina turned to her, "Shizuka, honey, go grab a plate for our guest and prepare some hot tea too." She lightly commanded.

The young girl started, "M-Mom I don't think…"

Otogi raised his hands in front of him, "No, it's fine. It's really late. I'm sorry for intruding but I figured Jounouchi would want some things to help him with his amnesia and stuff. But I should really get going. It was good seeing you all again." He started nervously. "I'll be by tomorrow Jounouchi."

Erio stared at the tall teen intently. "You live pretty near by, don't you, Otogi." The statement caught the dice duelist off guard as he turned towards the man, "I appreciate everything you - as well as all of your friends - have done these past couple of weeks. I can tell, you all, really care about Katsuya's wellbeing." He smiled.

Mina second, "Shizuka has told me a lot about you. You've done a lot for my son as well as her." She added. "She told me the many times you've come to her aide in the past." She gushed in deep appreciation.

Otogi nodded. "Well, yes, of course. Honda and I will always be there for both Jounouchi and Shizuka. It's what friends are for." The male turned back to Jounouchi. "Hey, if you ever wanna talk, I'm here for ya. But I should get going, it's late and I have school and whatnot." After a few more attempts from Mina, Otogi was finally allowed to leave. Jounouchi held onto the bag in a death grip. He began to slink backwards as Shizuka returned with a slice of pie on a plate.

"Shizuka, what took so long?" Mina asked sharply.

The girl raised a brow, "What? M-mom, there's like three kinds of pie in there." She defended. "Besides, Otogi probably has a ton of work to do. It's Senior year for all of Katsuya's friends." Shizuka furthered.

Her mother sighed exasperatedly as she ran a gentle hand through the girl's hair. "There is no work so important to a man than a woman proper and always sweet." She hugged her close. "Otogi is a fine young man, sweetheart." Mina and Shizuka started passed Jounouchi and headed towards the kitchen. "Besides, didn't you used to have a crush on him a while back? What happened to that? He's a nice kid with a good head on his shoulders, dear."

"Eh? M-Mom please!" Jounouchi wanted to hear more to that conversation but, they were officially out of hearing range. The blond turned around and rolled over the whole scene that just occurred. But he didn't feel comfortable out here in the open… This place… It didn't feel… His eyes fell to the bag dangling yet sagging in his grip. He took a step forward, wanting, to be honest, to dash into his bedroom and lock the door. He wanted to try on whatever clothes were inside and just see himself for the first time. He smiled weakly. _'I sound like such an idiot, don't I?'_

"Katsuya." The blond froze in place as a strong male voice broke through. He turned halfway, faced the tall male with an expressionless gaze, "Listen, I don't know if Mina or Shizuka mentioned so but…"

Jounouchi gave him a sheepish smile and lowered his gaze a little. "Uhm.. No visitors without permission after six, right?" The older offered a smile and sighed somewhat. "Sorry. Shizuka told me right before he came knockin'." He waved his hands in front of him and shook his head, "It won't happen again. I-"

Erio took a deep breath, "Listen Katsuya. It's alright. I'm not sure what's racing through that head of yours right now but it's alright. In a couple of days you'll be right on track and it won't be as bad or frustrating as it seems." He assured. "And… I know I come off perhaps a bit too strongly but… The truth is I…"

Jounouchi took a step closer as the other started to trail off a bit but before the older could continue, Mina returned and placed a gentle hand on the younger's shoulder. "Katsuya, honey, no more friends over so late, okay? I understand you didn't know but just as a reminder for next time, the phone rule applies to this as well." She smiled kindly. "Now then. Sometimes Shizuka can be a bit forgetful so she probably forgot to inform you about the rules around the place."

Erio approached and wrapped his arm around Mina, "Honey, don't overwhelm the poor boy. He's had more than enough excitement for a day. He has a busy week ahead of him, I'm sure this can wait until the morning." He suggested as he pulled her into his arms.

"I suppose you're right. Honey, I'm sorry." She turned to Jounouchi. "So, what's in the bag, Katsuya?" She asked in that suspicious/curious motherly way. The blond unconsciously tightened his hold on his bag. "It's pretty full." She noted as she eyed it carefully.

"Oh uh, this? Actually I'm not really sure." he lied. _'Crap. I can't tell'em they're clothes… How would I explain that? Oh, yeah, they're my REAL clothes 'cause I don't like the ones you guys spent so much money buying for me… I couldn't say that.'_ Jounouchi bit his lip nervously. "I… I called to just say hey and Honda mentioned he had a bag for me." The blond shrugged to try and show indifference.

Erio looked away as Mina's smile somewhat faded. "H-Honda?" She questioned.

Jounouchi nodded slowly. "Yeah… Honda had this for me but since Otogi was on his way back home… He decided to bring it to me as he passed through." He explained calmly.

"Oh. I see." Mina smiled but… _'I don't understand… What's going on..? Am I just imagining things..?'_ "Well, your friends I'm sure care a lot about you." She nodded as if thinking to herself. "Well, why don't we go through and see what's inside together, right now?" She offered with a smile and a tone full of excitement but Jounouchi couldn't feel just a little wary.

Mina stepped forward and reached for the bag and on… instinct, perhaps? Well, whatever it was, caused Jounouchi to jump back and bring the heavy bag to his chest in a protective manner. "No!" He shouted in a burst of sudden anger, almost like a panic, that startled both Erio and Mina. He instantly felt bad, "I'm sorry… I just… I'd rather, if I could… Look at it alone first." He felt like a little kid not wanting to share his toy with everyone else. It was foolish of him. They were family after all. _'I shouldn't feel like this.'_

Mina stepped forward to reach out to him but Erio stopped her. She looked up at him uncertain but he only smiled assuring. His gaze turned to the confused amnesiac almost sympathetically, "Katsuya, why don't you settle into your room and finish putting your things away. Tomorrow's a big day, for you in particular, so don't stay up to late…" The teen blond nodded and quickly fled away. Mina wanted to go after him, but again, Erio stopped her.

Jounouchi shut the door to his room and brought the duffel bag to his bed. He stared down at it apprehensively. _'Thank's Otogi. I'm sorry about all that weirdness, she acted so strange… Even Shizuka seemed a little surprised by her actions.'_ He thought about how his mother really wanted Otogi to stay longer -the way Shizuka had talked about the rules he figured they were real sticklers. "But… She wanted him to stay." He fell back onto the bed but didn't take his eyes off of the bag. "Her and Shizuka were whispering about Shizuka liking him or something though… Liking..? Hm… What does she mean by that?" Jounouchi couldn't help but wonder about that. _'Is there anyone that I like?'_ He winced as a heavy pain began to gnaw at his mind. "These headaches…" He grumbled as it pounded relentlessly so. "I like Honda an' the others… But so does Shizuka." He frowned. "It's different though. Isn't it? The way she… The way Mom said it, she didn't mean it like how I like them."

The image of her and Erio on the sofa came to him then. And his eyes widened despite the pain from his headache, "Like that? Hm…" The blond rolled onto his side, the bag, no longer seen as he stared off distantly. "Is there anyone I like that way?" He closed his eyes to think, but the harder he thought about it, the more painful his headache became. "Why do I feel so empty? Why did I have to lose everything? Please…" Lazily, he reached over and unzipped the top of the bag and he reached for the first thing he could; it was a green jacket he realized as he opened it up and held in in the air to get a better look of it. "It's got a few holes in the sleeves here…" He mumbled off handedly, "And it's a little faded…" He added dejectedly, before throwing it over his head. His hand pulled out another article of clothing, it was a white t-shirt with blue short-sleeves and a blue rectangle on the chest. Jounouchi tried to concentrate on recalling the article but all it served was fueling the ache. He sat up and tossed the shirt over in the direction as the jacket. He stared at the bag for a moment. "There's nothing… Nothing even when I think so hard to remember…" Anger bubbled through his veins and he threw the bag to the ground in anger. "Why can't I remember anything?" He shouted in frustration. "This sucks!" He caught himself as he was about to throw the harmless alarm clock ticking softly now gripped in his hand. The blond stood to his feet and placed the small clock back onto the little nightstand. He fell to his knees beside the tossed duffel bag and pulled it towards him in a protective hug. Seconds ticked into minutes and he slumped against the side of the bed and for the first time that day, began to cry.

'_What's wrong with me? Do I cry like this all the time?'_ Jounouchi gripped the bag closer. "Am I always hurting like this?" He questioned wishing someone could just bring back his memories. "ALL of them." He muttered. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he did so quietly as the tears streamed undisturbed. The last thing he wanted for them to come on and start looking at him like he was crazy. _'Even if they don't say it, I've been an inconvenience to them. Haven't I?' _Slowly, the blond loosened his hold on the bag and gently placed it on the floor. He wiped the tears from his face and continued to pull clothes out. Unfortunately, nothing came to him as he studied each article of clothing. "With time… Just give it time…" He tried to assure himself.

Jounouchi brought the clothes to the dresser and began to pile them in there. He dragged the bag next to the dresser but left it on the floor. He made his way to the bed and plopped down on it. He stared up at the ceiling blankly. "Otogi owns a GameShop. Yugi owns… No, Yugi's _Grandpa_ owns a GameShop too. Uh… Yugi helps him around the store, he's also the Duelist Champion… Uh… Anzu wants to be a… a dancer!" He closed his eyes and continued to speak aloud all the facts and tidbit's the others had mentioned earlier in the day. "Uh… Honda's my best friend, we grew up together, I uh… I'm the third best duelist in the world - whatever that's supposed to mean." He took a deep breath, "Shizuka is my sister, apparently she had really bad eyesight but I won some money an' she had an operation a while back…" He brought his hands up to his head and groaned. "I don't remember how… I oh right, those cards… a… tournament? Or something?" He recalled Yugi and Honda going on about something like that.

He curled up on the bed and continued despite the pain. "…Yugi and I play a game called… Uh… Duel Monsters..? We're really good at it and… and…" Jounouchi sat up, "This is pointless. I can barely focus with this damn headache of mine!" He growled. "Maybe I should ask if there's anything I can take for it… Something…" He got off the bed slowly and made it to the door but as he began to open it, he could hear his mother and Erio talking - and it didn't sound too good. He brought his door to a crack and listened as best he could.

"Darling, I just don't think Honda is exactly the best influence we need for Katsuya. He's in a very vulnerable state right now and -" Mina stressed in a disapproving nature. _'H-Honda?'_ "Katsuya's a very impressionable young man between his Father and Honda, Katsuya has turned into quite the ruffian. I heard from Shizuka that him and Honda used to be bullies until Yugi came around and made them change their ways." She furthered.

Jounouchi's eyes widened some. "And you think this Otogi boy is any better for Shizuka?" He asked, almost in a humorous tone.

Mina scoffed. "Oh come on. Shizuka likes the boy and he owns his own store and attends school on top of that. I hear he also has ties to America and to that Pegasus J. Crawford man. At least he has built himself quite the reputation." She defended. "I'm just saying, Honda isn't someone I want courting my daughter."

Erio chuckled despite the seriousness in her tone. "Honey, Shizuka said she USED to have a crush on the boy. That boy, Otogi, has a lot going for him, I agree. But you can't force him to stay, you'll end up scaring him away. Besides, there's something a little off about him too. I'm not sure but I don't care for him spending too much time with Katsuya in particular." Mina made a sort of sound like protest but he continued, "In any case, Shizuka's going to fall for a ton of boys before she falls _in love_ with one." He insisted and sighed. "As for Katsuya… You have to give him something. He had a big day today and I tried to ignore it but from the constant frown he was wearing and Shizuka's mentioning ofchim having a short conversation with Seto Kaiba, I don't think the shopping trip went as well as we hoped it would."

"What are you talking about? Those were some beautiful clothes you picked out. He looks so mature and sophisticated." Jounouchi rolled his eyes and frowned.

"I don't know. He's your son, dear. I just think, maybe we can break him in a little slower… Besides, he's bound to be utterly confused and anxious, if we crowd him too much-"

"Which is precisely why I don't want him having so many visitors at once. I think they wanted to come by tomorrow after school to see him." She relayed with a bit of negativity.

"Yes, that reminds me, I had a conversation over the phone with some young lady the other day asking about him."

"Oh? Was it the young girl with the brunet hair. Uh, what was her name again? Ms. Kanzaki- No, no, Mazaki." She said with a nod.

Erio shook his head in the negative. "No. I believe her name was Kujaku Mai. She said she was a friend of his." He explained.

Jounouchi mulled over the name. _'…Kujaku Mai? Kujaku Mai?'_ The name didn't register to him either. _'But I bet Honda can-' _"Ugh. No. That woman is nothing but a gold digger flirting like an ill-mannered tramp. She should be ashamed of herself, involving herself so indecently with my children." She shook her head disapprovingly. "She had Shizuka daring to think of her as an older sister." Jounouchi could almost feel his mother rolling her eyes.

"Well, I see. She's in America at the moment but wanted to offer her regards to him, he was still at the hospital at the time. When she gets the chance, she would like to come see him. But I'm guessing that's a no." He mused.

"Mm. A definite no. Well, it's getting pretty late and I'm sure the kids will be heading to sleep. I'm getting pretty tired too. How about we retire early?"

Jounouchi stepped away and shut the door as the conversation began to die down. He walked over to the desk and managed to find a note pad handy and a pen, "Kujaku… Mai." He whispered and wrote it down, "I'll ask them tomorrow when they come by." He frowned. "If they're allowed to." Jounouchi hesitated as their words crammed themselves in his already taxed mind. "…So I used to be a bully," The blond glared and shook his head. "No, I… I'm a good person. Shizuka's hero, right?" He nodded. "And Honda's a good person too. Does she really feel that way about Honda? Why didn't she mention it to me earlier? And what did he mean about Otogi?" He fell back onto the bed again, his pain hadn't lessened any, in fact, it only worsened. He curled in under the blankets and hoped for sleep to come but at the rate his mind was racing… It didn't seem likely_._


	10. A Feeling of Exclusion

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**Chapter IX. A Feeling of Exclusion**

'…_I'm in a room. Its so very cold - and dark… And growing darker still…' Jounouchi clutched his head in pain as he fell to the floor. 'Why is it so dark? Am I doomed to live this way forever? I want to remember! I want to be myself again! But who am I really? "I feel like a stranger - Heh, idiot. I am a stranger aren't I?" _

"_Ah. 'Cause you're thinking too much man." His hands fell to his sides as a voice, similar to his own broke through his rant. He looked up into the assured gaze of a mirror image of himself. The 'other' Jounouchi extended his hand out, "Everything is complicated…" _

_Jounouchi stood to his feet. "Y-Yeah…" He shook his head. "And what am I supposed to do? Everyone keeps telling me who I am but there's nothing. I don't feel or remember anything." He glared and clenched his fists as the other 'him' continued to stare with an unflinching grin along his lips, "You're the real me! Where the hell are you at? Just come back and take all these emotions with ya."_

_The other nodded in understanding. "I would like to tell you everything about me, man. Trust me. It ain't a picnic for me either - but that's what happens when you get shot in the fuckin' head." There was a bout of silence before he continued. "But in the end, you are me and I am you so there's nothing I can say."_

"_So I'm just screwed up? For how long?" He questioned in a tired tone._

_The figure exhaled heavily, "Hey don't look like that. The real Jounouchi Katsuya was never one to back down from a challenge." He stated sternly._

"_What if I'm not particularly sure what the challenge is supposed to be? This woman that calls herself my mother, Shizuka my younger sister… what if I'm just not…" Without realizing, light started to peek into the dark room. "Why do I feel like I don't belong - this feeling inside is killin' me… I…"_

_The figure now fading, put his hand on his shoulder and let the grin finally drop, a somber sort of frown took its place, "You'll get through this. Trust me. There is one true path you can follow and that is your heart." He moved away and the room began to grow bright - where did all the lights come from? "It ain't gonna be easy and you're gonna make mistakes - heheheh but that's a trait of mine you gotta deal with I'm afraid." The figure disappeared into the white emptiness surrounding him._

"_But… But wait!"_

"_Just trust your feelings and you'll be okay." 'My…feelings?'_

"Katsuya, dear it's time to get up." Mina attempted to wake him up for the third time that morning. She sighed in relief as he finally started to come around. Jounouchi jerked upwards and slowly rubbed at his eyes. "Well, it's about time Katsuya, dear." She started and sat on the edge of the bed, staring over him.

The still half-asleep nodded very slowly as he stifled a yawn. _'So it was all just a dream?'_ "A dream…"

She gave him a quizzical expression and smiled. "Did you sleep well? You were sound asleep when I came to wake you up earlier." Jounouchi nodded. _'Not really. I feel so heavy and my eyes just wanna stay closed.'_ "Well, we have a lot of things we need to go over. We're already behind as it is. You were scheduled to use the shower this morning at six-forty five, but you wouldn't get up." Jounouchi half-listened to her as she continued on with how they worked it out. "But it's alright. You can do so now while I take the dirty clothes to the laundry room. Try and hurry, we have a lot of things to do today." The blond nodded once more and she left him to get ready.

The blond stood to his feet very slowly, "Trust my feelings… But what are my feelings exactly?" He sighed and stepped over to the dresser to pick out some clothes. He frowned at the array of clothing neatly folded inside. "I didn't fold these… So then?" His eyes widened and he spun on his heel to see that his bag was nowhere to be seen. He searched all around the bed for it and there was no way it could squeeze underneath but he checked anyway, he pulled out the remaining drawers but all that revealed to him was the same clothes they'd bought him from the mall. He opened the closet and with a heavy sigh of relief, caught glimpse of it partially hidden in the corner. "So she must've banned you to the closet…"

He frowned, feeling slightly hurt. "None of the clothes I threw about are on the floor anymore - so she definitely saw'em and tossed them back inside you." he unzipped the top and confirmed his clothes were thrown back in carelessly. Perhaps it was silly and he may have been thinking too much into the action but, _'It kinda feels like she threw the old me away - as if the real me was actually banned to the closet and hoped to not reemerge again.'_ The thought made his head begin to hurt all over again. Was he just being ridiculously emotional? Or was there some truth to that sentiment? _'They have mixed thoughts on my friends and it's clear they want me to take after Erio.'_ He rifled through his clothes once more, trying to single out any memories, any fragments or pieces but his head ached even more.

There was the sound of light ruffling and then a gentle knock on the door. Jounouchi shoved the bag back inside and stood. Mina entered the room and noticed he hadn't gathered his clothes yet. "Honey, what's taking so long?" She asked, trying to remain gentle but displayed slight signs of annoyance. "We've got to get moving." She persisted.

Jounouchi nodded meekly. "Right. I'm sorry. I was just… tryin' to figure out what to wear." He replied detached.

She smiled then and approached the open drawers, "Oh here, you probably don't know what matches properly. I'll get your outfit together." She busied herself with comparing articles of clothing while Jounouchi slipped back to his mental thoughts. _'Trust my feelings? What the hell is that supposed to mean? I can't turn down these clothes just because I don't wanna wear them. They spent a lot of money on me and are doing so much just to keep me safe. Maybe my Father really was just a bad person and maybe I was horrible to my mother - that could explain this lack of affection I feel. Fuck I'm messed up, I can't even -'_ "Alright. This will do it. Now go shower." She commanded earnestly and handed him his clothing.

Jounouchi nodded silently and made his way to the bathroom in the hallway. There were some towels hanging on a towel rack, which he was thankful for since he had forgotten to grab some beforehand, and he didn't want to step back out and trouble his mother any further with delay. The bathroom was quite clean, the floor was a patterned gray and black tile, the walls a creamy color and the shower was a walk-in type with a light blue door that stopped about shoulder-height and the head-up was clear glass. It felt very sophisticated.

The blond pulled off his shirt and was stunned to see the a large, though faint, scar across his chest. "I thought I had gotten shot in the head, when did this happen? I feel like it's new or something." Finding this rather fascinating he studied the rest of himself carefully and on closer inspection noticed he had quite a few scars and traces of old bruising that never regained its original coloring. "Ah, but apparently I was the low street dog type. They all look pretty old and I can barely see most of them to begin with." He sighed and noted he must've been the type to get into ugly fights often. The thought disappointed him. He finished undressing and stepped inside the shower.

He managed to work the knobs to a nice hot temperature that helped him relax and his headache seemed to lessen a great deal as he just let the water run over himself. "Oh, I probably shouldn't be just standin' here like this." He chided lightly and reached for the bottle of shampoo.

Mina stood around impatiently as she tried to remain collected and calm. "He's just getting his bearings remember. He can't help but be a little slow and unrefined, I should've picked him up so long ago and raised him properly." She berated her mistakes where her ex-husband and her son, Katsuya were concerned. She could remember everything about that custody battle, every ugly detail. She settled down on the sofa and thought about her ex with a cold shiver, "That no-good disgrace has truly done such a poor job raising you Katsuya. I'm so sorry that I didn't just do the right thing from the beginning. I was so hurt when you yelled at me back then. I failed you then but I will repent my ways and make you a respectable young man. I promise." She strengthened her resolve and stood once more.

**Domino City; Downtown Jail**

Kaiba stepped in and sat down with a look of indifference etched across his features. It was easy to mask emotions, though to be in a place filled with a bunch of scum, even he had a hard time resisting the urge to turn up his nose at the place. A few minutes passed and in shuffled a guard and a man clad in a dark blue jumpsuit. The man sat down across the glass wall and stared blankly at his visitor - as it was, Kaiba was a stranger to him.

The brunet lifted the receiver and waited for the other to do the same on his end. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" The man asked gruffly.

Kaiba took a moment to study the other's features. _'Blond messy unkempt hair, that ignorant expression and unintelligent glare, there is no doubting that this is your father.'_ The ever-labeled 'Mutt' was nearly the spitting image of his father, though the older male was poorly aged no doubt from the alcohol and possible drug use. From what Kaiba read in the reports, the man also had a gambling problem too. But he hadn't spent any jail-time in the passed two years it seemed. "You are Jounouchi Kamuio, aren't you? I'm here to talk about your son Jounouchi Katsuya." He stressed.

The man didn't seem surprised about it but he did lower his gaze some, "I have nothing to say about him."

Kaiba found this rather peculiar. "You're the one that sent the gang to his school aren't you? The one behind the shooting - the shooting that landed your son-"

The man growled and stood to his feet, gripping the phone tightly, "I don't want to talk about Katsuya! What's the point? The boy's dead now! What good will talkin' about him now do?" He shouted frantically and dropped the phone in disgust. Kaiba watched as the imprisoned Father angrily kicked the chair down and punched the wall, a moment passed and a horrid beeping sounded, Kamuio picked up the phone and seethed, "Just leave me alone. Katsuya is dead… There is nothing left to talk about." He glowered as the guards came in to return him to his cell.

Kaiba stood from his seat, a puzzled look on his face. _'Hm. I see. So then, it appears somebody has told him Jounouchi was killed in the attack. Still, if he really were behind it, why react in such a way? Perhaps it's just regret or a way to gain sympathy when he goes to trial?'_ Kaiba shook his head. He exited the building, grumbling about how this was a waste of time. He had wanted to know why the other had sent that vulgar gang to kill Jounouchi to begin with, if he wanted the boy dead why didn't he just shoot him personally? It was a heartless plan that injured many other people and not only the blond haired nuisance. _'Maybe he figured he could get out of this without being caught? It was one of the gang members that had blurted out he was the one in charge of the whole thing. Hn. Something doesn't add up. That behavior was erratic, angry and pained. It seemed genuine. Could it really have been an act?'_ Kaiba's phone rang and he answered as he noticed it was his secretary from work, setting this latest puzzle to the side for the moment he returned to work-mode.

* * *

Jounouchi tried very hard to get down everything his mother was telling him. She explained to him the rules of dress, how to match and sort clothes and the many ways to wear and effectively make an impact. His head began to swim with a mixture of forced concentration and the thoughts of boredom resounding in dull tone. That was the first hour after she mentioned he had taken too long of a time to get dressed, she also stressed the importance of using the alarm clock and setting it to appropriate times in the morning depending on his bathroom schedule.

Next came up the list of household chores, from dumping his dirty clothes into the correct hampers to draping the used towels on specific racks in the bathroom. He was also told that she and Shizuka took care of washing the clothes and cleaning around the place. It was his responsibility to take out the trash and to alternate with Shizuka on washing dishes.

Jounouchi feinted interest as best he could, _'Is it really necessary to go through all of this? Why are there so many rules around here?'_ He felt like throwing his hands over his ears and walking away but that was a horrible mean thing to even think. "…And we went over the guest rules and phone yesterday. Remember, it's alright to have friends over but only if approved by Erio and myself. It's not very respectful to the home and to us if your friends are coming and going without our knowledge, you understand."

The blond nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry 'bout that. I will definitely let you know ahead of time if they want to come over." he promised.

She nodded. "Especially so late. We always eat dinner together unless it's the weekend and you made arrangements to eat at a friend's house or stay the night over there. Please let us know of this too, so I know not to make an excess amount of food." She stressed and he nodded. "Alright, now let's head out to the nearby store so I can show you around in case I ever need you to go and grab something in the future." After a few minutes passed they headed out the apartment. _'It's really hard to breathe with all these clothes on. This turtleneck is stuffy and thick, and what's with these grim colors. Am I even a fan of black and gray?'_ He sighed mentally as he tried to calm himself.

She unlocked the car doors and they entered in and drove off. The drive to the store wasn't far at all, _'We could've easily had walked across from the apartment.'_ Indeed, it was just across the street from the apartment buildings - he wondered with the traffic and stoplights, if it'd been faster on foot. They parked and made their way into the store. She made sure he knew what aisles were what - apparently they shopped here a lot, it was a rather large place with two floors and aisles and aisles of a variety of different foods, some with 'words' Jounouchi couldn't even begin to recognize. For the most part he was silent, letting his mother inform him on good products and brands, she even went on a seminar on how to pick the best fruits from the bunch. _'She tells me one thing and something else pops out.'_ He nodded and 'okayed' here and there as they went along, not really getting any of this to stick - shopping was not for him, much less, grocery shopping it seemed. But as with the rest of the day, he did his best to keep up. _'Why does it feel so hard to be here?'_ He kept his negative emotions in check, it wasn't his mother's fault he was feeling this way. Right? _'She's only trying to help me.'_ He told himself once more. The thing was though, why did he keep getting the feeling that all this helping, giving and 'loving care', weren't so much for him as it was for _her_?

- **Later in the Evening…**

Shizuka returned home and greeted the mother who sat on the sofa, appearing rather exhausted as she sipped on a small glass of wine. "Hey mom, I'm back from the Library. How was the day with Katsuya?" She asked with a smile as she plopped down beside her. She set her backpack on the floor.

The mother offered a gentle smile before sighing with a shake of her head. "Katsuya is a little less cooperative than I had hoped. It's difficult for him to follow simple instructions thoroughly."

The young girl frowned sadly, "Oh? Did something happen?" She asked concerned.

Mina sighed once again. "He's just… He can't seem to concentrate and I have to repeat myself several times before he gets it and that is if he really is understanding but I got the feeling he was only nodding along half the time. He needs a lot of work." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I thought he'd be easier to teach because of his clean slate mind but, the poor thing seems utterly lost." She furthered with sympathy.

Shizuka furrowed her brows, "You act like he's a project or something." She surmised. "He's your son, Mom. And amnesia or not, he's still my amazing big brother. I know we have our rules and I have no problems with them, but even I have to admit they are a bit too strict. My friends' parents don't mind if I drop over unannounced - as long as I'm not rowdy or rude and they certainly don't mind if I call them at eight as opposed to our six p.m. rule here." She said with a roll of the eyes. "And Katsuya is almost eighteen years old, seriously these 'rules' are uncool and unfair." She tried to reason.

Mina gave her a stern glare, "Those rules are for your protection, Shizuka. You mustn't have everything you want, that only leads to greed. And I didn't say Katsuya was a project, I just mean your Father, that Kamuio, has done a terrible job in raising him. Katsuya could be much more the gentleman, a respectable member of society if his Father had been a better man." She explained a bit cross. She hated thinking about their Father.

Shizuka huffed and stood to her feet. "I don't know how Father was back then. And I've seen him a couple of times when I've gone to visit big brother -"

Mina stood as well, "You've gone to that part of town? Are you crazy? Honey, a young, sweet girl like you could get into a lot of trouble over there! You could get mugged, raped, killed, why would you disobey me like that?" She asked offended and fearful. Thoughts on how she could've easily lost her daughter flooded her mind.

Shizuka picked up her school bag and shook her head, "Mom. They don't live in a gang-infested hole." She clarified. "Their apartment may not be the nicest or roomiest but its actually kind of cozy and warm. He isn't usually there and when he is, he either acts like I'm not there or takes off to avoid conversation but… He's never said anything malicious or cruel towards me or you - and he's not some wasted drugged up monster you seem to think he is. Katsuya's always said he's changed and -"

"I didn't want you going anywhere near that filth, Shizuka. I can't believe you would hurt me like this. Your Father was a terrible man and he spent our entire marriage in a bar, or on the streets passed out and wasted. When Katsuya was born, we had to eat at the homeless shelter because he began gambling and when you were born, he wasn't there - he spent a week in jail for driving while under the influence. Don't even begin to tell me how your Father is! Once a piece of trash, always a piece of trash." She scowled bitterly.

Tears began to fall from Shizuka's eyes, as she was the type to cry when upset. "I'm sorry Mom. I shouldn't have brought it up." The younger looked away. Mina and her hardly ever argued or even 'heatedly debated' over anything, so this outburst was quite surprising to both of them.

Mina approached her and wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry for shouting at you, Shizuka. Honey, I'm sorry." She repeated sincerely. Shizuka and her hugged tightly mumbling apologies.

They didn't realize Jounouchi had been standing in the hallway the whole time. As they finished shouting and started hugging he trudged back to his room and quietly shut the door. His mind had begun to process everything they had said. _'So my Father is nothing but an asshole and a deadbeat dad?'_ "I guess it's true after all." He slunk down to the floor and leaned against the shut door and bent his knees up to his chest. "I didn't want to know after all." He muttered. _'Once a piece of trash, always a piece of trash.'_ The thought struck him hard for wasn't he once gutter trash too? "Then does that mean I'm always gonna be trash in her eyes?"Jounouchi sat there for a while, not really thinking of anything in particular. He stared blankly ahead of himself for a moment before concealing his browns behind shut lids. "I don't belong here." He stood to his feet upon realizing this. "I don't know where I'll go but I… If no matter how I dress, what all I do, I'm still nothing but a piece of trash - there is no point in being here." He concurred.

He wiped at his eyes, he hadn't realized tears had been falling the whole time. Just as he had worked the nerve to step out and relay that he couldn't stay here any longer, there was a knock at his door. Jounouchi opened it and met the warm gaze of Shizuka. She smiled lightly, "Hey big brother, how was this morning with mom?" She asked innocently.

'_Why even bother pretending? You already know how much I troubled her.'_ Jounouchi plopped down on his bed and laid back against the cushioning, "It was alright. There are a lot of rules here, it's crazy." He replied detached of any emotion.

Shizuka sat down beside him and stared up at the ceiling, "Yeah. I know, big brother. But it isn't so bad, really. You just… Have to find your footing here that's all. If you give it some time I'm sure you'll adapt and feel better about this place." She assured.

Jounouchi stared over at his sister but remained impassive as he turned his gaze straight ahead at the ceiling. "Yeah. It just takes time." He repeated though his words didn't sound as certain as she had.

She glanced at him and frowned a bit worried. "So was there anything in particular you came to see me about?" He asked, though he didn't mean to be cold or make her feel unwelcome, he just wanted to be alone at the moment.

Shizuka sat there a bit longer before sighing softly, "I just wanted to check up on you. Mom's a bit stern and impatient I think that's why her and Erio get along so well - he helps mellow her out, as he's a lot less strict that she. They compliment one another nicely. And you'll see, it'll be better." She swore.

He sat up and nodded slowly. They remained quiet a while longer before she stood and left the bedroom. Jounouchi fell back onto his bed and threw his right arm across his forehead, "Erio's the more relaxed one huh?" He snorted and shook his head. "It doesn't seem like it - they both act so intense and…" The blond rolled onto his side and wished he could've spoken to someone - one of his friends. His demeanor softened some, "They were supposed to come over today. So what happened? Where are they at?" He asked and curled on the bed.

Shizuka opened the door for Erio with a soft smile. "You're a little late today. Was it a long day at the office?" She asked as she took his jacket and scarf and hung them up appropriately in the closet nearby. "Mom's been waiting for you - she's preparing dinner." She confided.

"Yes, there was a particularly hazardous bug in the software we were testing and it took us a good while to figure out the glitch." He rubbed at his neck and sighed, "How about you? How was school?" He asked as they walked down the hallway.

"It was okay. You know how school is. Doesn't really change too much." She said with a shrug and tired sigh. Shizuka went back to the living area to finish up on her homework, while he darted inside the kitchen. For a few minutes there wasn't any disturbance until Erio reemerged from the kitchen and began setting the table. Shizuka stood and made her way to the dining area. "Oh I can set it for you, if you'd like Erio." She suggested kindly.

The older male nodded with a smile at the offer, "Well then I leave the task to you." He winked, "I'll round up Katsuya then." He stated and left the area. Shizuka threw a nervous frown over her shoulder but he didn't notice it.

Erio knocked on the door a few times before deciding to let himself in. He opened the door slowly and entered inside, a bit surprised to see Jounouchi fast asleep on the bed. He stepped up to the bed and smiled faintly as he pondered on whether to wake him up or not. "Ah but Mina would be quite disheartened, wouldn't she?" Jounouchi was woken up with a start at the sight of the older standing over him, "Hey dinner's ready." He stated simply, before pulling away and leaving the room. Jounouchi rubbed at his eyes and nodded, though the other was already gone. _'If only I could've stayed asleep a little longer.' _He thought fleetingly before forcing himself to his feet.


	11. Memories & Bonds

_So I figure I'd post this up right away, to help make up for the last chapter's long wait. This one is pretty exciting, I rather enjoyed writing this down. I don't own Yugioh and I hope you enjoy!_

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**X. Memories & Bonds**

Kaiba peeled his eyes away from the papers he was reading. He took a moment to stretch and relax his gaze. He took a deep breath and settled both elbows onto the wooden table, resting his chin in his left hand. "So that gutter trash, Mazumi Shinto, told the police that Jounouchi Kamuio was the mastermind behind the school shooting. However," With his free hand he picked up the top sheet and laid it face-down beside the stack. His eyes glanced over the second report, "Jounouchi's Father, Kamuio, denies the allegations but he doesn't want to offer any information about the incident or even to prove his innocence. He also has refused to discuss anything relating to the Mutt." The brunet let his eyes close momentarily, grateful that there weren't very many people in the school library today because he didn't feel like dealing with his not-so-secret fan girls. '_"There's nothing left to talk about now…" What was that about?'_ Kaiba recalled the emotional display the Mutt's Father had shown him a week ago. _'Not to mention, he was under the impression that Jounouchi is dead. But, who told him that?'_ The brunet sighed heavily. "Why do I even care? This isn't my problem to begin with." He grumbled in a whisper.

And yet, here he sat, going over the police reports and information gathered on the jailed suspects. He tapped his pencil idly on the blank sheet to his right. _'Why am I even..?'_ Indeed, Kaiba was quite perplexed on this bizarre 'role' he had taken up. When did the Mutt become so important that he find it necessary to figure out his problems. The teen was with capable, well-organized people - he'd be alright. "Better off than before." Though his words didn't sound confident. The image of the blond wearing that repulsive sweater vest flickered like a terrible nightmare in his mind. The sweater vest wasn't bad, it was actually in good taste but… Jounouchi wearing it was unspeakable. "Hn. Stupid Mutt." He muttered as his eyes fluttered open and glared down at the papers. As he decided it was time to pack up and leave, a certain group of individuals entered the library. The brunet had just clicked his briefcase shut when the gang approached his table. Kaiba stood to his full height and solidified his glare thusly, "Dare I ask what the point of this intrusion is about?" He asked reluctantly.

The 'gang', of course, made up of Yugi, Anzu and Honda. "We wanted to ask you of a favor, Kaiba." Yugi stood stern but the meek voice relayed his nervousness. "It's about Jounouchi." He furthered in a hopeless sort of tone.

'_Of course it is. How could I have not guessed it was about the Mutt?'_ Kaiba was getting pretty tired of thinking about the blond-haired mutt so much. It was unhealthy, abnormal. So why did their meager presence irk his curiosity? "I don't have time for childish games, Yugi. Much less for pathetic mutts." He warned in annoyance.

Honda glared and took a step forward, "After everything - you have the gall to refer to him as a pathetic mutt?" He pointed at the other rudely, "He's more of a man than you'll ever be, Kaiba!" He glowered angrily. Kaiba snorted at the thought, Anzu placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him. After all, they needed the other's help since everything else they tried had turned up pointless. The spiky-headed brunet shoved her hand off and approached the undaunted CEO with distaste, "You have no idea of my friend's worth! I don't get why he even ca-" The enraged brunet stopped mid-rant as the taller smirked uncaringly.

Kaiba chuckled somewhat. "I see. This is an unusual strategy. First you approach, tails between your legs and murmur a request of a favor - and now you attempt to bully and berate me? Hn? Interesting indeed but if you truly want something from me, that strategy is not going to cut it." He enlightened with a severe glare. His smirk returned stern, tiring of this annoying dilapidated band of misfits, he reached for his briefcase sitting patiently on the table and picked it up. "Perhaps you should work on your speech craft a bit more. Consider begging and groveling a little." He added in a sneering tone.

"Bastard." Honda growled but before he could continue his rant at the other, Anzu unsympathetic and a little disappointed in his demeanor, held him still. Yugi stepped forward and gave Kaiba his best glare of confidence.

"Kaiba please listen to us. I'm sorry Honda got so fired up, it's just a very frustrating situation. And we aren't expecting you to do much, we aren't even sure if you can help us or not but… We've tried to appeal to their wishes but they still refuse us." Yugi started disheartened. "And I have this bad feeling that Jounouchi thinks we've forgotten him or something. Please just hear us out." He urged earnestly.

The brunet scowled and let his eyes close momentarily. _'And once more I'm troubling myself for this Mutt, why?'_ Kaiba placed his case back onto the table, "Perhaps you should start from the beginning." Kaiba suggested as he took a seat and crossed his arms against his chest. Yugi's face brightened up instantly and he gratefully complied.

* * *

Jounouchi laid on his bed, an ever-present frown on his face. He tossed about a ball, Shizuka had given to him as a way to relieve stress or something, into the air. He sighed heavily. "So now it's haircut time?" he sat up and let the stress ball fall helpless against the bed. The blond meandered over to the mirror and studied his locks that had gotten significantly longer - his hair was passed his shoulders and his bangs if brushed straight down his face, covered more than half of it. He smiled faintly, "I do need to get it cut but…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his yellow wallet. He made it a habit to carry it everywhere now as it was something he felt connected to, plus he spent time staring at the group picture of him and his friends. "My friends. Where are they? I haven't seen them except for that first day - and that was a week and three days ago." He pouted and shook his head. "No, stop it Katsuya. Mom said they wanted to give me some air and didn't want to overwhelm me, that's why they haven't come around." He took a deep breath and nodded.

He stared down at the picture and sighed. "I need my hair shortened but I wonder if I'll be able to keep my hairstyle - or do they plan on totally changing it?" His head ached heavily as he attempted to calm his nerves. "Hmm. Why can't I just forget about tryin' to remember who I am? That'd be easier - tryin' to be who I was only seems to make things worse, for me and everyone around. If I just be this organized better person Mom and Erio want me to be, things'll definitely get better." He plopped back down onto the bed. "Better…" He closed the wallet up and frowned. "And I wonder about that…" He stressed a heavy groan and rolled onto his side. _'I haven't been able to get much right, oh except the dishes. That seems to be the only thing I know how to do.'_ He shook his head. _'I can never get up on time, I set my alarm but for whatever reason when I eventually get up my arm is stretched towards it and its somehow on the floor.'_ He grinned weakly. "I guess I'm not a morning person…"

There was a light knocking on his door and he sat up slowly. Shizuka opened it gently and poked her head in, "Are you ready to go, big brother?" She asked.

Jounouchi stood to his feet and smiled cheerfully, "Yeah, let's go." He answered and casually walked passed her out the door.

The young girl waited until the blond was down the hallway before she shut the door to his bedroom. She frowned, trying hard to swallow the heaviness suddenly felt. The smile on Jounouchi's face was so sweet and bright but… _'It wasn't my brother's lop-sided mischievous grin at all.'_ There were several times when the blond reacted or did things that well, if he had his memories would've behaved differently and yet… Though Mina and Erio seemed to be quite pleased with his progress - aside from the inability to get up on time, the only trait of the blond's original character that couldn't be hidden - Shizuka felt a little… pained by it? She took a deep breath, _'As genuine as those smiles appear, maybe he's just fooling us all with them. In that case… How does he really feel about us? Maybe… Maybe if Yugi and the others came by to talk to him, he'd feel a lot better. Right then. Tomorrow I'll make a detour to his school and ask Yugi and the others to come over - it's been enough time. I'm surprised they've been able to stay away for so long myself.'_ It was a bit strange, considering how impatient they were when they heard he'd be released from the hospital.

"Shizuka, dear, are you coming?" Mina called down the hall.

The young girl snapped out of her daze, "Oh yes. Sorry!" She smiled embarrassed to have made them all wait and they headed out soon after.

It took about twenty minutes to reach downtown Domino. The blond searched about the many buildings in hopes of finding something he could latch onto - something with any sort of memories linked to it. His eyes carried earnestly along and finally he was rewarded as a particular brightly lit building with flashing signs caught his attention. "This place…" He breathed in an inaudible whisper. "Pizza Plaza." He read carefully. _"Come on, guys! I'm starving!" _Jounouchi's eyes fluttered closed, as voices - _'a memory?'_ - flashed through his mind. _"Honestly, Jounouchi. Don't you eat enough at school?" _A female voice chided. _'Anzu's voice?'_

'_That was hours ago! And you can't count cafeteria food as real food. I mean, seriously and pizza, well pizza is in its own special category." _He defended and the image of him standing in a defiant pose showed up.

'_Hey that's-'_ Yugi laughed and scratched his cheek. _"Actually it's been a long time since we've all had pizza right? And it sure sounds good right now. I think I could even eat more than Jounouchi today."_

"_I don't know about that, Yugi. I've seen Jounouchi eat pizza before - the guy could probably set a record if he wanted to." 'Honda…'_ The group laughed and the memory ended, though it stayed with the blond even as he opened his eyes. He smiled lightly. _'I remembered something.'_ He felt like stopping the car and checking out this so called 'pizza' right this instant but kept it to himself. _'Come to think of it, I haven't had pizza once since waking up. I guess they don't like pizza?'_ Jounouchi thought on that for a moment. It wouldn't surprise him, it wasn't like they liked anything else pertaining to his tastes.

They eventually pulled into a shopping district alit with soft-white lights and just enough colored ones to make them noticeable but not tacky. The trees were decorated with yellow ribbons and other ornaments along the parking lot. They continued along, passing a large bookstore, a clothing store and some small cafes and things of the like. Jounouchi followed along still recalling the fleshed out memory. It felt gratifying to have something to work with. "Alright, Shizuka and I'll reserve some seats at the restaurant there, while you take Katsuya to get his hair worked on." The mother suggested kindly.

Shizuka offered a wary smile, "Oh, Mom maybe I should stay with -"

"Nonsense dear. Let's go make the reservation." She insisted.

Jounouchi watched as Mina all but pulled the younger away. Erio chuckled somewhat. "Shizuka really worries about you." He sighed softly, "Well now let us get you cleaned up." The older male lead the way down the strip, Jounouchi followed slowly behind him. The two hadn't spoken much the whole week. Erio seemed to work everyday and they only ever met up at the dinner table - since the blond was never up in time for breakfast.

The blond made to slip his hands into his pockets but found his slacks did not have any. He settled for folding his arms against his mahogany sweater-ed chest. He remembered Shizuka's words, which she'd repeated several times over the course of these passed long ten days, _'He's the nicer more flexible one.'_ The blond sighed, it felt strange. _'I wish I'd stop thinking things like that. Being here with Mom and Erio… I just feel so outta place.'_ He stretched high above himself and then placed his arms against his chest again.

They made it to the hair salon and entered without delay. Jounouchi could feel his body tensing as those doors shut noiselessly behind them. He glanced about, finding the black and white coloring to be much of what he expected from his Mother and Erio's taste. He bit back a begrudging sigh and noted how packed the place was - _'And they all have that better-than-you vibe to them. Everyone here has such nice and brushed hair - like Erio's… Why are they even here? They look fine.'_ "Oh, Mr. Rowle, how are you? Where's Mina?" A woman dressed in black, wearing a crimson smock approached and gave the man a light peck on the cheek.

"Ah, Chloe, this is Mina's son Katsuya. We had an appointment scheduled today for him. As you can see he needs some major work done." He chuckled gingerly.

The woman, named Chloe, approached Jounouchi and smiled as she surveyed his overgrown blond locks. She didn't attempt to make eye contact, in fact, her purple eyes targeted only his hair. "I'll have some fun with this one, for sure." She murmured happily. It was always a thrill to work with messy distressed hair. "So what are we having done today?" She asked eager to begin, flashing the younger a smile as she waited patiently for an answer.

Jounouchi opened his mouth to speak but Erio cut in, "Mina wanted something much shorter, the back is definitely too long, she wants it at least to the length of his chin…" Erio walked over and picked up a 'Sample' sheet and pointed to a particular pose, Jounouchi snuck a glance while the hairstylist studied it intently. "Can you manage that with his hair?" Erio asked as she took the sheet.

The styilst, smirked, "Darling, am I not the Great Chloe?" She flicked her long red hair behind her shoulder and gestured for the young blond to follow beyond the black curtains that separated the waiting area from the rest of the store. Jounouchi hesitantly followed after, still trying to figure a way out of this. _'I really don't want my hair THAT short.'_ His frown deepened as she led him to a reclined chair that rested the head into a sink. "Okay, now, go ahead and sit back. I'll wet your hair and then we can begin cutting all that pretty blond hair of yours. Alright?" She smiled as she tied her own hair back into a ponytail.

"Right…" Jounouchi complied. It didn't take but a couple of minutes and they moved on to a metallic chair facing a mirror. _'I guess this is where it all gets cut off…'_ It was just hair. So why did he feel sick, angry, upset? _"The Jounouchi I know would be annoyingly hardheaded… and give whoever was pissing him off - a piece of his mind."_ The words of Seto Kaiba popped into his mind. He bit his lip nervously as 'Chloe' wrapped the black material over his body and snapped it around his neck. "…_and wouldn't take no for an answer."_ The lady chatted casually with a nearby stylist working on someone else, she brushed through the blond's hair a few times with a comb. _"Well, if it isn't the barking Chihuahua and the rest of the rag-tag group of misfits." 'Another memory..?'_ The blond cringed as the memory ran through his head, sudden. Chloe continued to chat unaware of his pained state. _"Whatdja say? I'm not a barkin' Chihuahua, say it again and I'll give ya something to -" 'It's me and Kaiba…' "Heh. Are you really attempting to threaten me. Surely, even you, must realize you don't scare me one bit." _The brunet sighed._ "But then again, what would I expect from a mindless Mutt?" 'So that's how Kaiba really is, huh?'_ Jounouchi was surprised at how harsh the brunet was to him. _"Say that again you bastard! I'll really give ya something to be scared of!" _Jounouchi threatened._ 'Wha? Oh the other's are there. Yugi…' _Yugi approached and held the seething blond still._ "Kaiba's just trying to get you all riled up, Jounouchi." _The blond stared down at the short teen and glared back up at the brunet._ "But Yug'.. Kaiba's askin' for it." _

The memory flashed onwards, Kaiba muttered some other insults in goodbye and then left. Jounouchi's eyes fluttered open in time to see the stylist had picked up the scissors. As the silver blades made their way towards his hair, the blond glared and stood up suddenly. The stylist stepped back quite stunned. Jounouchi turned around and faced her with a melancholic frown. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make it difficult for you but, I don't want all my hair cut off like that." His expression fell into an offended pout, _'I get it. I don't want this haircut, I don't want Kaiba callin' me such names, I don't want to forget who I am … And… Even if I'm just a street dog, that doesn't - it shouldn't defy who I am.' _"Even if Erio and Mom are upset - I think I'm well and capable of choosin' my own damn hairstyle - my own clothes, my own life!" He continued fiercely. He folded his arms across his chest defiantly. The hairstylists as well as the customers gave him a look of confusion and surprise.

* * *

Kaiba stepped into his first floor living area and smirked as his 'guest' sipped on tea and gossiped about her time in America with one of his maids. He waited a moment but quickly grew tired of hearing this pointless conversation and cleared his throat. The result met with great effect, as his servant of three years quickly stood to her feet and bowed in apology, "I am very sorry, sir. I did not mean to take such an extended break while you were out."

The brunet, though normally in a strict mood, simply smirked with a heavy sigh, "Taking a break? I came to the conclusion that you were merely entertaining a guest in my absence. Are you saying that wasn't the case?" He asked and the servant looked up with surprise - as she expected to be utterly scolded. She remained silent. Kaiba appreciated the response, as he didn't much engage in conversation with his employees to begin with. "If you mind leaving us then, so I may speak to her privately." Without a moment's hesitation, she disappeared immediately.

The woman with her fluffy ringlet curls and secretive purple eyes smirked at the brunet, whom took a seat beside her. "My, you sure do enjoy tormenting your employees don't you?" She asked and took another sip of her tea.

Kaiba scoffed. "How I treat my employees are of no business of yours, Mai. Mn, I thought you were in America? Did the shoot end prematurely?" He asked as he leaned forward and fixed him a cup of hot tea from the kettle that sat on the burgundy coffee table in before him.

She placed her cup down on its saucer and leaned back against the cushioning, her arms reached behind her head in a casual manner, "Please hun, don't underestimate my talent. We finished earlier than expected so I headed back here to Japan." She crossed her legs.

The brunet glanced down her legs and smirked as he stirred in a little honey into his tea. "Ah, I see American customs have stayed with you." He leaned his arm on the armrest and took a sip before continuing, "You have some nerve trudging those boots on my floor." He scolded and earned an unbothered snort in response. "You finished quickly indeed. I'm actually impressed considering you're usually such an annoying and spoiled child when shooting these commercials."

Mai glared and debated whether or not she could get away with slapping the overconfident CEO. _'Now, now. I suppose it wouldn't be wise to hit the one that signs your paycheck - in his house no less.'_ She settled for folding her arms across her well-endowed chest and huffed. "Please, I can't help if your staff does not know how a lady should be treated." A lot of people respect Kujaku Mai as she was the top female duelist and renowned across the globe, that's why Kaiba didn't hesitate to look up her location and offer her a career as the new 'face' of Kaiba Corporation's Dueling Equipment. With her striking good lucks and sharp tongue, views of her commercials and posters emerged, bolting her up to superstar fandom.

Even though her and Kaiba often shared unkind and snippy remarks from time to time, they actually made for a powerful match-up… with an abundance of rumors suggesting a secret romance. Though the last was simply an amusing rumor. "I imagine there was a reason for you finishing so quickly. I best not see some rushed work from you." He jeered and she shot him an unpleasant glare. Kaiba took another drink and set his cup down. "Does this sudden return have anything to do with the Mutt?" he asked, though quite certain of the answer.

The blonde haired duelist leaned forward and reached for her cup again. "Yeah. I've been trying to get a hold of my Jounouchi for a while now but all I ever get is that wretched old witch of a mother." She scowled bitterly. "Her hubby sounds like a real cutie though, but he's probably just like her." She added in disappointment.

Kaiba sighed heavily. "They aren't married. It's just her boyfriend, from what I understand. So she can't stand you either that's rather interesting…"

Mai ignored him and continued, "She's a real bitch. Of course you wouldn't know, with that sweet and innocent demeanor of hers. I really worry that Jounouchi may not even know who I am anymore. I heard he has amnesia and I bet she hasn't even spoken to him about me - or given him the letters I sent to him." She frowned quite upset.

The brunet listened to her and it grew silent for a moment. Mai poured herself some more tea. _'Hmm.. This is really interesting. First Yugi and the others cry to me about their plight and then Mai comes along and spouts the same frustration.'_ "Well, it may interest you to know you aren't the only one seemingly barred from the Mutt." She began to stir her tea as she stared over to him with a curious gaze, Kaiba nodded. "Yugi and the Cheerleaders came and begged me to speak with his Mother and implore to her to let them see Jounouchi. It seems they haven't been allowed to talk to him either - she tells them that he needs some space to come to terms with everything that's happened."

Her amethyst eyes widened significantly. _'Not even Yugi and the others have gotten a chance to…' _Her hands began to shake with rage and she slammed the teacup down fiercely as she stood in an anger Kaiba perhaps expected but was still surprised by. "This is unacceptable. It's an absolute crime!" She fumed and stomped off. _'We've done more for Jounouchi than she could even count. Keeping me away is one thing, but Yugi and the others? That witch has another thing coming!'_

Kaiba quickly set down his cup and followed after. "Where are you going?" He asked casually as he watched her grab her dark purple trench coat and slipped it on.

She threw a determined glare over her shoulder at him, "To see Jounouchi. And perhaps talk some sense into that nitwit mother of his." She flung the door open herself, ignoring the doorman standing idly by - quite afraid of her temper.

Kaiba took a deep breath. "Hn. You should be careful. He doesn't know who you are after-"

"That's ridiculous!" She cut in furiously. His demeanor fell into shock -his smirk dissipating altogether. "Jounouchi knows exactly who I am. He won't dare raise his voice to me, he won't hate me - I won't allow him to. Trust me. By the time I'm through with him, he'll regret ever forgetting me-" She smirked over at Kaiba and winked. "Leave it to me." And with a loud slam, she was gone.

The brunet stared dumbstruck for a minute or so before chuckling quietly. "Heh, I suppose that's what a woman scorned looks like." Kaiba took a deep breath and walked over to the closet. He searched about for an appropriate jacket to wear. "Absolutely a headache, that Kujaku Mai." He muttered.

The doorman, finally able to regain his heart rate to normal approached timidly, "Are you leaving too, sir?"

"Yeah. Though I have no doubt of Mai's determination, I think I better make sure she doesn't get herself into too much trouble. Considering the situation, I wouldn't doubt them calling the police on her. Needless to say, it wouldn't look good for Kaiba Corporation, if its spoiled star got sent to jail." _'Though I am honestly quite intrigued at how they will react to her. Especially that Mutt.' _The reluctant CEO slipped on his jacket at a much calmer pace as well as his shoes, "Tell Mokuba I'll be back later." The man nodded in understanding as he held the door open for his master.


	12. Trusting The Heart Part 1

_This was the easiest and also one of the hardest chapters for me to write. If that makes any sense. Sorry about the delay, I really am sorry. There were just so many little things that I wanted to work out but I think I did fairly decent and I hope you'll enjoy. You guys have been awesome as always, again I appreciate your words and kind reviews. Uhm, I don't own Yugioh and Warning; Mai sort of goes on a Slapping Frenzy in this chapter. Well, enjoy!_

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**XI. **_**Trusting The Heart Part 1**_

The room stilled and Jounouchi started to lose his nerve as the stylists and customers around gaped at him strangely. Chloe began to chuckle lightly and placed her shears into her apron. Her demeanor softened in a relaxed sort of smile. "I don't understand what is going on… But if there is a particular hairstyle you want, please tell me now." Jounouchi dropped his crossed arms down to his sides in surprise. Was it really that easy? He nodded hesitantly. "So then, what did you have in mind?" She asked curious.

Jounouchi reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "My hair needs to be cut but I don 't want it so different than what I got now…" He flipped it open to the photo with him and his friends and he hesitantly showed it to her. "I dunno if you can see it, but I just want my hair simple and fixed like how I got it here. Is that okay?" He asked.

The woman studied his hair and sighed dramatically. "Such an easy thing. It seems like a waste of my talents, but alright. If its what my customer wants, I must oblige." She winked and gestured him back to the chair. Jounouchi flipped his wallet closed and shoved it back into his pocket. _'I just gotta hope she does it - and hope Mom and Erio don't freak out too much.'_ A sudden chill ran through him.

It didn't take long for the stylist to cut his hair and layer it accordingly. Chloe ran her hands through his hair a few times to check the length and affirm the cut was layered evenly. "You're just about done, I must say, this head of hair does suit you better than a buzz cut-similar would have."

She spun his chair around so he could see the mirror and examine himself. Instantly, he smiled brightly as, indeed, the woman had cut his hair in an exact mirror image of that wild 'untamed' style. "This is definitely my haircut." He murmured to himself and quickly turned to the stylist and bowed. "Thanks so much. I really appreciate this."

She waved him off. "Go catch up with Mr. Rowle. Shana at the front desk will hand the bill for this." Jounouchi nodded and steadily made for the short hallway leading to the black curtain - and the waiting area on the other side.

Suddenly, his happy demeanor felt wounded and heavy. _'Up until this point, I've done everything in my power to follow their rules and do as they wanted… But this… Won't this be like a slap to the face? What are they gonna say about this?'_ The blond took a deep breath and slid the curtain open. _'It's just a haircut. So it shouldn't be such a big deal right?' _The look on Erio's face as he neared was anything but positive…

* * *

Kaiba stepped out of the car and headed up the dimly lit staircase. _'I'm surprised I haven't heard any shouting or seen any police cars yet.'_ He mused lightly as he reached the top. But his thoughts were quieted as he spotted the headstrong diva sitting on the wooden two-seater bench outside the Mutt's door. Mai noticed him right away and glared over to the shut door. "They aren't home." She explained frustrated.

The brunet sighed and approached the bench cautiously. "I see that." He sat down beside her and shook his head. "So what are you still doing here?" He asked curious.

"You sure aren't very bright are you? Isn't it obvious?" Mai snapped irately, "I'm waiting for them to come home so I can tell that snobby little mother of his off." She informed and huffed. "I'm going to make sure Jounouchi remembers who I am and who his real friends are."

Kaiba chuckled, "You sound like a raving madwoman. Honestly, did you not hear yourself? You haven't the slightest clue when they will be back, yet you really want to wait here until they do?" Kaiba stood up. "Do you realize you could end up arrested for trespassing, for disturbing the peace and if you even attempted to slap someone-" "Well so what? It isn't any concern of yours what I choose to do. But somebody has to do something - she needs to be set straight on certain matters." Mai stressed firmly, standing as well.

Kaiba shook his head. "It is my concern as you work for Kaiba Corp now. And this isn't the kind of attention an employee of mine should be attracting. You need to go back home and stop trying to make a spectacle of yourself." He scolded harshly.

Mai glared at him heatedly. "Listen here, hun, if being your employee means I cannot help my friends, then perhaps Kaiba Corp isn't for me after all." She warned. "Jounouchi is my friend and if his Mother doesn't want me around that's one thing. I can handle that. But I refuse to let Yugi and the others become a stranger to him. Jounouchi needs Yugi, Anzu, Honda. He needs Ryou and Otogi - I'm sure deep down you know that she is wrong too." Mai softened her voice a little as Kaiba rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Why else would you have told me about all of this in the first place?" She asked curious.

The brunet continued to glare at her indifferently but truthfully the gears in his mind were turning. _'She's right. Why did I mention it to her? I know how she is, I knew she'd react like this if I told her, so why?'_ Kaiba sighed heavily, "You are very tiring. Whatever, if you want to sit here all night, be my guest. The Mutt isn't worth my time so I'm out of here." He grumbled and began to walk away.

Mai watched him descend the stairs and she pouted. "Fine then. I can face them alone. I didn't ask for his help anyway." She muttered underneath her breath. Just then her stomach growled and her face paled a little. _'I forgot, I haven't eaten anything but a few cookies since arriving in Japan a few hours ago.'_ She furrowed her brows. _'Doesn't matter. I'll make sure Jounouchi remembers me - and I'll tell that Mother of his what a bitch she is being.'_ Mai swore determined.

Kaiba made his way to his car but cast a long blank stare towards the second floor. The sun had dropped and the apartment buildings were dim with a few lights alit along the stairs and hallways. He sat inside his car and hesitated about starting the ignition. It just didn't seem right about leaving a woman all alone in the dead of night - even if it was a rather 'good' neighborhood, with little trouble. Kaiba drummed his hands along the wheel and sighed in irritation. He scowled at his keys and tossed them onto the passenger seat. "Twenty minutes. If no one shows up, I'm gone." He didn't care about Mai personally, but it was the right thing to do. The brunet rolled his eyes. _"The right thing to do…'_

* * *

Erio stood up slowly, seemingly at a loss of words as he couldn't take his eyes off of the blond-haired teen. "Katsuya… I thought - this wasn't the cut your Mother wanted for you." He relayed after an awkward pause. "What happened in there?" He asked folding his arms across his chest as his whole body seemed to tense.

Jounouchi nodded nervously, trying to keep his voice calm. "Y-yeah, I was but… I just sorta thought that…" _'This seemed so much easier in there.'_ Jounouchi bit his lip for a second and took a deep breath. "I didn't like it and well, I really think this fits me a lot better." His eyes fell towards the ground. "I'm sorry. I just can't change it."

Erio stared at him and took a deep breath. "If that's the way you feel, that's the way you feel. Though in the future, I would appreciate it if you chose to discuss matters before rashly 'changing your mind'." He chided, "Why don't you wait outside while I pay for your cut." He suggested and sighed in exasperation. He made his way towards the counter.

"Well that could've gone better." Jounouchi sighed as he stepped outside. He breathed in the cool air and tried to relax, but his body was tensing as he thought about how his mother would react. _'She'll probably look at me the same way - with disappointment.'_ The blond scratched his head and pouted, "But I… I want to know the real me." He muttered quietly.

A few seconds later, Erio was standing beside him. "Mina should be waiting for us. Let's go." He said distantly and began to walk off. Jounouchi nodded and followed. They didn't get far when they saw Shizuka and Mina approaching them. "Hey honey, what's wrong?" He asked, giving her a light peck on the cheek.

Mina shook her head. "They were all booked unfortunately. It'd be another hour and a half before they actually found us a decent table. So we decided perhaps it would be better if we just ate at home." She explained.

Erio frowned. "Ah, I was trying to keep you from having to cook tonight." He sighed.

She giggled lightly. "You know I don't mind cooking for my family." They kissed once again.

Shizuka rolled her eyes. "Oh my goodness, you two are so sweet together it's disgusting." She chuckled wryly. Erio smirked gently and Mina shook her head. A second passed and finally Mina's eyes landed on Jounouchi and his hair.

"Katsuya, honey," Her eyes glanced over at Erio who looked away and she returned her gaze back onto the teen, "I thought you were supposed to get your hair fixed up." She neared closer to him, to inspect his cut better.

'_And here it comes…'_ Jounouchi ran his hands through his hair and nodded. "I did. See, it's not covering my face an' it's layered just right. Just like…" The look on her face was very unsettling.

"I can see that, but the one you were supposed to get was-"

"I changed my mind. Sorry but I really didn't like that haircut very much." He admitted timidly.

Mina cocked her head slightly to the side, "Didn't like it? It was a very perfect cut for a young man like yourself." She shook her head as her voice began to lose its gentleness.

Shizuka stepped forward hesitantly, "…Oh come on, mom, lighten up a little. Katsuya's cut is actually the way he used to have it. In fact, he's had this look for a long time." She looked up at her brother and smiled sincerely, "I love the cut, big brother."

Mina glanced at Shizuka whom was lightly caressing her arm. "Honey, the point of the matter is, he didn't discuss this with me." She stressed. _'This is ridiculous. Getting on my case over a damn haircut?'_ Jounouchi didn't care to hear her continue in a list of what the problem was. "It's only respectful to myself and Erio, if you two talk these things out with us." _'Is this what my life will be from now on? How old am I again? This is crazy right? Or is it just me? Shizuka doesn't seem to have any problems with any of this though. Maybe it is just me after all. It isn't like I grew up with them - Shizuka said so herself that I just need to get used to how everything 'works'. This lifestyle though, maybe I just can't.'_ "…Especially if he wants to get his career started, tidiness and a well-mannered appearance are key to success. He can't work in a business dressed like a scoundrel or with a wild hairstyle." She continued to drawl on in exasperation.

His eyes glanced over Shizuka to his mother to Erio and finally they closed, _'Maybe I need to crawl back to the streets I'm supposedly from.' _His mom and Shizuka continued to debate on and on and he growled in irritation. "What does it matter?" Their conversation halted as all eyes fell onto him. He was beginning to detest everyone's look of concern - as if he were some crazy needing delicate attention. Jounouchi's eyes fixated sharply as he eyed his Mother and Erio sternly. "I'm sorry that you're so pissed off at my hair. I can't help it if I like to look like a street dog - but hey, this is what _I_ wanted so just deal with it." He growled, "And if you can't…Then maybe I need to go back to wherever the Hell I came from." He stomped off in no particular direction.

Shizuka frowned and followed after him. "Now you've done it, mom." She chided. "Big brother, wait!" She called out.

Mina started off too but Erio gently squeezed her shoulder. "Erio, I need to-"

"Maybe… We should let Shizuka talk to him alone." He suggested. She stared up at him in confusion as he sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "…And maybe we should think about some alternative living arrangements."

Mina glared with concern and shook her head. "I won't lose Katsuya again." She muttered under her breath but didn't chase after. Jounouchi and Shizuka both turned the corner of the shopping strip.

"Big brother, please wait!" Shizuka called breathlessly as she ran in front of him to bar the path. "Please don't be mad at mom. She's just a little eccentric about the hair-"

Jounouchi shook his head, "It's not just the hair, Shizuka." He stressed and slipped passed her.

Shizuka bit her lip nervously but was quickly on his heels. "Brother, you just have to give her time, you know… You've been around her for a while, she just gets kinda strict sometimes but she'll get over the-"

Jounouchi halted his step and clenched his fists tightly. "Over what, Shizuka?" He asked and turned around to face her, he shook his head again. "For her to get over this stupid haircut? F-For her to get over that I just can't get up before the sun in the morning?" He shrugged and chuckled in desperation, "The fact that I can't stand these clothes, they're stuffy and uncomfortable- that I don't wanna take some damn classes to learn how to talk the 'right' way?" He shook his head, "I'm not perfect - I was nothing but a street dog just like our nameless, faceless Father that I'm barred from ever learning of…" He shook his head and exhaled a heavy breath.

Shizuka's eyes fell down to the concrete sidewalk they stood on, "Katsuya… I…" Her own thoughts battered her with relentless question. _'I've seen it this whole time, haven't I? How unhappy he truly was but I… I just kept telling myself he needed to adjust.'_

Jounouchi eyed his sister's glum disposition and his own heart sank with regret. _'It's not like it's her fault.'_ He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, saddened eyes stared back up at him, "Listen, Shizuka, I love you. And I know no matter how she is, I love Mom too." He stared up at the dark sky and sighed once again, "I just don't know what - how I'm supposed to be. The things Erio and Mom want, I, I just can't help but want to throw a fit and say no. I'm not really angry, more like confused and really frustrated. And… Just what the hell am I supposed to say?" He asked.

Jounouchi released her of his hold and her eyes fell downcast once more. It was quiet for a while longer until a familiar shiny red car pulled up on the street beside them. Mina stepped out and approached them with a deep gaze of indifference. "Kids, it's late. Let's go home and we can continue this conversation after dinner." She turned and opened the back door and then slipped back into the passenger seat and shut the door.

Jounouchi swallowed the lump in his throat. His head was pounding with that same reoccurring headache he'd become used to since leaving the hospital. He headed for the car, Shizuka glanced towards the front seats and then quickly caught her brother before he climbed into the vehicle, "Big brother…" She started softly so their Mother couldn't hear, he turned to her, "…Even though you may not remember who you were before the shooting… Deep down you're still the same you, you aren't any different and well, you shouldn't have to change for anyone."

Jounouchi smiled glumly, "Yeah, that'd be easy if I knew who I was back then." He replied pathetically.

She nodded softly. "…Just trust your heart." The blond gave her a quizzical guise, "You used to tell me that whenever I was stuck and didn't know what to do, I should just do what my heart tells me to do and that… everything would be alright."

Jounouchi's eyes widened somewhat, _'That dream… A while back. Didn't I tell myself the same thing?'_ His smile strengthened a bit, "Thanks Shizuka. I'll try." And with that he turned and made his way in.

Shizuka smiled faintly, "No problem, big brother." Her negative feelings still lingered though. _'Do what you feel is right big brother. Even if it means you have to leave us.'_ Her heart sank at the thought. But in many ways, Honda had said her brother shared a lot of traits as their Father, _'Perhaps those similarities are what Mom can't stand… I just want you to be happy, big brother. I want you back the way you were too.'_ She climbed in and shut the door. They were on the road to 'home'.

* * *

Kaiba sat in his car and reclined his seat back some. If there was one thing Kaiba hated more than anything it was definitely waiting for any disclosed amount of time. It'd been nearly forty minutes since he left his employee sitting up there on that bench. "That damned Mai." He gritted out impatiently as he had already come to realize this as her fault. If it were broad daylight and she weren't a Kaiba Corp employee, he'd have left when he had said he would. But who would leave a woman to stand alone at night, where who knows what could happen to her? "I remember a time when I didn't care about such things that didn't concern me." He muttered in annoyance.

"It's been long enough. I can't take any more of this pointlessness." He ground out after another five minutes. He pulled his seat back up and reached for his keys sitting idly on the passenger seat. As he pushed the key into the ignition, a set of headlights neared. His movements halted as the red car parked a few spaces to his left. "Is it really..?" Kaiba's eyes widened as the lights of the other vehicle shut off and the car doors opened. An older woman and a young girl stepped out of one side, Kaiba recognized them, along with the male driver to be Mina and Shizuka Kawaii and Erio Rowle. And finally the other backseat door opened to reveal the amnesiac, Jounouchi Katsuya.

The brunet wanted to step out and stop them from actually going upstairs and facing the wrath of Kujaku Mai, but another part of him wanted it to happen. His blue eyes narrowed in disapproval, the last thing he and his company needed was a scandal but… _"Deep down you know this is wrong too."_ Kaiba rolled his eyes. The family made their way up the stairs, he could see Mai stand up from the bench and cross her arms against her chest. _'And here it comes.'_ She made her way towards the group. Kaiba reluctantly opened his door and stepped out.

Erio was the first to see the seething blond heading towards them, "Uhm can I-" Mai ignored him and marched right up to Mina Kawaii. Erio spun on his heel in surprise and Shizuka's eyes went wide. Jounouchi just stared confused.

Mai stood glaring at Mina, whom looked rather irritated with the hotheaded blond. "What are-" Mina started but was silenced with a very hard and loud slap to the face. Shizuka gasped and ran up to her Mother's side. Mai raised her hand up to slap her again, but Erio grabbed her by the wrist. Jounouchi stepped forward but was halted by a hand that rested on his shoulder. The blond turned around to see who held him still only to gape silently in bewilderment at the sight of Seto Kaiba. _'Kaiba..? He's..?'_ His face tinted red a little as those blue eyes bore into his confused browns.

"You wretched beast! You're nothing but a cruel vindictive old bat that has no respect for others." Mai shouted shaking Erio's hold on her arm.

Mina glared as she caressed her own cheek, now red from the harsh smack. Shizuka stepped up to try and quell the situation. "Please, what are you doing?" She started nervously. "Let's not shout and make rash accusations. I-"

"If you're referring to yourself, you don't deserve any respect." Mina cut in and gave Mai a scowl of utter disgust. "You come with this gaudy wardrobe of yours, those detestable hooker boots of yours and you dare to command respect?"

Shizuka spun on her heel and frowned. "Mom, please." She pleaded.

Mai stepped forward, "Listen here lady-"

Erio took Mai by the arm and pulled her away from Shizuka and Mina. "I don't know who you are, but I think you better leave before I call the police."

Mai glared and slapped him across the face as well. He held her firmly though. She huffed and returned to glaring at Mina. "You think you can keep Yugi and the others away from Jounouchi? Keeping me out, I expected that, but how dare you bar the others from seeing Jounouchi! What kind of monster does that?" Mai accused seething.

Shizuka stepped up again, "What are you talking about? Yugi and the others can come over whenever. They've been staying away to give Katsuya some space but they're always welcome here. Right mom?" She asked her Mother.

Mai reached out and spun Shizuka around to look at her. "You really think Yugi and the others could stay away for so long? After everything we've been through, why would they stay away? Your Mother has been sending them away this whole time, Shizuka." She explained in frustration.

Shizuka's gaze darted towards her Mother in disbelief, "Mom? Have Yugi and the others really-"

"Honestly Shizuka, are you going to take this witch's words over your own Mother's?" She asked appalled.

The young girl clenched her fists, _'Is Mai telling the truth? It's been a while since the others have come around - didn't I think it strange that they haven't been by?'_ "What words? You haven't confirmed or denied what she has said yet. Mom, tell me it isn't true."

Mina stared over at Erio whom only nodded in understanding. She sighed a heavy breath. Jounouchi stood dumbstruck at the whole scene in utter shock. _'So the others have been tryin' to see me this whole time..?'_ Kaiba listened to the whole back and forth, knowing this couldn't possibly be easy for Jounouchi to hear. "You just don't understand, Shizuka." Mina's eyes flew behind her and landed on Jounouchi before fixating on Shizuka once more. "I didn't want Katsuya to be crowded when he's trying to recover from such a traumatic accident. He doesn't need unnecessary," Her eyes glared over to Mai and then returned, "problems confusing him and adding pressure to him." She explained. "I was trying to protect him from all of that."

Shizuka shook her head but remained silent. Jounouchi glared and fisted his hands. Mai broke out of Erio's hold and approached Mina once again. "Problems? You call us 'problems'? Yugi, Honda, and Anzu have done more for him than you have done in your entire life. And you dare to justify yourself by labeling them as unnecessary problems?" She tried to hit her again, but Erio grabbed her and forced her down the stairs a good couple of steps away from Mina and Shizuka.

Jounouchi looked up, as the blond-haired lady now stood in front of him. Mai's eyes caught with his for the first time. The blond swallowed the lump collecting in his throat and he asked dryly, "Who are you?" Mai's eyes widened at the question. Though she knew full well he had amnesia and didn't remember anybody, she still felt hurt and offended over it. She glared down at him and slapped him with a resounding smack. Kaiba released his gentle hold on the Mutt's shoulder out of surprise but remained quiet. Jounouchi growled low, "What the heck was that for?" He asked feeling a rush of irritation surge through him.

Mai was unfazed by his reaction and leaned forward to glare him straight in the eyes, "Jounouchi Katsuya, how dare you ask such a thing? Are you really telling me, you've forgotten who _I_ am?" She warned heatedly.

Kaiba smirked wry, "Seriously. The woman's attitude alone is enough to scar, how could you forget her of all people." He muttered to the blond.

Mai spared him a glare, before returning her attention to Jounouchi. "You really forgot me, Jounouchi?" She asked a bit softer.

Mina approached and reached out for Jounouchi, shoving Mai aside, "Get away from my son." She warned desperately. "Come on, Katsuya, don't listen to this woman."

Jounouchi stared up at his Mother and then back down towards Kaiba and the 'woman' he couldn't remember, yet seemed familiar. Mai stood there with a hurt look on her face, all the anger seeming to disappear from her disposition. The brunet took a step up, "Mutt, I'm sure if you tried. You could see the truth. M… This woman here, didn't come to start trouble, she came because she cares about you. Because Yugi and the others care about you. She's your friend, Jounouchi." Kaiba stressed, causing Mai to nod and mentally thank him for saying something.

'_My… friend..?'_ Jounouchi swallowed hard again and stared long and hard at her. Mina tightened her grip on his arm, "Katsuya, honey, let's go inside. Don't waste your time with these two." She insisted.

Shizuka frowned. _'I can't believe what's happening…'_ She shook her head and ran to her brother's side. "Big brother, you can do it." Jounouchi turned to her in confusion. She smiled assuredly, "You know who she is, don't you? Rememberher." She urged.

'_Blond hair… Big purple eyes…'_ Mina had just started to scold Shizuka as he drowned out the noise and focused on the stranger in front of him. _'A loud sharp voice… A slap that hurts like hell.'_ He couldn't help but smile inwardly, why did that make him feel like laughing out loud? _'A friend..?'_ And suddenly he was hit with a flash of memories that came like a punch to the face…

"_Was I in your dream Jounouchi?" "I don't need anyone. You said I wasn't your friend, I don't need anyone anyway." 'W-Wait!'_ Jounouchi fell on his backside, sitting on the steps and both hands cradled his head as his eyes shut. Memories continued to flash. _'It's so dark, where are we? In the sky? What's that?' _A large golden bird-like entity covered the sky, _"Wait! No!"_ His attention shifted over to a large stage-looking thing and he could see that blond-haired woman chained to some sort of wall. _'And there I am… What's going on?' "Mai, there's something I have to tell you!" "Jounouchi, get out of here. Before it's too late!" "No Mai, I lied before. About the dream I had… Mai, you were there to help me up!" "Jounouchi…" "I'm not leaving your side. I won't leave you alone."_ Another scene flashed and he could see himself and her facing off with strange creatures between them, there was a green lighted circle beneath their feet. _"I don't need you anymore… I threw away that old pathetic Mai." "No, Mai! That can't be true.." _

Shizuka grabbed onto Jounouchi and tried to shake him into awareness. "Katsuya, please! What's the matter?" She shrieked fearfully as tears began to fall from her eyes. She buried her face into her hands. Mina huddled against Erio in fright as her mind was a complete blank on what to do. Mai knelt down and tried to snap him out of his thoughts - the teen seemed trapped in a mental agony all his own. Kaiba watched the whole scene but remained silent. "Big brother, please!"

Jounouchi's mind continued to replay just about every memory of this woman he ever had in a ridiculous wave. _"We're friends Mai. I will always be there for ya. You should know that by now." "You and Yugi are such big softies… Jounouchi… Thank you. I'll never forget, so don't you forget either, hun."_ Jounouchi released one last gasp of breath and instantly dropped his hands back to his sides. Shizuka ceased calling his name, Mai stopped shaking him and gently rested her hands on his shoulders. Erio loosened his grip on Mina, whom slowly made her way down a few steps. Though he had stopped clutching his head, he continued to stare distantly downwards and he breathed in and out shallow.

Mai hesitantly leaned closer and tried to see the teen's face through his forest of hair. "Jounouchi?" She whispered concerned. Kaiba leant forward admittedly a bit stunned to actually say or act in any way. "Are you alright?" She asked, again softly.

Mina helped Shizuka back to her feet and quickly moved her out of the way. She glared at Mai and stepped beside Jounouchi, "Of course he isn't. Look at what you and Mr. Kaiba are doing to him." Mina scolded and shoved Mai's hands off of her son's shoulders. Mai stood up and the two women fell into another glare-fest. "Have you no shame? Oh what am I saying, of course you don't." She raved.

Mai made to raise her hand up, but Kaiba stopped her. "Erio, dear, call the police on these intruders right away." Mina turned and knelt down and hugged Jounouchi, "Honey, come on. Let's get you inside and lay you down. Katsuya, dear, can you hear me?" She asked as she pulled him up to his feet. Her eyes fixated on Kaiba, "You should stay away from this Jessabelle, she's nothing but trouble." She suggested. "Just gutter trash." She muttered.

Shizuka frowned. "Mom…"

Mai glared. "How dare you say that to me! You despicable witch!" Mai made to step up but Kaiba held her still. 'Let go of me, Kaiba." She demanded.

Mina smirked triumphant. "That's right. Know your place and stay away. Jounouchi doesn't need you around to mess with his head and frustrate him even further." She stated. Shizuka plopped down on her step and buried her face into her knees. She didn't like to see her Mother and a friend arguing back and forth like such.

Kaiba glared and stepped in front of the seething Mai Kujaku. "I don't talk to my employees that way - and I definitely don't allow others to talk to my employees like that either. Honestly, I don't give a damn about you and your make-believe game of 'House', but I do find it rather irritating when I see a loud-mouthed, arrogant, naïve Mutt, cowering in a corner when he should be standing up and speaking for himself."

Mina scoffed. "Are you trying to accuse me -"

Erio stepped up and faced the menacing glare of Seto Kaiba. "Listen, I think we both can agree that this has gotten way out of hand. Mr. Kaiba, sir, you are a reasonable man so I'm sure we can resolve this without any more physical assault or foul language." He favored, directing a disapproving scowl towards Mai's direction.

The brunet glared and didn't hide his own disapproval of the prideful blond-haired man. "I also, don't give a damn about anything you have to say for that matter." He shifted his focus to the Mutt, then to the Mother, and finally Shizuka. "Such a perfect family…" He chuckled grimly, "…with so many little lies." Kaiba looked back over his shoulder at Mai, "It's time to go."

"But Kaiba, I'm not done here." Mai started.

He pulled her down the remaining stairs and whispered sternly, "You'd only get yourself arrested if you stayed here. They aren't going to let Jounouchi talk to you anymore. You'll have to try some other time, Mai."

She exhaled a sigh of frustration and brushed pass him, "This isn't over. You can think whatever you want about me, but Yugi and the others have a right to see their friend. Yugi has done more for Jounouchi than you have his entire life." She pointed at Mina and scowled in disgust and then finally walked away with Kaiba following behind.

Mina scoffed and held on to her boyfriend's arm. Shizuka stood beside Jounouchi with a gentle hold on his arm. "Don't come back or we will call the police next time." She called out and looked up at Erio. "Maybe we should get a restraining order on her." She suggested as she rubbed her cheek.

Shizuka frowned. "Mom, I really don't think…"

Erio glanced over his shoulder at her, "I know she must be nice to you, but the woman doesn't seem to have any sense and appears to be very violent. I think it'd be for the best to do something to keep her away, who knows what she may do next time." He explained calmly. "Next time, she might try to hit you, Shizuka."

The younger shook her head insistently. "I really don't -"

"…She wouldn't do that." Everyone turned to Jounouchi who was now staring out after the two retreating figures. He shook his head. "She… Mai, wouldn't hurt Shizuka…" He clenched his fists closed and pushed Mina and Erio out of the way.

"Katsuya! Where are you going?" Mina called erratic.

The blond halted his step and turned around slowly. "…I want to talk to Mai for a minute and Kaiba too." His eyes became almost pained as he struggled with his next words, "I think it'd be best if I could stay the night with one of them."

Mina shook her head. "Katsuya, no! You can't stay with her." She chided. "You don't know anything about her, she's nothing-"

Jounouchi shook his head. "You don't either. And that's the problem." He ran his hands through his hair. "You keep havin' these secret conversations about me an' my friends an' if I find out that you really are keeping them away from me…" He took a deep breath. "I just need to get away from here - at least for a while." He stressed.

Mina stared at him dumbstruck. Shizuka approached and gave her brother a hug. "Big brother, if that's what you want, then I agree. It'll probably be easier for you to figure things out." She urged with a kind smile.

"Shizuka!" Mina started.

"Mom. Please, stop trying to argue." She pleaded. "This is definitely for the best - for all of us." She stated simply. "Come on, brother. Let's catch them before they leave."

"But Katsuya-" Erio squeezed Mina's shoulder softly, "Shizuka may be right, dear." And with that Jounouchi turned on his heel and ran out towards the parking lot, with Shizuka following.


	13. Trusting The Heart Part 2

_Wow, I'm floored by the feedback from the previous chapter. Jounouchi's pants have back pockets, sorry when I wrote 'no pockets' I was referring to no front ones - as I personally, have a pair of pants I can't stand for that very reason. :p And I know, I have been slacking on the updates, I really do apologize for that. Sorry to cause the confusion. On another note, I am grateful everyone enjoyed it and hope you continue to do so. I don't own Yugioh or any of its cast of characters and I hope you enjoy this chapter and so on and forth. _

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**XI. **_**Trusting The Heart Part 2**_

"I just can't believe we're leaving." Mai grumbled. Kaiba rolled his eyes in annoyance. She sighed and huffed loudly. "I know, I know. I just had hoped he would snap out of that amnesia of his." She grumbled.

Kaiba shook his head. "I told you not to expect much. His behavior is definitely leant towards the stranger since waking up." He commented in a stiff tone. _'I don't know if its just that I'm used to him glaring daggers at me all the time or…'_

"Wait! Mai, Kaiba! Wait!" He called out desperate to grab their attention. The called turned around abruptly to see Jounouchi and Shizuka running up to them. The two spared a moment to catch their breath before beginning. "I uh… wanted to ask a favor of you guys." He started, his face reddening a little.

Mai stood with a bit of surprise creeping along her face. She was sure that woman wouldn't allow Jounouchi out of her sight but… Here he was standing in front of her. It was quiet for a moment, Jounouchi's nerves taking over. "What is it Jounouchi?" She asked finally.

The blond continued to hesitate. Shizuka gave his arm a light squeeze. "Go ahead, big brother. Ask them." She urged. A few seconds ticked away, though in the silence seemed a lot longer.

Kaiba took a deep breath. "Listen Mutt, we don't have all night. Spit it out already." He demanded in frustration, earning himself a jab to the gut by Mai. He spared her a glare before returning a gaze of indifference towards the Mutt.

Shizuka frowned a bit but didn't say anything. Jounouchi bit his lip and nodded. "I was… I wanted to…" His eyes met Kaiba's as the other rolled his eyes in irritation and he strengthened his voice a bit. In fact, his whole demeanor became determined, "Could I possibly spend the night with one of you? I promise not to be a bother, I just… Can't stay here." He stressed.

Mai stood forward a little, "Jounouchi…" She started. Her purple eyes blinked profusely in surprise, as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "J-Jounouchi, of course. You can stay with me whenever you like." She smiled brightly.

Shizuka looked over at Mai and smiled. "You'll take care of him, right Mai?"

She stared over at Shizuka and returned the smile. "You know I will." The two laughed a little and Jounouchi seemed to relax a bit. A sudden realization hit Mai but she shrugged it off, "Oh I just remembered I'm staying at the Kaiba Manor for a couple of days until my next leave to Austrailia." Kaiba's disposition stiffened at that bit of information. Mai smirked inwardly, "…So Kaiba and I both will watch over your brother." She hugged the smaller girl close, "And you're welcome over any time." She added in a whisper. Kaiba's eye began to twitch in irritation as Mai threw that last bit of information. It wasn't unusual for her to stay at his place between shoots but since when did she start renting his rooms out to others - especially the Mutt? And yet, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. It was quiet for a long while as Shizuka took her brother by the hand and went back towards the apartment to gather some clothes for him. Erio was able to convince Mina to head inside too, as the air between them and the other two was as cold as ice.

Mai exhaled a heavy breath of relief as she turned to Kaiba with a bright smirk. The brunet gave her a look of curiosity, "Didn't I tell you to leave everything to me? I'd call this a success." She inwardly cheered.

Kaiba chuckled lightly, "You are a real piece of work." He shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. "Who gave you permission to just invite him to stay at _my_ mansion? And you invite his family over too, no less." He added with a roll of his eyes.

She placed her hands on her hips, "I invited Shizuka. Besides he wanted to stay with me but I don't have a permanent living arrangement here and I figured you wouldn't mind too much. It isn't like you're home often enough to notice one person staying a night or two. And I only invited Shizuka. As if I'd allow that bitch of a mother or her boy toy to step a foot onto the place." She cringed in disgust. It was quiet for a while. She flipped open her phone and answered a few text messages before closing it up and putting it away. "Well, all this excitement has me beat. I think I'll go ahead and take off to the mansion."

Kaiba furrowed his brow. "Aren't you forgetting the Mutt? After all that pointless shouting and arguing, you're leaving without him?" He questioned confused.

Mai quirked a brow, "I figured you'd wait for him, since you're heading for the Kaiba Estate too right? I just got off a horrendously long flight from America and almost had to kick that woman's butt… I think I deserve to get home and relax. Besides, Jounouchi seems to remember me - at least to a better extent." She grinned and jabbed the brunet in the side. "Perhaps, if he spends some more time with you, he'll get his memories about you next." She almost couldn't contain her laughter.

The brunet couldn't help but cringe, "Though I hope not. I think I rather enjoy this quiet, detached Mutt better. Certainly is much less of a headache." He replied.

Mai pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket and chuckled, "Funny. I recall you saying the opposite to his Mother a little while ago. You're always such an asshole to him, but part of me thinks you miss the way you two used to bicker and insult one another." She narrowed her gaze in gleeful accusation, "I even heard from a few of your employees that you spent a great deal of time with him at the hospital."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I would think you better than to listen to idle gossips. There were dozens of other classmates that visited the Mutt as well." She gave him a strangely toothy grin. His eye began to twitch all over again.

"You even paid for his hospital bills- I noticed that the 'scar' they mentioned is nonexistent too. Must've cost quite a bit to get that extra work done."

"I had to pay for-" Kaiba exhaled and shook his head. "I don't need to explain my reasoning to you. You can stay here and wait for that imbecilic Mutt. I am leaving - I am heading back to my mansion." He grated a bit frustrated with her nonsensical implications.

Mai pointed fiercely up at Kaiba, "Just a minute, Kaiba. You are going to give Jounouchi a ride and you will stop referring to him as a 'mutt' when I'm around. I am a young woman that could be easily taken advantage of by some hooligan out here alone and besides, I don't want to stick around if that psycho mother of his pokes her ugly head out. Now then, see you later." She waved in finality and then sauntered off in that confident stride of hers. Kaiba gritted his teeth but once again held his tongue. Sometimes it was just easier to stay quiet and not argue- especially when dealing with Mai Kujaku. He mentally grumbled as she returned to checking her phone and texting vigorously.

* * *

It didn't take much longer afterwards, for Jounouchi and Shizuka to finally reemerged from the stairs. Kaiba pulled out his keys and approached them at a much calmer pace. The two annoyances, as the brunet would refer to them, seemed timid and tense when they finally met up. Shizuka searched around and visibly frowned after a short span, "Where did Mai go?" She asked aloud.

Kaiba turned his attention to her, "She headed back to the mansion. She just returned from America and has undoubtedly had a long day. I'll be taking the Mutt instead." He explained indifferently without the slightest attempt at a smile.

'_M-mutt?'_ Shizuka nodded slowly. "Oh, I see…" Her hesitant eyes turned to her brother, _'I really hope Katsuya knows what he's doing.'_ "Well, okay big brother, I guess I'll see you later." She mumbled, trying to sound normal. Though, she did feel a bit deterred - especially since the blond was staying the night at the home of someone he always seemed to call his enemy.

He looked down at her attempt to smile and he grinned, akin to that old familiar way of his, "You bet. Everything'll be okay Shizuka. Don't worry so much 'bout me." He assured. His younger sister relaxed a bit at his confidence and she nodded. They laughed a little, but Kaiba wanted to turn around and leave this sickening love fest. "I'll see you." Shizuka waved and walked off back towards the stairs.

"Let's get going." Kaiba stated firmly and headed for his car. Jounouchi stared out over his sister until she was around the hall and then followed quickly behind. They made it to the car and Kaiba opened the door to the backseat so the blond could throw his bag in, and then made his way to the driver door. Both seated themselves without any words between them. In fact, neither one said anything until they were on the road.

Jounouchi leaned against the passenger door and stared out with a somber sort of frown, "Thanks again, Kaiba… For letting me stay at your place." He mumbled sheepishly but didn't move from his blank gazing at the passing buildings. "I really do appreciate this." The brunet slowed at the red light. _'I didn't let you do anything. Mai invited you and it wasn't like I could say anything with that Mother of yours wanting to undermine her.'_ But he didn't voice that clarification and instead replied with a 'hn'. After a while, they were on the road again with onlythe quiet beat of the radio carrying on. It was a song Jounouchi didn't recognize, of course, in fact he couldn't even understand what was being said as it appeared to be a different language altogether.

Jounouchi's stomach began to growl much to his chagrin. Kaiba heard it loud and clear and tried his best to hide his annoyance - though come to think of it, _'I haven't eaten anything either. I guess I should find something.'_ "So I'm assuming you're hungry, Mutt."

The blond blushed faintly, "Yeah sorry. I haven't had dinner yet." He surmised a bit embarrassed.

"Hn." The light turned green and he quickly switched to the turning lane and made his way to the busier streets of Domino. They pulled up to a rather small building and Kaiba parked the car but kept the engine on. "I'll be right back." He stated as he stepped out and headed inside the building lit up with bright red lights. Jounouchi looked about the car and took a deep breath.

'_So what now? I've got one night here at the mansion but… What about tomorrow night and the night after? I just don't know what to do. I wonder what's going on at… at 'home'. Is mom yelling at Shizuka, is she crying all upset? What was I thinking? Things won't be the same when I return tomorrow, now will they? Ah, I've made things worse, haven't I?'_ He leaned his head against the cool glass of the window and groaned as another migraine took over. "How can this be the right thing, if so many people get hurt and bothered by me." _'I'm sure Kaiba doesn't really want me around… Mai could've gotten into some big trouble and well, mom and Shizuka are probably so angry and hurt…'_ How could he have just left his sister like that?

A few minutes later Kaiba returned to the car. "Alright Mutt, Come inside. I may need your help with the food." He stated as he removed his keys from the ignition and stepped out again. Jounouchi unbuckled himself and followed suit. They entered into the building and instantly a delicious aroma filled Jounouchi's nostrils. _'What is this? It smells so fantastic! I…'_

It took about fifteen minutes for their order to be ready. Kaiba approached the counter and confirmed the order, he returned to the blond with three large flat boxes in his hands. "Grab the drinks on the counter." He ordered and headed out the door. Jounouchi saw two two-liters sitting idly on the said counter and he picked them up and headed out after. Kaiba opened the back door and placed the boxes on the seats, the sodas were settled on the flooring of the backseat and then he shut the door. He then entered the front and sat down. Jounouchi didn't say anything until he was sitting in his seat and the strangely enticing aroma met his nose and caused him to turn around and stare at the brown boxes curious. "What is..?"

Kaiba spared him a moment of confusion before noticing what the blond was staring so intently at. He chuckled, "What's the matter? Don't tell me you don't recognize pizza boxes?"

The blond met Kaiba's amused gaze and his own widened. "Pizza?" He asked in disbelief.

The CEO sighed and shook his head. "You haven't had any pizza since you've been out of the hospital. I almost can't believe it." _'Mokuba and I eat pizza at least twice a week.'_ Whenever the staff took holiday or after hours, they would resort to pizza or fast food since neither was in any way a cook.

Suddenly, Jounouchi's demeanor brightened and he sat up just a little straighter in his seat. Traces of that memory he recalled came back to him. "I haven't. But I do know, for sure, that I love pizza." He replied assured. Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle a little at that proclamation. Jounouchi felt a lot more relaxed and smiled ecstatic to try something he remembered to be a favorite of his. Not that the food he ate with his Mother wasn't delicious, it was very good at that. But this just seemed so much more… familiar perhaps?

It was silent the rest of the way until they approached the gates to the Kaiba Estate. Jounouchi openly gaped at the size of the place beyond. The brunet opened his window and buzzed in the intercom, stating his name. _'This place is huge! It's like ten times - no like, twenty times bigger than the apartment! I wonder how many people live here - or is it just Kaiba and Mokuba? Wait… Mai said she is stayin' here too right?'_ Jounouchi's brows furrowed. _'And her and Kaiba were both waitin' for me at the apartment… What does that mean? Are they.. In a relationship like Mom and Erio?' _This possibility depressed him as he continued to ponder on it. So much so, he didn't notice the gates had opened and they were now heading inside. His mind swirled with this dilemma and he visibly pouted. _'They can't be a couple… Wait. But why does it matter? Why do I feel so upset by just thinking 'bout the two of them?'_ Jounouchi really wished he could just remember everything.

It didn't take much longer for them to reach the massive building. Jounouchi began to pout, _'But she's… No, that can't be right. They're just friends right? Man, I should've just asked Shizuka about it.'_ His mood deepened. Kaiba spared him a look of curious suspicion but decided it wasn't his place to show concern. It was enough that he was allowing the blond to spend the night as it was - he'd be damned if he was left to console him as well. "Hey Mutt, snap out of it. We're here." He called as he nudged him on the arm. The blond blinked into awareness and smiled faintly with a nod.

The brunet cut the engine and opened his door, his eyes traveled to the front door, as it was swung open and his curious younger brother poked his head out. Kaiba felt something akin to irritation bubble as Jounouchi stepped out and said brother's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. "Uh, Mokuba…" Kaiba started, _'I better stop him before he tackles Jounouchi dow-'_ The small blur zipped passed him and gave the surprised blond a leaping hug. "Uh, Mokuba." Kaiba turned around and quickly made his way to the two.

"Jounouchi! Oh my gosh, this is the best surprise I've had in a while! I can't believe it's really you!" He exclaimed brightly.

Kaiba exhaled tiredly, "Mokuba, you really shouldn't tackle guests. Your mannerism is inappropriate." He watched as the younger continued to bear hug the mute blond. He tapped his foot a second longer before shaking his head, "And you're bound to choke the air out of him, if you keep that up." He chided.

The younger stiffened and quickly relaxed his hold on the other. "Oh, sorry Jounouchi. I'm just so happy to see you. Mai said Seto was bringing home a surprise but she didn't tell me it'd be you!" Jounouchi laughed and shrugged loosely at the other's excitement.

The brunet ruffled his younger brother's hair, Mokuba pouted as he attempted to smooth out his wild locks. "So Mai couldn't keep her mouth shut I see." _'Honestly…'_ "Where is Mai, anyway?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

Mokuba turned to him and shrugged. "Not sure. She was in her room but a little while ago she was on her phone and then told me she was leaving and probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow." He shrugged. "That's when she told me to watch for your car, 'cause you were bringing a surprise." He grinned as he eyed Jounouchi like a child would a new toy.

Kaiba nodded. "I see." _'She sure doesn't waste time. Well, she can handle herself where the nightlife is concerned.. But really, what was the point in making such a scene in front of the Mutt's family only to turn around and leave?'_ He continued to scowl as he mentally scolded her rude behavior. _'What was she thinking? Now I have to deal with the Mutt.'_

Mokuba tugged on Jounouchi's arm and pointed towards the door. "Come on, Jounouchi, let's go inside and I can show you around!" He suggested eagerly and began to pull the other towards the door. "We have a huge game room, and all kinds of different games and movies, I have some really cool action movies, if you wanna watch-" Jounouchi began to fret as the younger started pulling him along eager to show him everything.

The brunet snapped out of his mental tirade in time to see the blond pass him, He turned on his heel instantly, "Mokuba. Calm down. The mutt still needs to get his things from the car. And since you're already out here, you can take the sodas inside. Take them to the dining room." He ordered calmly.

'Okay Seto." Mokuba replied much calmer. The younger walked over to the car and his face brightened all the more as he eyed the pizza boxes. "We're having pizza?" he threw his hand in the air, in a fist-shape and exclaimed happily, "Best. Day. Ever!" and with that he quickly did as was told and rushed inside. Jounouchi watched the younger until he disappeared beyond the open door. Kaiba shook his head again.

"He's way too hyper for this time at night." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"…Mokuba's perfect." Jounouchi retorted quietly. The brunet stared over at him and his cheeks reddened. "Uh, I mean, he acts so genuinely happy to see me. It's exactly how I…" He bit his lip. _'What am I tryin' to say? It's hard to really explain it. Like…'_ He took a deep breath and let his eyes close for a minute. Kaiba watched him silently until those brown eyes revealed themselves once more, "Everyone always seems so tense around me. It's just… It makes me feel kinda relieved to see him so open and honest with how he feels. Y'know? Does that make sense?" He asked nervously.

The brunet smirked, "I understand. But something tells me, even you, will grow irritated with my little brother's overly energetic personality." He paused as a fleeting thought crossed his mind and he smirked even more, "Then again, you aren't much different than a child, yourself. Who knows, you might even have more in common with him than those irritating friends of yours."

"…Irritating?" He pouted. "Are you talking about Yugi and Honda and…" He searched his mind for the others, "And Anzu and Otogi and the rest?" He asked suspicious.

Kaiba took another deep breath, "You obviously retained your stupidity. Yes, Mutt, those are the irritating nuisances you call friends. Now grab your bag and get inside. I'll get the pizza." He ordered and headed to the opposite side. The blond continued to pout as he took in what all the other had said to him. _'Does he hafta refer to them like that?'_ Mokuba met them at the door and continued to babble on at Jounouchi's side about the different things the mansion had. The young boy took the bag from him and placed it down on the floor by the closet as he continued on about the various rooms and such. The blond only heard some of it as he was too busy staring and gawking at the elaborate layout of the place. It was enormous and painted with a bright gold and blue design. They were in the dining area before the blond realized it. Kaiba had moved on ahead of them and placed the boxes on the far side of the table. _'What a big table. You could fit like twenty people easily 'round this thing.'_ The brunet took a seat at the head of the table and Mokuba sat down to his left. Jounouchi stood at the doorway awkwardly as he didn't know where to sit down.

"Come sit down, Jounouchi. Here, sit across from me." Mokuba relayed and stood to point across from himself. The blond nodded and walked the length of the hall until he was in front of his seat, his eyes glanced to his left - where Kaiba sat at center between him and Mokuba. The brunet seemed almost bored, wearing an expression of indifference that sort of irked Jounouchi a bit. It was in complete contrast to the happy warm smile worn on Mokuba's face as he sat down at the table. "Okay, big brother can I get the plates and hand out the pizza?" He asked, eagerly.

Kaiba showed a little surprise at the boy's offer but nodded without question. _'So eager to look all grown-up in front of the mutt?'_ The thought he found rather amusing as the boy ran to the kitchen to fetch some plates and glasses. Kaiba spared the blond a glance and noticed the teen's eyes were locked onto the pizza boxes. "After dinner, I'll have Mokuba show you to your room. He'll probably take you on a needless guide throughout the mansion though. So just be prepared for a late night."

Jounouchi smiled faintly. "It's okay. I usually don't get much sleep anyway." He replied distantly.

The brunet leant his elbow on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "You don't normally - or since you've been living with your Mother?" He asked curious. The blond's eyes widened but he didn't respond. Kaiba sighed. "I shouldn't have said that. It isn't any of my business now is it?" It grew silent but thankfully Mokuba returned balancing plates in one hand and glasses in another. Kaiba shot up and chided Mokuba on how one shouldn't juggle with glass. Jounouchi watched as Mokuba pouted as the brunet took over the task of serving.

It didn't take long for Mokuba to start devouring his pizza, Kaiba eating at a much slower pace. _'I don't know why but it seems weird to see Kaiba eatin' pizza - you'd think he'd something like homemade meals like Erio and Mom. Or something from a fancy restaurant.'_ Jounouchi picked up a slice and stared at it intently. _'Well, whatever… It smells really good and I can only imagine how-'_

Mokuba raised a brow. "Jounouchi what's…mnethee matter? Aren't you gonna eat?" He asked with his mouth full of pizza. He licked his fingers after finishing another slice. Kaiba spared a moment to chide the younger on his poor manners.

Jounouchi smiled, "I was uh, wonderin' if its okay to start eating. I mean, shouldn't we wait for like y'know your parents or-" He paused as Mokuba gave him a blank stare. Kaiba cleared his throat.

"There is only Mokuba and I that live here, Mutt. So go ahead and eat." He replied still wearing that same look of indifference. Jounouchi's expression fell at the words. _'What does that mean?'_ He asked.

Mokuba smiled faintly. "Hey Jounouchi come on, I bet I can eat more slices than you can." He taunted and snapped the blond back to reality. He grinned. "I can really eat pizza like its goin' outta style." He continued.

Jounouchi smiled as the words reminded him of that memory he'd recovered earlier. "Well I think I can too. I'd like to see you try an' eat more than me." He smiled back and took a big bite. He had to stop himself from moaning at how delicious it really tasted. "Oh wow… This ish the best-" Kaiba glared at the blonde as he mimicked talking with his mouth full. He blushed lightly and swallowed. "I can't believe I haven't had this sooner. This stuff is great!" He gushed and quickly bit off another large bite. Mokuba laughed and Kaiba simply rolled his eyes.

Kaiba sighed heavily as he searched about the mansion for the blond and his exuberant little brother. Mokuba had all but kidnapped the blond and took him on an elaborate tour of the place. He sighed as they weren't in the game room. _'They weren't in Mokuba's room or watching movies upstairs either.'_ He went down to the first floor and pondered on where else they could possibly be.

He frowned as he didn't have a servant to keep an eye on his brother, as he had decided several months ago they really didn't need any one after dark on weekdays. _'All this pointless wandering around.'_ He mentally grumbled and made his way towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. His body stilled as he entered the dining room only to find both Jounouchi and Mokuba sitting at the table eating ice cream. _'Honestly…'_ The brunet folded his arms across his chest and quietly approached the table. "Do you have any idea what time it is, Mokuba?"

Mokuba looked up quite surprised and smiled nervously. "It's a little after ten right? We were just eating a quick snack, Seto. Here. I'll make you a sundae!" He suggested and quickly scrambled to gather the appropriate ingredients.

Kaiba made his way around and placed a firm hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "It's after eleven and you know very well your bed-time is ten. And I don't recall giving you permission to make a mess on the table at that." He scolded lightly.

The younger sighed heavily. "I'll clean it up right now, Seto." He promised and picked up his bowl. "Come on, Jounouchi. Let's clean up this mess and-"

The brunet took the bowl from Mokuba, which caused the young one to look up with a pout. "Jounouchi is in the middle of eating. He's a guest, Mokuba. You don't offer something to a guest and then turn around and take it away. Now then, you need to go upstairs, clean up and get to bed." He ordered.

Mokuba whined a bit and stomped his foot on the ground. "But Seto, why do I hafta go to bed? I wanna stay up with Jounouchi. Can't I at least finish my ice cream?" He asked desperately. Jounouchi watched the two go back and forth as Kaiba denied his request and set his foot down. He didn't know what to say or if he should even interrupt so he just remained still and silent. "But why? It isn't fair!"

Kaiba sighed exasperatedly. "Because you have school tomorrow."

"C-can't I just skip tomorrow? It's just one day." He asked pleadingly.

The brunet chuckled in disbelief. "I don't want to hear that from you. I will not allow it. You've missed plenty of school already. Now this is the last time, Mokuba. Go. To. Bed." With a defeated slump of the shoulders, Mokuba gave up and nodded. "Goodnight Jounouchi." He pouted and trudged out of the dining room.

Kaiba sat down in the boy's vacant seat and set the bowl back down. "Honestly…" He muttered in irritation.

Jounouchi stared down into his bowl of half-eaten ice cream as the room grew silent. _'I wonder if that is a constant occurrence here between them. Do they always argue, go back and forth like that? Man I couldn't even think of how my Mom would act if I refused to go to bed on time or argued with her over any of the rules - heck, she freaked out about the haircut. I know I'm not Kaiba's friend, but Mokuba and I seem to get along. Maybe I shoulda asked if Mokuba could've stayed up a little longer. It was a lot of fun runnin' around with the little guy. I didn't realize they had so much under one roof. It's crazy. But now Mokuba's heading off to bed and… No. What am I thinking? It isn't any of my business.'_ "It's melting Mutt. It's also impolite to waste food. Even it is junk food." He spoke breaking through the silence.

The blond snapped out of his thoughts and instantly lifted his spoon. "Sorry. I kinda was thinking about something and went into another world." He grinned sheepishly.

Kaiba relaxed in his seat and leaned his right on the table. "I've told you before, thinking isn't your strong suit. What was going through that mind of yours?" He asked. _'I'm actually curious to know what runs through an amnesiac's mind.'_ Kaiba couldn't imagine what it'd be like to lose everything - he'd probably have a heart-attack if he forgot his company, all his accomplishments and he'd flat out die if he lost all memory of Mokuba. The ache of losing your memories must be heavy and frustrating to say the least.

"Well, I…" Jounouchi struggled for the right way to say it. _'I can't flat out ask if he and Mokuba argue like that all the time now can I?'_ He sighed and nodded. "It's just Mokuba seemed pretty determined to stay up. Does he always like to argue with you? I get the feeling if any of that happened at my Mom's there'd be some serious consequences." He mused distantly.

Kaiba chuckled lightly much to Jounouchi's surprise. "Mokuba can be a handful at times but he hardly ever argues with me." _'Even when I'm unreasonable and forgetful…'_ Kaiba smirked. "It's actually your fault he pulled this childish tantrum just now." The blond pointed to himself. Kaiba idly picked up the spoon from Mokuba's bowl and absentmindedly poked at the ice cream mush, "He was so adamant about it because he wanted to spend time with you. As I've said before, you and I aren't friends and as a result, Mokuba doesn't get to visit you or the others for that matter. Having you here for the night," He shrugged a bit, "He just wants to spend every minute that he can with you."

Jounouchi swallowed down a bite of ice cream. "Right. 'Cause I'll be back home tomorrow." He muttered. "I understand why Mokuba's so upset…"

Kaiba picked up a small glob of ice cream and put it in his mouth. He swallowed, "Jounouchi. If you aren't happy living there…"

The blond sighed and shook his head. "It's just. How do I explain it? No matter how hard I try, I just can't shake this uneasiness I feel when I'm there. Like something is wrong and I just don't belong there." He put his spoon down and ran his hands through his blond locks. "It's like everything I do… They have certain rules that have to be followed - and everything I feel like doing is not on that list. They're good people, and they try to be there for me but it's just…"

Kaiba nodded and scooped up some more ice cream. "Right. It isn't surprising in the least. You've lived with your Father nearly your whole life, it's no doubt living with her feels awkward and tense." He took another bite.

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "My Father…" _'I wonder, could he know who my Father is? I guess the real question is, would he tell me anything about him? Mother, Shizuka, Erio and even Honda refused to tell me... What's the point? How do I even know he'd care enough to tell me? We aren't..._' Jounouchi's frown deepened as he continued to mull over this problem. He bit his lip and took a deep breath before turning his gaze over to the other, _'Trust my heart... I do have this feeling that...'_ He mentally smiled as his spirit strengthened. "Kaiba, if I asked you about something that is really important about me, would you answer if you knew?" He asked desperate.

Kaiba quirked a brow and took a moment to ponder on what the blond could've gotten so serious over. _'What is he getting at? Asking such a thing? What could he possibly.. He looks serious and determined for once.' _"If I knew the answer to your question? Mutt, could you be so sure that what I told you was the truth anyway? As by now you should know we don't really like each other."

The blond shook his head. "I still say that's up for debatin'. I've remembered bits and pieces of you and me arguing and spoutin' insults but, even though it kind of hurts and upsets me, I still feel like we could be… friends or… something." He replied mumbling towards the end. Kaiba snorted with a shake of his head. Jounouchi frowned but didn't press the matter. "In any case, I think even though you don't like me, you wouldn't lie to me. I feel I can be a hundred percent certain about." He took another deep breath. "So back to what I was askin', would you tell me if you knew?" He asked.

Kaiba put his spoon down and gave the blond his undivided attention. He took a moment to really take in the other's words. It felt strange to hear such heartfelt and deep thoughts come from the blond. _'Sometimes I feel like it's him but other times it really is a stranger…'_ But not even Kaiba was sure if that was correct. He wasn't exactly acting like his usually cold self either when around the mutt now was he? _'I guess a near-death experience will do that to you. He's obviously distressed about something. Perhaps I should humor him after all.' _He mentally shook away his thoughts and concentrated on the teen in front of him. "Fair enough. I will answer any question you have for me."

The blond smiled in appreciation and nodded. "Can you tell me anything about my Father?" he swallowed. "Whether past or present, good or bad?" He added nervous. Kaiba's face lit up with surprise as the questions sunk in.


	14. Desperate Eyes

_Thank you guys for the continued support and great feedback! I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters. This chapter came rather suddenly to me, so I hope you enjoy it!_

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**XIII. **_**Desperate Eyes**_

Kaiba sat up straight and seemed to truly be surprised by the other's question. He sighed as if reluctant to speak of the man to Jounouchi. The blond began to prepare himself for the same reply Honda had given him. _'Let me guess… You can't tell me anything either. Right..?'_ He frowned, waiting for it. The brunet's eyes shuffled to the table and the melting bowl of ice-cream. He pushed it away and leaned back onto the table, towards the right while resting his chin in his propped up hand. His nature much to Jounouchi's disappointment was lax and bored. "Your Father? I don't really think I understand the question."

Jounouchi bit his lip for a moment before leaning forward and fixating the other with a stern glare. This was very important to him, _'Please, Kaiba.'_ "I don't remember anything about him at all… Nothing from when I was little, nothing recent or what it is he's doin' now." Jounouchi stressed frustrated.

Kaiba nodded slowly. "Wouldn't it be smarter to ask your Mother or sister about this?" He thought for a moment and shrugged somewhat. "Or even your friends? Surely, they know a lot more about the relationship between your Father and you. -Why ask me?" He asked exasperated. He really didn't want to be wasting time with the other and this wasn't the type of conversation he wanted to have with the blond either - he didn't even want a conversation with him to begin with. Period. Kaiba could see the determination in the other's eyes begin to wither as his gaze fell.

The blond frowned even deeper. _'Even though I should've known it would end up like this, I really believed he would tell me something.'_ Jounouchi took a deep breath and looked back up at the other. "…Because, they don't wanna tell me anything about him." The CEO gave him a quizzical stare and the blond sighed heavily. "Of course I've asked. Shizuka and Mom just shrug it off and in Mom's case, she can't stand him - she hates him so much. Shizuka told me she couldn't speak about him either." He exhaled again. "And Honda doesn't wanna talk about it. He says I'm better off not knowin' anything about him." He shrugged in defeat. _'And if he doesn't want to tell me anything, what chance the others will?'_

Kaiba's brows heightened in surprise. _'So the Mutt's family really is trying to erase the old him. How about that… And Honda… Hmm. That does sound rather odd - out of all his friends, he'd be the one to know the most about Jounouchi's home life. To refuse to tell the Mutt like that it's… It's peculiar to say the least. I think I know where to continue my… investigation. As for the Mutt.'_ "Honda would be the one that'd know about your Father. Maybe he's right. Perhaps it's better you don't-"

Jounouchi stood to his feet and slammed his hands onto the table. "No! I don't believe that! I may not remember anything but I do know something is really wrong. And I deserve to know who he is. Please Kaiba. Tell me anything, please." He urged desperately. His demeanor tensed as he stared the brunet down fiercely, "I don't care if it's bad news, I just need to know."

'_Jounouchi..'_ Kaiba's eyes shut as he smirked. _'It was that familiar tone from before - the one that relayed his desperate need to try and 'get through to me'. That irritating grumbling of an irritating Mutt…'_"Such a pest." He muttered just loud enough for Jounouchi to hear. "Fine then. If it'll prevent you from making a scene…" He replied with a roll of his eyes. The blond blinked in disbelief at the other's nonchalant tone. Kaiba motioned for him to sit back down and he complied. "I can't say that I know all that much about him, since I have never been close enough to know you or your personal life but-"

"Like I said, Kaiba. Anything…" He urged, much calmer.

Kaiba nodded. "Right. First off, I can understand why your Mother and sister are so reluctant to speak of him. You've been told about the school shooting, I'm sure, and a shot to the head is what landed you in the hospital." The blond rubbed his forehead and nodded. "There's been speculation as to the prime purpose of the shooting - it was done by an old gang that seems to be falling apart. So one theory is it picked a random building to shoot up, to help reclaim its 'former glory' or whatnot. However, throughout this whole shooting there were only a handful of students that suffered injuries. Seemed like a miracle at first but I've done some research on this gang and this wasn't some random attack..." He explained.

Jounouchi blinked profusely, "Wait. What are ya talking about? I thought we were gonna talk about my…"

Kaiba raised his hand up to silence the other. "You, of course, were the only one that sustained severe life-threatening injuries. In fact… had the ambulance not arrived when it did, you wouldn't be sitting here today." Jounouchi gulped. Kaiba's tone grew just a bit melancholic as the memory of that day flashed through his mind. It had been such a morbid nightmare, that left him with too many emotions to understand and muddle through. "I bring this up because it's believed their true objective was to kill you and the shooting to cause enough panic so that they could slip away. But not all of them escaped, the one that shot you, was brought into custody."

The blond sat there a bit stunned. His left hand ran through his hair in nervousness. _'It was all my fault? A shooting at a school just because of me? Why? Why would they be after me?'_ "..He said it was your Father that wanted you dead. That he orchestrated the whole thing so that you would die and be out of his life for good."

Jounouchi's eyes went wide with shock and horror. "No…" _'My dad… tried to kill me? He was behind this shooting?'_ A deep pain filled the blond's heart as he thought those words and they pierced at his heart. _'It's a lie… It has to be a lie.'_ Jounouchi brought his hands to his head and growled in anger, "It's a lie. Why would he want to kill me? That can't be true, Kaiba…"

The brunet narrowed his brows as he glared at the other's pathetic form. "It could be. After all, how would you know? It isn't like you remember anything. He could very well want you dead." He stated coldly.

Jounouchi's gaze darkened as he shook his head, insistent. "I may not be a hundred percent but…" _'I don't want to believe it… But then. It explains why no one wants to talk to me about it. Kaiba said I was the only one with severe injuries and…'_

Kaiba exhaled heavily. "Of course, you could be right. Trial hasn't set yet so your Father is presumed innocent until proven guilty. Shinto is nothing but a street rat, so I wouldn't put much stock into his words anyway." Jounouchi looked up in confusion. "You're Mother and whoever else probably read that public report and didn't want to burden you with the news your Father may very be an attempted murderer." Kaiba shrugged.

Jounouchi slumped back into his seat and stared blankly up at the ceiling. Kaiba's glare softened. "So my Father did all of this?" He asked distantly. "Wh-what do you think?"

Kaiba paused a minute before sighing in an overly exasperated manner, "I thought you didn't believe that nonsense? As I said, he may not be guilty of anything. The way I see it, Mazumi Shinto is in a pretty bad spot. He is the one that shot you, I'm a witness to that personally," Jounouchi's gaze lazily peered over at the other. "..He needed a name to help share the blame, so he chose your Father as the scapegoat. So now your Father, who hasn't said anything to help or hinder his case has been rotting in a cell too."

The blond sat up again, "So you think my Father is innocent?" He voiced a bit hopeful.

Kaiba nodded hesitantly. "I think it'd be foolish to write him off so quickly. You spent your whole life living with him, why now would he choose to kill you? It doesn't make any sense. He could've done it a long time ago. He could've done it at home or at least somewhere less crowded with no witnesses." He shrugged. "I haven't ruled out your Father could be a part of this, but the more I think about it, the less sense it makes that he would be."

Jounouchi relaxed a bit. "Thanks. I can't believe this. I really want my Father to be innocent, Kaiba. I can't tell you how badly I want him to be cleared of any wrongdoing." He shook his head. "I wish I could remember something about him. Our past, his voice- even just his face…" He pouted and shook his head.

It grew quiet for a long moment. _'His face, huh? I wonder if it'd be a good idea to… Ugh, what am I thinking? I shouldn't be getting involved in his mess of a life. Where the Hell is that Mai?'_ He frowned bitterly as he watched the other stare absently at the table. _'But then… I guess I did sort of bring this unpleasant silence around us.'_ Kaiba stood from his seat, swiftly catching the other's attention. "Come on. I have something for you." He said indifferently and made his way towards the door.

Jounouchi stood quickly, a bit confused but followed anyway. He paused momentarily as the dishes and ice-cream toppings were still sitting on the table, "Shouldn't we clean this up first?" He questioned as he cringed at the mess - he and Mokuba really did get all sorts of sticky mess all over the table.

Kaiba scoffed and opened the door. "I have servants to do that. They'll get it in the morning." He stated simply and stepped out. Jounouchi nodded slowly in hesitated uncertainty but continued on behind the other. They walked casually up the flights of stairs, not a word between the two as Jounouchi was still dazed from all the information the brunet had said to him. _'My Father… accused of tryin' to kill me and for plotting the school shooting..'_ He bit his lip. It wasn't true. Right? _'It isn't what I wanted to hear, I guess now I understand why nobody wanted to tell me.'_ He continued to frown as they made it to the top floor and headed down the left hallway.

They paused before a crimson framed door and Kaiba turned the knob and stepped inside. His head turned a little, enough to cast his gaze at Jounouchi, "This is my room. Don't touch anything unless I give you permission to do so. Understand?" He ordered as he flicked the light switch on.

Jounouchi stepped in and nodded slowly as he quickly began scanning the layout of the room. The walls were of a crimson color as well with faint silver diamond patterning running across in an overlap of slightly bolder cobalt diamonds. The blond saw the brunet's desk in the far corner of the massive room, _'It's twice as big as my bedroom - maybe even three times as big. Heh, that desk is twice as big as mine too.'_ He smiled simply. Did that mean Kaiba did a lot of writing? _'What kind of things would he write?'_ He noticed the briefcase on the side of the desk. _'Oh right. I guess work-related stuff. He is the CE…O of some sort of company, if I remember right.'_ He watched as Kaiba approached the desk in question. Jounouchi noted the large bed, with wooden frame and dark blue linens. He quietly approached and tapped the thick blanket with his hand. "..So soft." He whispered under his breath.

Kaiba turned to the side and frowned, "I thought I told you not to touch anything." He chided. _'Just like a child.'_

Jounouchi pulled his hand back and grinned sheepishly. "So-sorry. Couldn't resist. I bet this bed is really comfortable." He murmured and quickly turned away. _'I can't explain this feeling… Why does it feel so exciting to be in Kaiba's room?'_ Jounouchi couldn't take the grin off of his face. The brunet mumbled something under his breath about childish mannerisms. He leaned over and picked up the briefcase on the floor. He settled it on the desk. Jounouchi wandered around the bed and was almost struck with shock as a terrifyingly realistic portrait of a beautiful light blue dragon seemed to roar at him on the opposite wall. The eyes were a darker blue and seemed to see right through you. "So cool." He muttered and reached out to touch it. "It looks so…"

"Why are you still touching things?" Jounouchi nearly jumped out of his skin as the other seemed to magically appear right behind him. He yelped helplessly as the other stood there with an irritated expression. "I said no touching without permission."

The blond sighed away his near heart-attack and pouted. "I didn't touch it." He defended.

Kaiba glared. "Because I stopped you from doing so. Honestly, do you have no respect for people's things?" He shook his head and scoffed. "Of course not, you're half mutt after all." The blond pouted even more. Kaiba rolled his eyes and focused his attention on the folders in his own hands. "Have a seat." He ordered sternly as he pointed back towards the desk.

Jounouchi studied the desk chair and then over to the bed. He smiled brightly and nodded. When Kaiba turned around to follow, he cringed as the blond had made his way to the bed and plopped down onto it. He approached the other and glared. "What do you think you're doing, Mutt? I didn't tell you to sit on my bed." He growled.

The blond tilted his head to the side. "But you didn't tell me not to. You said to have a seat and so I'm sitting." Kaiba folded his arms across his chest, the folder clenched tightly in his grip. Jounouchi softened his expression, "But that chair looks hard as a rock compared to his awesome soft bed." He whined.

Kaiba grumbled under his breath. "You are so annoying Mutt." He grimaced and sighed heavily. "Fine. Whatever. It doesn't really matter." The blond smiled softly in appreciation. Kaiba relaxed his hold on the folder and held it out in front of him. "Here. This is for you."

The amnesiac took the manila folder and stared back up at the other puzzled. "For me? What is it?" He asked curious.

"It's information on your Father." He replied indifferently.

Jounouchi's eyes widened to saucer size as his eyes glanced down at manila and back up into emotionless blues. "What?" He couldn't believe it - nor understand.

"I told you. It's information on your Father, all his past discrepancies with the law, any rehab or community service that he's done. His jobs and any places he frequented. -Anything that involved a report or record is in there, as well as other details and whatnot. It's mostly circumstantial but something may jog memories for you." Jounouchi flipped it open and picked up the first sheet of paper.

"Name: Jounouchi Kamuio… Age: thirty-six…" The blond looked back up. "This is my Father's information?" He asked once more in disbelief. Kaiba nodded slowly. The blond gasped loudly and shook his head in bewilderment. "Oh Kaiba…" He sat further back onto the bed and laid the folder out in front of him. Kaiba made to snap a remark, chide him on getting so comfortable on his bed but the excitement that lit the other's face made him halt in the action. He frowned and mumbled something about brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed.

Jounouchi nodded absently as his attention was focused on the pile before him. He immediately began to flip through the pages to count how much information there really was on his… His vision froze as he landed on page five. His shaky hands lifted the thin paper hesitantly as there was a picture printed clearly on the sheet. _'Wild blond hair… brown eyes… He looks like me… This is my Father?'_ He smiled. "Fath… Mn, D-Dad..?" He whispered and then suddenly images began to flood his mind.

"_Dad, why is Mom leaving with sis? Where are they going?" - 'Is that me? I'm just a kid.' "Don't worry about it, son. It's just you and me." - "But, daddy. I want Shizuka and Mom here with us." Kamuio knelt down on his knee and placed his hands gently on the boy's shoulders, "Everything will be fine, I promise. Shizuka and Mom are taking a trip. They'll be gone for a long while, but they'll be back and you'll see them again." "..But Dad…" 'A trip? Oh right. This must've been when they split up… Shizuka and I were so little, no wonder why it feels so strange with Mom.' _The memory faded and he was brought into another memory. He was a lot older than that child in this one._ 'Jeez, Dad, what the hell is the matter with you? This is ridiculous." - "Shut up. You can't be talking to me that way! Get to school before you're late." - "It's Saturday dad. If you could stay sober long enough to check the calendar, maybe you'd have a job." 'He really is a street dog isn't he?' _The blond frowned. _"I don't needa job. I make good money on my poker games and-" The past Jounouchi handed the older a cup of black coffee. "Gambling isn't good money at all. Dad. I wish you could see that." He muttered and left the room. "Katsuya. Katsuya get back here!" _

'_Dad..?' _Another memory flashed onward. _"Dad?" Jounouchi knelt down at his beaten down Father and held him to his chest as blood began to ooze from his open wounds. "What happened Dad? Who did this to you?" He asked desperately. "..Katsuya..?" -"Dad, it's okay. I called nine-one-one. They'll be here soon. Don't worry." He insisted. The older smiled faintly. "How many times..?" - "Dad, stop talkin' alright? Save your strength. The ambulance is on the way." - "How many times, Katsuya..?" - "Wh-what?" The older chuckled hoarse. "So many times you tell me… It's not worth it. It's not good at all. I'm so sorry." -"D-Dad?" Jounouchi's eyes widened. 'Dad?'_

"_The doctors say you'll be out in another day or two." - "I've been doing a lot of thinking Katsuya. Maybe it's time we get out of that rat-hole we've been livin' in." The blond laughed at his dad and lounged in the chair beside his bed. "Sounds great. But we both know we can't afford to leave that 'rat-hole' with no permanent income rollin' in. We still got this hospital bill to worry about. Can't imagine how much it'll be. I mean we're lucky to have that place - if it wasn't for me mowing the grass, trimmin' the trees and doing random chores for the landlord, we'd be out on the streets by now." - "…I'll get a job." Jounouchi laughed again and nodded. "Okay Dad. You do that." 'You'll keep it for a week and be back to gambling soon after. It's the same thing every time.' - "I mean it this time, son." Jounouchi nodded but deep down had heard it all before…_

* * *

Kaiba placed his toothbrush back into its holder and sighed as he stared intently at himself in the mirror. "What are the chances that I've been overly stressed and Jounouchi isn't in my room sitting on my bed? That I'll open this door to find nothing but an empty room?"He shook his head. _'Very slim. Besides its my own fault, I'm the one that brought him up here.'_ He grumbled and took a deep breath. "What's wrong with me?" _'I don't even like him. Not even a little." _Why was Kaiba behaving so nicely towards the other? Another heavy sigh. Kaiba stood straight and placed his hand on the knob. "Damn Mutt." He muttered before twisting and opening the door. His eyes widened in shock as the blond clutched his head tightly.

"Jounouchi?" He called and approached the other. There was no response and the other still remained frozen - as if lost in his own mind. "Jounouchi?" He called again. The episode reminded him of the incident earlier at the apartment, when he was trying to recover his memories of Mai. His eyes glanced down at the scattered papers and he caught sight of the one laying atop the stack, he lifted it and saw the Mutt's father's picture and he sighed. "Jounouchi." He called sternly and gathered the papers back into the folder and crept onto the bed. "Hey, snap out of it." He continued and placed two firm hands on the other's shoulders.

"_D-Dad. Listen, please. I-I can explain. Please." - _Jounouchi watched as this past self of his rushed out of, what he now understood to be his room, and after his dad. _"Please, dad. It's not what you-" The older turned on his heel and fixated the terrified teen with cold and… disgusted eyes. "Not what I think? What the hell could that have been? Why, son? I don't even want to know about it- but I want you to get that shit out of here!" - "Dad, I…" Jounouchi trembled and shook. "No. I don't want to talk to you. I'm so very disgusted with you right now. Don't you EVER bring that shit in here again." He growled and the blond winced as he heard a loud door slam. 'What was he so angry about?'_ Current Jounouchi didn't understand_. _"Jounouchi. You've got to relax." _'No I need to know. Why was he so…' The past Jounouchi rubbed at his face to stop the tears from falling before turning around and heading back down the hallway. 'Whatever happened. It happened in that room- my room. What was it?' He followed the other but everything began to grow faint and blurry. 'No wait!' _"Jounouchi!" The blond snapped back to the present and gasped loudly. "Hey, are you alright?" Kaiba asked with uncharacteristic concern, but Jounouchi was too freaked to notice.

His body trembled terribly as he nodded in reply to the other's question. _'Why was he so mad at me?'_ Jounouchi didn't understand it, but something told him he needed to know. He had to find out what it was that made his Father look at him like that. Tears began to fall from his eyes and he quickly buried in face into his hands. "I don't know. I don't know…" Kaiba stared at him for a moment as he tried so hard not to cry and babble. But even the stoic CEO couldn't help but feel a little compelled to console the blond - just this once anyway. He strengthened his hold on the other's shoulders and pulled him into an awkward hug of sorts. The blond stiffened at first, but after a few seconds welcomed the caring gesture. A few minutes past and Jounouchi moved his hands away from his face and buried it instead into the fabric of Kaiba's shirt. "Oh Kaiba." He mumbled helplessly as his body still shook fiercely.

"It's okay Jounouchi." He whispered and gently rubbed the other's back. Kaiba took a deep breath and mentally smacked himself. _'How the hell do I get myself into these things?'_ But despite his mental grumblings he held the blond for several minutes until he settled down and gently pulled away. The two sat there a minute or two longer in a stretched and somber silence.

"I'm sorry Kaiba. I shouldn't have freaked out like that." He apologized glumly.

Kaiba sighed. "Are you-" Kaiba stopped himself. He really needed to stop showing so much concern. "What happened?" He asked trying to sound as indifferent as possible. Did the teen remember something after all of that? "You weren't responding when I called your name." He added.

The blond's gaze fell downcast as he nodded. "I just… I remembered bits and pieces of my Father. Some good things and some bad ones." He frowned and shook his head slowly. "I just don't know. How am I supposed to feel?" He asked desperate but quiet. He leaned forward and clutched onto Kaiba's chest. He buried his head into the other's neck. "It just isn't enough." He whispered. Kaiba stood there, stiff from the sudden contact by the blond. He doubted Jounouchi even realized the personal boundaries he was breaking when it came between them. It felt so strange having the other nuzzling into him. Kaiba awkwardly hugged him back. It was different when the blond was freaking out and he quickly pulled him into a soothing hug to calm him - the blond wasn't in panic mode anymore and well… Kaiba didn't know what to make of this.

"You said, good and bad things." He repeated softly. "Even if it isn't what you wanted to see or know, it's something. That's good, Jounouchi. You shouldn't push yourself too hard. You'll only hurt yourself trying to rush them back." He explained.

The blond nodded. "I do feel really tired right now." He mumbled lazily. "But… It isn't enough. Kaiba.. I want…" He yawned as he shook his head. "…I want to see him." He rubbed at his eyes. "Want to talk to him." His eyes began to close, Kaiba could feel the other's body relaxing. _'Even with those angry words… Fath- Dad. I really want to see you face to face.'_ Kaiba remained still but no other words prattled from the blond's lips. It wasn't until minutes later when the said teen began snoring lightly, did he realize dreamland had taken over.

"Geez. What a pain." The CEO rolled his eyes as he reached over and pulled out his blanket. As gently as possible, he lowered the Mutt down and covered him up with the thick blanket. He studied the sleeping blond intently, without any thoughts invading this oddly tranquil moment. "Even asleep, you look so sad." He stood up and glared down at the sleeping teen, trying his best to shake away this strange form of empathy he seemed to develop towards the other. _'That street rat Mazumi, the way he spoke to you that day, it's obvious you two have history together. He chose your Father just to smite you… I'm sure of it. Still. I don't know if it'd be a good idea for you to see him Mutt.' _He shook the thoughts away. He didn't need to be thinking of these things right now.

He squeezed the bridge of his nose in taxed frustration. His own weariness beginning to take its toll. "I can't believe I'm actually allowing a Mutt to sleep in my bed. What is wrong with me?" He grumbled and picked up the folder. He stared at it and sighed as he placed it on top of his desk. _'Guess, I'll be the one using the guestroom.'_ He scowled and sauntered over to the alarm clock to shut it off. Though he needed to get up early there was no need for the other to be disturbed by the buzzer at six in the morning. He concurred and made a mental note to fix the guestroom alarm accordingly. He turned on his heel and headed for his bedroom entrance. He gave one last look at the blond as he opened his door, "Goodnight, Jounouchi." He muttered as he flicked the switch. He smirked loosely and left the room.

* * *

Kaiba shook hands with the detective. "Well, thank you for the information, Mr. Hojikeru. This has definitely been insightful. Please keep up the good work."

Mr. Hojikeru nodded sincerely. "Thank you sir. I will contact you again when I have gathered more info on the situation." Kaiba nodded and the man was shown out by one of his butlers.

The brunet took a deep breath and shook his head. The detective was currently investigating the shooting as well as the suspicious attack on Jounouchi Katsuya during his time in the hospital. As well as, the involvement of the teen's Father. However, _'It's strange that the Mutt's dad would think he was dead. He hasn't been allowed to watch any news or Television so someone must've told him that Jounouchi died. But if what Hojikeru said is true, then the only one that could've said so, would be Jounouchi's mom. I suppose it makes sense - she doesn't have any feelings for the man and when you throw in the charges against him, she may have done it as a safety precaution, to avoid attempting to kill him again.'_ Kaiba narrowed his brows. _'What's strange is, if Kamuio thinks his son is dead, who sent those two to the hospital to kill the Mutt? That alone sheds doubt on his involvement…'_

A maid approached the brunet with a bow, "Master Kaiba, there is a woman here to see you. She is requesting to see Mr. Jounouchi sir."

Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts and glared. "Name?"

"Yes. Kawaii Mina, sir."

'_And speaking of… What is she doing here?'_ Kaiba exhaled a sigh of frustration. "Very well." He clutched the papers in his hands, "Show her to the first floor living area, I will be down shortly." He ordered. She stood up straight and made her way down the hall and towards the stairs. Kaiba's glare grew bored as he thought about what the woman could possibly want at this hour in the morning. He entered into his bedroom and made his way to his desk, and set the papers down. His eyes carried over to his bed and to the blond haired teen still sleeping soundly.

Before he knew it, he was standing at the side of the bed and staring at him intently. "She's here for you, I'm sure…" For a moment he contemplated waking the blond up and delivering him to the over-protective woman downstairs but as he watched him sleep, snug and undisturbed, he reconsidered. "You are nothing but a hassle, Mutt." He turned on his heel and left the room. _'It is too early in the morning to be making a scene, this lady better not give me any trouble.' _He grumbled as he descended the stairs.


	15. What Others Don't See

_And I've done it once more. So sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Emergency came up and have been w/o internet these past several weeks... This is actually the first thing I've done after officially getting my internet back - nearly 3 in the morning -_- Long days at work contributed to that greatly. ANYways, thanks for the great feedback and awesome reviews. Hope the chapter was worth the wait - at least somewhat. ^^; Well, I don't own Yugioh and please enjoy._

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**XIV. **_**What Others Don't See**_

Kaiba stripped his demeanor of all emotion, placing an expression of indifference and calm. It was a technique he'd perfected a long time ago, when dealing with rather difficult persons. Right now, he was quite annoyed as he didn't plan on starting his morning dealing with a potential dispute. He descended the stairs and entered the living area reserved for 'guests'. The woman, Kawaii Mina sat straight up and dressed in formal wear with her hair tied up in a tight bun. Kaiba could almost feel her mentally stating she was ready to fight whatever reasoning brought her here. _'Which is most likely the Mutt.'_ "Good morning Ms. Kawaii. Sorry to keep you waiting. What can I help you with?" He asked in practiced politeness as he took his seat on the opposite end of the sofa.

Mina offered a false smile of politeness in response to his greeting with a soft nod. "Good morning Mr. Kaiba. Please no apologies necessary. In fact, I apologize for dropping by so early in the morning. In my household we're up and raring to start the day at six a.m. sharp so do pardon me if I've arrived earlier than expected." She replied.

The brunet forced a passable smile and nodded. "Expected? I wasn't aware you were dropping by period. To come here, what did you need?" He asked innocuously.

Mina raised a brow in slight confusion. "I came to pick up Katsuya of course. He asked to stay the night, if you recall." She replied in tone that relayed her appearance should've been obvious. "Well, he spent the night and now its morning. It's time for him to come back home. Where he belongs." She furthered.

'_Where he belongs. Funny. Where was this attitude the past couple of years?'_ Kaiba continued to smile politely, "I understand what it is you are saying. I also realize that we didn't discuss the matter beforehand, however, I had concluded that when your son was ready that I would then take him back home." He explained calmly.

Mina smiled and chuckled lightly, "I see and understand. That does sound like a good idea too." She nodded sharply, "However, since I've already come all this way, I might as well take my son home now. It only makes sense, this way you won't have to trouble yourself any further. I realize how rude it was for him to ask to spend the night on such short notice but I do appreciate you doing so. Rest assured, something like that won't happen again. Where is Katsuya anyway?" She asked.

The brunet forced back his irritation. "Unfortunately, he's still sleeping and I don't think he'll be up for a while. That's why I think it'd-"

Mina's 'kind' expression faltered as he started speaking, "Asleep? It's already eight-thirty. He shouldn't still be sleeping so late in the morning." She scolded in disbelief. Sure, it was a hassle to get the blond up in the morning but she always managed to get him out of bed by seven-thirty. _'I bet he didn't even attempt to get him up this morning.'_ Mina tried to bring back a smile but it was an obvious strain, "I don't know how things run here in your home Kaiba, but we have rules that we live by at my house and…"

The doors swung open as Mokuba barged in. "Seto! I don't wanna go to school today! Please, can I stay and-" The young boy halted in his steps as he noticed his brother sitting beside Jounouchi's Mother. He froze mid-rant and mid-step with an embarrassed blush written all over his face. Mina and Kaiba both threw their gazes to the young interruption. One of the servants rushed in after the boy.

"Forgive me sir." The servant replied. "Come. Mokuba, your brother is in the middle of-"

Kaiba took a deep breath before standing, "It's alright." He spoke calmly as his eyes landed on the two disturbances. The male servant looked up slightly worried but Kaiba nodded him away. Mokuba turned to leave as well, still a bit unnerved. "Mokuba." Kaiba began and started towards his eccentric little brother. "Mokuba, I've already told you." He knelt down to his level and offered him a sympathetic smile. "You need to get to school. I was lenient before because you were so concerned about the Mutt's health so I took you several times to see him - missing a lot of school myself." His voice was quiet, soft even. "Mokuba, Go to school. Understand." He stated and ruffled those unruly raven locks as he stood.

Mokuba pouted as his older brother always liked to mess with his hair. He nodded slowly. "Okay… Big brother. I'm sorry for barging in." His eyes glanced over to the lady still sitting at the sofa with her back to them and he frowned even further. _'I guess Jounouchi's leaving now…'_ He returned his gaze back up to his brother and tried to smile in an attempt to hide his disappointment. "I guess I'm off to school. Will you be here when I get home Seto? I kinda miss eating dinner with you." His big hazel eyes stared up at his older brother innocently.

The brunet's brow twitched in hesitation. _'Those puppy-dog eyes..?'_ Kaiba took a deep breath. "Tell you what… I'll even pick you up from school personally - if you promise to stop hassling your teachers to use the phone during non-emergencies."

Mokuba's eyes brightened considerably. It wasn't often the busy CEO picked him up, in fact, Mokuba couldn't recall the last time he did- the older was often times not home for dinner to begin with. "Okay, Seto. I promise. You'll come pick me up then?" He asked excitedly.

Kaiba smiled faintly. "Yes. Yes. I promise too. Alright, I'll see you later, Mokuba." The younger offered his brother a final hug and goodbye and then shut the door behind himself. Kaiba returned his attention to his forgotten guest. "Sorry for the interruption. Where were we?"

He paused as the woman stood to her feet and picked up her purse from the table. "…I just remembered there were some things I needed to do. And I'm sure Katsuya wouldn't find it too exciting, so how about you just bring him by whenever he wakes up." She nodded more so to herself. Kaiba nodded slowly, noting she appeared to be battling with herself over something. He also noticed she seemed a little shaken, by what - he wasn't sure.

It was quiet for a short while before she turned to face him and offer him a half-bow. He nodded, though he didn't understand the sudden change in demeanor. He walked her to the entrance. They exchanged idle goodbyes before she walked out the door. Mina saw Mokuba as he was seated inside a car and watched as it disappeared down the long driveway. Her eyes found the bright morning sky and softened. For the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to think back about ten years. _'That little boy… You were so much like him, Katsuya. So full of energy and innocence. You were so clingy and always doting on Shizuka.' _Her gaze fell back down and she shook the memory away before her eyes could begin to tear. _'All I want is to see that innocent little boy again…'_ She recomposed herself and continued down the set of stairs and to her car.

With a roll of his eyes, Kaiba made his way upstairs. _'Well, that ended better than I expected. She'd been so determined to leave with the Mutt up until Mokuba interrupted… Then she just couldn't get out of here fast enough.'_ It was interesting to be sure. The brunet scoffed. "Tch. What do I care? It isn't any of my business." He entered his bedroom and went straight to the large wood desk. His gaze glanced over to the sleeping blond for a moment before he forced his attention back to the desk. He flipped open the folder that lay on top and began his work.

* * *

"_I'm getting really tired of your face, you prick!" Jounouchi growled as he readied his fists. _

_Kaiba smirked in an unafraid calm, not at all worried about the others anger. "And what are you going to do about it Mutt? Do you mean to swing your Neanderthal arms at me in hopes of doing SOMETHING? Didn't we try this last week? And what happened then? I don't seem to recall. Perhaps you can enlighten me." He jeered._

_The blond threw his hands down to his side and began to shake even more. "You got lucky last time you bastard! I -I… Argh! I hate you so much! I'm so sick of you!" _

_Kaiba glowered in irritation as he continued to mock the other with those unbearably cold eyes. "The feeling is quite mutual." He replied and walked up to the other. "You are such a weakling. A disgusting filthy disgrace." _

"_Tch! Asshole!" He lunged forward and tried to punch the other but to his dismay Kaiba grabbed hold of his wrist and tossed him face-first to the floor. He growled and clenched his fists as he lay there boiling even further. "No!" He growled and jumped back up to his feet. He charged again but the result was the same. _

_The brunet turned his back to the defeated teen and scoffed as the other seethed. "You really are so pathetic. Just stay down and don't get back up." He began to walk away. "A mindless street dog bantering and yapping away." He carried on. Jounouchi laid there on the floor and bit his lip as he shut his eyes. His fists pounded against the floor. 'Damn prick! He's nothing but a damn egomaniac! I hate him! I hate him! I… I hate him…'_

* * *

"_Are you feeling okay? What's the matter?" Jounouchi turned around to see an image of his Mother. She stood there with no clear emotion on her face, and she was holding a bunch of nicely folded clothes._

"_Oh Mom… I…" _

"_Why haven't you come home yet son? This is where you belong. How could you just up and leave?"_

_The blond frowned and suddenly he realized he was in a room that looked familiar but was too blurry to make- out. "I just need some time Mom. That's all. I… We're so different y'know? I-" He hesitated nervously. "It just doesn't feel like…"_

_Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Isn't it obvious Mina? He doesn't want to be here." A voice entered the room and in stepped Erio. Jounouchi tensed as the other approached and placed his hands gently on Mina's shoulders. "Look at him. He has no intention of coming back. Even though he hurts you every day that he is gone…" Her eyes fell to the floor. His glare turned to Jounouchi sternly. "She's done nothing but love and take care of you over the past couple of weeks, and this is how you repay her? What a good son you are."_

"_He can't help it. It isn't his fault." Mina turned to her boyfriend with regret-filled eyes. "His Father was such a no-good monster. He cared only about himself and was always putting me through all sorts of pain and heartache. I left him behind with that man back then - it's little wonder that he turned out like this." She glanced over at Jounouchi. "My poor child, I'm so sorry." Her attention returned to Erio. "Now he's left and he'll never come back to me. He just doesn't love me anymore."_

"_N-No. I- that isn't true. I will come back. I will. I just need more time. That's all!" He fell to his knees and shook his head as his Mother began to cry into Erio's shirt. "I'm sorry. I never should've left. Please don't be upset." The blond begged and clenched his fists into the carpeting beneath him. He forced himself to not cry but he could barely take the crying mumblings of his Mother. "Please. Forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just needed some time to think."_

"_It's okay big brother." His eyes widened and instantly he found himself on a hardwood floor and a room that appeared much clearer and recognizable. 'Is this..?' His eyes scanned about the ground and he found magazines and strange picture cards along the floor. 'I think Honda and Yugi had called them Duel Monster Cards.. Hey wait. This is… My room.' "That's right. You remember? That's good." His eyes carried upwards and in front of him stood his little sister, Shizuka smiling warm and kind. "I was a little worried when you left with Kaiba but I understand. And everything is okay, Katsuya." His eyes flittered over to where his Mother had been standing - though she wasn't there anymore and neither was Erio. His attention focused back on Shizuka. "And don't worry about mom either. We both know she over-exaggerates."_

"_But… What am I doing here? This is my real bedroom right - I mean, where I lived before the shooting… With our dad?"_

_Shizuka walked over to the twin-sized bed and nodded as she sat. "Yes. I remember it so clearly from the last time I was here. You really should clean it up you know." She lightly scolded as she lifted up an old flyer of some sort of tournament. "You can barely see your floor, big brother."_

_Jounouchi sat up on his knees and frowned weak, "But I shouldn't be here. I know. About Dad bein' suspected of having the school shot up and about how he might've been the one to order me shot down." _

_Shizuka peeled her eyes away from the paper and back down to him. "I'm sorry. I know I should've told you… But Mom was so insistent."_

_His eyes hit the ground. "What do you think? Do you think he is capable of…"_

_Shizuka frowned. "I'm sorry big brother. I've never truly known our Father, he's always been so distant even when I attempt to talk to him he turns away as if…" She dropped the flyer back to the ground. "As if he doesn't see the point in getting to know me. I wish I could answer you but I know nothing about him."_

"_I guess I get it."_

"_Big brother. Don't worry so much. Just take a deep breath and keep moving forward." She offered as her voice started to fade. Her body became transparent. "Stop thinking so much. You're bound to drive yourself mad at this rate. Please be careful and… you know I am always here for you big brother." Jounouchi looked up and reached out but she soon disappeared as well. _

_The blond was left in the room alone for a long time. His brown eyes shut closed and he didn't budge from his place on the floor. "You didn't do this, Dad. I know you didn't." He bit his lip and cringed as he tried to remember more of his old life but nothing was coming. 'I just want to get it all back.' "Please."_

"_You're so hopeless Mutt." Jounouchi's gaze shot up and he stared in surprise as Kaiba stood there. His eyes also noted how different the room looked - he wasn't at home anymore. 'This is…' "Why are you sniveling like some lowly dog on the floor, Mutt? Get up already." He commanded coldly. "You're acting absolutely ridiculous."_

_Jounouchi shook his head. "Are you really so mean to me Kaiba? Why do you like to insult me all the time?" He asked. "I see you in these short flashes and you're so quick to call me all kinds of names but…" He shrugged lightly, "The you that I've been with since waking up has been such a great friend to me. I don't like thinking about you when you're callin' me names and telling me to go back to the streets. Which one is the real you? The one from the memories or the one that let me stay here?" He asked._

_Kaiba knelt down to meet him eye to eye. "I can't answer that one. You're the only one that knows who I am - and how you feel about me, Mutt." He stressed._

_Jounouchi stared into those deep blue eyes and swallowed hard. "But I don't know. Should I believe what I'm told - the little flashes of negative bits I remember or… the way I feel inside? How can I be so sure that what I feel, is right? Isn't there a sure-fire path I can just take? Why did I have to lose my memories?" _

"_You sure do ask a lot of questions. And here I always thought you were incapable of thinking." Jounouchi lowered his gaze to the floor. He could hear Kaiba muttering idle grumblings. "Are you giving up, Mutt? Even with so many people that believe in you? What about your sister?" _

_There was a small giggle and Jounouchi looked back up. Kaiba had already stood up at this point. "Shizuka.."_

_The girl nodded certain. "Don't give up brother. You told me not to worry right? If you give up, I will definitely worry. So please…" 'Shizuka…'_

_Kaiba stepped closer and extended his hand out towards the blond. "On your feet." Jounouchi hesitantly placed his hand in Kaiba's. "You've only lost your memories Mutt…" Jounouchi was pulled to his feet and for a second him and the brunet were shoulder to shoulder and those blue eyes were so frighteningly close, "You still have the most important part of you." 'Most important part..?' Kaiba smirked. "Stupid Mutt.' Kaiba released the other's hand and placed his hand on the left of the Mutt's chest. "Your heart." Jounouchi's eyes widened and everything faded away…_

Jounouchi's eyes fluttered open and he yawned loudly. "I feel like I've been sleepin' forever." He mumbled tiredly and sat up to look around. _'W-wait. This isn't my…'_ The night before flooded back to him and he blushed as he stared down at the bed he lay in. "I fell asleep in Kaiba's bed." His eyes widened and he searched about frantically. "I fell asleep when I was lookin' through that folder of my Dad's information." His eyes darted about but he couldn't find it anywhere, he peered over the side of the bed onto the floor but still nothing. "Wait. Maybe Kaiba put it up for me." He relaxed a little and sighed. "Yeah… I'm sure he did." He dropped backwards onto the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. _'My heart. Why do they keep telling me that?'_ His gaze softened. _'That dream. Agh! Now I'm more confused than I was before!'_

Minutes ticked away as he laid there in silence until finally his eyes traveled to the nearby clock and he gasped again. "Eleven 'o' clock?" He jumped out of bed and picked it up in disbelief. "I've really overslept this time!" He furrowed his brow and cringed as he pictured what his Mother would say if she only knew. _'She definitely wouldn't have let this go. How could I sleep this long?'_

"Finally awake, I see." The blond spun around at the sudden voice and he dropped the clock without thinking. The electronic crashed against the floor in an unpleasant thud. Kaiba stood there and folded his arms across his chest. "Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?" He asked irately. "Honestly, are you determined to break something, you clumsy Mutt?" He shut the door behind him.

Jounouchi stared down at the clock and laughed nervously. "S-sorry." He picked it up and placed it back on its table. "I - uh, was just surprised to see how late it was." He explained sheepishly. "I should've been up hours ago."

'_The old you wouldn't have bothered to reply - you would've just snapped at me for calling you a clumsy Mutt.'_ Kaiba mentally sighed as the thought 'spoke' so suddenly. What did it matter? This blond-haired amnesiac didn't bark at him every five minutes, he should just be grateful for that. He nodded. "Yes. Your Mother said something to that effect before." He uttered offhandedly, getting back to the conversation at hand.

"My mother? She was here?" He asked. _'What time? Does she know I was still sleeping?'_

The brunet nodded once more. "She came to pick you up. But I told her you were still sleeping and that I would drop you off whenever you were ready." He explained.

Jounouchi sat back down on the bed. "I bet she was mad to hear I wasn't 'up and raring to start another wonderful day'." He shook his head lightly and sighed. "Whenever I'm ready…" He repeated. _'I still haven't thought it all through. Her and Shizuka probably want me back as soon as possible but I…'_ "What should I do? Just go back?" He whispered in a hushed tone.

Kaiba hesitantly approached and sat down beside the other. The blond spared him a moment before moving his gaze to the floor. "There is no need to rush over right away, Mutt. Though I wouldn't recommend staying too long, your Mother appears to be the type to bring a troop of middle-class lawyers in here with custody papers and hauling you out of my house by force." He leaned back against his stretched out hands lazily, "Another day or so shouldn't hurt. Mokuba wouldn't mind having you around I'm sure."

The blond stared over at the other in appreciative surprise. "That'd be okay with you? …If I stayed another day?" He asked hopeful. Kaiba nodded sternly and sat up straight- breaking eye contact. Jounouchi swallowed hard, despite the kind gesture he still felt glum. "But I wonder if even that is okay with her. And I know Shizuka probably wants me back…" He mumbled with a pout.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You really love the melodrama don't you?" The blond stared at him in great confusion. The brunet sighed exasperated. "Your sister only wants what's best for you. And believe it or not I'm sure your Mother wants the same - she's just unsure on how to go about it. You can stay here for another day or two but you need to call your Mother and tell her that is what you want."

Jounouchi frowned. "But she'll be hurt and get upset."

The brunet scoffed. "And if you do everything exactly the way she says to, you'll be the one hurt and upset." He clarified. "Listen, Mutt, the main thing right now is to get you well. Who knows how long that'll take but you'll feel a lot better and understand so much more once you do." He assured.

Jounouchi nodded slowly. _'He sounds just like Shizuka from my dream…'_ The image of his Mother crying and distressed came to mind and he faltered. "But she really cares about me and wants to help me. I'm such a selfish son - a horrible person. No matter what, even now I can't help but think that I just don't want to go. But I should because, well, she's my Mother and she loves me… So why…" He shook his head and put his hands to his head. "Why do I feel so empty?"

'_And once more his annoying little friends are no where in sight.'_ Kaiba took a deep breath and resisted the urge to smack the other. "…You've lived with your Father the majority of your life - memories or not - that is a fact. It's only natural to feel the awkward distance between the two of you. The problem is she's going about mending the situation all wrong. Instead of trying to connect with you, she's crumpling the old you like a piece of paper and trying to pull out a fresh new sheet of memories shaped and molded for who she wants you to become. That's why she's so adamant and putting so much pressure on your shoulders."

The blond narrowed his gaze unsure if the other was putting down his mom or not. "She's just trying to steer me in the right direction. Yeah she's a bit y'know pushy at times but she's only doing it to make me a better person. She does it because she loves me, because-"

"Because she knows deep down she could never relate to who you really are." The blond froze in his tirade and his eyes widened, Kaiba stood slowly. "Why else would she try so hard to turn you into something you aren't? You know it's wrong. That's why you wanted to get away. Isn't that the real reason this is such a problem for you?" He asked as he turned on his heel to face the other with an all-knowing glare. Jounouchi sat there with a look of defeat. The brunet sighed heavily and rolled his eyes once more. "I'm not saying this to hurt you or to slander her 'good' name, Mutt." He furthered much gentler. "You just look so pathetic, sitting there confused and depressed. I just want you to understand why it is you're feeling so-"

"It's okay. I understand." Jounouchi smiled meekly as he looked up at the other. "She hates my Father so much and yet so many times she and Shizuka and even Erio have compared me to him. What does that say about how she must see me?" He chuckled pathetically. "She even got all pissed off 'cause I refused to chop off all my hair." He shrugged. "They tell me how to talk," He pulled at his shirt, "What to wear…"

Kaiba walked over to his desk and opened up one of the drawers. He pulled out a familiar manila folder and approached the blond once more. Jounouchi met his gaze as the folder was extended towards him. The brunet smirked dryly. "I see you still have a full head of hair though."

Jounouchi grinned feeling a little more relaxed. "Y-yeah." He ran his fingers through his messy locks, "She got upset an' her and Shizuka went at it." He exhaled heavily. "She…" He shook his head and slumped his shoulders a bit. "…She thinks she's helping me. But why does she want to get rid of the old me? I just don't understand. Was I really so…"

'_Why am I the one dealing with this..?'_ Kaiba's brow twitched in irritation as he allowed once more his conscience to guide him as he sat down next to the other again. "You are an irritating, loud-mouthed idiot-Mutt. That's my opinion of you." Jounouchi glared at him with that angry pout of his. Kaiba relaxed his smirk a little, "But despite your massive amount of flaws, you are trustworthy, strong, caring, energetic." He shrugged, "And for some reason people seem to like you."

The blond chuckled lightly. "So even though I'm not really classy, you're sayin' that I'm still a good person? That I'm…"

The brunet offered the folder to him once more. "It doesn't matter where you come from Mutt. Whether from the streets," _'…Or a homely little Orphanage.'_ "the past doesn't define who you are, nor does it chain you."

Jounouchi took the folder and smiled that annoying yet familiar grin as he stood. "I may be from the bad part of town, but I'm Jounouchi Katsuya."

The brunet snorted. "Jounouchi Katsuya the annoying idiot-mutt." He retorted.

The blond's brow twitched and he pouted once more. "Hey come on. We were bein' all friends and stuff. Why did you hafta say that? That wasn't very nice at all!" He whined.

"As I've said before, we aren't friends. I'm not entitled to be nice to you period. If anything, You're such an annoyance and aren't very adept to understanding others. I will never be friends with a Mutt like you - so don't foster any ideas on a friendship between us."

"Why do you say that?" He questioned softly.

"Don't be such a child. You may have lost you're memories but that is no excuse to act like such a pathetic-"

Jounouchi clenched his hands around the folder and turned to the other. "Shut up with that! I hate it! I hate listening to you talk to me like that! I'm not some idiot and I'm not a child either! Look at you - you're the one spoutin' all those mean things all the time, if you ask me that's really childish! You're nothing but an asshole bullying those around you." He glared irate. Kaiba's eyes widened at the sudden burst of emotion. _'J-Jounouchi..?'_ The blond hesitated as the other continued to stare at him in surprise, _'W-What was that about? I just…'_ "S-sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, I…." His eyes fluttered down to his Father's file. _'I got so angry… Was I- was it because of our past? I really snapped at him. But even though he was mean to me just now…' _"I'm sorry. You've really done a lot for me - I know I could never repay you for all you've done, y'know. Thanks Kaiba." His tone much calmer and relaxed.

'_And just like that - it's over. For a second there, I really thought he'd reverted back to his old self…' _Kaiba didn't quite understand it but seeing the blond quickly correct himself and apologize sort of left him feeling a bit… empty? Perhaps disappointed? Kaiba shut his eyes and smirked. "I had the help bring your stuff to the room." He pointed to the bag on the floor by the door. "Take a shower and clean up. Lunch is at noon, just head downstairs and meet me in the dining room." The brunet turned and made to go.

Jounouchi set the folder down on the bed and smiled faintly. "For bein' a…" He paused to think of what he had called Kaiba in one of his flashes of memory, "…a rich prick with a massive ego-complex, you're a pretty cool guy." He grinned sheepishly.

The brunet stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. _'Right.'_ He smirked and continued to the door. "Yeah… Maybe."

The blond continued to smile even as he heard the door open and then close. _'I don't care what they say - or what my memories tell me. There's more than that back and forth hatred I'm sure of it.'_ He stood to his feet and walked over to his bag. As he pulled out some clothes - his clothes - the ones Honda had held at his place, his stomach growled loud. "I'm starving." He grumbled with a pout. "Better hurry and shower then." He couldn't hold in his light-hearted mood. _'It seems like for the first time since I've lost these memories, I feel…'_ What was the right word though? He pondered a little longer. "Secure? Safe? Relaxed..?" He stepped into the large bathroom and set his clothes down. "Maybe all of the above."

* * *

Kaiba made his way to the next floor down and strode through the hallway until he came to a purple painted door that had a gold name-plate reading Kujaku Mai in bold purple lettering. He rolled his eyes every time he saw it but paid no thoughts to it. That was another story he didn't feel like visiting today. _'This woman…'_ He sauntered in and glanced about the dark room. His eyes found the popular duel monsters duelist sleeping deeply on her plush bed.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for her phone that lay abandoned on the floor. "You act like a damn teenager." He chided as he lifted it up and placed it next to the digital clock on the small table. There was some rustling as she moved about under the blankets and finally she poked her head out. Kaiba glared at the mess of blond locks that just about hid her face, "What time did you get in last night anyway?"

She yawned heavily as she rubbed at her eyes, "Mn. I don't remember. Three, four..? How was last night? Did Jounouchi sleep okay?" She mumbled as she laid her head down, using her left arm as a pillow.

The brunet snorted. "How am I supposed to know if he slept well or not? If you really were so concerned about it-"

"Yeah yeah. I do care about him, Mr. Grumpy pants." She snapped weakly. "I can't help it if I'm such an important person that everybody wants my attention." Mai let her eyes flutter close, "Did little Mokuba get to see him. I told him to wait for you." She continued.

"He was overjoyed to see the Mutt. Yes." Mai hit him on the arm as he said the word 'mutt'. "As for Jounouchi, he seemed to be in a rather chipper mood when I went to wake him." _'Chipper but with about a million doubts and questions clouding his eyes.' _"So, I'd imagine he slept well." He shrugged. It was quiet a little longer, "Are you joining us for lunch?" He asked but there was no response. A few minutes passed and he noted she was back in dreamland. _'I swear…'_ The woman was such a hopeless case. He stood and left the duelist to her slumber.

* * *

Kaiba sat at the table, eyes glued to his steaming black coffee. _'What is it about this whole situation that has me so bothered? Doing things for someone I couldn't care any less for.'_ His eyes narrowed as he rested his chin on his left hand. With a tired sigh his eyes fluttered closed. _"I- Kaiba… I wanted to talk to you about something… It's kinda you know, hard to say to ya…" _The brunet's eyes opened instantly as his mind replayed those words spoken seemingly so long ago and yet sounded so fresh in his head. He gripped the defenseless handle tightly in frustration. "What was it he wanted to say that day?" He glared some more. _'That damn look on his face.'_ It had been so different than any other the Mutt had shown him.

And it ate at his curiosity, like the cat that just couldn't resist. He shook his head faintly. _'It was nothing. Just my imagination - whatever he wanted to say was most likely of no concern to me anyway.'_ He told himself for the umpteenth time since the horrible incident. He lifted the cup and took a long sip. _'And I'm doing all these things for him - why? I don't owe him anything nor do I care if he remembers anything at all.'_ His eyes shut once more. _"Kaiba, I've been thinking about a lotta things an' I've come to find out some stuff… About myself…" _Kaiba placed the cup back onto the table and exhaled exasperated. _'I… you're the..'_ His blue eyes stared up at the chandelier above him, bright and overly decorative. That day had brought about such strange emotions and it nearly killed his brain as he wrestled with them. He sighed weakly. "I don't care if he recovers his memories…" He muttered through a whisper alf-heartedly.

A sound reverberated through the large room and he slowly turned his attention to the door. In stepped a sheepish, bowing Mutt as a servant held the door for him. He gathered the simple-minded Mutt must've lost his way and asked one of the servants for assistance. Even with amneisa, he still retained his cluelessness it seemed. Jounouchi's gaze followed out along the table and he met the brunet with a soft grin. Kaiba smirked and lifted his coffee cup once more. _'I don't care… But... I would like to know why it was you came to me that day.' _


	16. Hidden Concern Of Siblings

Thank you guys for the awesome reviews, I much appreciate it. This chapter is mostly about planting some groundwork. As for romanticisms, it's hard to answer since I have most of this story written out and technically the first sign of romantisms would've already happened, but I've been beefing up these chapters and adding scenes that didn't even exist in my initial draft. :p at this rate though, I would guess the first sign / gesture should show up in hopefully two more chapters. Well, anyway, I don't own Yugioh or its characters. Hope you enjoy.

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**XV. The Hidden Concern of Siblings**

The group huddled around the front entrance of their school building. They were silent for a few minutes until Yugi decided to note what was on everyone's mind. "So Kaiba didn't show up today." He started. "The office said he had something important to do… He apparently was asking about Jounouchi's current living situation too."

Anzu nodded slowly. "Maybe he spoke to Jounouchi and his Mother?" She suggested hopeful. "I mean it is pretty odd for him to miss an easy day so maybe he took off to speak-"

Honda snorted. "I wouldn't count on it. That guy doesn't give a damn about Jounouchi." Yugi and Anzu both shared uncertain frowns. Honda continued, "Come on guys, do you not remember the way he treated our friend? It's like he couldn't mock him enough. Why on earth would that self-obsessed lunatic help Jounouchi?" He asked heatedly. "The jerk misses one day of school and you automatically assume its for Jounouchi's benefit?"

Anzu lowered her gaze as she had to admit, the brunet-headed other had a valid point. He never once showed a kind side to the blond, that she was aware of. But Yugi, ever optimistic shook his head in disagreement. "I know Kaiba is always quipping snide remarks but it wasn't like Jounouchi didn't start half of those encounters. In fact, on lots of their fights, it was because Jounouchi started it." Yugi defended.

Honda glared. "But Yugi, Jounouchi has been ridiculed by that asshole more times than I can count. Of course seeing that bastard's face would make him angry enough to try and get back at the other. Why are you defending that bastard anyway? Jounouchi is our friend, remember?"

"Hey, that's not fair, Honda." Anzu chided in surprise. She glared somewhat. "Yugi has been a great friend to Jounouchi the whole time he has known him- and you for that matter. You are so quick to label Kaiba an asshole and a monster but over this whole situation he has been there for Jounouchi. He's done so much for him already. Yeah he may not be a pleasant guy to be around but if he didn't in some way want our friend to get better do you think he'd pay for his hospital bills and arrange everything with his Mother?" She fumed.

Honda hesitated. "Yeah but, why would he do any of that? He's probably got a contract or something over his Mother's head and now she's gotta pay him back or something. That sounds like something a jerk like Kaiba would do." Honda didn't sound so certain about it though.

Yugi sighed heavily. "I think that Kaiba truly wants Jounouchi to get better. I mean think about it. It couldn't have been easy to be face-to-face with a loaded gun, running for your life and then see someone shot down right in front of you. Even if Kaiba hated Jounouchi, something like that must've left him shaken quite a bit. And… I don't think Kaiba would've taken the time to see Jounouchi three to four times out of the week, if he didn't wish the best for Jounouchi."

They began to walk off the school grounds and head home at a comfortable pace. "I still think we need to be wary of Kaiba." _'But as long as Jounouchi isn't spending time with him it'll be alright. Kaiba is nothing but trouble…'_ The pointy-haired brunet remained uneasy. _'Why is that jerk hanging around Jounouchi so much? Dammit Kaiba, did you and Jou- No… I shouldn't think about it.' _The group continued onward.

They approached the crosswalk when they noticed Ryou already standing there. "Oh Ryou, hey! I was wondering where you disappeared to. How'd you beat us here?" Anzu started as she ran up to him with a bright smile.

Yugi and Honda were right behind. "Yeah man, usually you're still packing your books into your bag back at school." Honda continued, much calmer.

The white-haired teen smiled faintly. "Yes well I started a new job a couple of days ago. It's not far from my house but it starts an hour after school finishes so…" The crosswalk sign signaled they could walk across and they did so. When they made it across the way, he continued. "So I kind of have to rush home and change into my work clothes." He explained with a heavy sigh.

Anzu's expression softened. "You look tired. The job isn't stressful or anything is it?" She asked concerned. "You shouldn't stay somewhere you don't like."

Ryou shook his head but Honda chimed in, "That's not important. If it pays you good money then it's alright. That's all that matters." Anzu hit him over the head and berated him for being such a material moron.

Yugi chuckled at the scene but turned his attention to the pale other. "I'm sure you wouldn't pick something you couldn't handle. So where are you working, Ryou?" He asked curious.

Ryou smiled back a little more relaxed. "It's this great café called Suki Dinh's." He replied excitedly. "I went to eat there once, the service and not to mention their food was fantastic." His face reddened a little. "I eat there just about every weekend. About two weeks ago I went in and one of the guys that works there had said I should just clock in, joking." He chuckled. "So I asked if they were hiring and well…"

Anzu smiled and released the brunet from his torture. "Well, that's great Ryou. Suki Dinh's huh? I think I've seen it before. I'll have to stop by and check up on you." She winked and he scratched his cheek nervously. The group continued walking along the sidewalk. It was nice and quiet until they heard footsteps nearing behind them. They turned to see an unexpected face. "Hey it's Shizuka." Anzu mumbled surprised.

"Yugi! Anzu!" The young girl ran to them. She halted abruptly and took a moment to catch her breath. "I'm so glad I… caught you guys. I went to the school and some other students said you all left already. I thought I'd missed you for sure." She panted.

Anzu stepped forward and fix the girl's wild locks. "What's the matter Shizuka?" Honda asked worried. He narrowed his gaze. "Did something happen to Jounouchi?" The young girl took a deep breath and nodded hesitantly. The group instantly hushed and tensed as she explained the events of the previous evening.

* * *

Jounouchi listened to the rings nervously. After the fourth ring there was a click and a soft voice greeted over the phone. "Hello?" The blond tried to reply but couldn't bring himself to say anything and made to hang up. "Hello?"

Kaiba grabbed hold of his wrist and stopped him from doing so. The blond's eyes shot up guiltily. The brunet took the phone and brought it up to his ear, "Yes. Hello. Is this Shizuka?" He started somewhat irritated by the other's hesitation.

"Uh yes. This is her. May I ask who's calling?" She asked sweetly.

"This is Seto Kaiba. Actually, I have your brother here that needs to speak with your Mother, is she home?" He asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. He found it rather difficult as he normally didn't exert such effort to secondary persons.

"Oh! Kaiba! Oh uh, no she isn't here. Are you bringing Katsuya back? If so-"

"Actually, that's what I needed to discuss with her. I will have the Mu… Your brother call a little later, when she is in. What time do you think that'll be?" He asked. He really hoped she wasn't the talkative type. He sure didn't have the patience to deal with that right now.

"Well, her and Erio went to the grocery store a few minutes ago. They usually take a while to get everything they need. It'd probably be best to call back a little after an hour or so." Shizuka answered back. "Unless you wanted to leave a message and I could relay it to her if you'd like." She suggested.

"No that is alright. I will call in an hour and have Jounouchi speak to her then. Thank you for your time." He replied swiftly.

"Oh wait-" Kaiba hung up the phone and stared over at the hesitant blond.

"You lucked out, she isn't home." Jounouchi exhaled heavily. "But we are calling in an hour. You will talk to her - and you will be honest." He informed curtly. "Unless, of course, you don't want to stay. You're more than likely to go back if you're too scared to stand up for yourself."

The blond sighed again. "I'm not. It's just…"

Kaiba shook his head. "You have to understand that you can't please others before yourself." He remarked. "Now then, it's time for me to go get Mokuba. He thinks you've already gone home, so prepare yourself for off-the-walls joy when he sees you. Don't harbor any ideas to get to bed early tonight either." Kaiba turned to walk away. "Oh and, I better not catch you two making a mess in the kitchen again." He warned and made his way down the stairs.

Jounouchi pouted as the brunet was just leaving him there to wrestle with all these mangled uncertainties. _'I do need to talk to her and make her understand that I'm not who she wants me to be and perhaps I'll never live up to any of her standards. I can't see myself happy living like that… Still, even though it was weird and felt fake, being part of the whole family set-up seemed nice. Like…'_ He didn't know how to describe the awkward yet wholesome feeling. "I guess that's what happens when you live in a ratty neighborhood and are typically labeled a street dog by others."He grinned as he recalled the conversation he had with the other just a few hours ago. _'Kaiba isn't a bad person at all. And even though my few memories of him are cold and cruel, I feel like I've already known that about him. Like, somehow I just… Oh I don't know how to describe it.'_ The blond shook the strange feelings away and headed for the stairs.

Kaiba was nearly to the bottom of the stairwell when Jounouchi rushed down after him. "Kaiba- wait!" He called out and dashed the rest of the way, the other had his shoes on and was in the middle of putting on a black trench coat. He huffed and jogged to his side with a slight tint to his cheeks at his own actions.

"What is your problem, Mutt? Running down the stairs like some foolish child." He chided.

The blond pouted once more. "I wanted to catch you before you left. I wasn't acting like a child." He defended.

Kaiba sighed exasperated. "What was it you wanted, Mutt?" He asked just not feeling the urge to continue the argument. The mutt was a child, no matter what his actual age and size would lead one to believe.

"I-I want to come with you to pick up Mokuba. Please." Kaiba glared and turned to leave. Jounouchi grabbed hold of his arm and tugged slightly. "Please. I've been indoors for a large amount of time since waking up. And maybe if I get out and study the City and streets I'll remember more about myself. Come on, please." He asked, nearly begged. It was definitely not the blond he knew. Why did that irk him so much?

"Fine. But hurry it up. I won't be late picking up my little brother just because you wanted to come along." He chided as the blond quickly grabbed his shoes to slip on. Kaiba handed him an extra jacket from the closet. The doorman bowed and shut the front doors behind them. They were in the car minutes later.

* * *

Shizuka frowned as she hung up the phone. _'It doesn't sound like the others got there yet…'_ She sighed and plopped down on the couch. Her eyes flew up to the slow spinning ceiling fan. _'I hope it was the right thing to do - telling Yugi and Honda and the others what happened. I just… I want Katsuya to be happy but he's so confused right now. Why does he think he can trust Kaiba? From what I have heard and seen with my own eyes, the guy has always feuded and undermined him.'_ She frowned and sighed once more. _'But… That day he…'_ Her eyes fluttered closed.

**Five Months Previous**

Shizuka and Mina ran out of the elevator and down the semi-crowded hall. They came to the nurse's station and leaned against the counter. "Hello. What can I-"

"Please! My son was brought here not too long ago. There was a shooting at his school! I…" Mina choked out as she trembled in fear-filled distress. Shizuka wiped at her own eyes and tried to keep herself from breaking down.

The nurse gave her a sympathetic look and nodded slowly. "Y-yes. Jounouchi Katsuya, correct? He came in about an hour ago. He is currently in the middle of surgery. He suffered a gunshot wound to the head-"

Shizuka and Mina gasped and Shizuka began to cry. "Is… Is he going to be alright?" Mina asked, trying to maintain her composure. She held her daughter close to her as she mumbled her brother's name. The nurse continued and hesitated on answering directly. As she went over the procedure in detail, Shizuka gently moved out of her Mother's embrace and tried once more to control herself even as the nurse stated just how grim the situation truly was.

The nurse didn't get too far in depth when a blond-haired man with a scruffy short beard in a dark blue jumpsuit came rushing in. Mina's and the nurse's attention shifted to the newest arrival, instantly Mina's disposition tensed. Shizuka's eyes widened in surprise. "D-Dad..?" _'Oh no. Please don't fight. This isn't the time to…'_

Kamuio paused in his haste to study the young teary-eyed girl and the woman he once called his wife. His own demeanor hardened and he made to ignore them all together. He approached the counter and the nurse offered the same soft greeting. "My son was brought here. His name is Jounouchi Katsuya." He spoke gruffly, voice heavy and quite shaky.

The young girl stepped closer and made to reach out to him but Mina pulled her back. _'M-Mom..?'_ Mina grabbed his arm and swung him around to face her. "You have the nerve to waltz in here and ignore me? My son is lying there in the middle of life or death surgery and you didn't see it fit to call and tell me? I have to get informed through another classmate to know Katsuya's been shot?" She bellowed enraged. A long silence stretched between them and she slapped him across the face in frustration. "What the Hell is the matter with you? If my son dies-"

Kamuio shook his head. "What do you care? It isn't like you've ever tried to be there for him at any moment in his life! Not one birthday card, not one God-Damned call just to check up on him. You even stopped calling on Christmas a few years after our split! So don't you stand there and act like you give a damn about MY son!" He retorted furious. The nurse tried to calm the two while another called for security.

Shizuka backed up and left the two to argue. _'There is no point. Trying to intervene will only result in an even greater uproar. How can they stand there and argue at such a time?'_ Shizuka hated to see her Mother like this. And to think it was her very Father that was yelling and blaming her just as much. Her eyes averted and caught an arrowed sign pointing to the waiting room. _'Whenever they finish, Mom will know to find me there.'_ She walked away to escape the arguing. _'It's just like back then.'_ Shizuka remembered when her mom's old car was having engine problems and she took it to get fixed at some new auto-repair shop, low and behold, her Father worked there. Needless to say a huge argument erupted there as well. She shook her head, "Was there ever a time when those two were happy together?" Shizuka didn't remember much of her early childhood - the time her parents were still together but she took it as a good thing considering most of what she did remember also involved a lot of arguing and accusation.

She opened the door quickly and sighed heavily. The room was relatively quiet, her eyes scanned about over the small crowd of impatient others nervously shaking their legs and others pacing. There were the faint sobs of women as they mumbled into their husband's chests and small children that played idly, no clue of what disaster they were in the middle of. Shizuka carried her gaze towards the rows of seats but found the very back ones were the only available. She made her way down and sat. _'Oh Katsuya… Shot in the head?'_ She brought her hands to her face and tried not to cry but found that to be something she just couldn't do.

A few minutes passed on and the door opened once more. All eyes shot up expecting a doctor, but there was a collective sound of disappointed / relieved sighs as it was just a young high school student. But as quickly as those eyes flew downward, they darted back up to see the male's school uniform caked in blood. Very faint whispers spread about at the gruesome sight. Women attempted to shield their children from seeing such a frightful mess. Kaiba walked down the row of seats and sat in the very corner near the window and peered out. He used his free arm to dig into his inside pocket, wincing as he accidentally moved his slinged arm suddenly. He sighed through the pain and continued to make his call. "…Hey, Mokuba. You're nearby… No, no, everything's fine…" His voice was soft and sounded rather calm. Quiet and tired. "You're on your way..?"

Shizuka sat straight and dried away her tears. Kaiba had sat down a few seats to her right. Her Mother still hadn't come by and she frowned. Part of her wanted to go looking but the memory of her and her Father at his work came back in full effect, _'That argument lasted a whole hour…'_ Her bright eyes glanced over to the other and she swallowed her hesitation. _'It's Seto Kaiba… He's covered in blood.'_ She shivered deeply. _'Is that what Katsuya looks like right now?'_ She couldn't imagine seeing her brother's face blanketed in blood. She forced back the urge to throw up.

Kaiba hung up and leaned against the seat for a moment. He sighed heavily and flipped the phone shut. He tried to put it back into his inside pocket but once more moved his injured arm too much. He hissed a curse under his breath as he dropped his cell onto the floor. It fell to his left but before he had a chance to reach for it, Shizuka leant down and picked it up.

Shizuka extended it out to him but hesitated before finding her voice. "Uh here… Y-you're Seto Kaiba right?" She asked as she sat back down.

The brunet successfully put the electronic away, "Yes I am. Is there something you needed?" He asked disinterested.

"I just… I'm Katsuya Jounouchi's sister, Shizuka Kawaii. We met during the Battle City Tournament my brother was in." She tried to remind but the other carried an expression that lead her to believe he really wasn't listening to anything she was saying. "You called my school and informed me about my brother a little while ago… I just wanted to say thank you." The brunet's eyes shut closed and he nodded faintly. Her expression softened. He really seemed tired. "…I'm really scared though. They say he's in really bad shape and that even with this procedure he has a good chance of… of dying.." Her voice wavered. "I don't know what I'd do if he was taken away from me…" Shizuka settled back in her seat and stared forward a bit glum. It was quiet for a long time after.

"… Your brother is very stubborn. I wouldn't worry so much about this. The surgery will be a success - and everything will be alright." He stated assuredly. Her eyes widened in surprise. "If he's a good brother…" His eyes revealed themselves as the door opened to reveal a small raven-haired child, "…He'll definitely fight to live on."

"Seto!" The boy exclaimed and ran to him. He engulfed the older in a big bear hug.

Kaiba groaned as the boy crushed his arm accidentally. The young boy went on to apologize profusely and it was then that the older noticed he was crying. "Come on Mokuba. You're making a scene." And for the first time, Shizuka saw a genuine smile on the other's face as he wiped away the younger's tears. "Let's step outside for a moment. I need some air." He offered and the younger nodded and warily stepped back so his brother could stand.

Shizuka relaxed some as the brunet ruffled the younger's hair a bit. Those cold eyes of his turned onto her but they lacked that bitter indifference, in fact, Shizuka couldn't describe the emotion reflected in those deep blues. "It's alright to cry, but don't give up on your brother. He'll live. I'm certain." The CEO returned to his little brother and they headed for the door. At this moment she saw her Mother entering as they exited. _'Thank you, Kaiba. Katsuya will be okay.'_ She nodded and took a deep breath. She noticed instantly the angry glare on her Mother's face.

**Present Time**

Shizuka leaned forward and idly spun the bracelet she wore in circles. "I know he was probably still in shock from the whole incident, but his words then were so encouraging and hopeful. Maybe… Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all?" She frowned and recalled her conversation with Yugi and the others. "What if I jumped the gun and just made things worse?" She shook her head. "No, no. They're his friends, they wouldn't do anything to frustrate or upset Katsuya. Besides, I'm not even sure if he knows how to get a hold of them. I'm sure he would want to see them since…" She pouted and slunk further in the couch. _'Since Mom's been keeping them away this whole time.'_ She shook her head. "I hope you're okay big brother."

* * *

Kaiba sped along the streets of Domino with the radio sounding faintly. Jounouchi noted once again the songs playing were not Japanese. It made him curious as to what exactly was being said and just what language was he hearing but… He pouted as Kaiba had already told him to 'shut his trap'. _'He sure seems to be in a mood… I was just trying to make small talk.'_ He sighed heavily. His eyes turned outwards and he noticed it had to be pretty late in the afternoon. He glanced at the time and his assumption was confirmed. "Hey Kaiba…" He started at the risk of being yelled at again.

The brunet took a deep breath but refrained from scolding the other… just yet. "What is it now Mutt?" He asked irritated.

"Isn't it kinda late for Mokuba to be getting outta school? I mean, do kids his age usually get out this late?" He questioned concerned. It seemed strange to him but then again, he couldn't even remember what time he got out. _'But Shizuka was never at school this long for sure.'_

Kaiba nodded slowly. "You're right for a change. Mokuba usually gets out about three but because he's missed so much school these past couple of weeks, he's had to stay later to make up his lessons and catch up on his homework." He explained calmly.

The blond's eyes widened. "That sucks. I mean, it's already five." He stressed.

"That's the price for missing so many days Mutt."

"But why did he miss so many days? Was he sick or something?" He asked worried.

Kaiba chuckled. "Mokuba is perhaps the healthiest kid alive. He's only been bed-ridden sick maybe twice in the past four years." He replied and then exhaled a heavy breath. "He's been absent because of you, actually." He added. Jounouchi threw him a confused gaze and he elaborated. "…Mokuba doesn't get to see you or your motley crew of friends but when he found out you'd been badly hurt, he worried and worried frantically. It was perhaps unnecessary to bring him to the hospital so many times over those long months but…" He hesitated as he recalled the reassured smile of his younger brother every time he had taken him. _'Even if he played tough the whole time, I know he was truly terrified for your health. Especially after those two attacked you in the hospital… We were all a bit worried then.'_

Jounouchi looked over to him and cocked his head to the side a little. "But?" Kaiba didn't finish the thought aloud though, much to the blond's chagrin. The rest of the ride was silent as they neared the school building. Minutes later, they came up to a bright yellow and beige colored building. Kaiba parked the car and shut off the engine. The blond blinked in confusion as the other unbuckled his seatbelt. "Oh, we're going in?" He asked and made to do the same.

The brunet shrugged lightly. "I am. You can stay if you like, I just don't like Mokuba waiting out here alone. Who knows what could happen to him. I'm sort of famous so you never know what creeper or reporter is lurking around. So I always tell him to wait indoors." He replied and stepped out of the vehicle. Jounouchi followed suit. They walked up towards the building. It seemed so quiet and empty without any students running and screaming. Kaiba looked about, _'I think the last time I actually took a step onto this property was the day I enrolled Mokuba.'_ He shook his head in disbelief. The thought actually made him feel rather cold and disheartened. _'I should pick him up more often.'_ He mentally scolded.

'_Really famous? Oh right, him and Yugi are both Duel Monster Champions and Kaiba's also the CEO of some company. Still, would reporters and whatever the heck creepers are, really bother Mokuba?' _The blond felt angry over this. Mokuba was just a child after all. His attention soon focused on the inside, which seemed to contrast the outside completely. The walls were of a bright blue and jade with different reader and peg boards as well as various other awards and whatnot. "Wow this school is really huge." Jounouchi mumbled as they walked down another long hallway filled with various posters and school activities. It felt strange. _'I wonder what my school is like, of course it's a high school so it probably isn't as colorful and decorative as this place.'_

Kaiba stopped at a door that had the word 'OFFICE' written in bold letters on it. He stepped inside with Jounouchi not far behind. Before the brunet had a chance to say a word, Mokuba who'd been sitting idly in a chair swinging his legs back and forth, jumped to his feet and rushed up to him. He had a bright smile on his face the instant his eyes saw his brother enter. "Seto! You're really here!" He exclaimed brightly. "I was worried you'd forget or something." He admitted guiltily.

The brunet frowned and accepted the hug his brother gave him. _'I've forgotten enough times before haven't I?'_ "Do you have your things together?" He asked sternly.

The younger nodded as he shifted his backpack to his right shoulder. "Yep. Already packed and ready to go. I…" Mokuba paused and noticed finally the blond haired teen behind his brother. "J-Jounouchi?" He gleamed. "Jounouchi you're really here too?" He rushed up and hugged the unsuspecting other tightly. The blond laughed nervously as he felt the breath being squeezed out of him. "I thought you had gone home already." He continued, happy to have been wrong in his assumption.

Kaiba sighed deeply and placed his hands on the younger's shoulders. "Mokuba, that's enough. You'll send him to the hospital if you keep that up." He warned and his little brother quickly released the other and apologized profusely. The brunet could hear the school staff giggle behind them and he shook his head. "Come on. Let's get going." He lightly commanded and they headed out. The staff waved goodbye to Mokuba and Kaiba, the brunet offering a half nod as he shut the door. They walked down the hallways at a steady pace. At this moment the brunet's phone began to ring. The two peered behind them to see Kaiba step into an open empty classroom as he answered.

"So this is your school, Mokuba..? It's pretty cool. You like it here?" Jounouchi asked off-handedly.

The younger sighed heavily. "I don't think anyone really likes school Jounouchi." He started with a small grin. "I mean Art and Computer class are easy and a lot of fun - music class too. But Math and History…" He cringed with a shake of his head in disapproval. Jounouchi chuckled at his expression. "And of course it's those two that have to give out the most homework. It really sucks, y'know?"

Jounouchi exhaled softly. "Wow, that sounds really lame." Jounouchi returned his attention to the younger Kaiba, "So Mokuba, your brother told me that you're takin' these late classes because of me. So uh sorry." He started.

The younger's large hazel eyes widened further, "Oh no worries Jounouchi. Really. I'd just end up wastin' time playing video games anyway." He laughed sheepish. "It isn't like I can do much on school nights to begin with. Besides, I'm the one that wanted to see you. I don't get to see you guys much as it is and…" He sighed deeply, "When Seto called and told me there'd been a shooting at his school and that you and him had been shot." He shook his head and visibly saddened. "…He sounded so out of it, like… It's wasn't like my big brother at all and.. Seeing Seto that day with his arm bandaged up and in a sling - and all that blood on his shirt," He continued sullenly. "I…"

Jounouchi's eyes widened considerably. _'Kaiba was shot too..? C-covered in blood?'_ His gaze shot over to the brunet whom was still on the phone, seeming a bit tense and upset. Mokuba reached forward and hugged him close. "Seto wouldn't tell me, but I know from hearing the others talk that there was a good chance you could've died. I felt so scared you know?" Jounouchi's head began to pound but he shook it away and returned his focus to the younger in front of him. He pushed the other back gently, knelt down and poked him on the forehead.

"Hey, listen that's enough of that Mokuba. What's happened is done with, your brother is fine and I'm okay too. So please don't look so sad anymore." He scratched his own cheek and tried to laugh a bit. "Man, your brother wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I made you depressed, y'know?" At this, Mokuba smiled somewhat. "He doesn't like me to begin with so… Listen, don't worry about things like that. Like I said, I'm okay. And come on, nothing could stop your brother as long as he has you to keep him going, right?"

The younger laughed and nodded. "Yeah… Seto said something like that too. Thanks Jounouchi. I'm so happy you made it out okay. I'm sorry you ended up losing your memories though. I'm sure it must be pretty hard. I don't know what I'd do if-" _'If I forgot about Seto, I'd never be able to…'_

"Well…" He shrugged. "It's a pain but I'm still me." He smiled assuredly, "I've been learning a little more each day too. At this rate, I'll be back to normal soon." Jounouchi nodded. _'Of course, if I recover myself, does that mean Kaiba will start belittling and tormenting me so badly like in my memories?'_ "Especially with you and the others helping me out."

Jounouchi stood back to his feet and Kaiba exited the classroom with a heavy sigh seconds after. He slipped the phone away and wore a deep scowl on his face. "Let's get back to the mansion." Kaiba started gruffly.

The blond blinked in confusion. _'That's odd. He seemed so calm and relaxed before that phone call. Did something happen?'_ Before he could ask, Mokuba stepped up and tilted his head up at his brother. "Seto, what's wrong? Was that your work or something?"

Kaiba shook his head. "Right now, I wish it was." He grumbled and started for the school doors. "Let's go." He ordered once more. "It appears we have some 'guests' that want to speak with the Mutt." He added irately. He pushed a door and stepped out. Mokuba and Jounouchi exchanged looks of confusion, but followed soon after.

The ride seemed much longer and very quiet. Jounouchi ended up in the back as Mokuba wanted to sit up front. Despite Kaiba's misgivings about having him in the front seat, the younger had begged and begged profusely, resulting in the older giving in. The blond happily accepted the backseat - it actually was quite roomy and comfortable. Jounouchi smiled to see that as stern as the brunet seemed towards the younger, Mokuba still managed to persuade the other into getting his way. _'People that want to see me..? It's not my mom is it?'_ He bit his lip nervous. _'I don't think Kaiba would look so angry if it was them though.'_ He pondered a little longer and threw his gaze out the window.

He could hear Mokuba complaining that it was too quiet and a second later the radio was turned on. The younger began singing a song in that other language. Different shops and stores zipped by but he had no luck in recognizing them. He sighed and gave up, _'We're moving too fast for me to notice anything anyway.'_ His thoughts carried onward and he smiled as Kaiba and the younger bantered lightly. "Honestly, Mokuba. Change the station, that's not the kind of songs a child should be listening to." He chided and quickly switched it himself.

Mokuba pouted. "Seto. Everyone else at school is listening to songs a lot worse than that one." He pouted. "I'm not a child anymore." He defended. Jounouchi relaxed a bit and for some reason the light-hearted banter made him think about Yugi, Honda and the others. And then it hit him, _'Wait a second. Ah, does Kaiba mean that they are at the mansion? Yugi and Honda and everyone?'_ It made sense, half the time Kaiba was referring to them as nuisances and other negativities. Jounouchi's smile brightened as it made more sense to be them. _'It's been so long since I've seen them. I can't wait.' _


	17. An Unsettling Argument

_Thanks for the wonderful comments on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much, if not more. I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters. Please enjoy and review. ^^_

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**XVI. An Unsettling Argument**

They pulled up to the mansion much to Kaiba's chagrin. He stepped out of the vehicle after cutting the engine. Mokuba, ever full of energy, bounced out of the car and ran to his brother's side. Jounouchi unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door as well. "Seto, you never said who was here." Mokuba relayed, realizing for the first time.

Kaiba huffed a heavy sigh of exasperation, casting an irritated glower towards Jounouchi. The blond smiled hesitantly. "Thanks for reminding me Mokuba." He grimaced. Mokuba tilted his head to the side a bit but before the brunet could continue the front doors were swung wide open. The trio all turned to them in confusion, Kaiba rolling his eyes as Mai stepped out with a sly smile and wink.

"What are you guys waitin' for? It's very impolite to keep guests waiting." She approached them slowly and pointed inside as she looked over at the blond, "Well, get movin' hon. Yugi and the others have been waitin' forever and a day to see you again."

Jounouchi's eyes widened in slight surprise. Mokuba's eyes lit up, "Really Mai? They're really here?" Mai winked towards him and placed her hands on her hips. Mokuba laughed lightly and nudged Jounouchi on the side. "Come on, Jounouchi! Let's go!" He cheered excitedly and rushed ahead.

The blond couldn't help but grin. _'I-I knew it! I knew it had to be them.'_ His demeanor brightened instantly. "Wait up, Mokuba!" He called and ran after.

Mai smiled warmly at the two. _'Just like a little kid.'_ Kaiba wasn't so thrilled about the situation however and he walked on, passing Mai without a word. The blonde haired vixen grinned mischievously as she followed after. "You're awfully quiet. Don't I even get a greeting or a smile? What's with the sourpuss pout?" She asked gingerly.

Kaiba halted his step and glared irate, "What made you think you could invite those annoying pests into my home? Just because you're allowed to crash here doesn't mean you have the authority to invite whomever you so choose." He snapped.

Mai narrowed her brows and pursed her lips to a thin line, "My aren't we overreacting. Besides, hon, I didn't 'invite' anyone. The gang came over on their own and were determined to speak to Jounouchi. I don't understand why you're so angry. The whole point of getting him out of that damn place was so he could have the chance to see them again." She enlightened calmly.

Kaiba turned to her and glared. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not particularly fond of his rag-tag group of friends. If he wanted to see them you could have easily taken him to them. Instead they're infecting my house. Honestly…" He shook his head.

Mai shook her finger at him, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kaiba. This isn't about you or what you want." She sighed. "Must you always be so self-centered? It's important for Jounouchi to snap out of this amnesiac daze of his and find himself again. He needs to see his friends and they've been wanting to see him. Are you really going to make them leave?" She questioned fiercely. "Surely even you can understand the utmost importance of this."

The brunet glared and turned on his heel once more. "…Whatever. If it'll get the Mutt closer to his old self and away from me then…" He began to walk once more.

Mai frowned somewhat. "Well, you might get your wish. I think the others plan on taking him out of your hands. They were suggesting either Honda or Otogi's place. What do you think about that? It should make you happy, right?"

They made it to the door and Kaiba relaxed his grudge a bit. His eyes less angry but still vividly intense fixated on her, "I don't know what the hell you're getting at, but of course if they want him, they can have him. As if I really cared." He muttered and stepped inside.

"Don't you?" _'Wasn't that why you were so angry?'_ "You sure seem to have taken a liking to him. I've been talking with Yugi and Anzu and they said you've been-"

"That again? You're so pathetic. Coming up with these odd delusions and-"

"You're the delusional one.. Why can't you just accept that you're worried about him? For goodness sake, Kaiba, you've been taking care of him ever since the whole-"

The brunet shook his head and rolled his eyes once more. "I'm done with this conversation. I don't know why you want to bring that up but I don't have to answer or explain myself to you. Now excuse me." He turned away swiftly and made his way towards the stairs before she had a chance to retort. Mai narrowed her gaze and watched the brunet retreat. _'What a child.'_

* * *

Jounouchi watched as Mokuba disappeared beyond the double doors and he froze before them as they closed once more. _'This is it. My friends are right on the other side. What should I say? How should I act? What if I…'_ He smiled faintly and allowed himself a second to calm down. _'I shouldn't be so scared after all. I wouldn't feel this excited and nervous if I didn't want to see them. They're my friends. My best friends.'_ With new found courage, he rushed in and immediately all eyes were on him. Mokuba moved aside as they had already exchanged greetings with him. The young boy smiled cheerily. Jounouchi blushed slightly and offered a meek wave. "Uh, h-hi guys." He muttered low, the attention chipping away at his confidence.

Everyone jumped up and swarmed him, the blond eeped weakly at the ambush. Anzu engulfed him a quick hug. "Oh Jounouchi we've been so worried about you." She admitted earnestly as she pulled away, near to tears. "We've been trying to get in touch with you for a while."

The blond smiled softly and nodded. "I know. I've been wanting to see you guys too. At first I thought you guys had forgotten about me but…" He paused for a second and shook his head. There was no point in dragging his Mother into this, he realized. "But it doesn't matter. I know you guys are way too close to me to do that. I'm just happy to see you guys now."

Yugi laughed slightly. "That's for sure. It's good to see you, too, Jounouchi." The short teen beamed brightly. "Like Anzu said, we've all been a bit worried and missin' you like crazy."

"Yeah man, seriously. I was a step away from just climbing through your window just to see you." Honda stated as he placed a gentle hand on the blond's shoulder.

Anzu relaxed and stepped back a little. "Hey come on guys, let's sit down and talk. No point in suffocating him." She mused as she wiped at her eyes to wipe away joy-filled tears. Yugi scratched the back of his head and nodded. Jounouchi couldn't do anything but grin brightly.

Honda sighed heavily. "Well, now come on Jounouchi how have you been?" He asked and gave him a friendly pat on the back. The blond sat on the couch and found himself a little stage fright as everyone had their eyes on him. Suddenly his excitement was replaced with nervousness. What did they want to know? He really hadn't recovered enough to mention, _'There's that memory of us eatin' pizza. And those other ones that were only little minute-shorts… They don't want to hear about that.'_ "Uh well…" _'I'd actually rather hear about them. This time I think I'd be able to really take in something and possibly remember.'._

Mokuba could see the blond stumbling for something to say and he smiled softly. "… Hey guys where are Ryou and Otogi? I know they were really worried about Jounouchi too." He asked causing everyone to direct their attention to him. The blond relaxed a little to have a bit of breathing room.

"Oh, Ryou has a job now. He wanted to come and see Jounouchi but considering he just started it he didn't want to call-in. But he really wanted to be here Jounouchi." Anzu replied and directed that last part towards the blond.

Jounouchi nodded in understanding. Mokuba as well. "Oh that's awesome. I hope he really likes it. Where does he work?" The young Kaiba asked curious.

Yugi smiled, "He works at a café called Suki Dinh's I believe. Said it's a pretty busy place."

Jounouchi quirked a brow. _'Suki Dinh's? Isn't that the place we've been eatin' at like two-three times outta the week?'_ He was pretty sure. "Oh that place is awesome. Whenever Seto has time off in the day on weekends, he usually picks me up and we go eat there. Their food is delicious." Mokuba chimed.

Anzu smiled. "Ryou said something similar. That's why he wanted to work there." She grinned.

Honda shook his head. "Sounds expensive." He uttered.

The girl shook her head and hit him on the shoulder, "Honestly, is money all you ever think about?" She chided. "What a sad and lonely life." Jounouchi chuckled lightly at the scene. It seemed so… familiar to him.

Mokuba peeked over and noticed the blond seemed a lot less tense. His attention flittered back to the group. "And Otogi? Is he busy with the shop or something?" He furthered the conversation.

Honda pouted as he rubbed his arm but replied, "Yeah but he said he'll be here and begged us not to leave before he does. He was havin' some sort of problem with an employee but would definitely swing by."

Jounouchi thought about the faces a little more. _'Yugi, Anzu and Honda are all sittin' in front of me. Ryou is… The guy with the white hair and soft voice and Otogi is..'_ His face heated up slightly. _'He's the one with the long black hair and… his eyes are really green.'_ What was it about that teen that made him feel strange. _'It's sort of like the feelin' I have when around..'_

Mai entered the room and shut the doors behind herself. "Hello all. Did I miss anything?" She asked gently as she plopped down beside Anzu. "I just spoke with Kaiba and he said you guys can stay for as long as you like." She voiced cheerily.

Honda muttered something under breath in disbelief and Yugi smiled. "I knew he'd understand. He's been really nice lately. I will need to tell him how much I appreciate his hospitality not only to Jounouchi but all of us." He continued.

"Let's not get too carried away, alright." Honda started doubting. After all, there was no reason for Kaiba to be acting so generous or kind. In fact, when did the brunet ever show them such acts before hand? People didn't change like that, surely there had to be a reason for all of this. Honda was absolutely positive.

Mokuba could feel the negativity in the other's tone. It wasn't a huge surprise that someone in the group would doubt his brother's actions after all. "I know it's really strange for Seto to act nice to you guys…" He started softly. Anzu's gaze softened. "You probably think there's some sinister plot takin' place but, my brother isn't bad anymore and he really wants to see Jounouchi get better. He's changed since the whole ordeal." He promised.

Yugi agreed. "I do believe you Mokuba. And I believe in your brother and know he has the best intentions where Jounouchi is concerned. We all do." The teen stated confidently.

Anzu nodded and then turned a stern glare towards Honda. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Yeah Mokuba, I didn't mean it like that. Really." The blond found the words to be somewhat forced but it was understandable. _'Hafta remember that I'm not supposed to like Kaiba either.'_ The thought made him uneasy.

Mokuba relaxed and accepted their words grateful. Mai clapped her hands together and grinned. "Now then let's talk about something we can all celebrate. Like Jounouchi remembering me." She grinned brightly. "It's no surprise really I am an unforgettable presence after all." She gloated.

Anzu huffed slightly while Yugi laughed. Honda rolled his eyes. "Yeah definitely unforgettable. No matter what one does you just can't get that annoying high-pitched, high maintenance shriek outta your head." He retorted. Anzu snickered.

Mai glared. "Hey, hey, there was a time when you and Jounouchi ogled me with your eyes. It's no wonder the boy remembered me - I do have a killer body after all." She continued to flatter herself.

This time Anzu rolled her eyes and Honda smirked. "Nah, he probably remembered your voice screaming and nagging at him and that's what sparked his memory of you. You did like to nag and shout at people." He jeered loosely. Yugi and Mokuba couldn't help but chuckle quietly. Even Jounouchi grinned a bit.

* * *

The group continued back and forth talking about the few weeks past in general. Anzu brought up the latest pop quiz and how she aced it while Yugi and Honda groaned about it. Mai mentioned her next photo shoot coming quickly around the corner and time seemed to creep along quickly all the while. Kaiba descended the stairs an hour later to grab a glass of water. He approached the door to the living area and could hear the group laughing wildly. He shook his head and walked away. _'Honestly, they haven't seen him in a couple of weeks and they act like it's been years.'_ He didn't understand that at all. "What could be so interesting…"

"Sir, was there something I could get for you?" A servant approached and bowed.

"A glass of water." The servant nodded and disappeared through the doors that lead into the dining room. Kaiba sighed heavily as he glared daggers at the closed living area. _"They plan on taking him out of your hands… What do you think about that? That should make you happy, right?"_ He glared even harder at the door. "What is her obsession with trying to make me care about that Mutt?" He shook his head. The servant reemerged and handed him the glass of water. "Sir,dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Shall I call the guests to the dining hall?" A servant asked gently as she bowed once again. Kaiba's demeanor deepened. _'Guests? That damned Mai. Did she do this..? Tch.'_ "Sir?"

"That's fine. However, have someone send my dinner up to my Study." He ordered. She nodded and he headed back up the stairs after she affirmed his orders. _'The last thing I want is to deal with those imbecilic friends of his.'_ He cringed as their laughter replayed in his mind once more. There was a knock at the front door, which paused the brunet in his step. The doorman leered out and opened the door after affirming the visitor's identity. Kaiba descended downwards and was slightly surprised to see Otogi Ryuuji standing there offering a slight bow to the doorman.

"Hello. I came to see Jounouchi." He stated. Kaiba approached with his usual scowl in place. His eyes looked the teen up and down, he never really cared for the DDM Creator but the other had developed a pretty good game and it sold well. "Jounouchi is in the living area with the rest of the bunch." He cut in before his servant could.

Otogi's gaze quickly jumped over to the brunet and his lax demeanor tensed, he didn't really share much love for the other either. Kaiba made him visibly uncomfortable. "Thanks. Is that.." Kaiba threw his gaze over to the closed doors to his left. Otogi's eyes followed and he nodded. "Great. Thanks. Oh and… I appreciate you taking Jounouchi out of there. I know how they are; very intense people. So really, thanks. And I know if he were his self, he'd definitely appreciate the fact it was you who took him away from that."

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest. _'What is that supposed to mean?'_ "I didn't. Jounouchi requested, Mai accepted and I allowed it. I didn't 'take' him from anywhere." He corrected. Otogi bit his tongue. "…Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You and your friends are welcomed to it." And with that, Kaiba turned on his heel and headed towards the stairs. Otogi took a deep breath and headed for the doors leading into the living area. _'Does he always need to be intense and so cold? Honestly he's attractive, smart, confident and brave. He'd be perfect if he wasn't such an asshole.'_

He walked in still a bit uneasy over the brunet's chilling aura. "Hey! There you are Otogi." His dark green eyes widened in surprise as Honda grabbed a hold of him and wrapped his arm over his shoulders. The female servant from earlier exited. "You know, I was beginning to wonder if you were comin' or not." He chided. "What took ya so long, man?" He asked.

Otogi's face reddened slightly at the other's friendly hug. "Oh well…" He shrugged the other's arm off and straightened his attire accordingly. "You know how it is. It's hard to find good worthwhile employees these days." He said, cooling off a bit.

Honda scratched the back of his head. "No I don't know how it is. I don't own my own Game Shop." He retorted lightly. His eyes lit up as an idea hit him, "Say if you really need reliable employees you should hire me." He suggested eagerly. Otogi frowned in disapproval. The other pouted. "Oh come on, I'd be your favorite, for sure." The other shook his head. "I don't have favorites." He retorted.

"But I'd do anything you asked me to do. You say jump, I'll ask how high. Come on, I'll work hard and if there's anything you want me to do in particular, I'd do it in a heartbeat." He whined. Otogi's face reddened once more and he coughed into his hand nervously. "Come on Otogi." He pressured.

'_Do anything..?'_ The black-haired teen swallowed hard and looked away. "I, uh, I'll think about it alright?" He breathed out. Honda took that as a positive and grinned widely. The two sat back down and Honda continued to smile. Anzu shook her head at their antics and Mai muttered something along the lines of boys. "I… I didn't give you an answer." But the pointy-haired brunet ignored it. The black-haired teen huffed loudly and turned towards Jounouchi whom was to his left, "…H-hey Jounouchi. Sorry I was so late. How have you been?" He asked genuinely concerned.

The blond smiled warmly with a soft nod. "I'm good. A lot's been goin' on and… Thankfully Mai and Kaiba came along at the right time. I don't think I'd be sittin' around talking to you guys right now, if they hadn't shown up when they did." He stressed. A short pause came along until Jounouchi and Mokuba's stomachs growled in unison. The two blushed embarrassed.

"Oh yeah, we're supposed to head to the dining room. Right?" Yugi recalled with an amused grin.

"Yeah sorry I'm starving! I haven't eaten since lunch time at school!" Mokuba exclaimed. Jounouchi nodded in similar need. The group stood and headed out to the main hallway. The young Kaiba lead the way to the dining room, small chatter continued amongst them. Yugi marveled at how large the mansion was, the ceiling reached high above, making him feel all the smaller.

Honda kept his comments to himself, not wanting to offend the younger friendlier Kaiba. Otogi glanced about but scoffed faintly as Mai conversed with Anzu about the beautiful dining table and the sparkling diamond-designed silverware. "I could have a place like this but, there really isn't a need for such a large place." He retorted off-handedly.

Anzu smirked loosely, "That's for sure. I can just see you getting lost in your own home. I won't even begin to think about how turned around Honda would get in a labyrinth like this place." She giggled somewhat at the thought. Otogi pouted and the pointy-haired brunet chuckled too. She turned to Jounouchi and grinned. "That goes for you too, Jounouchi. This place is huge! Make sure not to wander along aimlessly. You're just as bad when it comes to direction as these two." She warned.

Jounouchi grinned back sheepish. Honda smirked and leant his elbow on Otogi's shoulder, "Yeah. The three of us would get lost for days in this place. Mokuba how do you manage to get your way around the mansion?" He asked.

Otogi narrowed his gaze even more so but refrained from pushing the other off. The brunet was always leaning on him and invading his personal space. The DDM Creator couldn't help but count the times the other got way too close to him.

Mokuba smiled bright. "It's not so hard. There were times at the beginning when Seto and I first got here that I would walk down the wrong hallway and get lost, or walk up one too many floors, I'd be crying and crying for what seemed like forever but…" He shrugged and broadened his grin, "Seto would always find me. I don't know how he did it, but it's like he could sense I was in trouble or scared and before I knew it, would be there to help me." He shrugged. "Nowadays it's really easy to find my way around, I don't know how I ever got lost before. But it is my home, so I guess it's just normal."

"A ten year old living in the lap of luxury, access to all the latest games and consoles, not to mention dueling equipment. I can't think of anything normal about that." Honda sighed heavily.

Mokuba pouted. "I'm not ten years old anymore." He defended.

Mai turned to Honda and Otogi, "I know what you're sayin', hon." She shook her head. "My life wasn't all rainbows and ponies either. But it's great to see what a wonderful job Kaiba has done." She turned to the pouting hazel-eyed boy, "You're lucky to have an older brother that loves and cherishes you, Mokuba. Not a lot of people have that." Mokuba smiled and nodded in understanding. Her eyes flickered a bit, "Of course, I would never give your brother such a compliment, he doesn't need something else to further inflate that ego of his. And besides he's just as lucky to have a sweet little brother like you." She winked. Mokuba blushed slightly.

Without much delay the group found seats and sat down. Dinner was brought out on silver carts and each received a plate full of deliciously prepared foods. Honda felt a bit hesitant about eating something prepared at the Kaiba Estate. He didn't like the brunet and hated the thought of eating at his table, swallowing his food. _'Where is that blue-eyed brunet asshole anyway' _, he wondered curious. Though partially relieved, he found it quite rude to not show up when he had guests. _'You'd think he'd make some sort of effort to greet us. Then again, maybe this means Jounouchi didn't talk to him..?'_ The brunet glowered. _'Or maybe that ungrateful prick declined - and Jounouchi's whole amnesia ordeal just a lucky break for him.'_ He sighed heavily. He really wished he knew what went down that day.

Jounouchi searched about the faces and voiced the question that was on the brunet's mind. "Mokuba, where's Kaiba at? Does he plan on skipping dinner?" He asked curious and a bit saddened. He really wanted to eat a meal with his friends and the man that has been there for him all this while. _'But maybe… Maybe it's because of Yugi and the others. Don't tell me he really doesn't like them at all - to really not eat with us?'_ He actually felt sort of angry about it. _'And he calls me childish.'_ He pouted.

The younger swallowed his food and stared over at where his brother would normally sit. "Seto is probably eating in his study. He's been really busy lately, so I'm sure he just decided to work on that while we visit with Yugi and the others. I mean, look at us, its already been an hour and half since we got home." He replied lightly. "With everything goin' on, he hasn't had much time to work."

Anzu smiled affectionately, Yugi nodded and Honda refrained from voicing his rather negative opinion. Otogi sighed heavily, "I can understand. It is rather difficult to run a business. Mine's nowhere near as big as Kaiba's but even I get stressed out or behind and miss school because of it." He nodded. "He's been attending so I can see him having to catch up on work. It really is tough to juggle so many different things." He related tiredly.

Mai grinned brightly, "Well, it's best no one disturbs Kaiba then. So let's all enjoy ourselves." She inwardly shook her head. _'Gullible naïve Gang. Isn't it beyond obvious, that arrogant CEO doesn't want to see you guys. Kaiba, behind on his work schedule? The day Hell decides to freeze over, will be when Kaiba let's his work pile up to such an extent.'_ She mused with a slight smirk adorning her lips.

* * *

Anzu and Mai were the last to finish up their food, partly due to exchanging beauty and style tips. Jounouchi, Honda, Yugi and Otogi all but swallowed their plates - Jounouchi and Honda both tackling a second serving. The group sat quietly at the table a little longer as the servants came to retrieve the dirty dishes. "Well, that was delicious. I admit it, Mokuba, you're brother definitely has good taste in cooks." Otogi stated in reference to what the younger had said earlier. _"This is actually one of Seto's favorite dishes."_

Mokuba chuckled happily. Jounouchi grinned as well. "Yeah it was great!" He turned over to Honda, "Wasn't it, Honda?"

The brunet smiled faintly and nodded hesitantly. "Y-yeah sure. It was alright, I guess." He muttered.

Anzu smirked as the servant removed his pile of plates from the table. Mai leaned her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand, "Alright? Honey, you nearly devoured the entire table by yourself. If you keep eatin' like that, I'm afraid you're gonna end up five-hundred pounds overweight and with your fair share of medical problems." At this, Anzu giggled quietly.

"Haha. Very funny. Okay I won't lie, this food was awesome." He admitted with a deep sigh. "Definitely some of the best I've ever had." He furthered.

Mai and Anzu continued to tease the brunet while the others laughed along. Jounouchi watched the scene and couldn't help but feel, good. Really good about the whole situation. As they bickered back and forth, he found himself smiling even broader than before - a genuine feeling of comfort and peace enveloped him as he could picture this sort of banter and laughter through flashes in his mind. Otogi reached over and smacked the brunet over the head after being hit in the face with a leftover roll that was supposed to hit Anzu. At this, Jounouchi also busted out laughing.

The whole table turned to him in surprise. As the blond had been very quiet the whole time. Jounouchi calmed down and blushed somewhat, the room became rather still and for a few seconds not a sound was uttered. Finally, Yugi couldn't take it anymore and busted out and everyone else, including Jounouchi, filled the dining hall with laughter.

* * *

Time flew by and they continued to grumble on about daily obligations and homework. Dinner had been served and finished nearly two hours ago. Their light-hearted get-together was abruptly halted when the doors opened and in stepped Seto Kaiba. The group froze in place, realizing how loud they had been and how LONG they'd been sitting. But the brunet simply skimmed over them and kept walking. He approached the kitchen doors, where another of his maid's met him and accepted his dirty dishes. They exchanged an extremely short conversation, if you could call it that and she shamefully bowed and disappeared beyond the doors to the kitchen.

His expression appeared a bit distant but irritated as he fixated each person with a glare, except Mokuba. The brunet sighed heavily and pulled up his sleeve a little to check the time and he furthered his displeasure as the time read, nearly nine-thirty. "I didn't realize you all were planning on staying the night. I don't recall giving permission for such a request, oh perhaps that is because I wasn't asked?" He started.

Mai glared back and grabbed her glass of tea, "Oh please Kaiba. That isn't any way to talk-"

Yugi stood up and bowed slightly. "We're sorry Kaiba for making so much noise. We don't plan on staying the night, honest. We're just visiting."

The brunet-headed CEO scoffed. "Oh I see. Then I suppose you think it is acceptable to stay up so late on a school night, no less. You do realize it is almost ten 'o' clock, don't you?"

Mokuba frowned. "Seto…"

Kaiba fixed his brother with a stern glare, "Mokuba. Don't."

"But Seto you can't yell at Yugi and the others. They only came to see Jounouchi. Please. They aren't doing anything wrong. It's not like their hurting or interrupting your work or anything." He defended.

The gang tensed as Kaiba approached his little brother. Mokuba gulped. "Not hurting anything..?" Kaiba folded his arms across his chest. "So tell me Mokuba, have you showered yet?" The young boy blushed and shook his head slowly. The brunet nodded. "What about your room? As I recall you have a mess of toys and manga on the floor. Have you picked those up yet?" He asked irritated. The young lowered his gaze and shook his head. "You had homework today, didn't you?" At this the younger's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten all about that! "…Have you even started on it? I'd imagine since you've done nothing but waste time with the others, you probably haven't even taken it out of your backpack yet."

Yugi frowned guiltily. As did Anzu. Otogi felt awkward and that perhaps they should just leave before this escalated. Honda grew angry. This was insulting, in his opinion. _'How can you just ridicule and undermine your own brother in front of others?'_ Jounouchi stood up and approached the two brothers. "Hey that's enough Kaiba. Come on, can't you see Mokuba didn't mean to forget all that stuff. He just wanted to hang out with us. You don't hafta make him feel like dirt and guilty over wanting to spend time with his friends." He growled angrily. "Have a heart." He furthered.

The group froze and felt all the more out of place. The air was quickly thickening with tension. Kaiba turned to face the blond who was now in his face and seething. "Oh I'm sorry Mutt, since when are my conversations with _MY_ little brother any of your damn business?" He hissed back. "That's right. They aren't."

Jounouchi strengthened his glare, feeling a familiar need to stand up to the other right now. "It is when you're tryin' to embarrass him in front of his friends. That's no fuckin' way to treat your brother!" He growled. He couldn't stand it. He didn't like it, Kaiba's whole mannerism was just cold and... fierce. It wasn't like the arguement the two had about the ice-cream. No. It felt harsh, unrelenting. Whatever was eating at the older Kaiba, was still no excuse for the way he spoke to his younger.

Kaiba slapped the blond across the face. Everyone stood from their seats at this. "Don't you ever utter such foul language in front of my brother again. Secondly, it isn't any of your business how I raise my brother. As if you have any right to utter such things to me. What about you Mutt? Tell me, did you get around to calling that Damned Mother of yours yet?" He snarled. Jounouchi's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about that. "Of course you didn't! Because I just got off the phone with that horrendously vile bitch you call Mother." Kaiba hissed irately.

Jounouchi clenched his fists and growled loudly. Yugi and Honda ran over to stop the blond but it was too late. "Don't you call her that!" He shouted and punched the brunet in the face. Otogi and Mai ran over to Kaiba's side and attempted to hold him back as he attempted to lunge at the blond.

"Seto!" Mokuba called out frantic but the older wasn't listening.

Kaiba shoved Mai off and pointed an accusing finger at the other, "I'll call her exactly what she is! Just as you are a damned street dog wasting time in my house, inviting your pathetic little friends and interrupting my life with your God-damned amnesiac nonsense! I don't need your damn Mother calling up here and attempting to threaten her pathetic custody papers in my face all because her son is nothing but a lazy, good-for-nothing Mutt that can't pick up a phone!" He shouted.

Jounouchi's body shook all over with rage. His eyes stung with tears of anger, his mind trying to relay this sort of gruesome back and forth has happened before but this felt so much worse and painful than he remembered. It seemed so much more hateful. "Well if it bothers you so damn much, maybe you shouldn't have invited me to stay! Indecisive asshole!" He screamed back and tried to get out of Honda and Yugi's grip.

Mai grabbed Kaiba's arm and tried to shout reasoning at him but it was tuned out. "I didn't want you here to begin with! I only allowed you to stay because of Mokuba! I could care less of where you end up personally!"

Jounouchi whole body froze cold. He felt for a moment as if his heart had stopped, but he could feel it still beating, pounding ferociously. But he couldn't bring himself to shout back, not after what he had said to him. Yugi and Honda slowly released their hold on the blond as they could feel his adrenaline waver. It was quiet a little longer and even Kaiba had lost his will to fight the other. Otogi and Mai slowly let go. Kaiba watched the blond intently, feeling… He couldn't describe the pained look on the other's face.

The blond swallowed hard and shook his head. "I see. Then maybe staying here was a mistake. The last thing I want, is to interrupt your life." He replied and briskly left the dining hall. The group stood still in disbelief. Tears fell from Mokuba's eyes as he couldn't believe how cruel his brother could be still. Anzu, Yugi, Otogi and Mai ran after Jounouchi. Mokuba turned to leave and follow.

"Where are you going, Mokuba? You need to head to bed." He uttered low and strained. Why did he feel so…? Hesitant? Regretful?

Mokuba wiped at his eyes and glared at his brother. "I'm going after Jounouchi! If my friends are such trouble to you and your life Seto, maybe I should just disappear too!" He cried and ran out of the room. Kaiba took a step forward but didn't follow after. _'M-Mokuba…' _He had just started to think maybe he'd been in the wrong, when he realized there was still a member of the rag-tag group in the room. He turned on his heel to see a seething pointy-haired brunet scowling at him.


	18. Secret Emotions, Trembling Hearts pt1

_I'm back! Sorry about the delay. I don't have much of an excuse, been anime crazy is all. But I did a lot of work to this chapter - so much so it's been split into a part 1 and 2. I don't own Yugioh and I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And the next for that matter. _

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**XVII. **_**Secret Emotions, Trembling Hearts pt.1**_

Jounouchi rushed out of the front door seething. _'I can't believe this!'_ He paced about, rushed down the few bit of steps and a good couple of yards on the driveway before he was grabbed by the arm and swung around. His mind whirled confused and still dazed from the whole argument. His eyes widened slightly, "O-Otogi…" He muttered as the other held his grip firmly.

The Dungeon Dice Creator smiled faintly. "Hey, calm down alright." He murmured. Jounouchi glanced over to behind the dark-haired teen to see Anzu, Yugi and Mai standing there concerned. His gaze fell to the floor. Otogi sighed, "It's okay Jounouchi." He added with a strangely composed demeanor.

The frantic blond shook his head. "But I… I can't believe… he's, he's such a jerk! That bastard he-"

Otogi chuckled. Brown eyes met sharp greens, "He got under your skin and you reacted." The dark-haired teen shrugged. "Jounouchi, I'll admit Kaiba was a bit harsher than his norm, but the guy's a prick no matter how you see him. You and him have arguments like this routinely." A gentle smile crossed the dark-haired teen's lips. "It's alright. Really." He assured.

"…I know that Otogi. But…" Otogi blinked profusely as he studied the blond's downtrodden face. "..But I don't want…" Otogi's brows narrowed confused as he continued to mumble. _'Jounouchi..?'_

"M-Mokuba!" Anzu called in surprise as the young boy zoomed by and made his way towards the blond. She made to approach but Mai stopped her.

"Jounouchi!" The youngest breathed out. The child bowed his head and continued to stream tears. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for Seto yelling at you! Because of me you and him had an argument and he said some things to you that were really mean!" He huffed and tried to hold back his sobs. "I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me and Seto!" He begged desperate.

'_H-hate..?' _His heart seemed to tighten in his chest at the thought of hating not only Mokuba but Kaiba as well. _'I don't hate Kaiba…'_ He swallowed hard, his hand reflexively pressing against his pounding chest. _'I…'_ A sudden burst of emotion hit him, _'What is this? A memory? N-no… It feels… desperate..? Like I need to remember… this feeling. What is it?' _A vague image of a white building and trees flashed before him. _'What is..?'_ Then suddenly he saw other people marching into the building wearing the same blue outfits, girls wearing skirted outfits of pink and blue. _'Back…packs, insrtruments and uniforms? Oh this must be school. But why..?' "It's about time you showed up Mutt. You wanted to get here early so your pathetic little friends wouldn't see you groveling at my feet. And yet you're ten minutes off schedule." 'Kaiba?' _Jounouchi spun on his heel to see himself and the snippy brunet amidst the leafy trees. '_A memory.'_

_The memory self shook his fist in front of the brunet's face and growled. "I ain't groveling at your damn feet bastard!" He fumed, face red with embarrassment. "And it's still early. The only students here are Band and Music club members." He defended._

_Kaiba narrowed his brows unimpressed with his expected outburst. "Simmer down." He sighed and relaxed his demeanor. He seemed rather calm but somewhat bored. It wasn't his usual tense overwhelming presence. "Honestly, how can you be so hyper this early in the morning?" He further complained. Jounouchi pouted. "Whatever. Did you bring your books?" He asked serious._

_The blond nodded slowly. "Y-yeah. I also brought the ones you recommended me to get from the library too." He mumbled. "It was kinda hard I got them."_

_The CEO raised a brow. "Let me see them." Jounouchi took off his backpack, unzipped it and handed him the books. "I'm impressed Mutt. It seems you are capable of listening and following simple instruction." Jounouchi muttered a bit more under his breath about being called a 'Mutt'. "Now let's see if we can teach you something - or if all this tutoring is pointless. I really hope you take this seriously. When you asked me to tutor you I was very surp-"_

_Jounouchi blushed. "Shhh! Someone could hear you! I… I can't have anyone finding out I asked you for tutoring!" He exclaimed heatedly. "If Yugi and the others found out about this…" His face reddened even further._

_Kaiba shook his head. "You are really annoying. You're more likely to blow this 'little secret' than I am." He warned. The blond scratched his cheek idly, not wanting to agree with the other. Kaiba approached a tree and sat down. "Now come on. Let's get started already." Jounouchi made his way to the other and sat down. _Jounouchi could feel his heart pounding as he remembered the way the daunting brunet looked right beside him. '_That time and the mornings we spent preparing for the exams… It had been - like a dream. So nice and exciting.' _

The blond knelt down to the younger's level and exhaled a deep breath. "Mokuba…" The boy warily faced him, tears still pouring from his large hazel eyes. Jounouchi's own eyes softened, "Hey. Why are you apologizing?" The other gave him a puzzled look. "You were only tryin' to defend me. You didn't have to but ya did. If anything I should be doing the apologizing around here." He retorted gently with a bright smile.

Otogi tensed a bit, his arms folded against his chest. "B-but Seto wouldn't have-" The girls calmed their unsettled nerves, relieved the blond seemed to handle the situation rather well.

Jounouchi ruffled his head of hair and hardened his grin, "Come on, it was bound to happen. Kaiba and I were just itchin' to snap at each other." Mokuba still seemed deeply troubled. Jounouchi held his gaze even as the younger tried to avoid it, "It's okay, Mokuba. Please don't be upset." He pleaded softly. _'Everything is alright. This is normal for us yes. We tend to argue and shout at each other from time to time. As long as I tell myself that, it'll all be okay.'_ Jounouchi's own nerves began to quiet some. _'I'm sure of it. It may be our 'normal' but… I can fix it. We're capable of havin' a decent talk and even a bit of fun together. I know it…'_

Mokuba nodded slowly. "Okay Jounouchi. If you really mean it, and you don't hate me or Seto…" He sniffed a bit more. The other nodded assuredly. Mai and Anzu tried to sigh away the tension coursing through. The wind picked up a bit. The youngest shivered. He didn't have his coat on or even shoes.

Jounouchi stood back to his feet and groaned slightly. Otogi rested his hand on the blond's shoulder, and gave a comforting squeeze of reassurance. "It's gotten cold. Mokuba should head back inside." He suggested.

The blond nodded in agreement. Mokuba frowned. "Jounouchi you're not leaving are you?" He asked worried. The older was silent, "But you said you didn't hate us. Please, Jounouchi, don't leave." He begged further. "Seto didn't mean those things he said. He must've been upset over something else - it wasn't you." The younger insisted. "Seto would never mean such horrible things. He just gets carried away."

Otogi sighed. _'What a mess.'_ "…Mokuba. I know he's your brother and everything but you can't expect Jounouchi to just stay here. Not after being ridiculed and humiliated by your older brother. I mean that would be crazy. Your brother was a raging lunatic back there. He completely lost his cool and verbally attacked his own brother. What kind of guy does that - and not only that but-"

"That's enough Otogi." The dark-haired teen gave the blond a puzzled look. Jounouchi turned and gave the other a smiling gaze that relayed a hidden message of 'stop talking now'. "The thing is Mokuba…" He returned his focus onto the youngest. "I don't mind spending time with you and Kaiba. In fact my time here has been great and pretty comforting. Spending more time with you two, I'd love for that." He reassured. "It sounds crazy but you two have made me feel like family. Like the two of you make me feel… I dunno. It's like you guys remind me of something I should know - of feelings and warmth I haven't recovered but am aware of. I'm sorry. I know that's not much of an explanation but you two have been so great to me. I could never repay you for that kindness."

Mokuba wiped at his eyes. "Really Jounouchi?" He asked uncertain. The blond nodded.

"Jounouchi! Hey are you okay?" Everyone looked up to find Honda emerge from the manor. He rushed over to his amnesiac friend's side. "Listen about that argument with Kaiba…"

The blond stood to his feet and nodded in understanding. "Yeah don't worry about it Honda. I know. It's something Kaiba and I do. We're different people." His demeanor softened, "But that's okay, I think." He uttered low.

The pointy-haired teen took hold of his shoulders and the two locked eye contact with one another. "Jounouchi… It's true that the two of you are pretty explosive when left together for too long a time. But that was no way to treat you - he shouldn't have said all those things to you. Don't tell me not to worry about it or that his behavior is okay." He stressed fiercely. "I know I haven't always been there for you but…"

Otogi narrowed his gaze a bit. _'Honda sounds desperate. What does he mean he hasn't been there for Jounouchi?' _The amnesiac laughed lightly. "You guys are making such a fuss over me. I must have been a real delicate thing before all of this craziness started. But all of this concern you're givin' me did cheer me up. And Honda, I don't get what you mean about not being there for me. I understand you've always been at my side - even when I was the one getting us into all kinds of trouble. If you're talking about not coming to see me, that wasn't anybody's fault. So forget about it."

Honda released his hold on the blond, mystified by his friend's strong words. _'It's really Jounouchi. That was him. Wasn't it.'_ Anzu approached and placed a gentle hand on Honda's shoulder. "We're your friends, Jounouchi. We'll worry, cry, encourage and protect you as much as we can." She assured. "None of us have been able to do anything for you lately. But we're here for you now."

Jounouchi took in her words appreciative. Yugi nodded as well. "And you were never 'delicate' Jounouchi. Sorry if it feels like we're suffocating you, you've always been strong, capable and a force to be reckoned with. We just don't want to lose you again. That day was terrifying for all of us and we don't want to send you back to that hospital." He insisted.

'_You guys…'_ Jounouchi smiled bright. _'Heh. I feel so energized right now. Yeah… My friends have always been here. Why didn't I feel like this before - they've been trying their hardest for me this entire time.'_ "Well don't you worry. I have no intention of getting myself there either!" He promised.

Mai sighed heavily. "Honestly you guys are a bunch of melodramatic softies. Listening to all of you gives me a headache." She chided lightly. Honda scoffed and Otogi shook his head.

Anzu pouted. "We're friends Mai. And I don't know why you say that, you've been tying up my line with texts and calls concerning Jounouchi. If anyone's been a total softie it's you." She jeered with an impish smirk. Mai blushed embarrassed as Jounouchi flashed her a look of gratitude. Her and Anzu bantered back and forth in low mumbles a while longer.

Honda shook his head. "Listen Jounouchi, I think it's more than obvious you can't stay here. If you and Kaiba continue to argue like this, you're only going to be miserable." He stated. "Which is why I'm asking you to come stay at my house until we can work a more permanent place for you."

Mokuba frowned. "But Honda, Jounouchi is happy here. And Seto really does like having him here. I know he does." He urged. "Don't leave Jounouchi." He pleaded gripping onto the blond's shirt.

"Mokuba…" The blond sighed softly.

The brunet shook his head once more. "Mokuba, listen, you're a good kid. I don't have any problems with you. If you want to come see Jounouchi, you can. Any time. But your brother just exploded on Jounouchi- and you for that matter. If he stays, who is to say this sort of thing wouldn't happen again?" He questioned softly.

Mokuba clenched his fists. "But…"

"There is no other solution. If we hadn't chased after Jounouchi, how far would he have run?" Otogi cut in. "Mokuba, your brother flat-out told Jounouchi he wasn't wanted here. He couldn't care any less than he already does. He didn't mean any of it?" He scoffed. "How can you stand there and-"

The blond swallowed the lump in his throat. "Shut up… Shut up…" He muttered lowly but nobody noticed. Tears willed themselves to fall from hazel eyes. "But Seto…" Anzu wanted to say something but she remained silent. Mai was also at a loss of will.

Otogi crossed his arms against his chest. "Your brother is a jerk. He doesn't care for anyone but you and himself. Even if he did humor Jounouchi for a little while it was only out of pity and out of a small sliver of humanity in him that-"

Jounouchi clenched his fists, "Shut up!"

Mokuba closed his eyes tightly. "You're wrong! If this is what all of you think… You're all wrong!"

Honda stepped forward and placed his hand on Otogi's mouth. "Hey that's too far Otogi." He growled.

Otogi glared at him but Honda was staring towards the young boy who was shedding a river's worth of tears now. The DDM Creator hesitated. Mokuba began to hiccup and the wind grew even fiercer. "None of you understand! Seto isn't some monster! My brother… My brother and I spent a lot more time at the hospital than any of you guys did!" he wiped at his eyes. "He never complained and he didn't say one negative thing about Jounouchi. He saved him not once, but twice!"

Otogi and Honda could feel their own cold words regrettably. "Mokuba…Listen we…" The pointy-haired teen started warily. Anzu approached and tried to console the small boy but he shoved her hand away.

"Just stay away from me! Seto is… Seto isn't a monster! Jounouchi," He met the other's emotion-lit browns with his own wavering with betrayal, "If this is what you think… Than just leave! Stay away from Seto!" He screamed and took off running back towards the mansion doors.

'_M-Mokuba!'_ The blond's eyes widened. "No, wait! Mokuba!" He called out and took to chase after the other.

"Jounouchi!" The group called and made to follow. But they stopped abruptly as they each were pinned by the venomous glare of Seto Kaiba. The blond froze in his place just a few paces behind the younger. Mokuba rushed up the stairs and continued, not seeing his brother until he ran right into him.

Mokuba flew back from the impact but Kaiba grabbed hold of his arms so he wouldn't fall. Swollen hazels stared up into orbs of blue, "Seto…" His cries had become hiccupped sobs and Kaiba spared a moment to soften his disposition and hug his brother close. "Big brother…" Mokuba latched onto him tightly.

"That's enough Mokuba." The younger trembled in the older's arms. And time froze, the sounds of the young boy's sobs resounding clear. Kaiba pulled him out of his embrace and knelt down to his level, "Mokuba. Go inside and wait in my room. I'll be up in a minute."

Mokuba frowned and shook his head hesitant. His gaze carried briefly to the group frozen at the driveway, "Seto…" He faced him nervous. "You aren't going to argue with Jounouchi again are you? Please Seto don't-"

Kaiba sighed. "Go inside and wait for me." He repeated. The younger nodded sullenly. "…Mokuba." _'Those idiots made you cry. Or are these tears of yours my doing?'_ "Everything will be alright. I promise. Now go inside. It's freezing - you'll catch a cold out here." He added softly. The younger seemed somewhat relieved by it, so he let him go.

The brunet listened for the door to shut behind the boy before descending the stairs and approaching the statue-still blond. "Mutt." He started but before he could get too close, everyone ran in front of the blond like a shield. Kaiba scoffed. "Nicely done. I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to make Mokuba cry just to get back at me. I believe you've all reached a new level of shame. I didn't think it was possible but you've surpassed my expectations of you. Congratulations."

Yugi frowned. "Kaiba, I'm really sorry about Mokuba. We didn't mean to hurt him. Things got out of hand tonight. I know we've all said a few things we shouldn't. Please tell Mokuba how sorry we are." Yugi shook his head. "Tonight shouldn't have ended up like this."

Anzu nodded. "I'm sure it's all just a bunch of misunderstandings from one another." She added.

Kaiba chuckled. "I didn't come out here to listen to your Holier-Than-Thou bullshit. One of you made my brother cry and I want to know who the hell it was." He fixated them all sternly. Him and Honda locked glares. "You, irrelevant sidekick number two, were you the one?"

Yugi placed his palm to his forehead. "Kaiba…" The brunet was goading his friends again.

Honda clenched his teeth. "Irrelevant sidekick number two..? Tch! Bastard!" He stepped up and made to come back but Otogi stepped forward and pushed the teen back. "Otogi?"

"Listen asshole. His name is Honda Hiroto and he is not some damn sidekick to anybody. He isn't irrelevant either. You need to take that back right now." He seethed and approached the CEO unflinchingly.

Honda and Yugi rushed up and tried to pull the fiery DDM Creator back. The dark-haired teen had always been impatient. Jounouchi was lost in his thoughts as a cluster of memories began racing through. Kaiba chuckled once more. "Oh speaking of irrelevant beings. If it isn't the Dungeon Dice Master, Otogi Ryuuji. Your game is an absolute pathetic waste of time. You're probably the biggest disappointment here." He mocked unimpressed.

Honda growled. "Don't talk about-"

Otogi pushed Honda back once more. "Stay out of this Honda!" He shouted. The other stepped back in shock. He reached forward and grabbed Kaiba by the shirt collar, bringing his face down to his level, "Listen Asshole, I don't give a fuck what you think about me. It was me. An accident of course, but I was the one that made Mokuba cry. So leave my friends alone. And… and if you don't apologize to Honda and acknowledge him right this instant I'll make you regret it." He threatened.

Kaiba grabbed hold of his wrist and squeezed it until Otogi's grip weakened, he effortlessly tripped the dark-haired teen with his left leg and sent him crashing to the ground. Honda rushed to his side. "Empty threats that hold not a hint of bite to them. You definitely are the biggest disappointment here. Even Anzu is better than you. I should've known Mokuba's tears were your doing. It isn't like you could get to me any other way." The brunet left the two on the ground and headed towards Jounouchi. "Now then, I came out here to speak to the Mutt." Yugi stood before Anzu and Mai, with Jounouchi just out of sight behind them. "Yugi get the hell out of my way. I have no interest in dealing with you."

Yugi glared. "That's enough Kaiba! Stop doing this! This isn't like you at all. Why are you going out of your way to hurt us? We just wanted to spend some time with Jounouchi but you came and attacked us, even Mokuba."

Kaiba's glare hardened, "Don't tell me how to raise my brother Yugi. It was because of you and your rag-tag group of misfits that elevated this to begin with. And if you don't want me to hurt any more of your 'friends' let me talk to Jounouchi."

"What for? What do you want with him anyway?" Honda asked helping Otogi to his feet once more. "You've already made it clear to everyone, you don't want anything to do with him."

The CEO sighed, "I see the trash still has enough idiocy to speak up. This doesn't concern you two. Just lie back down."

Otogi glared, "Asshole. We're not trash."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Yugi move out of the way."

Mai glared. "Kaiba I think you should just go back inside. There's no reason for you to carry this any further. You've done more than your typical share of misery for the day." She warned. "Aren't you satisfied yet?" She hissed disappointed in the other.

"Well now, if it weren't for you, none of this would've happened. Now would it?" He bit back harshly. She bit her tongue and couldn't think of anything to say in counter.

Yugi's eyes widened as Honda lunged forward to punch Kaiba in the back of the head, but noticing Yugi's expression, Kaiba turned and sent the other brunet hurtling to the pavement. The pointy-haired teen groaned in pain. Otogi and Yugi rushed over to him. He sighed as Otogi uttered a curse in his direction. "You bastard!"

Anzu shook her head and Mai only grew angrier. Kaiba continued and both girls tensed. "I have no desire to pick fights with girls, so Jounouchi you should snap out of your thoughts and talk to me." Jounouchi could see Honda, Yugi and Otogi on the floor and he bit his bottom lip uncertain. _'This wasn't the Kaiba I wanted to see. I saw him plenty in my memories… But…What is it about this that seems… Familiar? It's not the arguing… no… I'm missing something else.'_

Mai attempted to slap Kaiba across the face but he caught her by the wrist and held her still. She swung her left but he grabbed that one too. "Dammit, Anzu hit him!" She demanded. "This jerk deserves to have some sense knocked into him." The often labeled 'Cheerleader' hesitated. _'He has a point. We all sort of barged into his place and we over-stayed our welcome. If Jounouchi hadn't tried to intervene whose to say it would've gotten so far. Violence isn't going to solve anything.'_ "Dammit! Mazaki! Stop standing there useless and help me hit this jerk!" Mai practically screamed.

Anzu shook her head. "I can't. I…" Jounouchi stepped forward and faced the brunet with a hardened glare. "Jounouchi…" She muttered worried. _'I remember now. Something you said before..'_

Kaiba let Mai go instantly. "What the hell is wrong with you? Acting like some helpless child that can't stand up and face his problems. You had to hide behind your measly friends. A lot of good that did you. They can't even help themselves." He narrowed his gaze and grew even deeper irritation at the other's silence. "You really are quite pathetic aren't you?"

Jounouchi growled lowly and with a speed the other's hadn't seen before, he punched Kaiba right across the face. "You sure do love to hear yourself talk, don't you! Snapping at my friends and making them feel like dirt! What kind of psychopath gets off on that sort of thing? Huh? Keep it up, Kaiba! I'll kick your ass even if you do leave my friends alone! You wanted me, here I am!" he growled. "So come on! I want to see you try an' beat me!"

Kaiba rubbed his cheek, _'What is this feeling? This nostalgic sense of right - of warmth?'_ He smirked. _'Heh. This is Jounouchi. This is the Jounouchi I wanted to see.'_ Everyone stood around in a state of shock as the brunet CEO began to laugh in disbelief. _'Psychopath? What kind of person finds this sort of conflict good? Comforting..?'_ His own excitement of feeling the other's old persistence flaring up, surprised him. "That's better. Mutt. Much better." He finally relayed with a great deal of amusement. Jounouchi gave him a look of startled confusion. The brunet sighed. "I need to talk to you." He glanced about. "Inside. Alone."

Jounouchi lowered his fists and scratched his cheek idly. "T-Talk..? You don't wanna fight me?" He asked stunned. _'He really was just tryin' to get my attention? He created this whole commotion just to 'talk' with me? What an asshole.'_ And yet the blond couldn't help but feel his anger lighten some.

Kaiba quirked a brow. "That's what I've been saying this whole time. Your friends are just a bunch of rambunctious, overly dramatic morons that only know how to fight. They're just like you after all. I came out just to talk and they tried to use force. And people call me cold-hearted."

The blond's brow twitched . "They only attacked you because you were callin' them names! You made them come atcha!" He accused, pointing his finger at the other. _'H-he's not serious, right? He does know he was being a total jerk. Right?'_

The CEO folded his arms across his chest. "Whatever. It's not important. You're free to leave without talking to me, you're free to stay as well." Kaiba turned on his heel and threw a dark scowl at the male group grumbling and mumbling under their breaths. "My time is actually worth something, so I don't have all night. If you plan on leaving the estate do as you wish. However if you want to stay the night my front doors will close and lock behind me." Kaiba began walking away without another word.

'_I'm free to leave… Wait, he said I'm free to stay? I don't get it. Why did he make such a big deal and purposely anger me like that? He wanted to talk to me..?'_ Otogi helped the injured Honda over to where the girls and Jounouchi were standing with Yugi right beside them. "That guy…" Honda breathed. "Jounouchi are you okay?"

The blond snapped out of his thoughts in time to see Kaiba opening his front door. His eyes widened. _'My front doors will close and lock behind me…'_ Jounouchi leapt into a sprint. "Kaiba, wait!" He shouted at the top of his lungs earnestly. _'I need to… I need to know - I don't know why… But I must know what he wants!'_

Otogi handed Honda over to Yugi, "Jounouchi, wait!" He shouted and made to sprint after him but, Honda grabbed hold of his arm. "H-Honda… You don't want him to go, so why..?" The brunet dropped his gaze to the ground. _'That bastard. He came out and made a ruckus just to show me this? Damn it, Jounouchi. You really are acting like a loyal puppy to him? Why..? You don't have any memories, so why are you still..?'_ Otogi blinked profusely. "H-Honda..?"

_**-A Few Minutes Earlier-**_

"And then there was one. If you could even call someone like you of enough significance. Are you here to apologize on behalf of your friends are or you so stupid that you didn't get the hint?" Kaiba hardened his glare, "Get the hell out of my house." He ordered.

Honda muttered under his breath and willed his nerves to calm. "You are a real bastard. First you humiliate your own brother, totally undermine his feelings, his opinions in front of others. What kind of sick bastard does that? What kind of brother-"

"I don't expect a single child unintelligent street rat to comprehend the bonds of brothers. Furthermore it isn't any of your damn business how I treat my brother. If you hadn't come by, this whole situation would have been avoided." Kaiba scoffed. "I'd say you have nerve to dare scold me on a matter that you have no relation to, but I realize it isn't nerve, it's merely an endless pit of stupidity that makes you and that Mutt charge on without thinking."

"I've had it with your negative bullshit. All you do is ridicule everyone and everything. I don't know why Yugi tries to befriend you all the time! And Jounouchi… Jounouchi and I and everyone else couldn't care any less of you even if we tried!" He shouted. "Jounouchi can't stay here with you. I knew you were planning on doing something to him, your goal all along was to totally shoot him down like that wasn't it?" He glowered.

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest loosely. "Oh? If he really cared nothing for me, I don't see how I could've shot him down - or why it'd hurt him. Then again, I don't think that is entirely true either. The Mutt isn't his usual annoyingly loud and stupid self. Don't get me wrong, he's still stupid, loud and annoying but he's more a puppy now than ever. Would probably do anything I told him to do. It's rather pathetic. I didn't tell him to stay here, he asked to."

Honda shook his head. _'Did he? Why? Jounouchi…'_ "You're wrong! Jounouchi isn't some dog. Stop calling him that! You're taking advantage of his amnesia - acting like his friend and then-"

"Let me stop you right there. I never once acted a friend to that mutt. I've told him from the beginning that he is nothing more than an irritation to me. Perhaps if his friends took a more active role in his problems he might not have to follow me around like some clueless little puppy." He suggested harshly.

At this, Honda hesitated. _'He's right. We should've done more. I should've done something… Maybe if I'd just come over - skipped school and went to see him, maybe…'_ He shook his head. "You're right. We should've tried harder. But Jounouchi isn't any of your concern so leave him alone. He's not your pet or anyone else's for that matter. Get the stick outta your ass and stop making everyone around you miserable."

The CEO chuckled. "Leave him alone." He shrugged, "Who was it that wanted me involved in this to begin with? I had no intention of having any further dealings with him until a certain group came crying to me with their elaborate sob story of absurdity."

"Okay, okay. You're right about that too. But those things you said, were not acceptable. You can't just tell someone they mean nothing to you. I can't imagine how he… If it were the real Jounouchi something like that from you would… he'd be…" He trailed off concerned. _'Jounouchi… This is the only good thing about you losing your memories. Even if its for the best, hearing that would've hurt a lot.'_

Kaiba's brows knit together in confusion and mild curiosity. "He'd be..?"

Honda's eyes widened. _'Fuck! Did I say that out loud?'_ "…I-it's nothing. I didn't say anything." He tried to cover. "Just mumbling to myself."

This of course made Kaiba interested in the matter even more. However, "Indeed. Nothing spills from your mouth that's of any importance in any case." Honda growled low. "Scurry off to your little friends, street rat. Or do I need to deal with the Mutt and his simple-minded little problems myself once again?" He asked.

"Don't call me a street…" Honda took a deep breath. "Asshole. I appreciate all you've done for my friend, but that's enough. He doesn't need you. He never did. So just stay away from him - it's better for him and everyone. He's not your loyal little puppy and you are not his damn owner. Memories or not, he can make decisions for himself."

Kaiba relaxed his arms back to his side, raising one to sit loosely on his hip. "My thoughts exactly, street rat." He stated. Honda sighed exasperatedly and dashed off, leaving the brunet alone in the dining room.

_**-Present-**_

"Kaiba!" The blond grabbed hold of the door handle and breathed in and out excessively. Kaiba stood unsurprised by the other's over animate mannerism. His eyes carried over to the doorknob, where the blond's hand held his own over it. Jounouchi looked down and blushed, letting go quickly. "I-Uh…" his face went bright red.

"You are a real mess." He uttered in irritation. "First off. Are you staying, or are you leaving tonight?" He asked in a nonchalant tone.

Jounouchi blinked in uncertainty. "I uh… I dunno."

Kaiba glared. "These doors will close for the night once I enter. Decide now if you are going to stay or leave Mutt. You are capable of making a decision on your own, aren't you?"

The blond growled. "Of course I am, asshole!" He shouted. His face heated up even further. "But I… Wait, but you want to talk inside?" Jounouchi glared. "So you're saying, the only way you'll tell me what it is you want is if I stay another night here." The blond gulped.

Kaiba mocked surprise, "Oh wow. You managed to figure that out all by yourself? I'm quite impressed Mutt."

Jounouchi pouted. "I'm not stupid." He mumbled. Kaiba glared. _'He's not angry like before. And he's trying to see this with rational thinking. The fact that he was able to see through my insult and my motive proves he isn't quite himself. He's using his brain.'_ He didn't know what to think of that. _'The old you wouldn't have even run up here. You'd have left without hesitating and without looking back…'_ "That isn't fair Kaiba. For all I know you're going to insult the crap out of me and I won't be able to leave with my friends." _'Then again. Even before the shooting, he'd been acting strangely. We hadn't argued or fought for quite a while since I…'_ Kaiba shook the thought away.

'_Not the time to be thinking of such things.'_ The brunet folded his arms across his chest again. "Those are my conditions. You can leave early morning if you so desire."

There was a short pause and finally Jounouchi exhaled exasperatedly. "Fine. I want to hear what you have to say - even if it is bad." He nodded in assurance. _'Right. That is what I want. Even if we aren't friends, I know I can trust him. I feel like I want to be close to him.'_ Jounouchi smiled mentally.

Kaiba smirked. "Alright. Now then, tell your little friends you are staying." At this the blond's will faltered and hesitation crept up.

"Wait. What?" He asked nervous. "You want me to tell them I'm staying here?" _'After everything that just happened?'_ Jounouchi gulped once again. _'They'll probably pummel me into the ground. After they went through all of that, will they even let me?'_ "I can't…"

Kaiba narrowed his gaze. "Fine. You can leave with them. Good night."

"Eh?" Jounouchi grabbed hold of his arm, "No, wait! I don't want you to go - I mean, I want to stay and hear what you want to tell me." The blond's eyes softened and avoided those curious blues. "…I really do."

'_Does it mean so much to you?'_ Kaiba wanted to ask but didn't. Why did it matter? They weren't friends. They only ever had a few decent conversations in their entire time in knowing one another. _'For all he knows, it could just be a sling of insults and scolds, so why..?'_ The vague mumblings Honda had slipped out came back to him. But he willed his mind from roaming any further. The insinuation lead to some rather peculiar thoughts that he didn't want to dwell on at the moment. "Well, if you're staying. They need to know. Unless you want them to stay out here in the cold all night?" He questioned.

"No of course not. I know you're right… I just…" He took a deep breath. "If you hadn't been so mean back there." He pouted as the other scoffed. "Fine, don't go inside yet. I'll tell them. Be right back." He promised and dragged himself back to where his friends were waiting. _'This won't be easy…'_

Kaiba watched in surprise. _'He's really choosing me over them?'_ He swallowed and shook away the thought. Why did he feel so enthused about that? It wasn't a big deal. Really. "Damn. His oddness is rubbing off on me, it seems."


	19. Secret Emotions, Trembling Hearts pt2

_As always, you guys are too kind with your comments. And sorry if it was a little confusing, action-fighting scenes are hard for me to write. As far as realistically conveying it, I thought it was in character for Honda and Otogi to charge in w/out thinking but I dunno. And I've always seen Mai as a loaded pistol. Lol. In any case, thanks for all the words! I don't own Yugioh and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**XVIII. Secret Emotions, **

**Trembling Hearts pt2**

Jounouchi walked along the driveway, chilled by the wind and heavy with the glare of his friends. _'I don't want to hurt them but… In the end, I know there is some sort of reason I need to be here. Please understand…'_ The blond approached and hesitantly waved. "H-hey guys…" He started meekly. He forced himself to stand up straightly.

'_Something's wrong..'_ "Jounouchi are you okay? What's going on?" Yugi asked concerned. Otogi's eyes carried over and glared as he could see the brunet was lingering by the front door of his estate. Honda noticed this as well, furthering his suspicions. The blond attempted to find his voice. The shortest of the group placed a gentle hand on the teen's shoulder, "What's the matter?" He asked once more.

"Listen, guys. Please don't be upset with me but…" He took a deep breath. "I'm staying the night here at Kaiba's." He breathed out. "I know that-"

Honda's eyes widened. "Jounouchi! Are you crazy?" He questioned in disbelief. "That guy could really hurt you." _'What's going on? How can he just follow so gullibly? Were his feelings so strong that even without remembering..? No. That can't be it. Kaiba has to be… doing… something. Right..?' _"Whatever he said to you, y'know ya can't just follow im blindly. I mean Jounouchi you two aren't -"

"I know. I know. But you guys-"

Mai shook her head. "How can you stay after everything he's done tonight? Hun, are you sure you're okay? I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, you saw what happened here. I think I have to side with Honda on this one." She folded her arms across her chest. "I know Kaiba better than that and this isn't his usual behavior. So I'm worried that being here will be an emotional rollercoaster ride for you. That's why, Jounouchi, this is a bad idea." She furthered.

The blond nodded in understanding. "…There was something I remembered." He stated and everyone grew curious. "I can't say you guys are wrong or that I know what I'm doing. The truth is I'm probably the biggest idiot here right now. But… I feel like I'm close to gaining back some important memories. I can't shake that Kaiba holds something very important to me. And a memory I had… While all that back and forth happened minutes ago, only makes me believe it even more." He continued. _'That Kaiba and I weren't so cutthroat with each other as everyone thought.'_ He smiled faintly.

Honda gulped, Otogi grew very interested. Mai didn't know what to say, she felt really out of the loop. Yugi nodded softly. "Jounouchi what was it? What did you remember?" He pressed, with great interest. He didn't want to believe that Kaiba was out to get the blond either.

At this the blond smiled even brighter, despite himself. _'It's a good memory. A really good one.'_ "Well, it feels kinda funny to say it aloud but it was about Kaiba and me… One morning I don't know why but I was upset about something. Confused - It seemed like I was so hurt by it that I didn't even notice Kaiba was standin' in front of me and I bumped into him… He said some rather grim things to me of course." He scratched his cheek idly.

"_Did you forget to open your eyes this morning mutt? Watch where you're going." Kaiba snapped angrily._

_The blond picked up the books he'd dropped and nodded slowly. "…Right. Sorry about that." He stood back up and made his way around the other, eyes still glued to the floor. The teen made it to the school doors and bumped into them, dropping his books once again._

_Kaiba approached the teen and grabbed a hold of his arm before he reached down to pick up the two books yet again. "What's wrong with you? Get your act together." He chided. "Honestly, mutt have you been meandering like that all morning?" He asked irritated. The blond only nodded slowly. Perhaps Kaiba didn't expect an answer to it- or rather an answer so tame but whatever the case, the blond's depression-laden demeanor irked him. "What the hell is your problem?" _

"_It's…" Jounouchi began to tremble and with his loose arm rubbed his forehead. "I didn't mean for him to see…" The blond mumbled to himself. "Not like that…" _

_The brunet frowned and sighed heavily. "I don't have the slightest idea what you're mumbling about. Whatever Mutt. As if I cared to begin with." He muttered and released his hold on the other. The blond simply nodded idly. Kaiba 'tsked' and briskly began to walk away. However, as he got about six feet or so from the blond, he hesitated and looked back. The other was leaning on the door, still clutching his head with the other hand._

_For whatever the reason, Kaiba returned to the blond's side and picked up the abused textbooks from the ground. "Let's talk. Mutt." He ordered and grabbed hold of the teen's arm, Jounouchi's head lifted up at the sudden movement but he didn't have enough energy to argue or fight the other away. Kaiba dragged him over by the front of the building near the tree area and released his hold on him. "Alright Mutt, what is wrong with you?"_

"…_What do you care? It doesn't concern you anyways." He replied quiet. His eyes noticed the books in the brunet's hands, "Give me my books back." _

_Kaiba glanced to them and gripped them tighter. "If you want them, take them from me." He retorted sternly. The blond looked away and said nothing more. "How pathetic you look right now. You really are quite weak, you know. What happened? Did you lose your favorite collar, or did you run out of slippers to chew up, Mutt?" The blond sighed heavily but didn't respond. Kaiba shook his head, "Since you don't seem to want to share the information with me, than perhaps I should question your imbecilic group of friends. What a chore. The last thing I'd ever want to do is deal with that street-rat friend of yours or that annoying cheerleader Mazaki. Even Yugi is irritating with his whole bit about wanting me to join his ragtag, busted up, disgusting group of misfits."_

_Jounouchi clenched his fists tightly. "Don't talk about'em like that." He replied._

_The brunet narrowed his glare. "What are you going to do about it? You're too afraid to take back your own little books. Don't give me any back talk, I'll call your friends whatever I want. Those waste of space morons, I'm wasting my time in even thinking about them. What losers." He continued. The blond's trembles stopped and he stomped his foot into the ground. "I said stop talking about them like that." He repeated with a great deal of ferocity. The brunet chuckled and shook his head, he turned his back on the blond. "D-Don't ignore me! Dammit Kaiba!" He rushed up to him and swung the other around to face him. "I said, stop it! Yugi and the others have done so much for so many people - they've even come to your aid despite your horrible attitude! So shut your stupid mouth!" He shouted up at the other._

_Kaiba studied his face carefully. "Ah. There's the Mutt that takes the bait his Master gives him. Idiot Mutt. You shouldn't be so quick to protect your friends, if you won't even defend yourself. That kind of logic is dangerous." He chided._

_Jounouchi quirked a brow. "What..?" _

_The brunet thumped him on the forehead and offered the teen his books back. "I said, you shouldn't let me insult you without any repercussion. If you can't defend yourself, you shouldn't try so hard for others. I don't know what you're so upset about but you shouldn't let it consume you." The blond was still lost in translation. 'What the hell is Kaiba talkin' about? Wait…'_

"…_Did you purposely say mean stuff just to snap me outta…"_

_Kaiba sighed heavily. "Slow as always it seems. Honestly, Mutt. What am I supposed to do with you? Although I wouldn't say it was all a lie, there is some truth to my descriptions of your friends. You just need to get over whatever it is that's eating at you."_

_The blond averted his gaze. "And what do you care anyway?" He deepened his pout. "We don't have anything in common and we definitely ain't friends. So what? Are you telling me you care now?"_

_The CEO shook his head slightly. "No. I don't. But a good Owner has to keep tabs on his Mutt, even if all they are, are strays." The blond's face reddened. Kaiba passed him, stopping a few steps away. "The depressed, hurt look doesn't suit you at all, Mutt. Don't let me see that side of you again." Jounouchi only reddened even more. "If I do. I'll insult your friends until you snap out of it and decide to face me directly. Like the foolish Mutt you are." _

"…I know it's not good and what happened here was probably not related to those words he said however long ago. But while he was saying all those things to you guys… I remembered that." _'Like I needed to remember…'_ "Whatever happened inside the mansion may have been overboard but I think everything outside was just to get me all riled up." His eyes hit the ground as they simply stared at him with far-off unreadable gazes. "…At least that's what it seemed like to me." He mumbled.

Honda's gaze softened to the floor. "I see." He faced his amnesiac friend with a solemn smile, "I understand. Jounouchi." Mai shook her head in disbelief but didn't reply. "I suppose if its you saying these things I don't have any choice but to believe you…" _'I don't know what I'm supposed to say… I think this is the right thing but… When its Kaiba… Aghh! Jounouchi what are you thinking?'_

Yugi chuckled somewhat. "Kaiba isn't such a bad guy. I don't agree with the way he does things but I trust he wouldn't do something to you. Right now, I think it's best for you to trust your feelings anyway Jounouchi. If something tells you to spend a little more time with him then you shouldn't deny it. Follow your heart." He agreed. The short teen nodded, "You may even end up friends with him. That'd be like a miracle in and of itself." He added.

Mai sighed. "You guys are really too sweet sometimes." She muttered with a roll of her amethyst eyes.

Anzu folded her arms across her chest, cold from the night air. "…I also don't agree with his methods but, Mai you said it yourself," The older female looked her way confused, she continued, "Kaiba didn't act his usual self tonight, he seemed rather irritated and angry, maybe Mokuba was right. He could've been angered by something and misunderstood both Mokuba and Jounouchi. The way he looked after Mokuba just seemed so apologetic, like he was really sorry for hurting him."

Mai sighed heavily. "But Jounouchi are you really sure about staying the night here? Why not stay with Honda?" She asked. "Regardless of what was really pissing him off, it doesn't change the fact that Kaiba is very selfish and snooty… Are you even sure what you 'remembered' were really memories and not just your mind feeding things you want to be real?" She asked hesitant.

"…Memories I want to be real..?" He questioned confused. _'Is that possible? Could that be it really?'_ Jounouchi took a deep breath. _'No. Even if it's possible for people like me that have lost their memory, I know mine are real. I just know.'_ "Mai, I know you're worried about me but everything's okay. I promise."

Honda also nodded. "From what I saw tonight I think Jounouchi can handle himself - at least for the rest of the night. I don't like it." He gave the blond a stern glare. "I don't like it at all. But I'm trusting you man. I'm trusting that you know what you're doing and won't get yourself in too deep." He stressed. _'There isn't anything I can do to stop you anyway, is there? You'll be staying here no matter what I do or say…'_ Otogi remained silent throughout the whole conversation.

"Thanks Honda. All of you. Really. I know this isn't easy for any of you but even if Kaiba starts actin' up again, I won't hesitate to stand up for myself. I'll definitely give him a piece of my mind so don't worry." He promised. "…And I'll call you guys tomorrow." He furthered.

Yugi and Anzu smiled and nodded. Otogi did as well but held an indifferent glare. Mai still seemed a bit pensive but didn't argue. "Alright Jounouchi. Make sure you do call me. I'll be up around six in the morning to help my mom with some stuff - so heck even if its an hour from now, call me if something comes up or if you need to leave." He insisted. "Do you still have my number?" He asked.

Jounouchi nodded. "I do. I made sure to grab it before I left my Mom's."

"Okay. Well, make sure to call me."

Yugi rummaged through his pockets, "Oh I don't have anything to write my number down on…" He frowned. Anzu searched her own and shook her head as well.

"That's okay. I'll give them to Jounouchi when he calls me. Right?" Honda replied, aiming the last part to the blond.

Jounouchi smiled in turn, "Yeah." _'Thanks for all of this support Honda. You really are a great friend. I feel so much better about all of this and a lot of it is because of you.'_ His smile brightened. The group spoke a little longer, mumbling goodbyes and whatnot.

"Well, okay. Bye guys. I'll talk to you guys later." He began to walk off but halted in step and turned, "…And I'll see you guys soon." He swore.

"Yeah! Definitely!" They exclaimed in unison with bright affectionate smiles.

'_That went a lot better than I was thinking. I'm glad. Heh. I've got that feeling again… Like…' _His eyes flew up to the night sky and his grin broadened despite the cloudy starless sky looming overhead, _'Like everything will be alright. Don't worry about me guys, I'm going to be okay.'_ He believed that so much more now, than he ever did before.

Kaiba huffed a heavy bored sigh. "It's about time. I swear, you and your petty friends act like a pathetic soap opera. As if this were the end of the world, the last time they were ever going to see you or something." He rolled his eyes.

The blond snapped out of his happy thoughts and pouted. "H-hey don't talk like that. If you hadn't been such a jerk back there…" He started.

Kaiba waved him off. "Yeah, whatever. Come on. Inside." He stressed and opened the door. _'Please. I don't want to hear another word about your little friends right now. Ugh. What annoyances.' _"To the living room." He ordered lightly as he shut the door behind him. He turned to the doorman and with a stern tone stated, "This door is closed for the remainder of the night. No one comes in or out until seven a.m. understood?" His doorman nodded.

Jounouchi sighed and along with the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, entered the living area. He sat down on the sofa and hesitantly eyed the brunet that made to sit beside him. "So… what didja wanna talk to me about?" He asked nervously. He tried not to get too excited but something about this really made his body tremble excitedly.

Kaiba sighed heavily. "There's something I need to understand. About you and your logic, if you even have it to begin with." The other stared at him confused. The brunet shook his head. "Despite constant repeat of our history, you seem to still maintain this belief we're friends." He quirked a brow. "Everyone has told you about our arguments and occasional fights, I know I have plenty of times and yet you act like.."

Jounouchi chuckled a little. "I've heard this before. And I know, that you and I are bitter enemies or whatever." He uttered with a roll of the eyes. "I've recovered lots of memories of us like that. It's just… Even knowing that our uh, what's the word..? Even though our, uh, interactions with each other have been met with shouts and angry words most of the time, there have been a few memories I've regained that prove just how well we can get along. We can be nice to each other. It felt so… nice." He muttered averting his gaze towards the coffee table.

'_Nice..? Memories of us?'_ Kaiba smirked. "What memories are you talking about? I'm curious." He asked. _'Why is he acting so weird? Look at him, his face is reddening.'_ The brunet sighed lightly.

The blond nodded slowly. "You and I were meeting really early in front of our school. The guys weren't with me. I think you were getting ready to tutor me, we were sittin' under a big tree. Those memories were really nice." He blushed even further. Kaiba nodded slowly, surprised such a minor thing had been recovered. "There was another one too, where you were trying to cheer me up," A smile crept to his face. "by insulting my friends a lot." He shook his head. "I was really upset about something but you made me angry-"

"You remembered that." Kaiba's smirk dropped and he wore an expression of impassive thought. "Do you know what had you so upset?" The blond shook his head. He sighed. "So those miniscule moments of us being somewhat civil are enough of a reason for you? They make you happy?" He questioned in disbelief. He received a nod in reply. "You're logic is like a lovesick teenaged girl. You shouldn't seek to be friends with someone who mistreats and disrespects you all the time." He chided. Jounouchi made to protest, "Even if occasionally I'm 'nice' to you." The blonds' face appeared very disappointed. "That's a very dangerous outlook. You'll end up getting hurt if you live like that." He further scolded.

It grew quiet for a short time. "…But," Jounouchi started hesitant.

Kaiba quirked a brow, "But?"

'_Follow my heart? I've said that many times in my dreams, Shizuka and Yugi said so too. I know that this is right. I really do.'_ His eyes grew determined and he faced the brunet sternly. "But I know it's okay to like you, Kaiba. I want to be friends with you…" His eyes softened a bit, "I… I want to get to know you better - not just that jerkish side you always give me." He swallowed. "I want to be able to see what it is that Mokuba goes on about - to see that side of you willing to help me out even if it doesn't benefit you. I mean, did I promise something to you when you asked me to tutor you?" He leaned forward just a bit and asked again. "Did I?"

Kaiba's eyes remained in a state of unreadable shock. The other's fierceness was not only surprising but so sudden. _'At the time I had been so stunned by the fact he was actually asking me for help. He never offered anything in exchange for tutoring but then again, I never did ask for any sort of compensation. I merely belittled him and accepted. Why hadn't I requested something, anything? Him barking like a dog, bowing at my feet… Anything.'_ Kaiba swallowed and smirked loosely. "You asked for tutoring and I accepted. I didn't ask for anything in return."

"Why not? We aren't friends so why do something to help me out?" He asked curious. Kaiba stared at the other for a long time. Silence stretched across the room. "I don't have an answer for that." _'Perhaps it was because of the way he looked then. When he had asked me to help him, he seemed willing to do anything just so I'd say yes. His eyes were so peculiar just like that day of the shooting.'_ "It wasn't that bad was it?" Kaiba eyed him confused. "Spending time with me then. Was it? I really want to spend time with you, just us two, without all the fighting. Can't we at least try to be friends?" He frowned. "…Unless dealin' with me really was a pain to you."

Kaiba mentally groaned. _'I know this is a bad idea. I must be tired to even find his friendship speech somewhat reasonable. But…'_ Images of those 'horrendous' mornings came to him, _'I know it seemed nearly hopeless of getting through that thick empty skull of his. But in the end…'_

'_It's the Mutt. Oh right.. He had that test today didn't he?'_ _The brunet glanced about but didn't see any of the dream team lurking about, so he slowly approached the distracted blond. 'He's staring at that piece of paper so intently, his face looks kind of pale too.'_ _He continued until he was right beside him. "Is that the test you were so concerned about, Mutt." _

_The blond jumped startled and pressed the paper close to his chest. "K-Kaiba!" he exclaimed embarrassed. "I, uh, what're you doin' here?" He asked face bright._

_Kaiba shifted weight to his right, placing his hand on his hip, "I've been here for a good minute." He lied. "What are you looking at so deeply? Is that your test?" _

_Jounouchi relaxed a bit and nodded slowly. He scratched his cheek nervously. "Y-yeah." They stood there for a moment before Kaiba sighed and began to turn away. "W-wait. Where are you going?" He pouted._

"_I'm not wasting my time here while you stand there staring off like some mindless moron." He retorted irate._

_Jounouchi growled low. "I'm not mindless." He glowered. _

_Kaiba narrowed his glare, "Oh but you admit to being a moron? I see." Jounouchi's face grew all the redder. "In any case, you probably don't want to show me since you most likely failed. All that work for nothing." He carried on. "As I recall your last test was a measly forty, was it not?"_

_Jounouchi pursed his lips and shoved the test against the other's test. "Take a look at that, asshole!" He dared. "I'm not some failure okay! I can listen when I need to and I easily passed, thank you very much!" _

_Kaiba handled the paper with better care than the blond and studied the piece intently. He could feel the blond tense up as he went over the answers and read the brief essays written in handwriting not so fine but still quite legible. 'He needs improvement on his writing. But all in all, this isn't bad at all.' Kaiba nodded. "An eighty-eight. Not bad Mutt." He smirked, locking gazes with the blond. "I'm impressed Mutt. I admit this makes me think somewhat more of you. Keep up the studying and lets see if you can break into the ninety's. I'll be keeping tabs on you."_

_Jounouchi's eyes widened. "R-really? You care that much about it?" He asked sheepish, all signs of bitterness removed._

"…_Mmn. My stray Mutt is bettering himself - without provocation it seems. Shouldn't I care somewhat on how far he strives? Don't let me catch you slacking off."_

_Jounouchi bit his lip and stepped forward a little, "…But then…" He attempted to smile a bit but was very hesitant, "You'd just hafta tutor me again. Right?"_

_Kaiba smirked and handed the paper back to him. "Right." The blond's face was lit with glee as he continued to study his well-earned grade. Kaiba couldn't help but feel relief and somewhat happy for his success. "Any time Mutt." He added. Jounouchi looked up at him with an even broader smile. Kaiba shook his head and walked away._

'_That grin… Something about that cheesy grin of his gets to me.'_ He didn't know why it always irked him. _'It's strange to see him sharing it with me. It never felt normal and yet… Why did I keep wanting to see… N-no. I'm thinking too hard on this again.' _"Being civilized to you?" He shook his head. "But I suppose it can't be any more a pain than having you around. Hn. Having you around like this, it might very well be easier to try this truce of sorts out with you. Fine Mutt. Let's play nice." He replied finally.

Jounouchi, immune to the snippiness of the reply, broke out in a gleeful grin. Without warning, he wrapped the other in a tight hug. "Thank you Kaiba!" his heart felt so big it could burst. "Thank you so much!"

The brunet tensed immediately. "Idiot! What the Hell-" He exclaimed and placed his hands firmly on the blond's shoulders.

"I know. I know, Kaiba. But please…" He interjected insistently. "Please… Just let me feel this way a little bit." He pleaded and buried his face into the other's neck. _'J-Jounouchi..?'_ "The truth is, I know I'd feel as happy as this, even if I had my memories. I believe I truly want to be friends with you. To be close to you." The blond swallowed. "Close…"

At a loss for words, Kaiba released his grip on the other and allowed the awkward sensation to wash over him. _'What the hell is going on?'_ And for whatever reason, murmured and whispered like hints of some sort, words came to him. "_It's kinda you know, hard to say to ya…" ~ "The thing is I've admitted to myself who I really am and I…" _Kaiba swallowed hard. _'That expression again… Those eyes… That tone. This feeling.. Agh... No. What am I doing..?' _"Listen Mutt, it's pretty late. I think we should call it a night. I still have some things I need to discuss with you but we'll pick up tomorrow morning." He gently pulled the other off of him and hid away his uncertainty and hesitation regarding the other behind a mask of indifference. "At breakfast, we'll talk some more."

Jounouchi couldn't bring himself to look back at the other anymore, a bit embarrassed himself. "R-right. Sorry. But yeah… I'm pretty tired too." He agreed with a short nod. The brunet stood to his feet and Jounouchi hesitantly followed suit. They exited the living area and started up the stairs without anything more said. _'What is this feeling? It's like my whole body is on fire… Are hugs supposed to feel that way - or is it just because it was Kaiba I was hugging?'_ Jounouchi felt his face blushing.

When they reached the top and made to part ways, Jounouchi paused and looked over in his direction. "Kaiba..?" The brunet turned towards him partly, the blond smiled softly. "T-thanks." He mumbled sheepish. "For agreeing to be friends with me."

The brunet shook his head. "Goodnight Mutt." He turned around and began walking once more. Jounouchi stifled a yawn and headed to his ow bedroom.

* * *

Kaiba opened up his door and shut it softly behind him. His eyes caught the small silhouette of his dear brother huddled under the blankets. He threw off his shoes and walked over. He slipped into the blankets on the opposite side. "Are you still awake, Mokuba?" He asked quietly.

The younger poked his head out from under the blanket and nodded. The small lamp behind the brunet revealed large hazel eyes red from spilt tears. "Jounouchi left… Didn't he? I should've known he wouldn't want to stay here with us." He mumbled sad.

'_What difference does it make? The Mutt isn't anything special…'_ Kaiba caressed the boy's face gently. "I had a talk with him and we worked some things out. He's staying here another night."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "R-really?" The older nodded. "..But he's leaving tomorrow?" He questioned.

The brunet let go of the other's face and settled on his back. His arms went down to his sides. "Most likely. I think it'd be better to spend time with his friends." He explained.

"But we're his friends too. We've done a lot for him. Seto, I don't want him to leave. I like havin' him around." He pouted.

Kaiba turned a gentle gaze to him and sighed. "Don't be selfish Mokuba. You may love it and he may be having a good time here, but this isn't about what you want. It's about what he needs. However, I'd say it wasn't a good idea for him to leave tonight, after everything that took place. That stupid Mutt. He shouldn't stay here but it'd be very foolish to leave with Honda. There's only one place he can stay right now, until this matter with his Father is resolved." Mokuba blinked confused. "Why can't he stay with Honda, Seto?" He asked curious. "Honda is like his best friend, they know everything about one another. Wouldn't he be the best person to watch over him?"

"That street rat is a foolish moron that is easily persuaded by the Mutt's sister. That wouldn't be too much of a problem but considering how strongly that Mother of his feels towards the street rat, it isn't a good idea."

"What do you mean, Seto?"

"Hm? Oh. The Mutt's Mother doesn't like Honda or his family. They aren't a wealthy family, no where near it. Honda was also the one that spent time with the Mutt while he was in that gang. They did nothing but waste time and petty things, until Yugi came along. In her eyes, she probably sees Honda the cause of how the Mutt was back then. Aside from his Father of course."

"But Honda has been good to Jounouchi." He insisted.

"Don't worry about it Mokuba. I may not care too much about any of them, but I have a plan that will satisfy everyone. Besides, after that despicable woman attempted to threaten me, I have no desire to send Jounouchi back to her hands. She may love the idea of having a son in her life, but-"

Mokuba nodded in understanding. "She doesn't see what a great guy he is. She wants him to be something that she thinks is perfect. Jounouchi is a good person. I wish she would see that." Mokuba yawned and rubbed at his eyes. "Is that why you were so mad Seto? Or were you really upset that Yugi and the others were still around so late?" He asked warily.

Kaiba nodded. "Yeah. She was accusing me of kidnapping and keeping him from her - said I wouldn't let him near a phone and whatnot. She threw in the reminder of having custody of him and that she was sending her lawyers after me. An irritating conversation with an equally irritating woman indeed." He smirked. "But don't worry Mokuba. Like I said, I have it all figured out."

Mokuba nodded softly. "I know. No one is smarter than you big brother." he yawned. "..Seto, do you think Jounouchi's Dad is guilty?"

"... In all honesty, no I don't. But you don't think on it anymore. I'll figure this out. So just get some sleep alright?"

The younger nodded meekly. "…Can I sleep here tonight, Seto?" He asked softly, already taking to cozying up further into the thick blanket. The brunet smiled faintly and shut his eyes. He ran his hand through the boy's hair, "Goodnight big brother."

"Goodnight. Mokuba." He reached over with his free hand and switched the lamp off. The two fell straight into dreamland.

* * *

…. Meanwhile downstairs a horrendous argument carried on as the doorman profusely apologized to Kujaku Mai for reinforcing his Master's orders of keeping the door locked. "Kaiba, you bastard!" She shouted heatedly. "Open this damned door now!

Anzu and Yugi shook their heads. Honda folded his arms across his chest. "That guy is a real piece of work. I guess he wasn't kidding when he said the doors would lock behind him." Hearing this only fueled Mai with an even greater fury towards the sneaky CEO of Kaiba Corporation.


	20. Startling Truths

_Hey I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters. I apologize for the long wait, had some fam' stuff to deal with. But anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Amnesiac Dreams**

**XIX. **_**Startling Truths**_

Mokuba crept into the room with a small smile along his lips. He approached the bed and scanned the blond's sleeping form intently. He chuckled lightly and reached out, "Jounouchi. Wake up. Breakfast is ready." He called and continued to nudge the other. The blond grumbled and buried his face deeper into the pillow, curled into the blanket even more. The younger laughed and didn't relent. "Seto's gonna get really irritated if you don't get up." He warned.

"Mhn… What..?" Jounouchi's tired brown eyes opened slightly and he took a moment to rub the sleep from them. "M-okuba..?" He questioned with a yawn. The raven-haired child muttered something akin to 'hopeless' but the blond was too busy surveying his surroundings. _'Oh… That's right. I stayed the night.'_ He yawned again and sat up slowly. _'Yeah last night was… it was pretty crazy.'_

Mokuba sat on the edge of the bed as the other stood and stretched. "I'm sorry about yesterday Jounouchi." He started seriously. "Everything got out of hand and I dunno. Seto said everything is okay now but I just want you to know, I'm really sorry for yelling at you and saying those things to you." He looked towards the ground guiltily. "I just don't like hearing bad things about Seto… But I know he got all mad and stuff and shouldn't have yelled at you either."

Jounouchi turned to face him and smiled faintly. "No. Don't worry about it, Mokuba. Your brother is pretty scary but…" He leaned forward and ruffled the boy's hair, "He's actually a really good guy. And you're right, last night was a huge mess. But it's all behind us now, right?" He asked with a dopey grin.

Mokuba looked up and slowly smiled with a soft nod. "Right." _'Seto was right. He isn't mad anymore.'_ He thought relieved. The blond meandered into the bathroom to wash up a bit and Mokuba stayed on the bed to wait for him. _'I really want him to stay. It's so much more fun when he's around. But Seto said he couldn't - not until she accepts Jounouchi for who he is. I hope Seto knows what he's doing…'_ He smiled faintly. _'He'd really get after me if he heard me thinking like that.'_ Mokuba kicked his feet slowly against the bed.

Jounouchi took a deep breath and rested against the door a moment. _'I had a dream about you… Dad. But was it just a dream or a memory?'_ He frowned and sighed once again and ran his hand through his hair still tired, "I felt like I didn't get any sleep at all." He smiled faintly, "I was happy to hear Kaiba agree to be friends with me… At least try to be. I couldn't sleep because of it. And well, of everything that happened yesterday. It feels so strange. And then that dream. I want to believe in it - because it felt so real." He stood straight and turned the faucet on. "Okay… I guess worryin' about it isn't gonna help me. I'll ask Kaiba what he thinks about it." He cupped water in his hands, leaned forward and began to wash his face.

* * *

Ten minutes went by, with the blond still getting himself cleaned up. A knock came to the door, Mokuba stood to his feet and opened it, a maid servant bowed in greeting, "Good morning Master Mokuba. There is a Kawaii Shizuka on line three for Mr. Jounouchi." She informed.

The young boy nodded, "Okay. I'll let him know, thanks." She bowed once more and left, closing the door behind her. Mokuba stepped over to the bathroom door and knocked a few times, "Hey, Jounouchi. Shizuka's on the phone for you." He called. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Y-you said Shizuka?" He questioned surprised.

Mokuba smiled. "Yes I sure did!" He grinned, "She's on the phone." He pointed to the nightstand beside the bed, where a phone sat idly. "Just pick up the receiver and press line three." The blond hastily walked over to it and did as told. The younger headed for the door, _'Oh, he might want some privacy talking to his sister. I guess I can go check on Seto really quick.' _"I'll let Seto know you're awake. Be back in a minute." He called and left.

Jounocuhi lifted the receiver to his ear, "H-hello? Shizuka?" He greeted meekly.

"Katsuya! Hey, so… I heard a lot of stuff happened last night." She started a bit downtrodden.

"Yeah… You could definitely say that. Things just got outta hand." Jounouchi relayed with a sigh. "Things were said that shouldn't have been. But it's okay now, really. Everything worked out in the end." He assured.

She sighed heavily. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I know it was because of me. I'm very sorry about that."

Jounouchi blinked in confusion. "What do you mean, sis?"

"….Well, I told them about why you were staying with Kaiba. But I admit I felt uneasy about it. I'm sure it was because of my tone that things escalated to such a state. They said they'd go over and talk to you and Kaiba but… Honda seemed really upset about it all and well, maybe I should've not said anything. If I hadn't…"

He smiled. "But, Shizuka. If you hadn't said something they woudn't have come over and I wouldn't have gotten to see them. I had a blast talkin' to them and in the end, it all worked out." _'Speaking of which, I need to call Honda up, don't I?'_ He smiled even broader. "So don't apologize. Besides you aren't responsible for the way anyone else reacted, y'know? Kaiba was bein' a jerk to them before they started arguing back. He was pretty upset about something."

"Er… Yeah well, that was the other thing I needed to apologize for." She started hesitant. Jounouchi remained quiet. "See, I was hesitant about my actions, about telling Honda and the others, so I was on the phone talking, worried that I may have started a mess for you, to a close friend of mine but Mom overheard. I didn't think anything of it until a while later I could hear her threatening Kaiba about her right to come in and take you back. She was really loud and accused him of all sorts of things… I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure that's why he was mad like you say, Mom was really cold and scary."

'_I see. He was pissed off about them comin' over already but stayed away to avoid that, but then Mom completely tipped his pissy mood over and he came after us like a dragon huntin' prey.'_ He cringed as he pictured that cool light blue dragon painting in the brunet's bedroom seething and ready to devour. _'Shizuka…'_ "…But again, no matter the reason Mom decided to call up Kaiba and give him a piece of her mind, you aren't in charge of others. How they decide to react is their deal not yours. You didn't do anything wrong, Shizuka."

She sighed. "But I sure didn't help matters."

"Shizuka… You don't need to feel guilty over any of this. Don't blame yourself for the sake of others like that. Come on now. You aren't supposed to be all sad and depressed. I need ya to be your happy smiling self." He stated, trying to lift her spirit up.

She giggled softly, "… Thank you Katsuya. You are right. I would've done things a lot differently had I known this would happen. But it means a lot that you aren't upset with me. How are you though? I mean, how is Kaiba treating you and all that? After last night he isn't holding a grudge against you, is he?"

Jounouchi chuckled lightly. "Haha, I guess not. Last night though, I got to see a part of him I didn't believe existed, but I think that I needed to see that. He's been so nice to me that I didn't believe you guys when you said we were enemies." _'That we hate each other… Even my own memories showed me some cruel moments between us.' _"Now that I've seen him attack my friends I kinda understand why he pissed me off all the time. Haha." His tone heavy with amusement. "But…" He grinned. "Y'know, it's strange but I still feel that I don't hate him. That maybe, I never hated him." _'No. It's not hate at all… It's…'_ With his free hand he brought it up to his chest and could feel it pounding.

"So… You still feel like he's a friend?" She asked tentatively.

"Well, last night he asked me to stay another night because he wanted to talk to me. We finally talked about things and… I asked him to please try an' be my friend. That I didn't want to argue with him."

"And what did he say?" She asked, sounding very curious.

Jounouchi's face brightened up as he recalled the feeling when he hugged the other, "He… agreed. He agreed to be friends with me." He repeated genuinely happy.

"R-really?" She questioned astonished.

"Yeah. There are times that happened in the past between him and me and they were good things. I don't even think the others know about those times so maybe that's why they kept telling me I hated him. But even Yugi and Honda have given me their acceptance and trust that I know what I'm doing. Shizuka, I know I'm not perfect and I ain't the smartest person but I have a good feeling about Kaiba. He's already proven to be a really nice guy."

There was a bit of silence over the line. "…Katsuya, I trust in you too. After I told the others about you staying with Kaiba I began to think about well, this whole situation. I've seen him make these snide remarks to you and heard such cruel stories from the others but… He was the one that stepped up and created order whilst everything with Mom and Dad and all else was going haywire. He paid for the best doctor, the greatest and immediate care, paid for all your bills without being asked. He just took charge of everything, even though he didn't have to. In fact, that was another reason Mom got mad, it really bothered her for some reason… I don't know." She paused a moment as if reflecting before sighing heavy, "Anyways, he even came to visit you all the time, whether alone or with Mokuba. I don't know why I didn't pay much attention to it at the time, but the more I think on it now, the more I agree with you. He isn't such a bad person, it seems."

Jounouchi relaxed a bit in relief, to hear someone finally see what he saw. He nodded to himself but a particular phrase she brought up caught his attention, "I'm glad to hear that Shizuka. He's a really good person. I promise. But there is something else I want to ask you about. It's about Dad again. You said everything with Mom and Dad went haywire. Are you talkin' about Dad being arrested for the shooting at school?" He asked.

"How did… Y-yeah. Well, while you were in surgery the police came to pick up Dad. He shouted and argued with them stating he would never do something like that to you but they said there was no way out of it. He had to go, Mom was also there shouting at him about how he could do such a thing. She just let him have it. She was instantly convinced that he had been behind everything. Apparently to her, that was the type of man he was; once he got tired of something, he threw it out." She grimaced.

Jounouchi gripped the phone tight. _'So there was no mercy on her end. Dad…'_ He bit his lip. "Shizuka… What about you? What are your thoughts? Do you think Dad really was behind this?" _'Do you think he'd try to kill me?'_

A bout of silence carried, "Katsuya, I don't know. I wasn't close to Dad. I can't say either way, really. We've been over this haven't we? I couldn't offer an opinion on him either way." She sounded hesitant and cautious.

The blond sighed heavily, _'I should've expected this but…'_ "You must have some sort of opinion. I mean, come on. Did I speak bad of him when you and I were together? Did I say I hated him? I mean, you never spent time wit' Kaiba but you had an opinion based on the thoughts of everyone else didn't you?" He glared. "Please, Shizuka. Tell me what you think!" He sounded desperate but he didn't care.

"I… I…"

* * *

Mokuba knocked on the door a few times before entering the quiet bedroom. "Seto? I got Jounouchi up. He's on the phone with Shizuka right now though. So they'll probably be a while." He replied as he approached his brother at the desk. "What are you doing?" He asked as the other had several papers across the top.

The brunet leaned back against his desk chair and sighed. "Just some things concerning the Mutt." He began to sort them back into one pile. "Do you remember what we talked about last night?" The younger nodded slowly. "The Mutt can't stay here for too long. I know what needs to be done. It just involves having to deal with that Mother of his." Mokuba could've sworn he saw his older brother pout but refrained from commenting, "It's definitely a huge mess." _'Not including this whole thing with his Father and that gang out to kill him. I don't understand why… Maybe I need to visit Kamuio again.'_

"Big brother, I'm really happy that you're doing so much to help Jounouchi because he sure needs it. But please be careful. You got shot in the arm last time, but who is to say it'll be just your arm next time?" He asked nervously.

The brunet smiled loosely, "You imply that I'll allow anyone to shoot at me again. Don't worry about that Mokuba. I have no intention of getting that deeply involved. I'll simply do some research and investigating, relaying info to the police. I wouldn't risk your life, the Mutt's or my own. So don't worry." He assured.

His dear hazel-eyed brother smiled with a short nod. "Okay, Seto. I believe you. Still though, be careful." Kaiba nodded in assurance and he relaxed his worry a bit. "Guess I will go see if Jounouchi is done talking to his sister yet." He skipped to the door and turned the handle, "Are you meeting us downstairs, Seto?"

"I need to take these to my office and make a phone call. I'll meet you down there after that. Shouldn't be too long." He replied. The younger nodded and walked out of the room. Kaiba sighed and picked up his stack of files and reports. He turned off his desk light and exited his bedroom minutes later.

* * *

"Thanks Shizuka. I will talk to you later."

"Of course big brother. Well, Erio's waiting. I'll talk to you later after school. I love you."

He smiled feeling all the more reassured, "I love you too, sis." The two hung up and the blond allowed himself to take in everything that had been said. He fell back onto the bed and stared up at nothing, "Dad…" He raised his hand and outstretched it as if he were trying to reach out to someone. "If you really are innocent what can I do to help you?" He frowned and exhaled a heavy breath. "Maybe I should talk to Kaiba a bit more about this…" He repeated as he sat up and stared at the phone intently. "He's the only one that seems to share things with me." He grinned. "And now that we're friends, it should be easier to talk to him." A thought crossed his mind, "Oh I should call Honda up." He reached for the phone again and dialed the number. He listened and waited for the other to pick up, _'Hey wait a minute… am I dialing the right number?'_ He jumped to his feet in startled panic, blinked a few times and then searched about for his pants that had his friend's number in them.

There was a heavy yawn on the line, "Hello?"

Jounouchi's face reddened, "Uh er… Honda, is that you?" He questioned hesitantly, frozen mid-step.

"Mmn. Yeah it's me. Who is this?" He asked through another yawn.

Jounouchi plopped down onto the bed and sighed in relief, "Yes! I mean, it's me… Jounouchi…" He replied meekly. _'How did I dial his number without looking at it?'_

"Oh, Jounouchi!" The voice exclaimed and there was a bit of muffling on the end, "Hey, what's up? Sorry, it's really early y'know. I'm still sleeping haha. Well, it's okay. I need to get ready for school I guess." There was a short pause, "So how are ya? Is everything okay? Because I can grab my bike and pick ya up if something's wrong. Did Kaiba do-"

"No, no, no." He smiled, "I'm fine. Really. Kaiba an' I are friends now. We er… came to an agreement and so we're trying a friendship out." His face went a bit red. "I just wanted to see if you were okay." He added.

"A friendship..? Hmm. Well, I guess. But I'm fine. Glad to hear from you. I was worried you wouldn't call."

Jounouchi smirked loosely, "I only called to get Yugi's and everyone else' numbers."

"Ah that hurts man. I see you have jokes. That sounds more like the Jounouchi I know. Huh. Maybe you stayin' at Kaiba's is good for ya."

The blond smiled brightly. "Y-yeah!" _'It feels great to hear you say that.'_ He smiled. "Thanks Honda. I've learned a lot of stuff being here and so far being with Kaiba has made me feel I dunno, good. Happy. I mean, because I was here, I even got to see you guys again. No matter what happened towards the end of the night, it was a blast to see and talk wit' you all. So hopefully we can get together again soon."

"Yeah. Definitely. I'll put up with Kaiba any day just to make sure we get to see you. You're our friend, Jounouchi. Don't forget that. Here, let me give you their phone numbers. Do you have a pen and paper?" He asked.

Jounouchi looked around. "uh… Let me see…" Mokuba popped in and waved shortly. He approached the bed and sighed.

"Are you still on the phone, Jounouchi?" He asked.

The blond turned around, "Oh Mokuba, do you have a pen and something to write on? Honda is gonna give me everyone's numbers." He explained.

The raven-haired child nodded and opened the small drawer to the nightstand, "Here." He handed him a pad with an attached pen. "You can use this." He smiled as Jounouchi gave thanks and went back to talking to Honda. Mokuba shook his head lightly, _'You know, we could've given them to you. We can get anyone's number.'_

Jounouchi and Honda exchanged a few more words and then finally hung up. The blond had a huge grin on his face. It gave Mokuba some more confidence in the other's demeanor, "You look a lot better than you've been. I'm glad. I was kinda worried because you looked really down at the mall that time a while back when we saw you. And even that night you came over, when we were playing games and eating ice cream, you had this very sad vibe to you. But you really seem different now." Mokuba said quiet but earnestly.

The blond smiled and nodded, "You're right, Mokuba. I do feel better. You know being able to see the others last night and to talk one on one with Kaiba really gave me time to sort some stuff out. I love my sister and my Mom very much but even I can see that is not where I need to be. That's why… that's why I'm convinced that my father is innocent. I wouldn't have been able to live with him for so long otherwise. I don't think. Does that make sense?" He asked mostly to himself.

The younger hopped off the bed and smiled bright, "I have never met your Father Jounouchi. But that day at the hospital when they took him away, he was very upset. He kept pleading to wait until you were out of surgery, he wanted so badly to see you make it out okay. I was returning back to the waiting area with a glass of water for Seto when they were hauling him away, he was crying. I can't explain it but, he didn't act like someone that wanted you to die." Mokuba nodded. _'At the time I didn't know who it was so I didn't mention it to Seto. Maybe I should though. The man looked so sad…' _"…And you have Seto on your side."

Jounouchi looked at him with a soft smile. "Right. Say Mokuba, do you think he would take me to see him? My Dad, I mean?"

"Well, I'm sure if you asked, Seto would take you. But, it's a lot harder than that - I'm sure there's a lot of legal crap that might get in the way of that." Jounouchi nodded a little glum. "But… you should ask anyways. Since you're friends now." He grinned cheekily, "If you let him know you're interested, knowing Seto he won't want to disappoint you. He'll find a way." He assured.

Jounouchi scratched his cheek idly. "I doubt even with him as my friend now, that he'd go that far for me."

Mokuba chuckled. "How many times do I have to say it Jounouchi? Seto really likes you. If you really want to see your father, tell Seto. He may not be able to do anything for you immediately but I know that he doesn't like letting someone he cares about down. He'll find a loophole, he'll do what it takes. But if you don't bring it up, he won't know that you're interested. Seto can be kind of removed from emotion at times so he may not see a need for you to meet your Father. I'm telling you right now to ask him."

Jounouchi nodded slowly. "R-right. Okay… I think I will." The younger smiled with a stern nod. Jounouchi's stomach interrupted with a hungry growl. He blushed and Mokuba shook his head. "…Well, I just hafta do something about this hair of mine an' I'll be ready." The blond rushed into the bathroom to grab a brush.

* * *

Kaiba sighed heavily as the phone began to ring. _'After last night, I wonder if the pathetic fool, Otogi, will even pick up.'_ He smirked confident though, _'Of course I have Jounouchi under my roof, so that helps. He'll pick up.'_

"Mn… ello?" A sleepy greeting mumbled over the line.

The brunet sighed once again. He leaned back in his desk chair, "Still sleeping? I should have figured as much from a second-rate moron." His tone sharp and cruel.

There was some fumbling on the other end for a short moment, "Oh it's you. Did you just call to harass me? Listen what the hell do you want, because I'm about to hang up." He grumbled irate.

"Ah. Hang up if you like. I just called to ask if you were willing to help the Mutt out of a very dreary situation. If you don't want to, then go ahead and hang up." There was some more grumbling over the line but the dice-thrower stayed on the phone. Kaiba smirked. "I trust that you've been in the company of his Mother long enough to understand she's-"

"-A judgmental, tyrannical, hypocritical witch? Yeah. What about it?"

Kaiba could've chuckled at the appropriate description of the woman but it was Otogi that had said it and he didn't entertain the thought of revealing he agreed wholeheartedly with him. "Yes. Well, she doesn't care for him staying with my brother and me."

"That's actually… Sort of surprising." Otogi admitted, genuinely shocked. "You have a lotta room, you're rich and snobby and-"

"-And I have Mai staying here from time to time. Such is the case , with her back in town. I also was involved in an argument between her and the Mutt's Mother, as I'm sure you've heard. That is the reason why the Mutt currently is with me." He retorted a bit irritated. Jounouchi's mother for better or worse was a real headache. _'Is this how all mother's are with their kids?'_ A distant thought that he'd never be able to answer.

"Right. So then, what does this hafta do with me?" He asked curious.

"Whether it's a good or a bad thing, his mother has custody of him due to the allegations towards his Father. She has the right to charge in here and retrieve her son against his will, considering his state of mind appears conflicted. The Mutt doesn't want that however, as his friend, I'm sure you know that it wouldn't do him any good. At least, if you really are his friend."

He could sense Otogi tense by the tone of his voice, "Of course I'm his friend! And… yeah. I know staying with her… Staying with someone like that will not help him." A short bout of silence before a heavy sigh sailed through the line. "So basically he needs to find a place to stay that is good enough to appease her." He gathered.

"Hn." _'Thank goodness. I knew he wasn't as brain-dead as the others.'_ "I know she likes Yugi well enough but he doesn't have adequate room to house him and there's no chance of him staying with the Cheerleader. She'd definitely throw a fit if he stayed with a girl." He heard Otogi sigh yet again. "That leaves you, that pinhead Honda and Ryou." He informed. "Though Ryou has a three-bedroom, two-story house, the money he gets from his Father goes straight to the utility bills and rent. He's working just to keep himself from starving. So he wouldn't be able to comfortably handle taking care of Jounouchi and paying for expenses. As for Honda…"

"No. She'd never accept Honda. She's too much of an arrogant, judgmental bitch. She doesn't like him at all and only tolerates him because it's 'lady-like'. There's nothing wrong with him but she just… She's such a-"

Kaiba rolled his eyes as the other began to rant. "Exactly." He cut in before it could grow too far into detail, "That's why I called you." He stated matter-of-fact. "I know she's very fond of you. Your apartment is big enough to house three, it's in a very nice, safe neighborhood. You have the money to keep him fed and whatever he'd need and perhaps most importantly you live near to her."

"…I see. Right. That's true. I had two roommates but they… moved out a long while ago. So there's plenty of space." Despite his agreeable mood, the dark-haired teen sounded hesitant, "Either way you look at it, I guess this is the only thing that can be done. I don't want her to have complete control over him again. Alright. Jounouchi will stay with me here."

Kaiba nodded. "Good. I don't want to pressure him and make him move so suddenly however. You need to make sure he has a bed to sleep in and -"

"Right. I'll get him a bed and furniture to put his stuff in. I'll fix it up really nice and it'll be ready for him to move in whenever." He cut in, a bit more excitement in his voice than before.

The brunet didn't particularly like the way he kept cutting him off but he didn't remark on it. They were having a normal conversation for once so why ruin it? "How about the first of December? That will give us about three weeks to get this all worked out. I plan on meeting with her today to discuss this. Jounouchi will be with me so it shouldn't be too difficult to persuade her. Just make sure you don't screw this up." He warned fiercely.

"Yeah. You mean like you did? Sheesh, can't say I'm not glad to have Jounouchi back with his friends though. I'll have this place ready for him by the first. Don't worry about that." The two hung up their cells.

Kaiba exhaled a heavy breath. "Now that that's over with." He muttered and tucked his phone into his coat pocket. _'Now I need to explain this to that Mutt, that should be an interesting conversation…'_ He mused helpless, unsure of how the other would take it. "I feel like I don't know him anymore." The thought made him sad but at the same time he couldn't help but smirk, _'Even though he still feels like… He still feels like the same Jounouchi.'_ He couldn't understand it but despite the other's odd behavior and earnest plea to be 'friends' with him, it was still Jounouchi. He could see it, that blond idiot and his pathetic glare, "And that annoying smile…" The grin that got to him for some reason.

* * *

Jounouchi studied his clothes intently and smiled. "Yeah. This feels a lot more like me. I think anyway." He mused lightly as he studied his jeans and white and blue t-shirt. "Okay…" His stomach growled again. "I'm ready for some food." He surmised and met up with Mokuba waiting by the bedroom door.

The younger waved him over. They walked the hall until they got to the stairs, "I'll see if Seto is in his office still, which he most likely is. You can head downstairs if you want, Jounouchi. It'll just be a second." The blond scratched his cheek idly and nodded.

The blond yawned, "It is really early isn't it? I didn't even bother to check the time." _'I should call the others after breakfast.'_ He nodded but then frowned. "Oh I forgot. They have school today…" He pouted. "I guess I could talk to Kaiba about my Dad…" He bit his lip nervous. Mokuba's words crept up on him and he swallowed a collected lump that had settled in his throat, "I wonder if he really does care that much." _'I hope so.'_ Shizuka's words about him being there during his whole trauma at the school. _'He's already done so much for me. I wonder if asking him would be too much? I should be doing something to help myself too. But what?'_

A light knock sounded, snapping Kaiba out of his thoughts. He looked up in time to see Mokuba pop his head in. "Big brother, aren't you eating with us?" He asked, "Jounouchi and I are starving. He's waiting near the staircase." He stated.

Kaiba smiled fondly at his young brother and stood to his feet. "It's about time. That mutt, honestly." He chided under his breath. The two met the blond that looked away from Kaiba as soon as their eyes met. The brunet thought this strange but didn't comment on it. Mokuba smiled and walked beside Jounouchi as Kaiba took the lead.

* * *

Shizuka took a deep breath, stared intently at the man across the table and picked up the phone. He gave her a wary, forlorn gaze before averting it and hesitantly picked up the phone on his end as well. Her face tinted with uncertainty and slight fear, "Good morning, Fath- Dad." She greeted meekly.

He faced her with a stern glare, "What are you doing here, Shizuka?" He asked questionably. There was no reason for her to be here. "Is your Mother with you?"

"N-no. I came alone." She replied, her eyes averting his deep glare. _'Come on Shizuka, don't lose your nerve now…'_

"Then you shouldn't be here." She looked up in surprise, "There is no reason for you to be. All your presence will do is cause even greater trouble with that mother of yours. Leave. I don't want you here." He stated coldly as he stood and let go of the phone. He turned to leave.

Shizuka's eyes widened and she made to hang up the phone. Her eyes fell closed, _'So that's it. He doesn't want to talk to me… Katsuya I don't know what else I can do. I thought I could figure out what happened. Why they attacked you… I thought I could hear him say he didn't try to kill you but I… I can't even face him. I'm sorry big brother. I'm sorry. After everything you've done for me. Everything…'_ She thought about her hero, her brother. The whole reason she could even see was because of him. She had hope when it was dark because of him.

She bit her lip and clenched her fist as she saw him begin to leave, _'No. No. No… No!'_ Her eyes shot up fierce and she gripped onto the receiver with renewed strength, "No! I'm not done talking!" She shouted into it. _'I came all this way - I can't just give up!' _"I came here to talk to you, if you don't want to talk then fine! But sit down and face me already! You act like I've got the plague or something!" Her eyes began to water, "I get it! You and Mom hate each other! You probably wish each other dead! But I didn't come here because of that! So stop treating me like I'm nothing when all I've ever done was try to reach out to you!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. "Please. I came all this way - even if you hate me, can't you spare me a moment for Katsuya's sake?" She shouted desperately.

He turned around and picked up his end, "What does it matter? He's dead. What good will talking about him now do? It can't bring him back from the dead! There is nothing to discuss! He's gone!"

Shizuka gazed at him bewildered. "What are you talking about? Katsuya's alive. Up until a few days ago he was living with us!" She informed. "He's alive!"

The look on his face held shock and disbelief. "What did you say? Katsuya is..? Katsuya's…" Kamuio stood dumbstruck and gripped the phone even tighter. Shizuka's expression softened as she nodded in affirmation. He shut his grieving eyes of brown, "My son… K-Katsuya... you're… alive…?"


End file.
